Angeluz
by Aiko Hitomi
Summary: Intenatar amar a un ángel es un logro muy dificil... ¿Y qué si es posible?"lo único que me importa es que me ames" Una historia sobre una chica y su ángel... un amor imposible... SEGUNDA PARTE
1. Divinidades

Capitulo 1: Divinidades

Volvió a dirigirle otra mirada para cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien, tal vez ya era costumbre hacerlo, aunque debía admitir que en un principio, ese oficio no le agradaba demasiado que digamos... 7 años protegiendo a una pequeña niñita era muy estresante... aunque tenía él merito de conocerla mejor que a nadie, ya que era su guardián...

La pequeña se reincorporó de su postura de rezo y contempló el altar con suma ternura infantil. Luego hizo la señal de la cruz y sonrió tímidamente por ultima vez antes devolver al lado de sus padres con ligeros saltos; claro que él la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se perdió de vista. Luego se enderezó un poco y comenzó a seguirla hasta la salida de la iglesia a paso lento, casi sin ganas.

"¿¡Pero en que demonios se había convertido!?" Se reprochaba incontables veces Hacía unas pocas décadas se veía rodeado de tierras, riquezas y poderes... pero todo se le había sido arrebatado en su última batalla... en donde había perdido todo, y con ello, inclusive la vida. Así había trascurrido el tiempo, hasta que se le había dado la posibilidad —que no estaba seguro de que manera la había aceptado— de ser el guardián de aquella pequeña niñita... aunque en aquel "trato" no incluía que se sentiría terriblemente encadenado a ella... a la pequeña Kagome Higurashi...

Suspiró resignado y siguió a la niña, no sin antes echarle una ojeada a la iglesia y a todas sus divinidades... como se arrepentía de lo que era en esos momentos... ya tendría la oportunidad de quejarse... cuando la niñita muriera quedaría libre... finalmente... Es verdad, a pesar de ser un ángel, era bastante ambicioso por ese lado...

El resto del día fue totalmente normal, Kagome jugueteaba con su pequeño gato que aspiraba a ser un regordete animal mientras que su madre la contemplaba sonriente y su abuelo leía el diario notoriamente callado (Lo que le provocó calma, odiaba oírlo hablar acerca de las épocas antiguas y sus antepasados). Todos permanecían tranquilos, una familia normal como la suya en épocas de antaño... su madre... su padre...

—"Feh! ¿Quién los necesita?"— Pensó de mal humor.

De verdad no extrañaba a su padre ¿¡Para qué hacerlo!? Jamás iba a perdonarlo... Pero a su madre... su amable madre... quien jamás se había enterado de la muerte de su único hijo... ya que había fallecido antes... pero sin embargo, cuando él tubo la oportunidad de volver a verla, se había arrepentido...

Claro que el resto de la familia Higurashi también tenía ángeles que él si podía ver, aunque jamás intercambiaban mucha conversación ya que cada uno se interesaba más por su propio protegido que en cualquier otra cosa.

-----------------------

—...Y buenas noches, mi angelito de la guarda.— finalizó la pequeña niña al terminar la oración.

Ella apagó las luces y se recostó en su enorme cama en donde se acurrucó para dormir. Él su acercó a ella solo para observarla dormir. No la odiaba, claro, pero le tenía un gran desprecio por mantenerlo atado a ella mientras su humana vida trascurriera... Pero... ¿Qué eran algunos 60 años mas o menos para él? Naturalmente, no podía decir que malgastaría su vida en eso ya que, si ya había muerto, su tiempo estaba detenido en la edad de un adolescente de 17 años y jamás iba a cambiar...

Desvió la vista de ella y se dirigió a un rincón en donde se afirmó contra la pared para "velar" por su sueño —o, más bien, para pasar la noche— Había algo bastante curioso acerca de todo eso, pues, a pesar de ser un ángel, podía quedar profundamente dormido como cualquier humano y, en ese momento, su sueño con el de su protegida quedarían conectados y si él era conciente, podía modificar el sueño de ella a su gusto. Cosa que había intentado algunas veces para crearle horrendas pesadillas. Le provocaba una gran diversión verla reincorporarse de la cama gritando como una loca... aunque odiaba la parte de las lágrimas incontrolables... por ese motivo había dejado de hacerlo seguido, más bien. Una vez cada dos semanas.

Sonrió maléficamente, a veces, disfrutaba de verla sufrir tanto como él había sufrido en su vida.

-------------------------

—¡Vamos chicas!— vitoreó Kagome corriendo hasta el centro del salón del Shopping.— ¡No se queden atrás!

Detrás de ellas aparecieron dos chicas de su misma edad, una alta y de cabello amorronado y atado en una cola de caballo y la otra, más baja en estatura aunque con rasgos parecidos a Kagome: cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos marrones. Ambas estaban respirando de forma entrecortada por lo mucho que habían caminado esa tarde por todo el lugar con Kagome de guía.

—Pe...ro... Kag... —Se quejó la de cabello amorronado, Sango.— Ya hemos recorrido todo el lugar... ¿No crees que es un poco tarde ya?

—Eso... eso...— aprobó la otra, Rin.— además... compraste demasiado....

Kagome parpadeó confundida.

—¿A ustedes les parece? Creo que... para mí no es mucho, chicas.— alzó las 5 bolsas que llevaba en cada mano sin problemas.

Ambas amigas asintieron y ella comenzó a hacer pucheros. Sango tomó fuerzas y se enderezó con las bolsas aún pesándole y lo mismo hizo Rin.

—Yo opino que ya es tarde.— anunció Sango. Luego miró el reloj que estaba en la columna central de aquel salón.—¡Ho pero si es tardísimo! Kagome... mis padres deben estar esperándome y...

—Sangooooo— la reprimió la primera amiga.—¿Piensas dejarme recorrer el lugar sola?

—No estas sola, tienes a Rin contigo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Rin dio un brinco.— ¿Y por qué...? Además, yo también debería irme, esta oscureciendo...

Kagome suspiró y asintió a Sango que le sonrió agradecida. Luego les dejó la mayoría de las bolsas que llegaba a su amiga y se despidió rápidamente.

—¿No crees que debemos hacer lo mismo?— preguntó Rin preocupada.

—Por mi no hay problema, yo me quedaré, aún quiero ver algunos vestidos de fiesta que no están muy lejos.

—¿No hay problema, Kagome?

—No, ninguno. Además, es muy probable que te regañen por mi culpa, y eso es lo que menos deseo ¿No?

Rin asintió, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar. El ángel de Kagome la contempló de forma penetrante tras echarle una mirada al reloj que marcaba las 9 de la noche. Se acercó a ella y le susurró de una forma algo colmada.

—Tu te vas.— su voz resultó ser como la propia conciencia de su protegida, o una corazonada que ella debía obedecer.

Kagome dio un respingo sorprendida, hacía tiempo que no oía aquella voz. Se mantuvo repasándola mentalmente aunque no lograba reconocer de qué persona provenía ya que nunca había conocido a alguien con aquella voz tan gutural y autoritaria.

—Ha y...— Rin se volteó para hablarle, aunque se sorprendió al encontrar a su amiga tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos.— ¿Te pasa algo, Kag? ¿Kag? Kagomeeeee

Le pasó una mano frente a sus ojos y ella reaccionó rápidamente.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—Emm... nada.—respondió la pelinegra.— Solo que decidí acompañarte.— ¿Quieres? Tal vez aquella tienda pueda esperar.

Rin asintió felizmente y fue seguida por su amiga que aún tenía en la cabeza aquella peculiar voz. Salieron del lugar y un fuerte viento las recibió, la calle estaba ya casi a oscuras y además de las pequeñas franjas del sol que se colaban entre los edificios, lo único que daba luz eran los postes de las calles.

—¿Vamos?—Preguntó Kagome a Rin que asintió.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por la calle protegiéndose del viento con unas camperas con capucha. Seguramente Sango había tomado un Taxi... Mientras caminaban, Kagome recordó algo que había mantenido olvidado durante toda la tarde...

—¡Hay no...!—exclamó golpeándose la frente.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de olvidar... unas velas que mamá me pidió... —confesó avergonzada.— No puedo llegar sin habérselas comprado... se lo prometí... Debo encontrar alguna santería cercana...

Rin meneó la cabeza como gesto de reprobación.

—Vamos, te acompaño...

Se desviaron de su principal objetivo hasta una santería bastante alejada de la calle principal, ese era el único lugar abierto en la zona. Entraron y se dirigieron directamente al mostrador en donde una anciana las recibió. El ángel de Kagome permaneció contemplando los objetos que adornaban la santería: desde pequeñas estampitas hasta estatuillas de divinidades tanto buenas... como malas...

Kagome terminó de pagar las velas y dio media vuelta para despedirse, aunque fue detenida por la anciana que la había atendido.

—Espera un segundo, niña.—la llamó. —¿No te gustaría saber algo sobre... tu futuro?

La chica de ojos café la miró desconcertada.

—¿De qué habla, señora?

—Si quieres, puedo contarte algo muy interesante, algo que marcará tu vida para siempre... ¿Que me dices?

—Esto...

Ella intercambió miradas con Rin que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Créeme, niña, soy una verdadera adivina... ya que puedo ver... más allá de tu divina protección...

Al decir esto, dirigió sus ojos al ángel de la chica que se quedó de piedra tras ser contemplado fijamente por la anciana ¿Acaso ella era capas de verlo? ¿¡Pero como...!?

Lo peor ocurrió cuando Kagome y Rin también dirigieron la vista hacia él, muy sorprendidas. Aunque, claro, no podían verlo.

—...De ambas...— terminó la anciana para Rin y luego miró al ángel de ella.

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada de hielo a la mujer que frunció el ceño y dejó de prestarle atención. El guardián de Rin si que era algo malhumorado, tal vez más que él mismo... pero no rencoroso. Él supuestamente "Debía" aprender de Sesshomaru, según las órdenes de Kami Sama, claro que no quería hacerlo, casi no se dirigían la palabra si podían... no llegaban a odiarse, pero ya era parte de su naturaleza casi hacerlo.

Kagome titubeó, aunque luego aceptó la propuesta. La mujer la condujo por una habitación tras el mostrador, atravesando un velo púrpura. El ángel la siguió, aunque antes de traspasar el velo, este se había endurecido como si fuera piedra para no permitirle el paso.

—¿¡Pero qué...!?— exclamó exaltado mientras empujaba aquel pesadísimo velo.

—Cálmate, tonto.—Lo reprendió Sesshomaru— Se trata de una sacerdotisa.

—¡Pero aquella chiquilla se metió allá adentro!— replicó.

—¿Y? Si se supone que eres un ángel, compórtate como tal. Se discreto.

Él lo miró con mala cara y luego volvió al velo el cuál le propinó un puñetazo, auque no sirvió de nada.

—Juro que cuando salga...

—Se discreto.— repitió Sesshomaru.

Bufó intentando descargar su rabia, luego se alejó del velo y se mantuvo parado frente a la puerta con una postura de desafío. Si a su tonta protegida le sucedía algo allí, no podría ayudarla y por eso, no sería su culpa.

A los pocos minutos, ambas mujeres salieron atravesando el velo como si no pesara nada. La sacerdotisa sonreía levemente, pero Kagome tenía una expresión de desconcierto. Su ángel arqueó las cejas, "—Feh! Se lo merece." Pensó.

—¿Estas bien, Kagome?— Preguntó Rin preocupada.

—Si... no es nada. Vamos.

Se despidió de la mujer con una reverencia con la cabeza y salió del local. Mientras caminaban de regreso, el ángel de Kagome se acercó mucho a ella para oír lo que hablaban y así saber que ocurrió en aquella habitación en la cual no había podido entrar.

—¿Y que te dijo?

—Bueno...— Kagome agachó la cabeza algo apenada.— No es algo demasiado... interesante de escuchar...

Al instante, ella alzó la vista y vio en la otra calle a una persona que las contemplaba, un extraño hombre cubierto por una armadura antigua, de esas de las épocas feudales... Sonreía con un tinte maligno en sus ojos demostrando que sus intenciones no eran buenas...

—¿Quién es?— Rin dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—N...no lo se... —Kagome entreabrió los labios asustada.— ...Pero... aquella mujer... me. .. me habló de... de él...

**Continuará**

* * *

Aca compensando el problema con Nuestro destino en un Deseo ^^' jeje... lamento realmente lo que paso...

Por eso me apresuré con mi otro fic que pensaba subirlo recien el martes o Jueves... Espero que hasta ahora les halla gustado. Este fic fué creado por mi en el verano, sus verdaderos nombres son: Para Kagome: Kendy, y para su ángel: Démian. Quiero decir que este fic NO ES COPIA (en realidad, ninguno de los mios es copia...) pero es basado en otros personajes, aunque yo lo adapte para que encajara con mi ánime favorito (En realidad, la primera vez que escribi este fic me inspiré mucho en Inuyasha, se darán cuenta porque tienen las edades de los personajes principales y por diferentes asuntos más adelante).

Hasta donde yo había escrito, teniá 20 capis, pero capas que lo estienda más...

No voy a decir ahora el nombre del ángel aún... (Aunque ustedes ya lo saben igual... ¿Verdad?)... Por ahora, él es bastante rencoroso y podría decir que no le importa mucho si Kagome sufre en su vida como él, aunque a veces, puede olvidarse de eso y ayudarla (Como en la parte del Shopping).

Bue... no quiero agregar mucho o sino les contaré toooodo el fic ^^ jaja

Solo espero que les guste como a Nuestro destino en un Deseo y si se puede... ¡VAMOS X LOS 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!

jajaja

Prox capi: **"Influencia del Pasado "** Vamos a ver quien es el "Desconocido" con armadura de la época feudal... Y no, Kagome no conoce oficialmente a su ángel por ahora... más adelante... esperen... esperen... ya llegará... paciencia...

Bye!!!


	2. Influencia del Pasado

Capitulo 2: Influencia del pasado

—¿Quién es?— Rin dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—N... no lo se... —Kagome entreabrió los labios asustada.— ...Pero... aquella mujer... me... me habló de... de él...

El ángel de Kagome contempló al hombre con odio... su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia al verlo. Sentía que todo su ser deseaba despedazarlo hasta no dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo con vida... ese maldito mal viviente... creía que jamás volvería a toparse con él...

Aunque lo sorprendió la idea de que ambas chicas pudieran verlo... porque aquel hombre, el que llevaba una armadura feudal... era algo muy parecido a lo que él era, y, a la vez, muy diferente...

—¿Lo conoces?— Sesshomaru puso cara de desconcierto al ver la expresión perturbada de su compañero.

—Sesshomaru... llévate a las chicas lejos de este desgraciado... —bramó el ángel entre dientes sin sacar la vista de aquel extraño.— yo me encargaré de mandarlo de vuelta al infierno...

—Como quieras, no me interesan en lo más mínimo tus asuntos.— agregó dándose media vuelta.— Pero solo te recuerdo que no te metas en líos y que no te olvides de la humana que proteges.— luego habló con voz dominante.— Rin, vete de este lugar.

La chica tomó a Kagome por el brazo y la arrastró hasta que ambas se perdieron por la oscura calle. Aquel fue el momento en el que él aprovechó para llegar hasta el poco tramo que le quedaba de aquel desgraciado...

—Ha... saludos...— el hombre hizo una reverencia pronunciada mientras reía descaradamente.

Él sonrió de lado, aunque su expresión denotaba repulsión. Así que lo sujetó por el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba bajo la armadura y lo alzó en el aire.

—¿A qué has venido?— preguntó.— ¡Te deje bien en claro que si volvía a verte te mandaría al infierno yo mismo!

—Ya basta... mi querido príncipe Inuyasha... —se mofó tras una risa macabra.— Eso ya ha quedado en el pasado...— luego, su expresión se tornó agresiva de repente.— ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PRESTAS MÁS ATENCIÓN AL PRESENTE!?

El hombre le propinó un puñetazo en la cara e Inuyasha lo soltó al ser lanzado hacia atrás y calló al suelo. Él seguía riendo con aquella risa que había oído en aquellos momentos antes de morir... Eso lo hizo presionar los dientes con tanta rabia que por poco no los rompe unos con otros... aquel maldito...

—Demonios, Bankotsu... —maldijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara.— A pesar de estar muerto... no puedo estas en paz... Ya te dije que jamás quería volver a ver tu desagradable cara...

Bankotsu lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido e Inuyasha se puso de pie, luego bajó la vista hasta su túnica blanca manchada de tierra.

—Genial... volvió a ensuciarse... —gruñó para sí mismo.

—Ósea que sigues con aquella niñita... —Bankotsu sonrió con ironía.— Que bajo has caído, príncipe.

—Feh! Ya no me llames así, ya estoy muerto. Tú me mataste, ¿Recuerdas?

—No, no.— El hombre meneó la cabeza.— El que lo hizo fue el rey, no yo.

—¡PERO TU LE PUSISTE PRECIO A MI CABEZA!—le gritó.— ¡Dime ha que has venido y lárgate de una buena ves!

Bankotsu pareció meditar sus palabras por un instante mientras contemplaba el lugar por el que Kagome se había marchado con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Tu protegida... aún es una niña ¿no?— dijo más para si mismo.— Aún no ha llegado ni a la mitad de su vida...

—¿Qué insinúas?— Inuyasha se puso frente a él con desafío.— Es verdad, cuando apareciste, no le quitaste los ojos de encima... ¿qué quieres de ella?

El hombre volvió a reír con ganas.

—De verdad que ya estas todo un angelito protector...— rió aun más al ver como su compañero se mordía el labio irritado.— ¿Le has tomado cariño a una humana, Inuyasha? ¿Tan bajo a caído una "Divinidad"? Ni que fuera tan hermosa aquella chiquilla...

—Feh! Pues piensa lo que quieras de ella. Yo hago esto por pura obligación... seguramente te pasaría lo mismo si no hubieras... ido al Infierno al morirte, aunque te lo tienes bien merecido...

El hombre no quitó su sonrisa y apoyó la espalda contra una pared.

—Mira, te diré mis intenciones.— comentó.— Yo se perfectamente que esto de estar encadenado a una mocosa no te gusta, y como último favor de amigos...

—Ya no somos amigos... hace 500 años que no lo somos...—le corrigió.

—Bien, como quieras. Pero, como favor, te ofrezco que hagamos un trato. ¿Qué me dices?

Inuyasha parpadeó confundido.

—¿De que hablas?

Bankotsu alzó una ceja.

— Tu te vas al infierno, como toda tu vida quisiste. Lo hago solo para que pruebes la confortable vida de un verdadero Demonio... —suspiró.— hay... Inuyasha... no sabes lo bien que se lo pasa en aquel lugar... es como si vivieras en el verdadero paraíso... Todo lo que ambos soñamos siempre ¿Te acuerdas? Ser los demonios más poderosos de la Tierra sin que nada nos detuviera.

Inuyasha pareció meditarlo por un instante. El trato se volvía bastante interesante... Recordaba que él anteriormente había sido un Hanyou o "Hombre-Mitad-Bestia". Y aunque el día de su muerte permanecía como uno, al entrar al "supuesto paraíso", se había purificado y por esa razón, permanecía con aquella desagradable apariencia humana que solía tomar las noches de Luna Nueva en épocas de antaño... Le parecía que lo mismo le había ocurrido a Sesshomaru...

—¿Yendo a Infierno mis poderes... regresarán?

—Claro, tonto. ¿Por qué crees que el golpe que te di te afectó bastante? Aunque sea un humano, soy mucho más poderoso que antes cuando vivía... ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas el trato?

Bankotsu se irguió y extendió una mano en la cuál apareció una enorme espada que él utilizaba en las guerras del Sengoku.

—Vamos, solo debes ofrendarle un poco de tu sangre a mi Banrriu y con eso, tu alma le pertenecerá a mi amo.

—¿A tu amo?

—Si, el gran Naraku... el Demonio más poderoso que jamás ha habitado en el Inframundo... Adelante, si lo haces, recuperarás tus poderes y... ¿Quién sabe si tengas la oportunidad de deshacerte de esa mitad humana que tanto aborreces?

—Yo...

Inuyasha entreabrió los labios sorprendido, por primera vez se le presentaba la oportunidad de escapar de aquel martirio de vida que llevaba... podría deshacerse de aquellos hábitos de ángel que lo mantenían atado a su protegida para siempre... Solo debía ofrendarle su sangre a la Banrriu... todo aquello terminaría y su vida renacería...

Estiró una mano dispuesto a cortarse con la filosa arma. Aquello era una oportunidad que se le presentaría por única ves ¿No? Sería libre... por fin sería libre... libre de...

—¿Y qué sucederá con aquella chica?— preguntó recordando a su protegida mientras sentía que reaccionaba de un hechizo.

—¿Te refieres a tu protegida? Ba! Pues ella que haga lo que quiera, no tendría por qué interesarte ¿O si? Se supone que eres un Demonio, no tienes por qué preocuparte por los humanos vivos, ellos no valen nada...

—Pero yo...

"Los ángeles son normalmente considerados como criaturas de gran pureza destinadas en muchos casos a la protección de los seres humanos. En este sentido, es el ángel de la guarda o custodio, que sería aquel que Kami Sama tiene señalado a cada persona para protegerla."

—Debes protegerlos sin que te den nada a cambio... ¡Y QUE CUANDO MUEREN TE HECHAN LA CULPA!

"También existe la figura del ángel caído, aquel que ha sido expulsado del cielo por desobedecer o rebelarse contra su Dios.

—Pero... ese es nuestro trabajo, no puedo dejarla sola.— admitió mientras retractaba su mano.

—¿¡Estas flaqueando, Inuyasha!?— bramó Bankotsu mientras lo apuntaba con su Banrriu.—¿14 años al lado de una humana ha demostrado tu debilidad?

—¡Qué te hallas enamorado de tu protegida que era humana no justifica tu rencor hacia todos ellos!—exclamó.

Eso pareció afectar al ángel caído que respiró profundamente al haberlo hecho recordar algo que no debía...

—No voy a pelear contigo... pero no desistiré de arrastrarte al infierno conmigo... por tu cobardía ya tendrás una vida como los demás, me ocuparé yo mismo de hacerte sufrir cada día en el helado Inframundo... —Se cargó su espada al hombro.— Este será tu destino al convertirte en un ser débil ¿En donde quedó aquel Medio Demonio que aterraba a todo el condado?¡De verdad me das lástima!

Dicho esto, desapareció de repente e Inuyasha presionó los nudillos con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a hacerse daño. Aún sentía el rencor infinito hacia él, al hombre que había propiciado su muerte...

—Miserable...

----------------------------

Durante toda la noche no pudo dejar de torturarse con los terribles recuerdos que azotaban su mente acerca de su trágico pasado, había perdido la guerra y con ello la vida, como se lamentaba por eso...

—¡Buenas noches má!— le gritó Kag a su madre desde la cama, se incorporó un poco y apagó la luz del velador dejando la habitación a oscuras.

Inuyasha estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamiento que ni cuenta se dio de Kagome, pero estaba sumido en sus recuerdos... sus dolorosos recuerdos...

La chica se recostó y miró el techo sin dejar de recordar las palabras de esa anciana que bien se habían cumplido... Tal vez si tenía que creerle aunque le hubiera dicho cosas muy descabelladas...

(Flash back)

—_¿Y que va a decirme?— preguntó la chica sentándose en un cómoda silla frente a una mugrienta mesa._

—_Kagome ¿No?— sonrió mostrando sus encías casi sin dientes.— Ingenua, Buena, Generosa, Sincera, Inocente e Infantil... esas son las palabras que describen tu forma de ser. ¿Verdad?_

_Ella no estaba segura que contestar, a lo mejor esa mujer tenía razón, era un poco de esas cosas, no podía negarlo._

—_Bueno... un poco._

—_Bien, lo que quería decirte era acerca de tu futuro.— Carraspeó.— tienes un gran futuro por delante lleno de magia y sentimientos pero también de cosas malas._

—_¿Qué significa?_

—_Quiero decir que...— tomó su mano y la examinó.— Hay alguien que te cuida, niña, y pronto tú conocerás a ese alguien pero junto con él te acompañan problemas y grandes... _

—_No la entiendo, señora ¿Quién es ese alguien y que son esos problemas? _

—_Veras... —torció la boca para concentrarse en explicarle.— No puedo decirte quien es exactamente, pero en poco tiempo lo sabrás, este muchacho dará un repentino giro a tu corazoncito ¿entiendes?_

—_¿Significa que me voy a enamorar?—preguntó conteniendo una sonrisa ingenua pero al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se colorearon de un súbito carmesí._

—_Algo así, pero tiempo al tiempo ¿entiendes? No será nada fácil convivir con alguien así... —Luego, puso una cara seria.— Pero será algo imposible y me refiero a problemas entre él y tú y sobre él mismo que no les permitirá estar juntos para siempre._

—_¿y que problemas?—repitió esperanzada.—¿Podrás resolverse?_

_La mujer soltó su mano y la miró con tristeza._

—_Hay alguien que desea destruirlo, un hombre que guarda un infinito rencor... No espero que me creas, pero si es así, quiero que sepas que debes tener sumo cuidado con aquel hombre, jamás se te ocurra acercártele a él o grandes desgracias te ocurrirán, pequeña..._

—_¿Cómo puedo saber quien es?— preguntó con un todo de susto en la vos._

—_Si sabes reconocer una mirada cargada de odio del pasado, reconocerás a aquel hombre..._

_Dicho esto, se reincorporó y le señaló la salida traspasando el velo púrpura._

_Kagome se incorporó de la silla asustada y salió caminando hacia la salida, miles de preguntas revoloteaban en su cabeza ¿Pero debería creerlo?_

(fin del flash back)

Suspiró resignada y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir lo cual no tardó mucho y su sueño podría haber sido el más extraño que jamás había tenido...

Mientras todo permanecía oscuro, oía gritos y más gritos. Algunos eran de terror y otros, vitores. Había alguien peleando, aunque solo podía oír el choque de las espadas una con otra. Al volverse la imagen más nítida, contempló que se encontraba en los jardines de un gran palacio Feudal y frente a ella, observados por la multitud, dos hombres luchando a muerte.

Uno de ellos parecía un guerrero por su armadura adornada por dos extraños abrigos peludos blancos, aunque su cabello, plateado, y sus ojos dorados revelaban su aspecto demoníaco. El otro, más pequeño, con un vistiendo un aori rojo fuego y también de cabello plateado largo cabello plateado y unos ojos ámbar.

Ambos luchaban incansablemente, aunque el más ventajoso era el demonio de armadura.

—¡Eras mi hijo...el único príncipe heredero... ¡CONFIÉ EN TI!—gritó el guerrero.

—Ya te dije... que yo no lo hice... créeme...— respondió el chico de mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada por las heridas que poseía.

Kagome se sobresaltó. Aquella voz... aquella voz era...

—¡YO TE VI HACERLO! ¡NO HABIA NADIE MÁS PRESENTE! ¡ERES UN ASCESINO!

—¿¡Me crees... capas entonces!?

—Eres muy capas... —gruñó.

—BANKOTSU LO HIZO!!!

—¡NO MERECES SEGUIR CON VIDA!

—NO!!!—Gritó la chica.

Aunque su vos no fue escuchada por nadie. Corrió hacia el centro del lugar, aunque no creía que podría llegar a tiempo...

El guerrero alzó su espada y se dirigió al chico que solo lo contempló con el dolor en su rostro. La espada atravesó su corazón y luego fue retirada, aunque de una forma suave. Se tambaleó y el guerrero lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y lo abrazó de una forma paternal.

—Lo lamento, hijo, pero no puedo dejar que sigas con esto... Mi deber es proteger a los humanos, no puedo permitir que tú hallas roto mi promesa... Yo no te crié de esa manera...

Kagome llegó a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Aquel chico perteneciente de la voz que había oído desde su infancia permanecía agonizante... asesinado por su propio padre... Podía sentir una extraña presión en el pecho ¿Angustia? ¿Pero quien era aquel extraño ser? Pudo distinguir que no era humano, ya que su cabeza era coronada por dos curiosas orejas de perro. No era humano, ninguno de ellos dos...

¿Pero que hacer ahora? Nadie podía oírla, eso aplicaba que se encontraba en un sueño... Pero sus ansias de saber quien era realmente aquel chico la carcomía por dentro...

—Ya te dije... que no... no la... maté...

Luego de esto, se dejó caer en los brazos de su padre.

—¿Qué es lo que hizo... tan mal...?— se preguntó con congoja mientras sentía como algo tibio recorría sus mejillas.

-----------------------------

Oía gemidos provenientes de su protegida a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos con pereza y bostezó. Luego se puso de pié a duras penas y se acercó hacia ella mientras observaba que se había quedado dormida desde ya hacía tiempo... igual que él...

Palideció de repente comprendiendo su grave falta de importancia hacia su protegida... entonces ella debería haber soñado con... lo mismo que él... ¡No, no, que tonto era!¡Todo por culpa del maldito de Bankosu! Si tan solo él no hubiera aparecido esa noche...

Se sentó junto a ella y la contempló con nerviosismo. Sus gemidos que pronto se transformaban en palabras que lo consternaron.

—¡NO!!!—gimoteó.

—Ya deja de soñar con eso...— le susurró.— Ya es suficiente...

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que estaba derramando de sus ojos cerrados. Él la miró asustado ¿Entonces... de verdad soñaba con su condena de muerte?

—Ya basta.— dijo parándose y mirándola intensamente, no deseaba que ella también experimentara aquel acontecimiento...—¡Basta de una vez!

Kagome abrió los ojos de súbito y se sentó en la cama respirando agitadamente, estaba empapada de sudor, pero eso ahora no le importaba... lo importante ahora era ese extraño sueño que había tenido... tan real... ¿Pero quienes eran ellos y para qué esa pelea?¿Pero por qué motivo? El príncipe... no entendía por qué motivo ella había sufrido su muerte ¿Sería porque le resultaba conocido? Pero no tenía ni idea de en donde lo había visto... para reconocer su voz... la voz que aparecía en su cabeza en los momentos más extraños...

—¿¡QUE PASA!?—gritó la madre de la chica irrumpiendo en la habitación, tenía un largo camisón blanco hasta las rodillas y el negro cabello corto, desordenado.—¿Por qué gritaste?

—No es nada.— la tranquilizó su hija sacándose unas frazadas de encima para agobiar el calor y secándose las lágrimas con rapidez.— Una pesadilla.

—¿Una pesadilla?¿Otra más?.

—Bueno... si...—confesó algo abochornada.

—¿Quieres contarme?—Preguntó la mujer más tranquila.

—No, no gracias. Prefiero dormir ahora.

—Bueno, que descanses bien.— La saludó y acto seguido, cerró la puerta dejando la habitación a oscuras otra vez con la única luz que llegaba era de la ventana.

La chica suspiró cansada y luego volvió a recostarse en la cama para dormir, aunque no pudo hacerlo en toda la noche, sino que se mantuvo pensando ese sueño... ese sueño tan diferente a los otros... tan real...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!!!

Aca marchando el capi 2!!! Me quedo muy largo ^^ jeje. Es que no quería cortarlo...

Espero que les halla gustado. Como ven, Inuyasha logró que -en un descuido- Kagome pudiera ver lo que sucedió antes de su muerte. (Gomen por hacerlo tan poco descriptivo!!!! es q me faltaba demaciada inspiracion ^^' )

No tengo mucho q añadir por ahora, solo q agradesco todos sus reviews y a quienes me añadieron a Story alert y Favorite History ^_^ Muchas gracias a todas ellas y a quienes son anónimas :p jajaja ^_^

Me despido!!!!

Nos vemos!!!

Prox Capi: **"Ángel de la Guarda"** ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que Kagome tuvo aquel sueño????


	3. Disculpas

Capítulo 3: "Disculpas"

—Tienes mala cara, Kag.—Le susurró Sango.— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, solo tengo sueño, no dormí del todo bien.— le respondió ella en el mismo tono bajo que su amiga.

—¿No tenias sueño?—preguntó Rin.

—No es eso.—Ella afirmó la cabeza con su mano para mirar el pizarrón con los cálculos recién escritos.— Tuve un mal sueño.

—¿Nos cuentas?—Rin acercó disimuladamente su silla a la mesa de su amiga.

Kagome no contestó, no le parecía correcto contarles eso ¿Y si la tomaban de loca? Pero eso sería imposible... eran sus amigas desde hacía años. Así que luego de pensarlo bien y de echar un vistazo a la vieja profesora sentada en un banco (que leía unos apuntes mientras sujetaba sus anteojos con una mano), decidió contarles todo con lujo de detalles a lo cuál sus dos amigas escucharon con atención.

—¿Y tú conoces a ese chico?—Preguntó Sango.— Porque algo así dijiste ¿No?

—No estoy segura, pero me parecía bastante conocido y fue el que más me llamó la atención.

—¡Pero si es como lo describiste debe ser muy lindo!— certificó Rin mientras un intenso rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.— Alguien así jamás se olvida.

Kagome solo tapó su boca con su mano para ahogar una risa y así no llamar la atención de los presentes... su amiga era siempre tan risueña...

—Igualmente, él solo estaba en medio de una pelea, lo que sería totalmente imposible que lo halla conocido.—aseguró ella.— Solo fue en sueño.

—¡Pero igualmente, ahora si lo conoces!—Saltó Rin elevando un poco la voz lo que despertó algunas miradas curiosas que se dirigieron a ella.

El resto de la clase solo estuvo empeñado a inentendibles explicaciones de la anciana profesora hasta que la campana de recreo resonó por todo el lugar despertando a algunos alumnos que se habían quedado dormidos en medio de la explicación.

—Hey, Sango.— Le susurró Rin.— ahora que lo recuerdo yo tuve un sueño parecido pero el galán no era tan lindo como el príncipe de Kagome.

—¿Así que la princesita ya encontró príncipe?—Preguntó una voz altanera bastante familiar.— Claro, debe ser_ "El príncipe de la última opción"._

Un grupo de chicas rieron como locas para disgusto de Kagome que miró a la que había hecho ese comentario con rencor, una chica altiva de cabello negro y largo cortado en lujosas capas y de ojos claros.

—¿Y ahora que quieres, Kikyo?—Preguntó Sango de mal humor levantándose de la silla.

—Solo quería saber si era verdad lo que decían ¿Verdad que a "La Princesita" ya le prestaron atención?— Se burló.— ¿O solo eres la última opción que le queda?

—¿Por qué no te callas?—La defendió Rin parándose frente a su enemiga.— ¡Que decenas de chicos anden atrás tuyo como perro buscando hueso no significa que puedas pasar por encima de los demás!

Kikyo hizo un gesto burlón con su mano mientras Rin hablaba, cuando finalizó su monólogo, miró a Kagome sonriendo con malicia.

—¿O acaso tan imposible es tu amor que solo lo disfrutas en tus sueños?

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desagrado, jamás le había caído bien esa arrogante e intrometida chica y estaba bien seguro de que a su protegida tampoco. Por lo tanto, se acercó hacia su pupitre y se curvó para susurrarle algo ya que sabía de antemano que su ingenua protegida no se defendería, además lo hacía porque ese ofensivo comentario también lo incluía a él, en cierto modo.

—Defiéndete.

—¿¡Y TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI!?— Ladró Kagome mientras se paraba de un salto de su pupitre como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.— Lo que a mi me pase, a ti no te importa; Además... Yo no te tengo envidia...— La miró de arriba debajo de forma fría.— ¿quién envidiaría a una pobre metiche?

Kikyo enrojeció de rabia y luego se marchó en una postura erguida como una paloma dejando a Rin y a Sango estupefactas y a Kagome con una actitud orgullosa, tres pasos frente a ellas dándoles la espalda mientras miraba con ojos luminosos a Kikyo.

—¿De verdad la enfrentaste?— Preguntó Sango.— ¡La enfrento!— vitoreó ahora dirigiéndose a Rin.

—Imposible, es la primera vez que Kag la enfrenta...

—Solo hice lo que mi conciencia me dicto.— aclaró volteándose hacia ellas.

—Tal vez tienes una conciencia bastante buena.— agregó Rin.

Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia de su acto inteligente, por primera vez se veía un poco más a la altura de Sesshomaru y Ai (la airosa protectora de Sango) ya que ellos llevaban siglos como ángeles de muchas otras personas, mientras que él solo tenía 14 años de experiencia. Ambos lo miraron, Sesshomaru ceñudo y Ai con una débil sonrisa.

—Tal vez deberías darle más consejos a la pequeña Kag, así como yo lo hago a Sango.

—Eso no olvida su imprudencia.— bramó Sesshomaru.— ¡Se dejó ver ante su protegida!

—Feh!, yo no me dejé ver.— lo contradijo olvidando su aire de victoria.— Fue un accidente.

—¡Pones en peligro nuestro secreto, insecto!

—No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.—dijo sin mirarlo, pero al instante recordó lo que había pensado hacer... ¿Y si Sesshomaru y Ai se enteraban? No podía hacerlo sin que ellos se enteraran...

Ai vio la cara de desconcertado de Inuyasha, lo conocía bastante bien ya que le había tomado una actitud casi maternal a su relación. Le molestaba que Sesshomaru lo regañara solo por ser casi un niño al que le faltaba mucha experiencia y ella siempre intentaba protegerlo buscando buenas excusas. Ai era un ángel puro, no como el príncipe al cuál se le había asignado ese trato. La primera vez que "lo había visto" se había sorprendido notablemente al ver por primera vez a un ángel tan joven y tan reservado, aunque con los años le fue demostrando más confianza y pudo ver su lado sensible que nadie habría visto y que resguardaba con tanta indiferencia: en el fondo era amable y hasta un poco sentimental.

Conocía esa cara de él, esa que efectuaba cada vez que debía hacer algo que estuviera en contra de lo que Sesshomaru mandaba y se lo guardaba para no contradecirlo. Esperó a que sonara la campana y al atravesar la puerta de salida de la escuela, Ai le susurró a Sango que acompañara a Kagome para así poder hablar con el príncipe acerca de lo que tenía planeado en contra de las palabras de Sesshomaru.

—¿Me vas a contar que tienes planeado?— Le preguntó mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Bueno... en verdad no estoy seguro.— aclaró, pero sabía que podía confiar en Ai, así que se lo contó.— Solo pensaba... hablar con ella.— le dio una rápida mirada a la chica que hablaba furtivamente con su amiga.—Pienso preguntarle muchas cosas de las cuales tengo dudas y que, si no lo hago, me quedará la duda para siempre. Según creo...

—¿Qué cosas?— se extrañó la otra, había acertado en la contradicción del príncipe hacia Sesshomaru.

—Ayer fue a la tienda de una bruja y creo que ella le dijo algo sumamente importante de lo cuál yo no sé. Entre otras pocas cosas.— Luego se encogió de hombros.— Pero no tengo ni idea de que debo hacer. Si el desgraciado de Sesshomaru se entera...

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte, "Inu"— sonrió divertida porque sabía que ese apodo no le gustaba.— Yo puedo distraerlo para que no oiga cuando Kagome se lo cuente a sus amigas ¿Qué mi dices?

—¿¡Quién dijo que ella se lo contará a sus amigas!? ¡Se lo prohibiré hacerlo!— bramó enojado, lo último que necesitaba era que de Sesshomaru lo delatara.

—Ho... vamos... Kag necesita contárselo a alguien, al fin de cuentas, todas las personas a su alcance tienen un ángel y al igual que hoy, le hará bien contárselo a alguien. Pero debes recordar de no decirle lo que eres.

—Ash... bien, bien ¡Pero si Sesshomaru se entera me mata!

—¡Cuenta conmigo, Inu!

-------------------------------------

Tuvo un poco de miedo para dormir, si volvía a soñar con algo parecido a lo que había soñado, seguramente se pondría aún peor que ese día, a lo mejor pensaría que podría tratarse de una maldición por tener tantas pesadillas... se acurrucó en una posición para que las rodillas llegaran a su pecho en posición fetal, como un niño asustado...

...Se oía un ligero sonido del agua crepitando en las piedras y el aroma de popurrí de flores . Entornó los ojos y se emocionó al ver ese bellísimo paisaje: Había un arroyo un poco más allá, a su izquierda. Unos árboles frutales, a su derecha, comenzaban un bosque. En el cielo había un brillante sol alrededor de un perfecto cielo azul y el suelo estaba cubierto de un finísimo césped verde claro y brillante, tal vez pidiendo a gritos que alguien por primera vez caminara sobre él.

A lo lejos se oían unos pasos, Kagome elevó la cabeza y vio solo una silueta que se acercaba hacia ella, aunque la luz era enceguedora por ese lugar. Entornó los ojos y su expresión de emoción se intensificó al ver a esa persona... no, al verlo a él...

—Tú...— dijo en un hilo de voz.— ¿Cómo...?

Finalmente el conocido pero a la vez extraño chico estuvo solo a unos pasos de ella. Era irremediablemente igual que como lo recordaba, aunque a la vez, totalmente cambiado: El mismo aori rojo fuego, aunque con su cabello corto y negro, con orejas de humano normal y sus ojos igual de ámbar, aunque esta vez despedían un brillo que anteriormente no había notado.

—Ya se, ya se.—se justificó con mala gana.— Me veo un poco diferente.

—De verdad... eres tú... pero eres humano ahora... no como en aquel sueño...

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, no quería perder el tiempo con preguntas tontas.

—Lo sé.

—¿Pero como pude lograr soñar eso?— preguntó.

—Hem... —dejó de mirarla y desvió la vista hasta el arroyo creyendo que si la miraba, ella vería su turbación reflejados en sus ojos.— Bueno... no puedo decirlo.

—Entonces puedo suponer que eres un... _un fantasma_— agregó arqueando una ceja.— Porque estás muerto.

—¿Y eso te da miedo?— preguntó volviendo a mirarla.

—No, pero debo pensar que eres eso, si no hay otra explicación.—agregó.— Pero no entiendo ¿Para qué estamos acá?

Inuyasha suspiró resignado y luego le echó un vistazo al tentador paisaje que tanto le habría gustado ver de niño ya que su madre solía contarle cuentos en los cuales aparecía ese perfecto lugar que tanto habría añorado ver y que ahora era imaginado por él, aunque creía que el verdadero lugar sería al menos 10 veces más hermoso.

—Aún no respondiste mi pregunta.— le recordó al ver que él había perdido la mirada en aquel paisaje.

—Ha... si.— recordó su tonta pregunta que no había respondido.— Estamos acá porque quiero disculparme. Ya sabes, "por lo de aquel momento".

—¿Disculparte?— repitió incrédula.— Entonces supongo que no todos los _fantasmas _son malos.

—¡No soy un _fantasma!_— bramó enojado.

—¿Entonces que eres?

—Ya te dije que no puedo decirlo.

—Bien, entonces para mi seguirás siendo un _fantasma._

Inuyasha apretó los dientes como siempre que se enojaba.

—Piensa lo que quieras— agregó enojado.

—¿Me explicas que era esa pelea? No logro entender nada, yo te vi... morir— se le hizo un nido en el estómago al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Bueno... —comenzó, aunque no estaba seguro si decirle o no toda la verdad ¿Pero en verdad lo haría? Todo ya estaba hecho, ahora ya podía acabar con su sueño y no volver a hablarle, pero... ¿Le dejaría la duda para siempre?— Yo antes era un príncipe, Inuyasha... y aquello que viste fue una pelea con mi padre. El un hombre muy generoso, sobre todo con los humanos... por ese motivo, se casó con una.—explicó.

—¿Tu madre era una humana y tu padre... un...?

—Si, un Demonio perro. —suspiró.— Eso me hace un Hombre mitad Bestia. Resulta que unas horas antes de aquella pelea, mi madre se encontraba muy enferma y permanecía en cama...

(Flash Back)

—¡Buenos días madre!— saludó el Hanyou abriendo la puerta de la habitación.— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Izayoi sonrió con pena a su único hijo y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Cierto... estas tan mal que... ya no te quedan fuerzas para hablar...—dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.— Papá me lo dijo, está muy triste por eso... TODOS estamos tristes. Pero aún no entiendo como fuiste capas de contraer tal enfermedad... de lo bien que estabas y de lo joven que eres...

La mujer dejó de sonreír, lo que asustó a su hijo.

—¿A... acaso...? ¿Hay una razón, madre?

—Ve... —susurró.— ne...

Él se acercó más a su madre para oír su voz cada vez más apagada.

—Vene... no...

—¿¡Veneno!?— se irguió asustado. ¿¡Cómo podría ingerir veneno!? Sería imposible o...— ¿Alguien te ha envenenado? ¿¡QUIEN!?

—Ban... Ban...

—¿Bankotsu?

Entreabrió los labios sorprendido al ver como ella asentía ante su descubrimiento.

—¿¡Bankotsu... pero con qué propósito!? ¿¡Cómo...!?

—Quie... re...ser... el here... de...ro... —susurró utilizando todas sus fuerzas.— Si yo mu... ero... tu pa... dre te cul... para y hereda... ra a Bankot... su...

(Fin del Flash Back)

—Segundos después, mi espada entro por la ventana y atravesó el pecho de mi madre... Cuando llegó mi padre, vio que mi propia espada le había puesto fin a la vida de ella y con eso, inició la batalla que viste en ese sueño.

Desvió la mirada hacia el arroyo otra vez, se sentía totalmente miserable de solo recordarlo, era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien, ni siquiera Ai sabía eso.

—¿Y el que arrojó tu espada fue...?

—Si, Bankotsu. Como mi padre lo consideraba como a un hijo, si yo moría, lo tomaría a él en vez de a mí como a uno.

—¿¡Como puede hacer algo así tu padre!?— chilló la chica al borde del colapso.— ¿¡No creyó en tu inocencia!?

—No me importa mucho eso. Además, todas las pistas me inculpaban.— La calmó.— Creo que es mejor así ¿no? ¡Igualmente, a estas alturas ya estaría muerto igual!— agregó con un toque de diversión.

—No me da gracia— declaró ella casi sin mover los labios.

—¿Ya terminaste con tus preguntas?— inquirió en un tono burlón.

—No— respondió pasando su mano por sus ojos para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas.— Quiero saber qué eres.

—¡Ya te dije que no puedo!

—Entonces eres _un fantasma_ ¿No?— hizo una mueca de disgusto.— Lo lamento por ti.— aunque en realidad no era posible de que fuera un fantasma, aunque estaba segura de que eso lo enfadaba.

—¡Que no soy un _fantasma_!— repitió.

—Hasta que no me digas que eres no dejaré de pensar eso.

—¡De acuerdo, soy tu _ángel_! ¿Feliz?— Gritó furioso olvidando su secreto y las palabras de Ai y Sesshomaru.

* * *

Hola!!!

Otro capi saliendo ^_^ jaja

Espero q este les halla gustado y gomen x no poner el titulo anterior, es q acorté el capi y por eso le meti otro titulo, aunque el prox si se va a llamar como habia puesto!!!

Ok, ya saben la razón de la muerte de Inu T__T como Bankotsu era ambisioso, envenenó a Izayoi para hacerla morir lentamente y cuando Inu descubre q el es el culpable, mata a su madre e Inu no Taisjho culpa a su hijo. Y... entiendan a su pobre padre... segado por el odio... _

Espero q les halla gustado, y aca les deje en suspenso... ¡Kagome conoce en persona a Inu y sabe q es su angel!!!!

Prox capi: ¿Que pasará ahora??????

Grax por sus firmitas!!!! Me gusta mucho q me las dejen, me dan una gran idea de las personas a quienes le interesa este fic!!!!

Nos vemos!!!


	4. Ángel de la Guarda

Capítulo 4: "Ángel de la Guarda"

—¿Q-qué?— Preguntó incrédula ¿Había oído bien?— ¿Mi á-_ángel_?

—Si— afirmó sin mirarla, ahora estaba en grandes problemas...

—No te creo.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti, te cuido desde que naciste.— atestiguó cruzándose de brazos.— Y por eso puedo preguntarte que es lo que esa bruja te dijo cuando fuiste a esa santería.

—¿Qué?¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estoy contigo siempre, siempre te cuido.

—Im-posible... — dijo en un hilo de voz más para ella que para el ángel...

"_Hay alguien que te cuida, niña, y pronto tú conocerás a ese alguien"_

Esas eran las palabras de la anciana de la santería... ¿Se estaría refiriendo a Inuyasha?

"_Este muchacho dará un repentino giro a tu corazoncito ¿entiendes?"_

Palideció recordando esas palabras ¡Esa vieja estaba loca! Sería imposible que llegara a enamorarse de él ¡Además era un amor imposible! ¡INUYASHA ERA UN ÁNGEL! (Si es que decía la verdad)...

"_Pero será algo imposible y me refiero a problemas entre él y tú y sobre él mismo que no les permitirá estar juntos para siempre"_

Ho no... sus mismas palabras la contradecían... Habría sido capaz de gritar en ese momento pero se contuvo "..._no les permitirá estar juntos..." _mejor no pensarlo... si no se enamoraba como lo decía quería decir que no sufriría la decepción ¿No?

—Puedo comprobártelo.— le dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos.— Como por ejemplo que tus dos mejores amigas son Sango y Rin y que detestas a Kikio... mmm... ¡Ha! Y que también tienes un diario rosado con estrellitas pegadas en donde escribías cosas como que...

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!— lo calló enrojeciendo de vergüenza.— No tienes por qué dar tantos detalles.

—¿Y ahora me crees?

—Puede ser.

—¿Y me dirás lo que te dijo esa mujer?

—No— respondió cortante al momento que se volvía a ruborizarse un poco.

—¡Hey, yo te conté mi secreto!— le espetó enojado por su trampa.— Eso no es justo, ahora tú dime que fue lo que te dijo.

—Eso es asunto mío, además son cosas sin importancia.

—De acuerdo, no desistiré hasta saberlo.—juró.— así como tú lo hiciste para saber qué era yo realmente.

—Hey y... ¿Podría ayudarte en algo?—preguntó ella cambiando el incómodo de aquella predicción.

—¿QUÉ?— preguntó el otro sin comprender.— ¿En qué quieres ayudarme?

—No se... solo quiero serte útil para algo. —rogó— además de que tú siempre haces todo el trabajo, mira que seguirme y todo eso...

—Serás más útil si sigues con tu vida que intentando hacerme favores.— respondió cortante.

—¡Vamos...!

—¡Ya dije que no!— gruñó enojado ¿En que pensaba esa chica? ¿Tan ingenua era?

La imagen se fue oscureciendo de repente hasta que ya nada fue visible... se estaba despertando, eso lo explicaba todo.

-------------------------

—¿Estas son horas de llegar, señorita Higurashi?—Preguntó la profesora fulminando a la chica con la mirada a trabes de sus anteojos de lectura.

—Lo... lo... siento.—se disculpó caminando con rapidez hasta su pupitre.

—¿Por qué tan tarde?— preguntó con altivez.

—Es que... me quedé dormida.— se excusó formulando una tímida sonrisa.

—Bueno, la próxima vez, póngase un despertador.

Kikyo soltó una risita para demostrar lo contenta que estaba de que a su enemiga la regañaran. Kagome le envió una mirada asesina y luego volteó para buscar a sus amigas que estaban sentadas bastante lejos de ella.

—¿Y?— le susurró Ai lejos de Sesshomaru.—¿Hablaste con ella?

—Bueno... si.— le respondió también bajando la voz.— Pero debo confesarte algo, una muy mala noticia...— se mordió el labio nervioso.— Ella lo sabe...

—¿¡Qué!?¿¡Se lo dijiste!?— preguntó sobresaltada.— ¡¡¡No puede ser, nuestro secreto está en juego, Inuyasha!!!

—Lo se, lo se... lo único que puedo hacer es decirle que no lo diga.

—No, Sesshomaru podría escucharte, estas en serios problemas... él te matará y puede peligrar tu puesto de guardián, ya lo sabes.

—¡Si, lo se, lo se!— se culpó elevando el tono.— No me pude controlar y se me escapó...

—Pues lo único que te queda es que ella no hable sobre eso.— se enderezó un poco más mientras agitaba sus alas, nerviosa.— Yo lo distraeré como te dije que lo haría y hazme una señal cuando la conversación termine, pero no te aseguro de que no se enterará por otros medios. Sabes lo delicado que es esto ¿no?

Él asintió mirando el suelo, ahora seguramente perdería su puesto de guardián, y todo por no controlarse... habría querido volver el tiempo atrás, aunque eso era imposible. Esa hora se le hizo interminable y al sonar la campana, sintió que esa sería el canto de su despedida...

Todos salieron al patio, por supuesto que Kagome se acercó a sus amigas con expresión seria, antes de explotar en comentarios...

—¡Volví a soñar con él!

—¿De verdad?— Rin sonrió.— ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

—Ha... hablé con él...— estaba muy confundida ¿Le contaría a ellas que él era su "supuesto ángel"?

Rin y Sango quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar esa confesión. No podían creerlo.

—¿¡Pero qué te dijo!?— Rin se acercó más a Kagome, ansiando saber más.

—Bu... bueno... — no pensaba contarles todo detalle.— en realidad me pedía disculpas por el sueño de ayer.

Ambas amigas intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sabiendo que eso no era todo lo que había sucedido, de seguro había mucho más.

—¿Nada más?— preguntó Sango.— ¿Tan poquito? Sino mal recuerdo, llegaste tarde porque te quedaste aún soñando ¿No?

—Bueno, si.— se delató.— Luego solo me explicó el motivo de esa batalla y...

—¿Y qué?

Inuyasha contuvo la respiración, acá venía el mayor secreto... Su primer impulso fue acercarse a ella para pedirle silencio, aunque sentía que sus piernas no les respondían, estaba pegado al suelo, listo para despedirse.

—Y... nada más.— finalizó.

—¿¡QUÉ!?— bramó el príncipe sin creerlo ¡No había dicho nada! Tal vez si podía confiar en ella después de todo, sonrió agradecido sin poder evitar que la felicidad se apoderara de él...

—¿Nada más? —se desilusionó Sango.— ¿Ni siquiera su nombre?

—Inuyasha.— respondió recordándolo en medio de tanta conversación que prefirió mantener ocultada ante sus amigas.

Sango se separó un poco de Kag, meditando mientras golpeaba su mejilla con el dedo índice.

—Con que príncipe Inuyasha... —especuló.— Será mejor que lo busque en Internet, tal vez encuentre algo allí.

—Yo opino que... si está muerto... —dijo Rin con voz asustada y bajando la voz.— Debe ser un _espíritu_..._ o un alma en pena_...

—¿_Espíritu_?— repitió Sango mirando a su otra amiga.

—¿_Alma en pena_?— preguntó Kagome mientras parpadeaba confusa ¿Y si tenía razón?

La sonrisa de felicidad de Inuyasha se borró con rapidez y miró al trío con recelo ¿Es que la ingenua de su protegida no le creía? ¡Ahora estaba seguro de que era una ingenua! Y ella pensando que era un _alma en pena_... ¡Eso era Bankotsu, no él!

—Aún no entiendo como podemos creer en esta fantasía...— preguntó Rin luego de un suspiro.

Kagome meneó la cabeza y luego la agachó, ni siquiera ella misma lo creía...

"—_...tienes un gran futuro por delante lleno de magia y sentimientos..."_

Movió la cabeza con brusquedad como queriendo espantar esos tontos pensamientos, ¿Y si lo que tenía eran sueños y ya? Pero había algo en esos sueños que los hacían bastante reales...

--------------------------------

—¿Por qué será que no me crees?— preguntó Inuyasha con su clásico mal humor.

—¿Y cómo sabes si lo creo o no?— ella también frunció el ceño, disgustada.

El ángel la contempló totalmente molesto y ya colmado, esa niña ya le estaba dando demasiados problemas.

—¡Se supone que soy tu ángel!— le recordó.— Te sigo todo el tiempo y escuché como dudabas si era un _alma en pena _o no cuando yo te había dejado bien en claro lo que era.

La chica se mordió el labio con irritación, lo imaginaba como un guardaespaldas caminando tras ella todo el tiempo con un par de anteojos negros.

—Bien, pero esto no es normal.— le confesó.— Me cuesta mucho creerlo ¿Sabes?

—Pues deberás creerme, quieras o no.— agregó cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome volvió a morderse el labio, esta vez con más fuerza para contener su rabia. Tenía un perfil de ese chico bastante testarudo y maleducado.

—De acuerdo, ángel, príncipe, _Alma en pena_, o lo que quiera que seas.— dijo con sarcasmo para disgusto de él que la miró con atención.— Quiero que me demuestres con actos que eres lo que dices y no lo que pienso.

Él la miró con rabia reflejada en sus ojos ámbar. ¡Y seguía sin creerle! Por lo bien que la conocía jamás había imaginado que sería así de testaruda . A lo mejor aquel dicho si era cierto: _"Jamás terminas de conocer a una persona"._

—De acuerdo, pequeña testaruda.— gruño rabioso para disgusto de su protegida acerca de ese comentario ofensivo para ella.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con lentitud, pensando en algo con lo que pudiera creerle... ¿Y si le mostraba su verdadero aspecto? No... tal vez no... A lo mejor creería que, como ese sueño lo controlaba él, podía disfrazarse de lo que quisiera como en ese momento lo hacía... Tampoco podría hablarle del régimen impuesto hacia los ángeles (Que por cierto, tanto había tenido que memorizar, puesto que él no era un ángel puro que ya había sido creado sabiendo eso)... no, eso tampoco... Tampoco servía contarle algo acerca de ella de niña... "_Quiero que me demuestres con actos" _¿Y qué podía hacer entonces?

Kagome se mantuvo parada en el suelo en donde no se había movido desde que apareció allí mirando ceñuda al príncipe que daba vueltas sin parar, pensando.

—Si sigues así harás un pozo.— Le advirtió mientras contenía una risita.

—Déjame pensar ¿Quieres?— Le respondió cortante.

—Bien, Llámame cuando termines.— agregó al momento en que caminaba en dirección opuesta hacia donde el príncipe estaba.— Y que no sea en una semana.

Inuyasha la miró con antipatía, se creía muy lista. Le daría un gran susto si aparecería tras ella para asustarla, solo para divertirse un momento y olvidar esa atmósfera de repulsión. Sonrió con malicia y caminó con cuidado de no hacer ruido tras ella.

Cuando ella paró su caminata hasta llegar al arroyo, se puso de cuclillas ante este y miró su reflejo en la cristalina agua. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba de cansancio, luego los abrió y vio a Inuyasha también reflejado tras ella, seguramente tratando de hacerle una infantil jugarreta.

—No me asustarás si apareces así, ya te vi.— Le informó con calma.

Ésas palabras hicieron que una chispa se encendiera la cabeza del ángel... "_apareces"_... ¿De verdad lo haría? ¿Traicionaría el Régimen de las Divinidades? De acuerdo, ya lo había decidido y una de sus decisiones jamás tenía marcha atrás.

—¡Ya se!— Exclamó.

—¿A, si?— Preguntó la chica parándose y volteando para mirarlo.

—Muy bien, esto que haré esta sumamente prohibido para los ángeles, pero lo haré: Seré visible solo para ti y así podrás creerme.— Luego frunció el ceño tomando en cuenta que eso era serio.— Pero te prohíbo decirle algo a tus amigas ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome asintió no muy convencida, eso parecía totalmente imposible, no es que no creyera en ángeles, pero es que la idea de que él fuera uno, era totalmente incoherente.

Una suave musiquita que se hacía más fuerte a cada momento, comenzó a inundar el lugar.

—¿Qué...?

—Creo que ahora hay gente que se desvela... —Inuyasha contempló el cielo casi sin nubes y luego hizo un gesto de reprobación con la cabeza.— ...Y molesta el sueño de los demás; Que lástima. –Luego miró a Kagome con cara de pocos amigos.— Nos vemos.

La imagen fue perdiendo realismo hasta que todo se volvió oscuro. Kagome notó que tenía ambos ojos cerrados y los abrió perezosamente. Una musiquita invadía el lugar, provenía de su celular.

Sus ojos se enfocaron con dificultad sobre el reloj que marcaba las cuatro y veinte de la madrugada. Con disgusto tomó el pequeño celular y trató de leer las palabras de este, aunque tardó varios segundos en hacerlo ya que la brillante luz hizo que parpadeara varias veces hasta que logró comprender su significado: _"Llamada de Sango"._

—¿Qué no piensas atender?— preguntó una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo masculina.

Kagome dio un respingo, esa voz provenía de un rincón de aquella oscura habitación iluminada solo por la luz de la luna y la de su celular. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia ya que en lo primero que pensó fue en algún ladrón que podría haberse colado a trabes de la ventana abierta del segundo piso. Como movimiento involuntario, dirigió la luz de su celular hacia el rincón del cual debería esta escondido ese hombre que había hablado y sintió su corazón en su garganta al ver que en la luz se reflejaban dos ojos ámbar, tal vez dorados por lo brillantes que eran...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!!!

Aqui otro capi!!!

Espero q este les halla gustado ^_^ perdon si esta escrito muy directo, es q lo tengo escrito desde el año pasado... :p jeje

Quiero comentar que AI (el ángel de sango) aparece en una de las peliculas de Inuyasha: la 4! Pero como una niña Hanyou, aca es un ángel puro adulto.

Creo q es todo... mmm... dejo el capi cortado :p jaja. Haber q sucede...

PROX: CAPI: "sueños que se hacen realidad"

Bye!!!

PD; dejen reviews porfis!!!


	5. Diferencias

Capitulo 5: Diferencias

—¡Ni se te ocurra gritar!— le advirtió Inuyasha

La chica no tenía palabras para responderle y sus ojos eran incapaces de mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera su ángel: Ahora no llevaba aquel extraño aori rojo, sino que poseía una túnica blanca que rozaba el suelo. De su espalda brotaban unas alas que se agitaban con lentitud sin detenerse y sobre su cabeza reposaba un halo dorado.

—E... eres un á... áng...gel d... de ver... dad... — balbuceó.— No e... era solo u... un sue... sueño...

—¡Y que esperabas!— Se defendió el otro.— ¡No puedo mentir!— le confesó recordando la regla Nº 15.

Kagome agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por no haberle creído. Luego miró su celular que aún no paraba de sonar como loco. Presionó la tecla verde para hablar.

—¿Qué pasa, Sango?— preguntó aún un poco sobresaltada y mirando de reojo al ángel que ahora estaba recostando la espalda en la pared y cruzado de brazos con la vista fija en ella, escuchando atentamente la conversación.

—¡Hasta que me atendiste! —bramó Sango.— ¡Estuve bastante tiempo llamándote!

—Lo se y lo siento ¿Qué pasa?— Repitió.

—Bueno, no tienes ni idea... ¡Estuve buscando en Internet como te dije y encontré información sobre tu príncipe!

Kag se sonrojó un poco al notar esas incómodas palabras "Su príncipe" no tendría que ser empleado justamente ahora que podía verlo y que sabía que él escuchaba toda la conversación.

—¡Ha...!¿S... si?

—Si, mira, te contaré algo.— a lo lejos se escuchó unos clic-clic del mouse.— Escucha, en épocas feudales, Inuyasha fue un "príncipe" ya que su madre era una princesa y su padre, un destacado samurai...

—Feh! pues no tenía nada de Samurai... —Dijo el ángel entre dientes.

—... resulta que fue condenado a muerte por un Mononoke (Espíritu del bosque) o mejor dicho, DaiYoukai (Gran Demonio), ya que él era el principal sospechoso de la muerte de su madre...

—¿¡Y SIGUEN CON ESO¡? ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS!!!— Gritó él enfurecido deshaciendo su postura anterior.

—¡Cállate!—bramó Kagome.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices que me calle?— preguntó su amiga desde el teléfono, dudosa.— ¡Me desvelé toda la noche para conseguirte esto, Kag!

—No, no te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a él.— Se corrigió la chica mientras fulminaba al príncipe con la mirada.

—¿A ÉL?— Preguntó Sango sin entender.— ¿Quién es "ÉL"?— preguntó suspicaz.

Kagome se sobresaltó ante la duda de su amiga y vislumbró a Inuyasha tratando de buscar una excusa ¿O es que acaso le diría que estaba justamente con la persona de la cuál hablaba?

—"Guau"— Imitó descaradamente como pista.

—Es... es... ¡Es solo un perro que no para de ladrar, el pobre creo que tiene hambre!— Se apresuró a aclarar tras comprender la arrogante respuesta de su ángel.— ¿Decías?

Tenía una leve intuición de que su amiga no había podido oír el comentario de su ángel ¿Sería que además de que solo ella podía verlo, también podía oírlo solo ella? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, imaginándose a los demás viéndola hablar sola con alguna persona a la cual ellos no veían, algo así como un amigo invisible...

Bien, si desde entonces las cosas serían así, debería tener precaución al hablar con él en público, aunque por ahora sería más discreto que hablaran a solas, en donde podrían comunicarse con toda libertad.

—Si... he... —balbuceó retomando la lectura.— aquí dice que murió trágicamente a manos de aquel DaiYoukai y que su padre, el samurai, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en sacrificar a su único hijo...— Finalizó flaqueando un poco al final.— Pero me pregunto... ¿Sería verdad que... lo asesinaron solo por ser un sospechoso...?

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES MENTIRA!!!¡¡¡MENTIRAAAA!!!

—¿Y?— preguntó mirando con protesta a Inuyasha ya imaginando que su amiga no había oído nada.— Eso ya lo sabía y por supuesto que es mentira.

—¿Es mentira?

Kag le dio una rápida mirada al príncipe como pidiendo permiso antes de revelarle esa "Información confidencial", a lo cuál él asintió.

—Escucha.— le informó desde el teléfono.— En verdad, la batalla era hecha por el padre del príncipe para vengar la muerte de su esposa, hasta esa parte es verdad, pero en ningún momento mi áng... he...él... él príncipe...— terció rápidamente tras captar la mirada asesina de Inuyasha.— ...fue capas de matar a su querida madre, sino que fué un tercero, amigo de la familia, que les tendió una trampa para él poder quedarse con la vida de Inuyasha.

—¡Ha... bueno...creo que algo he entendido... Bueno... cambiando de tema... —dijo suspicaz— tengo una foto de él y... ¡ahora veo lo lindo que es!¡Qué suerte tienes, Kag, de verdad es como lo describiste!¡Pero es tan bonito...!

—Ha... b-bueno, me alegro q-que pienses e-eso —tartamudeó ya turbada.— Bueno, nos vemos, tengo mucho sueño ahora.

—De acuerdo. —respondió la otra feliz y cortó el teléfono.

No volvió a mirarlo ya que se imaginaba que su expresión sería victoriosa como la de sus bobos amigos al descubrir que una chica se sentía atraída por alguno de ellos, y eso le molestaba. Así que se rehusó a mirarlo, ya sintiendo un ligero toque de repulsión, debía aceptarlo, por más de que fuera de otra época, debería ser tan tonto como los que ella conocía.

Aunque su expresión era totalmente distinta: sus labios entreabiertos y sonriendo y ambas cejas arqueadas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, parecía más bien una expresión sorprendida y al mismo tiempo turbada. Eso la tranquilizó un poco, tal vez era sorpresa la que tenía al haber oído eso de Sango.

—Bueno... lo siento.

Inuyasha sonrió con malicia y se irguió orgulloso, sabia que la intimidaba algunas veces y tal vez más ahora que ella se sentía culpable al no haberle creído.

—Ya era hora.— habló con voz petulante.

—¡Y encima que te pido disculpas me contestas de esa manera!— le reclamó mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama.

—De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas. —suspiró.— Bien, supongo que ahora debo desaparecer para que retomes tu vida normal.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamó la chica saliendo de la cama.— ¿¡Cómo que vas a irte!?

—¿Acaso creías que iba a estar cuidándote como debo hacer mientras tú me observas? Estas loca.

—¡Pero no puedes irte, ahora se tu secreto! Vamos... quédate...

—Pero es que voy a quedarme, solo que no podrás verme, así de fácil.

—¡Hey...!— exclamó al ocurrírsele la idea.— Te prometo que seguiré guardando el secreto, jamás diré nada y mucho menos si estas junto a mi ¿Si? Por favor...

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pensándolo.

Eso era totalmente malo... muy malo... Si a ella se le escapaba tan solo la palabra ángel frente a cualquier persona y su ángel, él estaría totalmente en problemas... ¿Pero es que podía confiar en ella? Tampoco podía desaparecer para siempre porque ella ya conocía su secreto, además de que podría traicionar su pacto de silencio... Hay... que problema... todo este lío por sentirse tan incomprensible ante su protegida, quería que ella le creyera y llegó hasta tal punto que ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de una forma inimaginable.

—Bien.— aceptó rendido por su insistencia, aunque su cara no demostraba mucha felicidad.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kagome al verlo.

—Pasa que esto esta prohibido.—le ratificó.— Si alguien se enterara de esto...

—¡Pero nadie se va a enterar!— La chica se paró a su lado enojada por su falta de confianza.

—Pero supongamos que si. —ejemplificó mientras miraba el techo.— Si alguien llegara a enterarse, yo desaparecería para siempre. Y no me refiero a ser invisible otra vez, sino que ya no seré tu ángel, en ese caso podría ser restituido.

Kag se sorprendió ante eso, era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que sucedería, pero por supuesto que ella no diría nada a nadie.

—Ahora duerme.— le ordenó.— mañana debes ir a la escuela ¿no?

—S-si, pero...

—No te preocupes, tu y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a esto, solo que antes no me veías. Continúa con tu vida como si yo no estuviera.

La chica lo miró sin entender y luego se dirigió a su cama para volver a dormir.

—Pero... ¿Me prometes que mañana no desaparecerás antes de que despierte?

—Bien, lo prometo. —respondió de mala gana.— Duerme, vamos.

Aunque intentó dormir, lo hizo algo incómoda ya que sentía su mirada clavada en ella todo el tiempo... desde ahora, las cosas serían muy diferentes...

----------------------------

Abrió los ojos por el ruido del despertador y lo primero que hizo fue clavar los ojos en el rincón en el cuál su ángel había descansado por la noche, aunque se sorprendió al no verlo allí. Ladeó la cabeza y miró sus sábanas para quitárselas, aunque instantáneamente vio a Inuyasha sentado en la cama, frente a ella, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¡Que susto me diste!— se quejó con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Inuyasha sonrió y luego habló con su voz suave pero firme:

—Mejor baja la voz porque tus padres creerán que hablas sola ¿De acuerdo? —le informó como primer requisito.— Siempre que me hables enfrente de otra gente debes hacerlo de forma disimulada.

—Eso ya lo se desde anoche.— respondió en un susurro.— cuando Sango no escuchó ni una palabra de tus gritos.

Sonrió de forma burlona para su disgusto y vio como ella se levantaba de la cama y rebuscaba en el ropero su uniforme.— _aquí vamos...— _pensó imaginándose la discusión que ella armaría cuando se diera cuenta de...

Kagome sacó la ropa del ropero y se preparó para quitarse su pijama, aunque antes de hacerlo le dirigió una mirada incierta al príncipe.

—Oye...

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó dejando de lado sus pensamientos y clavando su mirada en ella.

—Quiero cambiarme. —respondió de manera cortante.

—¿Y? Siempre lo has hecho ¿no?— dijo mientras pensaba en que había acertado en lo que estaba pensando.

—Pero ahora estas TU.

—¿Y? Siempre he estado.

—Y siempre me has espiado ¿no? —agregó entrecerrando los ojos, rencorosa.

—Los ángeles no somos "_así" _como lo piensas, niñita. —le informó de mal humor.

—Bien, pues solo te agradecería si al menos te voltearas, ahora tu presencia me perturba ¿Sabes?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda hasta que ella se cambiara.

—Me imagino que no me hablarás frente a tus amigas ¿No?

—Claro que no, no les diré nada sobre ti tampoco.

—Ni me mires, trata de no hacerlo, porque sucedería lo mismo que pasó cuando aquella mujer de la santería me vio, tú y tu amiga me miraron, aunque no pudieron verme, claro.

—¿Ósea que ella pudo verte?— preguntó sorprendida.— ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Es una sacerdotisa, supongo que por eso tampoco pude traspasar ese velo púrpura.

—Eso explica por qué me preguntabas que me había dicho, porque si hubieras estado presente, ya lo sabrías.— dijo ella sintiendo un gran alivio.

—Y te vuelvo a preguntar lo que dijo, debo saberlo.

—Y no lo sabrás.

—Bien, supongo que seguiré insistiendo más tarde.— hizo una riza forzada y luego recordó a Bankotsu y como su protegida había logrado verlo.

"—_N... no p... pero... "esa m... mujer" me habló de... de él..."_

—Esa noche... viste a Bankotsu ¿Sabes?

—¿¡QUÉ!?— Ella terminó de cambiarse y se puso frente a él.—¿Bankotsu?

—Y mi ex amigo, él fue quien mató realmente a mi madre.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho, lo de amigos....

—Es que lo olvido. —contestó con una sonrisa inocente.— Para mi es mejor olvidarlo todo.

—Pero esa noche no pareciste olvidarlo todo.

—Mi encuentro con Bankotsu... me hizo volver a pensar en eso.

—Pero... no puede estar vivo ¿o Si? —Kagome sintió un escalofrío al recordar su pálida cara.

—En realidad no, el es todo lo contrario a mi y eso lo dice todo, parece que ese día se hizo visible solo para ti y para tu amiga como yo ahora.

—¿Esta noche me dirás que fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó con un poco de tristeza al no poder quedarse un momento más.

—Bien.

Inuyasha vio como ella caminaba presurosa hacia la puerta para ir a desayunar.

----------------------------

—¡Acá está toda la información!— masculló Sango colocando las hojas de imprimir escritas sobre la mesa mientras interrumpía la conversación de Rin y Kagome.

La chica solo le dio una rápida mirada a las hojas y luego las dejó sobre la mesa sin mucha importancia ¿Para que saberlo? Ya tenía una persona que le había dicho toda la verdad, además de verlo con sus propios ojos en ese sueño.

—¿Qué no vas a leerlo?— A Sango casi se le salieron los ojos al abrirlos tanto por la sorpresa.

—No, ya lo se todo, aunque gracias por desvelarte por saberlo.

—Pero Kag...

Sango se dejó caer sobre una silla refregándose los ojos del sueño, luego puso ambos codos sobre la mesa y sobre ellos el mentón para buscar una cómoda posición. Dio un bostezo y tomó una fotografía del bolsillo de su camisa, era la foto de un príncipe y sus padres, claro que era una pintura.

—Creo que si decías la verdad, esta es la única foto que encontré.

Kagome miró la fotografía sobre la mano de su amiga, parecía que ese cuadro había sido pintado antes de la muerte de la madre de Inuyasha pues ella estaba allí: Una mujer alta y de cabello de un negro, largo hasta casi rozar el suelo; con una amable sonrisa que demostraba su bondad y sus ojos eran color marrón y en ellos destellaba un brillo intenso que le recordó a los de Inuyasha en cierta vez. Posiblemente en la realidad serían muchos mas brillantes. A su izquierda estaba su padre, el DaiYoukai, era igual a como ella lo había visto, alto y fortachón, vestido con una armadura y dos estolas blancas y peludas sobre los hombros; su cabello era plateado y sus ojos, ámbar. Finalmente, en el medio de ellos estaba su hijo, un poco más joven y sonriente, tal vez con unos 14 o 15 años... y poseía su cabello plateado y sus curiosas orejas de perro en su cabeza.

—Déjame ver.—Rin le quitó la foto de las manos y se puso a contemplarla, Kagome vio que Inuyasha se ponía tras ella para también verla.— ¡Es verdad, Kagome, es muy lindo!

EL príncipe se mordió el labio al ver la foto.

—Es verdad, amiga. —aseguró Rin mirándola.— Que suerte tienes de soñar así...

—Si, que suerte. —se mofó el ángel mirando a su protegida con burla y conteniendo la risa.

—Pero, Rin...— comentó Sango elevando un poco la cabeza.— Kag jamás ha admitido que el príncipe le guste ni un poquito.

—Ha... eso es verdad.— La pelinegra elevó la vista a Kagome que se turbó un poco.

—He... bueno... Yo...

Se sonrojó de vergüenza, miró unas cuantas veces a Inuyasha que esta vez si prestaba atención a la respuesta de su protegida, la sonrisa burlona en sus labios había desaparecido por completo y dándole paso a una expresión de sorpresa.

—Chicas... ¿Y si mejor dejamos todo esto? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—¿Dejarlo? —saltó Sango.— Hasta hace un día estabas muy interesada en el tema.

—Puede ser, pero ya no quiero saber nada...

—¿Pero no te interesa ni siquiera lo que YO quiero saber? —Preguntó su conciencia, aunque la chica vio perfectamente que Inuyasha era el que hablaba... Ya lo sabia... su voz siempre había sido la que ella oía... Pero mejor no le diría nada frente a sus amigas...

Kagome solo clavó sus ojos en el ángel, su cara denotaba tristeza y lo sabia, no quería seguir indagando en esos asuntos que ya no tenían nada para informarle ¿Pero qué es lo que Inuyasha quería saber? ¿Acaso las mentiras que hablaban? De seguro para enfurecerse cada vez más, no, no lo dejaría seguir sufriendo ya después de todo eso.

Parecía que podía sentir lo que ella sentía, esa cara de tristeza revelaba que no quería sufrir más y tal vez él tampoco debería seguir haciéndolo, tal vez tendría que darle la razón por primera vez. Así que solo asintió y notó que lo que pensaba era verdad ya que al instante, la cara de Kagome se iluminó.

—Lo lamento.— Dijo más para él que para sus amigas.

—Como quieras.— Sango le arrancó la foto a Rin de las manos y se la guardó en su bolsillo otra vez.— Pero la foto es mía. —Agregó para sorpresa de las otras dos chicas y el ángel.

—Bien, Kag, pero no entiendo por qué cambiaste de idea tan rápido. —Rin puso sus manos al su cintura.— ¿Es que ya no sueñas con él?

—¡Eso, eso! —vitoreó Sango.— ¿Soñaste con él?

—He...—titubeó y vio que Inuyasha se llevaba una mano a su frente queriendo matarla.— Pues no, ya no.

—¿Seguro?

—Si, del todo.

—No te creo mucho. —aseguró la de pelo castaño.— Vamos ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

—Pero no soñé con el.

—Kagomeeee...

Inuyasha se paso el índice por el cuello de forma horizontal, imitando a los degollados, previniéndola.

—¡Nada, chicas!

En ese momento, Kikyo acudió al lugar mientras sonreía con malicia para provocarlas.

—¿Qué hacen las _nerds, _estudiando?— se mofó

—No, aunque eso es lo que tú deberías hacer.— La contradijo Rin.

Por primera vez, Kagome sintió gusto de que su rival interviniera en la incómoda conversación.

-------------------------------

—¿Qué haces?— Le preguntó Kagome al ver a Inuyasha sentado entre el escritorio y el televisor, sin sacarle la mirada de encima. Eso era bastante incomodo por su parte... la miraba con suma atención...

Él se encogió de hombros para disgusto de ella por su mala educación.

—¿Podrías ser un poco... menos _grosero_?

—Pues así soy. —respondió.— Te guste o no.— agregó en la conciencia de su protegida.

—¡Ha, tú voz era la que siempre oía! —le reclamó al recordar lo que tenía planeado para decirle durante toda la tarde.

—¿Y que esperabas? Todos los ángeles lo hacen, es para el bien de la persona que protegen.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices... me voy a cenar.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta para bajar a la cocina, aunque la petulante voz de Inuyasha la detuvo.

—Y mucho más una persona tan descuidada e ingenua como tú, ¿No crees?

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?— La chica volteó con rapidez y clavó sus ojos en él mientras echaba chispas de rabia.— Mira, no sé que es lo que tú piensas de mí, pero lo que yo pienso de ti es que ya te descubrí varios defectos en lo poco tiempo que te conozco.

Inuyasha se paró, estaba bastante ofendido por el contraataque de ella. La miró desafiante, fulminándola con una mirada de odio. Ahora si estaba seguro de que no podrían ser amigos, ni siquiera así de fácil.

—¡Eres demasiado ingenua, testaruda y desconfiada!

—¡Y tú eres un indiferente, maleducado, obstinado y sobre todo, _grosero_!

—Vete a cenar ¿Quieres?— le ordenó con descaro.

—¿Y se supone que te debo obedecer? —lo retó.— ¡Podrás ser mi ángel, pero no eres mi jefe! ¿Entendiste?

Perdió los estribos con totalidad, esa chiquilla la tenía harto. Dio unas cuantas zancadas hacia ella y la sujetó de un brazo aunque no con mucha fuerza, iba a llevarla a la cocina a arrastras si era necesario para demostrarle que aunque sea tenía un poco de autoridad por ser mayor que ella.

La hizo avanzar unos cuantas pasos hasta la bajada de la escalera, aunque paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La miró sobre su hombro con una expresión de desconcierto y ella le devolvió una mirada de conmoción... era la primera vez que la tocaba...

Kagome ahogó un grito al sentir esa extraña sensación por primera vez, era un cálido cosquilleo que le recorrió su brazo. La hacía sentirse extraña... una sensación totalmente indescriptible... se sentía... a gusto, protegida...

—¡Haaaa!— exclamó Inuyasha soltando su brazo con suma rapidez como si se estuviera quemando. Luego se alejó de ella un largo tramo.

—¿Qué... que fue eso?.— preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Qué sentiste?

—Me sentía... segura, a salvo.— Se turbó un poco, eso en verdad era lo que pensaba desde que se lo había visto aparecer en su habitación.— ¿Está mal?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Creía que no podías tocarme.— confesó un poco avergonzada

—No soy un _fantasma_, niña.— le regañó entre dientes, era extraño porque jamás se atrevía a decir su nombre, y eso no le agradaba mucho.— Supongo que esta bien lo que sentiste.— agregó volviendo al tema principal mientras le daba la espalda.

—¿Está bien? ¿Eso debo sentir?

—Supongo que... si te sientes segura conmigo, quiere decir que esta bien. Quiere decir que soy un buen semi-ángel.— Sonrió con triunfo.

—¿Entonces no eres un ángel?— preguntó sorprendida.

—No, bueno, si soy un ángel, aunque no nací como uno, ya lo sabes —le informó.— Ósea que a mí me eligieron para esto y tuve que aprender las reglas que los ángeles nacen ya sabiendo. Hace 14 años.

—Ha, ya entiendo.— dijo con un poco de desaliento y se dirigió a la cocina sin decir más nada.

----------------------------------

—¡Quiero que me cuentes todo!— Exclamó la chica, hablando con él por primera vez desde que su pelea anterior.

Esta vez, en su sueño, ellos estaban sentados frente al arrollo. Ella con su pijama celeste, contrariado al aori rojo fuego de su compañero. Inuyasha estaba como ausente aquella vez, evitaba mucho mirarla y en cambio, sus ojos ámbar se perdían en la cristalina corriente de agua del arrollo.

Soltó una amarga risa al oír su comentario.

—No te gustaría saberlo.— admitió

—¡Pero es que apenas se nada de ti! —se quejó ceñuda.— Por favor, Inuyasha.

Desvió la vista hasta ella de forma incondicional al oír su nombre pronunciado por sus labios para llamarle la atención. Al sentir el reflejo de su mirada en los castaños ojos de su protegida, sintió una extraña sensación que jamás había experimentado. Temeroso de seguir sintiendo eso, volvió a alejar la vista de ella lo más lejos posible, como si el simple hecho de verla le haría un efecto mágico que no deseaba volver a sentir nunca jamás...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

¡El capitulo + largo de la historia!!!! *__*

Como veran, esto que acabo de poner es tooooooodo un capitulo, no esta cortado. Lo he puesto solo para responder a algunas preguntas que se me hicieron "¿Por qué los corto?" ¡Pues porque son larguisimos como este que acaban de leer!!! waaaa!!! jaja

Quiero aclarar que Inu tiene el pelo negro y corto(en este caso) para parecer más como una persona normal y no tanto como a un Hanyou, pero no desesperen, ya se va a transformar... pero para eso falta muuuuucho...

Quiero agradecer a quienes me firman ^^: setsuna17, tania56, Kagome-chan1985, inukag22, nadja-chan, kyome-chan, princerekou y lerinne!!! Muchas gracias a todas estas personitas!!!! me gusta mucho la parte de los reviws! jaja

Pero bue, este capi fue largo porque esta dedicado a ustedes ^_^!!!

Nos vemos!!!


	6. Dulce amistad

Capítulo 6: Dulce amistad

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Aja, no me importa cuanto tiempo te tome. —sonrió de forma amistosa.— Tengo toda la vida.

El príncipe no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa ingenua ante aquel comentario.

—Puede ser.— admitió.

—¿Y me lo contarás?

—¿Y qué quieres saber? —esta vez su vista se clavó en un pez que nadaba tranquilamente cerca de la orilla.

—Pues todo lo que sepas.

Vio como se quedaba un momento pensativo mientras ella examinaba sus rasgos más de cerca: su cabello lacio y negro terminaba en unas pequeñas ondulaciones en su flequillo y unos mechones que se elevaban demostrando el simple peinado que llevaba hecho, tal vez, con la mano en lugar de peine. Su piel no era mas pálida que la de ella, era de un ligero color tostado. Además de otros cuantos rasgos que parecían perfectos para un príncipe, o un ángel.

Sonrió para sí misma, "Perfecto" lo creían sus amigas, pero ellas no lo conocían tan bien; bueno, para ser sinceros, ella tampoco lo conocía muy bien así que no podía juzgarlo mucho por solo saber uno o dos (o varios) de su defectos por los cuales había sido su última pelea... aunque ellas creían que él era lindo...

—¿Lindo?— se preguntó con sarcasmo en voz alta.

—¿He?

Inuyasha la vislumbró al escucharla hablar.

—¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó sin entender.

—¡Ho!

Kagome enrojeció de pura vergüenza y volvió la vista hacia otro lado, lejos de él.

—¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó en el mismo tono de duda.

—Nada.

—¿Segura? Dijiste algo.

—No fue nada, solo pensaba en voz alta. —lo miró con timidez y al instante el esquivó sus ojos de los de ella.

—¿Y en que pensabas?

—Que... que... —balbuceó— que sería mejor que me contases cómo llegaste a ser un semi-ángel.

—¿Eso quieres saber?

—Si

—Bien pues... —sostuvo su cabeza con una mano sin sacar la vista del horizonte.— Supongo que por no cometer demasiados pecados, eso dicen ¿No?

—Si, eso se dice. —afirmó.— ¿Pero... que pasó con...?

Recordó su conversación pendiente de esa mañana.

—¿Bankotsu?— terminó la frase mientras arqueaba las cejas.

—Si, con él. Hoy dijiste que era todo lo contrario a un ángel ¿Él es eso porque te traicionó?

—Puede ser que no, pero estoy seguro que él habrá hecho cosas peores con tan solo 17 años.

—¿Cómo qué?

Él negó con la cabeza demostrándole que no tenía ni idea.

—¿Eran buenos amigos?— preguntó Kagome al ver la cara de tristeza de Inuyasha.

—Al menos lo era para mí, aunque más que como amigo, era como mi hermano, jamás me hice una idea de cuanto podría llegar a querer mi vida... tampoco me imaginaba que él pudiera ser capas de tendernos aquella cruel trampa...

Hizo una pausa para lamentarse en silencio.

—Mentiroso... —dijo Inuyasha en un susurro.— ese día me dejó peleando solo y se escapó quien sabe adonde, el muy cobarde y traicionero... habrá vuelto ni bien terminó mi entierro... — golpeó el suelo con el puño para descargar su rabia.— Era bastante ambicioso, también mentiroso y tramposo.

—Hey... —lo llamó la chica.

—Por su culpa ahora estoy así, jamás se lo voy a perdonar. —sonrió amargamente.— por eso él... se fue derechito al infierno...

—Lo lamento mucho... — susurró ella entendiendo su dolor.

Inuyasha volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia ella y la contempló intensamente mientras le sonreía en un dulce gesto para agradecerle su compasión. Kagome le devolvió la mirada, sabía que se sentía intimidada bajo la suya pero eso no le importaba, ahora lo que sentía era que el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago por recordar aquello se aflojaba al ver su cálida mirada que lo reconfortaba de una extraña manera.

—Gracias, Kagome.

—N-No importa. —se ruborizó un poco al escuchar su nombre por primera vez.— Somos amigos ahora ¿verdad?

Sonrió satisfecho, luego cerró los ojos mientras afirmaba y luego los abrió al elevar otra vez la cabeza mientras demostraba una expresión relajada al recordar las tontas cosas que había pensado esa tarde: "_Ahora si estaba seguro de que no podrían ser amigos, ni siquiera así de fácil." _ Tal vez si podían ser amigos, solo que necesitaba ser un poco más amable con ella, más él mismo y no esa máscara orgullosa tras la cual se ocultaba.

—Bueno...— prosiguió. —para ser sincero, ese día en el cual tú lo viste, él habló conmigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, él está empeñado en que yo haga un pacto con él, ósea que deje de ser un ángel y me marche con el al infierno, o eso creo.— rió al ver lo pálida que estaba su protegida.— por supuesto que yo no voy a aceptarlo jamás.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre los ángeles?

Cambió el tema puesto que aquel del cual hablaban parecía muy incómodo para su ángel. La verdad era que jamás se había imaginado que eso que le había contado fuera posible ¿Cómo podría Bankotsu traicionarlo de esa manera? había conducido a Inuyasha hacia la boca del lobo, se aprovechó de su confianza y poniéndole fin a su vida de la manera más cruel. No creía que la furia que sentía el príncipe fuera tan mala.

—Te diré todo lo que sé.

Inuyasha ya había comenzado a confiar más en ella, la miraba a los ojos y sonreía más seguido. Era la segunda vez que tenía un amigo al cuál le ofrecía toda su confianza, aunque esta vez no sentía miedo alguno de ser engañado: Su instinto le decía que esta vez, si podría confiar en ella ciegamente, más que como lo había hecho con Bankotsu. Conocía muy bien a Kagome y sabía que ella jamás sería capaz de algo para dañarlo, en absoluto.

—Te oigo.

—Bien, podría empezar diciéndote que todo el mundo tiene un ángel, aunque creo que ya lo sabías. Yo conozco los ángeles de cada una de las personas más cercanas a ti.

—¿Y de Rin y Sango?— inquirió entusiasmada.

—También. Bueno, la cuestión es que JAMÁS se separan de sus protegidos, como yo de ti.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho ¿Pero cómo haces para... meterte en mis sueños?

—Este es mi sueño también, es algo parecido que cuando te hablo en tu conciencia.

—¿Magia o algo así?

—Algo así. Aunque te advierto que estos sueños que has tenido últimamente son casi realistas. —se puso ceñudo.— Y todo lo que pase aquí, pasará allá.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se tumbó sobre la hierva para observar el cielo con todo su esplendor, unas revoltosas nubes se arremolinaban en variados lugares, aunque estaban bastante lejos de anunciar una tormenta.

—Entendido.

El príncipe se mantuvo en una postura rígida como lo había estado todo el tiempo, no sacaba los ojos de ella, ahora que lo había hecho una vez, ya no podía dejar de hacerlo: su cabello largo y negro y con un revoltoso flequillo estaba esparcido por toda la hierba y sus marrones ojos bajo sus tupidas pestañas, clavados en el cielo. Lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus mejillas que cambian de Rosado a carmesí según lo que experimentaba en varias ocasiones.

—¿Y... que pasaría cuando yo muriera, supongamos?— volvió a preguntar la chica, retomando la conversación.

—Creo que me asignarán a otra persona, como a todos los ángeles.

—¿Y si descubren que puedo verte?— hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su vientre.

—Me imagino que...— suspiró y se recostó a su lado muy cerca de ella.— ...te borrarán la memoria para que no recuerdes nada.

—¿Y qué sucedería contigo?— ahora lo miró con tristeza, y habría querido no oír la repuesta a su pregunta.

—No tengo ni idea.— su cara se ensombreció al pronunciar eso.

La chica separó su mano derecha de la izquierda y la estiró para acariciar a su guardián, solo para tranquilizar la tensión entre ambos.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.— susurró acariciándole la mejilla.

—Gracias, otra vez. Kagome —volvió a vislumbrar el tono carmesí en su compañera y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante ver eso.

Las tres semanas que transcurrieron fueron totalmente tranquilas: por las mañanas, Kagome iba a la escuela, preparada para los exámenes de fin de trimestre. Compartía charlas con sus dos mejores amigas (Que ya habían olvidado el tema de Inuyasha) y soportaba las burlas de Kikyo. Finalmente, por la noche hacia sus deberes y en sus sueños, su nuevo amigo le contaba como eran las cosas cuando aún estaba vivo y le relataba algunas historias que su madre le contaba de niño.

—¡Hoy si que estoy feliz!— exclamó la chica mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua del arroyo.

—Ha... tienes razón.— dijo Inuyasha inclinándose hasta la orilla para poder hablarle.— Dentro de pocos minutos será tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad?

—Si, y no cualquier cumpleaños.— echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mojarse el pelo.— voy a cumplir los quince.— Sonrió de forma radiante.

Inuyasha solo asintió y se acercó un poco más hasta la orilla del suave arroyo cuya corriente apenas se sentía por lo lenta y calmada que era.

—¿Y qué me vas a regalar?

—¿Quieres un regalo? —preguntó el chico exaltado.

—Y ahora que puedo verte... —repuso con una sonrisita.

—Bien, lo pensaré.

Hubo un silencio hasta que la voz de Kag resonó por el lugar, preguntando algo por undécima vez:

—¿Estas seguro de que no quieres meterte?

—No gracias, no me gusta mucho el agua. —admitió.

—No vas a ahogarte, esto es muy playito, no necesitas saber nadar.

—Sé nadar. —le recordó.— Tal vez lo intente más tarde.

Dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a Kagome.

—¡Miedoso!— Le gritó cuando ya estaba bastante lejos.

Suspiró y volvió a sumergirse en el agua, le encantaba estar ahí. Lo mejor de todo

era que podía mojarse en ese lugar pero cuando despertaba estaba totalmente seca. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua y vio unos pescaditos, más pequeños que la palma de su mano, nadando entre sus piernas, tal vez buscando refugio.

Al instante sintió que algo se hundía con mucha fuerza a su lado, como una gran roca o algo peor. Con rapidez, volvió a sacar la cabeza y los hombros del agua para ver a otra persona no muy lejos de ella.

—¡Me asustaste!

—Me dijiste miedoso, yo tengo miedo.— contestó Inuyasha en tono burlón.

—¿A nada?

—A nada.— repitió con seguridad.

—Pues parecías como a un miedoso.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía con burla. Su aori estaba totalmente mojado. Pequeñas gotitas de agua caían de su pelo casi seco por muy poco.

—Supongo que deberíamos salir. —informó él.— empezará a llover.

Y en efecto, era verdad, una espesa cantidad de nubes cubría el cielo en su totalidad dejando el lugar sin su encanto por la falta de luz solar, aunque Kagome ni cuenta se había dado, puesto que el poco tiempo que había estado ahí se lo había pasado bajo el agua.

—¿Sales?

El chico ya había salido cuando ella había permanecido contemplando el nublado cielo, estaba escurriendo parte de su chaqueta dejándola seca (pero al mismo tiempo arrugada). Luego se sacudió los pantalones y finalmente despeinó su pelo sacando las gotitas de agua restantes, dejándolo revuelto pero al mismo tiempo impecable.

—¿Le temes al agua o qué? —preguntó ella riendo— primero no quieres meterte al agua y ahora te resguardas de la lluvia, te creía más valiente.

—No, no le temo al agua. —admitió con tono de burla.— Pero es que prefiero tener precaución.

—¿Precaución? —salió del agua con su pijama chorreando.— ¿A qué?

—A las tormentas eléctricas, claro. No desearía que me parta un rayo. —repuso con ironía arqueando una ceja.

Kagome palideció y miró el cielo con terror. ¿Tormentas eléctricas? ¿Podría pasar eso en sus sueños? Tragó con dolor, tal vez si... A lo mejor en "El mundo real" también llovía. El cielo estaba bastante amenazador no cayendo sobre sus cabezas por poco. La lluvia comenzó a caer excesivamente mojando el césped casi sin estrenar, los árboles, el arroyo y la ropa casi seca Inuyasha.

Ella se mordió un labio por el susto que se había apoderado de ella ¿Y si le caía un rayo, qué pasaba? ¿Moriría allí y también "allá"? Porque su guardián le había dicho que todo lo que allí sucedía, también pasaba en el mundo real...

Inuyasha le sujetó una muñeca y la condujo hacia el bosque con rapidez, casi corriendo. Se detuvo al llegar bajo las ramas de los árboles que impedían la vista al cielo tormentoso.

—Al menos estos árboles servirán de pararrayos.

—Parece bastante lindo este lugar... —dijo la chica contemplando el estrecho sendero en el que estaban.

La oscuridad le daba al bosque el toque mágico que tenía el prado de allá afuera. Parecía como un refugio verde con techo inclusive, que impedía el paso de la lluvia, aunque pequeñas gotitas se colaban por el frondoso techo.

Un relámpago sonó de forma atroz y lo acompañó una descarga que iluminó el penumbroso lugar. Kagome dio un respingo del terror y corrió el tramo que le quedaba hasta su compañero para refugiarse en sus brazos, desde niña la asustaban las tormentas fuertes, aunque solo la lluvia sin ningún otro sonido más que el agua al caer le parecía bastante agradable.

El chico la miró con sorpresa, no por el relámpago, sino por su repentina reacción. Vio como ella elevaba su cara de su pecho y lo miraba entreabriendo los labios y con las mejillas rosadas. Se apartó de él de pronto, como si hubiese cometido una gran imprudencia.

—L-lo sien-siento. —agachó la cabeza abochornada por su acto tan "imprudente".

—No importa, esta bien tener miedo.

Sonrió para calmarla, después de eso hizo un movimiento tan inesperado para la chica que al darse cuenta, ya volvía a estar entre sus brazos. La había atraído hacia él tan rápidamente que no había tenido ni tiempo de reaccionar y estaba tan inmóvil que había contenido la respiración por el momento tan incómodo que estaba viviendo.

—Pero también hay que tener cuidado.

Solo asintió con un "Mjm.". Estar ahora tan cerca de su ángel se sentía extraño, estaba empapada, aunque ahora ya no tenía frío por el repentino fervor que la consumía por dentro y aunque no quisiera, sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Jamás había estado así de cerca de una persona que no fueran sus padres o rara vez sus familiares o sus amigas ¿Se debía a eso? En su brazo y su cintura estaba presente ese cálido cosquilleo que había sentido la primera vez que la había tocado y raro era que también sentía eso en su estómago.

Pasados unos segundos, perdió la rigidez y se relajó un poco más, recostando se cabeza sobre el pecho de él, ahora estaba más confiada. La sensación de protección que le daba Inuyasha ya le estaba haciendo efecto más sumado el suave sonido de la lluvia que caía sobre los árboles, dándole un efecto relajante al lugar.

—Ka...gome... —la llamó con voz dulce.

—¿mjm?— volvió a emitir, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

La chica se separó mientras fruncía el entrecejo ¿Ya era su cumpleaños? ¿Tan pronto? Pues ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y tal vez a esas alturas ya lo había olvidado por completo. Luego centró su vista en sus labios que se arqueaban formando una cálida sonrisa que jamás había visto...

—Sonreíste... —dijo sorprendida.

—Casi siempre lo hago.

—Pero... nunca te vi hacerlo con tanta... sinceridad...

—Tal vez. —admitió el chico. A lo mejor ella si tendría razón, pues sentía que por ella había llegado a cambiar tanto su actitud, le había tomado confianza con más rapidez que con Ai.

—¿Vas a regalarme algo entonces?

—Si...

Inuyasha desvaneció su sonrisa en cámara lenta y luego perdió su mirada en los ojos de ella, casi hipnotizado. Era extraño, porque no era la primera vez que le sucedía al mirarla de una forma intensa. se inclinó hacia ella lentamente, aún hipnotizado al sentir sus ojos fundidos con los de Kagome...

Kagome recuperó el rubor que tenía antiguamente mientras lo miraba asustada, él se estaba acercando demasiado a ella... tal vez más de la cuenta... y con aquella dulce mirada... Comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras Inuyasha estaba cada vez más y más cerca...

**(DOLOROSAMENTE), LES ANUNCIO QUE... "CONTINUARÁ"**

* * *

Otro capi largo!!! ^_^ no me maten por dejarlo ahi... ¿No les parece ya suficientemente largo????

Y... la gran duda que he dejado ¿No? ¿Se imaginan si la besa recien en el capitulo 7? ¿No sería algo precipitado..? ¿O tal vez... ? ¿Y si la besa y...? jeje, meto cada vez + dudas... ba, no quiero ser mala, pero tampoco quiero ser taaaaan buena en contarles q pasa al final... Prometo n tardar en poner otro capi, la verdad es q este lo subi por ser el dia del padre (aca en Argentina) jeje.

Grax a toooodas las personitas q me firman!!!

setsuna17, tania56, Kagome-chan1985, inukag22, nadja-chan, kyome-chan, princerekou y lerinne y a RefiraM!!! Para mi, son bastantes personas, agregando a quienes no conosco *:* jajaja ^_^

Bue, un saludito!!!

PD: Repito, no me maten x cortarlo ahi!!! xq si me matan... ¿Quien continua con el despeje del suspenso???? jaja, soy indispensable para este fic!!! jaja ^_^ (Me ando de payasa hoy ¿no?).


	7. Desilucionada

Capitulo 7: Desilusión

—¿Vas a regalarme algo entonces?

—Si...

Inuyasha desvaneció su sonrisa en cámara lenta y luego perdió su mirada en los ojos de ella, casi hipnotizado. Era extraño, porque no era la primera vez que le sucedía al mirarla de una forma intensa. se inclinó hacia ella lentamente, aún hipnotizado al sentir sus ojos fundidos con los de Kagome...

Kagome recuperó el rubor que tenía antiguamente mientras lo miraba asustada, él se estaba acercando demasiado a ella... tal vez más de la cuenta... y con aquella dulce mirada... Comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras Inuyasha estaba cada vez más y más cerca...

—Inu... Yasha...

La voz de la chica salió temblorosa por el miedo. Y luego de eso, se irguió un poco más de lo que estaba para alejarse de su alcance. No quería que algo ocurriera entre ellos... no deseaba que su recién comenzada amistad termine arruinada por un irremediable error...

Algo comenzaba a llamarla a lo lejos ¿Serían sus padres que intentaban despertarla...?

El chico parpadeó confundido al oír la voz de Kagome y la de los padres de ella. Desvaneciendo su mirada dulce y, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, un ligero color Rosado se estenio por sus mejillas, aunque solo sonrió para calmarla y sostuvo su frente con la de ella. Podía sentir como respiraba con fuerza por lo alocado que estaba su pequeño corazón, eso hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara un poco más... Ósea que además de intimidarla, podía llegar a provocarle una gran incomodidad...

—Solo aguarda a mi regalo... —le susurró.

Inuyasha se alejó de ella y le besó en la frente suavemente. Kagome solo entreabrió sus labios sin decir nada por el momento tan incómodo por el cual jamás en su vida había pasado.

—Ahora despierta.

--------------------------------

—¡Feliz cumple, amiga!

Sango le entregó un paquete mediano con un gran moño púrpura. Kagome lo desenvolvió con rapidez y encontró una caja de bombones rellenos de los más deliciosos.

—Ah... muchas gracias. —La cumpleañera sonrió felizmente.— ¿Cómo supiste que...?

—Ha, vamos, Kag... Te conozco muy bien. —Hizo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

Afuera se cernía una tormenta bastante fuerte. El salón de ultimo año estaba bastante abarrotado de alumnos que habían llegado temprano para secarse mejor antes de comenzar las clases, mientras que otros recién pasaban por la puerta dejando marcas de agua y barro por todo el lugar. Rin entró delante del profesor y le entregó a su amiga un paquete no mucho más grande que el de Sango y se fue a sentar puesto que el empapado profesor ya había pedido orden.

Mientras copiaba las fórmulas del pizarrón, recorrió el lugar con sus ojos en busca de Inuyasha, aunque él no estaba en ese lugar, era extraño, puesto que no lo había visto desde esa mañana y además no le había tomado mucha importancia ya que había tenido bastante atención desde que se había levantado de la cama por 2 motivos: porque desde que había abierto los ojos, estuvo entretenida por sus padres y... por lo que había sucedido aquella noche, en sus sueños...

Reposó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano mientras perdía la mirada más allá de las fórmulas. Estaba segura de que las verdaderas intenciones de Inuyasha eran besarla... aunque ella no lo había permitido, le parecía irreal.. ¿Pero lo haría solo por puro capricho...? Es verdad que ya casi no peleaban y que se llevaban cada vez mejor... pero tampoco hasta aquel punto... ¿Y si ella hubiera permitido que él...?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía tontamente, a lo mejor solo pensaba cosas sin sentido. Además, su ausencia se debería a que él solo estaría planeando su regalo que había prometido le daría, imaginó que sería antes de su fiesta.

-------------------------------------

Pero él tampoco apareció durante la tarde antes de su fiesta y ella comenzó a preocuparse, estaba bien que se tomara su tiempo ¿Pero desaparecer ante ella? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué pasa, Kag? —preguntó su madre mientras decoraba la torta que estaba preparando.

—Nada. —le respondió sin ganas desde la silla de la cocina.

—Te ves triste ¿Alguien que no quiere venir hoy?

—Puede ser. —admitió con amargura.

—¿Algún "chico"?

Sonrió con angustia, de verdad que su madre solía acertar en todas las cosas que le sucedían... Pero no podía contarle la verdad, lo había prometido... así como Inuyasha le había prometido que no desaparecería, ¿¡Pero que más daba!? Ella sabía como cumplir sus promesas, no como él.

—No, nada de eso. Es solo un tonto, no importa.

La fiesta fue bastante entretenida y la chica pudo olvidarse de Inuyasha por varias horas que pasaba junto a varios invitados de su cumpleaños. Aunque no tardó en finalizar dando las doce de la noche en donde todos se marcharon sin más.

Kagome subió a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir. Se detuvo en la puerta y volvió a recorrerlo con la mirada: nada, ni un rastro de Inuyasha. Ya no se sentía preocupada, sino muy enojada, totalmente desilusionada por no haber aparecido... en verdad la había ilusionado para luego no aparecer por miedo de no haber encontrado nada o, aunque tan solo con acompañarla habría sido más que suficiente.

Se recostó en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse, tomó un pequeño almohadón y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación tratando de descargar su enojo.

—¡¡¡TONTO!!!

Dio media vuelta y se acurrucó para dormir, aunque solo le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto ¿Por qué?¿Por qué no había aparecido?¿Acaso no le tenía tanta estima como ella imaginaba que le tenía... o deseaba que le tuviera...? ¿O se debía a lo que había ocurrido en su sueño? Pero él había dicho que la cuidaba y que siempre lo haría, habían sido buenos amigos en las tres semanas que habían transcurrido... ¿Entonces qué lo hizo desaparecer?

De una cosa estaba segura, de que quería que él volviera a aparecer, quería verlo, decirle lo mucho que... que... que lo necesitaba...

Las palabras de la mujer le llegaron a la cabeza de pronto, esas palabras que la asaltaban en los momentos menos apropiados...

" _este muchacho dará un repentino giro a tu corazoncito"_

No... no... no podía ser Inuyasha de quien se enamoraría... era absurdo todo eso... Pero también recordó lo que ella misma había pensado aquella primera vez en la cuál había sospechado que la anciana se dirigía a su ángel: Que si no se enamoraba de él, no tendría que sufrir la decepción de un amor imposible. "¡Pero yo no estoy enamorada!¡Claro que no!"— pensó— "Solo le tengo estima, como a un amigo al cual has confiado y que te traicionó"

No pudo evitar sentirse mal: "te traicionó" ¿Pero la había traicionado como Bankotsu a Inuyasha? Esa traición no se comparaba con no dar la cara por vergüenza como ahora era su hecho... no, él no la había traicionado, solo... solo estaba avergonzado, quizás...

—Tonto... tonto...

------------------------------

Esa noche, lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna que se encontraba en lo alto, casi tapada por las hojas de los árboles... Ya había dejado de llover y las nubes habían desaparecido del cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

Ella estaba tendida en la húmeda hierva con los ojos puestos en los ostros nocturnos. Tomó fuerzas y se reincorporó, estaba en un claro del bosque, totalmente sola... sola... y asustada ¿Sería el bosque de su sueño?

Caminó unos pasos terriblemente asustada, luego encontró el pié de un árbol y se acurrucó en él, se abrazó a sus piernas con temor de la oscuridad y de los ruidos que allá afuera se cernían.

De pronto, su mano rozó una tela de su ropa, no era de su camisón, era una tela bastante fina y delicada... La alzó a los rayos de luna, un poco más sobre su cabeza y resplandeció una tela rosada con polvo de diamantes incrustados que la hacían brillar con fervor. Por primera vez reparó en su vestido hecho por la misma tela delicada: Tenía un escote que dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hombros y unas mangas cortas e infladas, la cintura estrecha y una caída en forma de campana. A los bordes de la cintura, las mangas, el escote y el final del vestido, habían cintas turquesas entrecruzadas que terminaban en delicados moños del mismo color y hasta tenía uno detrás de su cabeza. ¿Acaso eso sería un vestido de quinceañera? ¿SU vestido de quinceañera?

Mientras sus ojos resplandecían de emoción ante el brilloso vestido, unos cascos se escucharon a lo lejos, alguien que se acercaba a gran velocidad sobre un caballo... El equino traspasó los árboles con facilidad y se detuvo delante de ella que tenía sus ojos puestos en el joven y apuesto jinete que le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pié y subiera junto a él.

—Lamento si esperaste demasiado... —se excusó el jinete.

Kagome estaba atónita, despegó sus labios para formular una réplica que jamás llegó a su boca, sino que se mantuvo estática en donde estaba, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le rebelaban...

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la mano del príncipe que le dio un impulso para subir tras él, sobre un corcel blanco. Se sujetó con fuerza a él, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El jinete amarró las riendas del caballo para seguir su camino.

—¿Te... te hice esperar demasiado...? —preguntó desde su puesto. Al no obtener respuesta, lo tomó como una afirmación.— Lo siento, es que... estuve muy ocupado pensando en tu regalo que... no aparecí para ti porque quería tener la libertad de pensar bien en todo, aunque siempre estuve contigo ¿Me crees?

—Si, entiendo. —Respondió apenas.— No lo vuelvas a hacer...—recostó su cabeza en la espalda de Inuyasha.— te... te extrañé ¿Sabes? No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer, me acostumbré tanto a tu compañía que era raro ya no verte.

—Eso ya lo sé.— repuso con una amargarte risa.— Sé lo enojada que estabas.

—De verdad eres un tonto... hasta me preocupé.

—¿Vas a perdonarme? Porque no quiero que estés enojada ahora.

—Si.

Cabalgaron en silencio por unos minutos más hasta que el caballo se detuvo. El primero en bajar fue el príncipe y luego le tendió ambos brazos a su compañera para que hiciera lo mismo.

Kagome se recargó sobre él y desvió la vista hasta la fortaleza que se cernía frente a ellos... Abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa, ese era un lujoso castillo de varios pisos y hasta tenía varias torres. La entrada tenía una alfombra roja que los guiaba hasta el interior pero no había guardias ni nada por el estilo a ambos lados de la fortaleza.

—¿Te gusta?

—S-si, es her-hermoso...

Sonrió ante la cara atónita de la chica.

—Este es uno de los castillos que aparecían en uno de los cuentos que mi madre me solía contar de niño. Tú también conoces el cuento...

—Si, claro. —Centró su mirada en él.— como olvidarlo...

—Ven, vamos...

Inuyasha la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo a trabes de la alfombra roja hacia el interior del castillo... ese sería un cumpleaños que ni ella, ni él, podrían olvidar jamás...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!!! Este capi NO esta cortado!!

Por su grata insistencia, finalmente puse conti... Y como ven, Inuyasha no beso a Kag porque ella no quiso! (Me hace acordar al capi del anime que paso algo parecido a esto, pero Kagome lo empujó) Pero quedense tranquis... ya va a suceder aquel acontecimiento taaaan esperado... (más pronto de lo que se imaginan) xq ya conocen a Inu: Cuando se propone algo, no hay ni tormenta que lo pare... y bue, quiero decir eso porque YA empesó a sentir algo por nuestra linda protagonista ^_^ (Aunque este prohibido XD) Pero para el amor no hay fronteras!!! jaja (Puse demaciados dichos no???)

Creo que por ser tan mala en el capi anterior, fué el que + reviews recibio XD jaja. Por suerte, ninguno de amenaza de muerte... Muchas gacheas chicas!!!: setsuna17, tania56, Kagome-chan1985, inukag22, nadja-chan, kyome-chan, princerekou y lerinne RefiraM!!! Tambien, gracias a Caro, Cristina, Auxy y a Bren! (mi amiga del alma que leyo mi fic y le encantooooo aunque solo leyo la version "angeluz original", aunque no la adaptacion de Inuyasha XD)

Espero que este les halla gustado!!!

Prox: "Como a una princesa"

Nos vemos!!!


	8. Como a una princesa

Capitulo 8: Como a una princesa

—Inu... Yasha... ¿a dónde vamos?— Quiso saber la chica siguiendo sus pasos.

—Ya sabrás.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, llegaron a un enorme salón decorado con hermosas esculturas de piedra, banderas y escudos decorados con un "T".

Inuyasha detuvo su caminata al llegar al centro del salón.

—¿Quieres bailar, Kagome?— le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

Ella quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Q-que... ?— susurró mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.— B-bueno...

La sujetó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo mientras la volvía a observar con aquella intensa mirada cargada de dulzura. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, sujetó la de Kagome y la puso sobre su hombro y la otra la amarró entre sus dedos. Los brazos de la chica parecían de goma, eso lo hizo sonreír ¿De verdad la estaba intimidando en aquellos momentos?

—¿Jamás has bailado esto?

—N-no

—No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.

—P-pero no hay música— le recordó observando alrededor.

—Feh! No necesitas preocuparte por eso.

Acto seguido, Kagome contempló una esquina del salón era ocupado por un grupo de músicos que se manifestaron poco a poco, como entre una nube de estrellas. Ella quedó maravillada al vislumbrar aquel brillo que tomaba forma de músicos.

Aquellas personas comenzaron a tocar una dulce melodía totalmente hermosa, jamás había oído un vals como aquel. Él la guiaba en cada movimiento mientras la contemplaba profundamente, aunque Kagome no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos ¿Tanto él había cambiado en medio mes? Cuando se había conocido, Inuyasha no se atrevía ni a tocarla y además era tan reservado... hasta le solía contestar de formas muy groseras en algunas ocasiones... ¿Y ahora bailaban? Agachó la cabeza mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían con más intensidad.

—¿Qué te sucede?— le preguntó el chico.— ¿Qué no te gusta?

—¡No es eso!

Ella alzó la cabeza con tanta rapidez que quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia uno con el otro. Inuyasha fue el primero en reaccionar y desvió la cara un poco de su cercanía, algo turbado.

—¿Entonces qué es? Te noto muy callada y avergonzada.

Aquella voz que había articulado era totalmente cálida, jamás la había oído. Tal vez denotaba un poco de pena, pues no estaba cargada de aquel tono algo engreído típico de él.

—Es que... bueno... no me esperaba esto. —confesó.— además de que me da algo de... de... —estaba a punto de decir que le producía vergüenza estar así de cerca, pero decidió callárselo.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreír y la contempló a los ojos, ansiando esperar su respuesta. Aunque la chica quedo hipnotizada al ver reflejados sus ojos en los del ángel, aquellos ojos ámbar, casi dorados, que la observaban con... dulzura...

—...tengo miedo... miedo de que... que me dejes, Inuyasha.— no era lo que tenía planeado decir, auque era la pura verdad.

El chico volvió a verla con aquella dulce mirada y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos para abrazarla. Kagome no replicó ni se inmovilizó como antes, sino que recostó su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó también.

—No te preocupes, Kagome, jamás voy a separarme de ti. Lo prometo.

La chica sonrió agradecida, luego se armó de valor y se separó de él a duras penas. Inuyasha tenía una cara de desconcierto.

—¿Seguimos?

—Ha... si, si.— respondió luego de titubear.

Esta vez, Kagome estaba más animada que antes, y aunque sus mejillas no perdían aquel tono carmesí, sonreía de una forma radiante mientras lo miraba a los ojos, igual de hipnotizada.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo totalmente inexplicable, de la misma manera que las músicos habían aparecido, se manifestaron a su alrededor más parejas que bailaban al compás de aquella dulce música, dejándolos a ambos como pareja principal.

—¿Cómo haces esto?— preguntó fascinada a su compañero.

—Este es tu sueño. —le recordó.— y como ocurre en los sueños, las cosas más inexplicables e imposibles pueden pasar.

----------------------------------

—¡La pasé de maravilla!— exclamó la chica sujetándose a la baranda.— ¡Mira eso!

Estaban en el balcón de la torre más alta de aquel castillo. No muy apartado se divisaba un bosque y a lo lejos, un amplio mar iluminado por la luna y las estrellas.

—¿Es hermoso, no? —Inuyasha se afirmó también a aquella baranda, junto a ella sin quitar los ojos de aquella chica que ya ni recordaba que se trataba de su protegida.

—Claro que si...

—Discúlpame.— susurró con algo de congoja.

—¿He?— Kagome lo miró sorprendida.— ¿Por qué me pides disculpas?

—¿Recuerdas que yo te conté que a veces puedo controlar tus sueños?

Ella asintió.

—Bien, pues debo admitir que tu jamás has tenido pesadillas, Kagome. —agachó la cabeza avergonzado.— Sino que todas ellas eran producto de mi, yo era quien controlaba aquellos sueños y los convertía en pesadillas. Solo para verte sufrir... creo que lo había tomado como un pasatiempo...

—Ho... ¿De verdad?— Volvió su vista al océano con una expresión consternada.

—Prometo... no volver a hacerlo... prometo jamás crearte aquellas pesadillas mientras siga siendo tu ángel...

La chica volvió a mirarlo, aunque esta vez le sonrió felizmente. Ahora ya sabía que lo que poseía no era una maldición... Todas las pesadillas se habían acabado por fin...

—¿Entonces me perdonas?— La cara de Inuyasha se iluminó.

—Si.

—Y... por último, quiero admitir que.. aún no te di tu regalo.

Kagome frunció en ceño.

—¿Pero mi regalo no era el baile, el vestido y este hermoso paisaje?

—Por supuesto que no.

Inuyasha rebuscó en los bolsillos de su traje celeste. Ya no era aquel aori, más bien, se veía igual que cualquier príncipe como los que Kagome había visto en los cuentos de Cenicienta o La bella durmiente.

Sacó una cajita no muy grande y abrió la tapa revelando una posesión extremadamente valiosa: una tiara de oro con brillantes diamantes incrustados.

—Inu... Yasha...—Kagome abrió los ojos maravillada.— ¿Cómo...?

El chico negó con la cabeza ya sabiendo su pregunta. Sacó la tiara de su estuche y se la colocó en la cabeza.

—Ahora eres toda un princesa... —susurró mientras desviaba una caricia hacia sus mejillas. —... MI princesa...

—P-pero...

El corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar con tanta rapidez que parecía como si temblara de nervios... en su interior comenzaba a manifestarse una agoniosa duda... ¿De donde había sacado Inuyasha tanta caballerosidad? ¿Desde cuando sabía ser tan... tan buen _Don Juan_?

—Esto ya lo has hecho antes ¿no?— inquirió agachando la cabeza.— me refiero a bailar y todo eso, lo tienes bien en práctica ya con otras princesas. ¿verdad?

Inuyasha parpadeó confundido. ¿De donde había sacado semejante cosa?

—Pero Kagome...

La chica volvió a afirmarse a la barandilla para contemplar el océano. ¿Ósea que no era la primera después de todo? ¿Habían otras? ¿Y si había una que él no habría olvidado...?

—Kagome...— volvió a llamarla, él también volvió a sujetarse de la baranda, solo que esta vez tras ella, aprisionándola.— mi pequeña ingenua... ¿de donde sacas esas cosas? Sabes bien que no es verdad. Tú misma me dijiste una vez que no fuera tan grosero con las mujeres. Jamás en mi vida he estado con ninguna, simplemente las ignoraba.— Sonrió al ver a Kagome suspirar ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Kagome celosa de él?— Esta vez ha sido una ocasión especial para ti, por eso me comporto tan amable.

—¿Dices la verdad?

—Jamás te mentiría, Mi Princesa...

Ladeó el rostro hacia Inuyasha, aunque no sabía que estaba aprisionada por él. Lo miró asustada al principió por experimentar otra vez aquella cercanía, solo que esta vez era diferente: Cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro y ninguno podía reaccionar esa vez... sino que en vez de alejarse, comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más y más.

Inuyasha volvió a sujetar a Kagome por la cintura para traerla hacia sus labios. Ella posó ambas manos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos esperando recibir aquel anhelado beso que deseaba más que nada en aquel momento. Pues si decía la verdad, ella sería la primera chica que...

Su corazón comenzó a latir alocado al sentir la respiración irregular de Inuyasha tan cerca de ella y luego sintió como si saltara de felicidad cuando sus labios rizaron con los suyos, solo por un instante...

----------------------------------

—¡Kagome, arribaaaa!

Ella presionó sus párpados antes de abrirlos y ver a una Sango sonriente ante ella.

—Hoooo Sango... —se refregó los ojos para verla mejor. —¿Qué quieres?

—Arriba dormilona, ya es tarde. Y tenemos q...

Sango ahogó un grito mientras miraba a su amiga muy sorprendida.

—¡KAGOME!

La chica dio un brinco en la cama al quedar aturdida por el grito de Sango. Parpadeó confundida y asustada.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¡Que hermosa!— exclamó.— ¿Me la prestas por favor?

—¿De que hablas, Sango?

—¡De la hermosa tiara que llevas en la cabeza!

Kagome se sorprendió de su comentario y se tanteó la cabeza hasta hallar una pequeña coronita de oro con cristales incrustados. Se la quitó mientras fruncía el ceño y la sostuvo entre sus manos sin recordar el origen de aquel objeto.

Comenzó a darle vueltas entre sus manos hasta observar una pequeña escritura con una perfecta caligrafía en la parte de atrás: _"Para mi querida princesa" _ y firmado, el nombre de su ángel.

Ahogó un grito tal vez más profundo que el de Sango al percibir diferentes imágenes que se apoderaban de su mente: El vestido, el baile, el balcón y finalmente... Se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo al recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando Sango la había despertado... Pero... ¿Realmente eso fue un beso? Simplemente fue un roce entre sus labios y... luego nada más... No había llegado a ser un beso concreto...

De repente, se escuchó un ruido de madera al golpearse con un puño, como si alguien intentara descargarse. Ambas chicas observaron el escritorio y, aunque Sango no fue capas de ver nada, Kagome vio como Inuyasha fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga, seguramente por aquella ingrata interrupción.

Kagome no dijo nada y se levantó de la cama con una extraña expresión perturbada en la cara.

—¡Valla que eres toda una princesa, Kag!

Los ojos de su amiga se iluminaron al ver el vestido Rosado de encajes que ella llevaba puesto, casi pareciendo una princesa.

La quinceañera sonrió con nostalgia mientras observaba su vestido.

—Hey... —la voz de su amiga denotaba suspicacia.— me imagino que aquel príncipe no te habrá hecho efecto... ¿Verdad? No se... a mi no me engañas... Estoy segura de que aún sueñas con aquél chico y me lo ocultas.

Inuyasha contuvo la risa mientras le sacaba la lengua a Sango y Kagome sonrió de la forma más inocente posible.

—Pero que cosas dices, Sango... es solo un viejo vestido que me puse anoche y no me moleste en quitarme antes de dormir.

—¿Pero estas segura de que...?— replico ya vencida.

—¡Totalmente! Hace ya casi un mes que no tengo noticias de él.

Desde su lugar, el príncipe cruzó los dedos en señal de perdonar aquella mentirita piadosa.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hi there!!! Aqui de bueltaaaa ^_^ valla, ultimamente posteo dia por medio... jaja. Aunque creo que el plazo se extendera a partir de ahora porque los capis que bienen no estan ya escritos, sino que los tengo que pasar de un borrador a la compu... y eso toma tiempo... _ asi que...

Espero que hallan disfrutado de este capi!!! ¿Porque quien nunca ha soñado con ser una princesa???? Al menos, yo si he queridoooo jajaja (Aunque aun mi sueño no se ha cumplido... _ que suerte que tiene Kagome) jaja

Al final, llego el tan esperado beso, aunque no fue un beso, sino un "roce" como dice más arriba... Aunque a Inu no le gusto mucho q lo interrumpieran ^_^ jajaja me dio gracia escribir esa parteee jaja

Grax a todas las que me firman!!! VAMOS 32 REVIEWS!!! GACHEAAAA!!! JAJA MUY FELIZ AQUI TOY!!! setsuna17, tania56, Kagome-chan1985, inukag22, nadja-chan, kyome-chan, princerekou, lerinne Y RefiraM!!! Tambien, gracias a Caro, Cristina, Auxy y a Bren!!! Tambien a quienes me agregaron a Story alert y Favorite History!!!

HASTA EL CAPI 9!!!---- "Como decirte que te quiero" (el titulo lo dice toooooodo jaja)

BYE!!!


	9. Ángel

Capítulo 9: "Ángel"

—¡Ya te dije que sí, Inuyasha!— repitió por enésima vez mientras caminaba hacia el baño rápidamente.

—¡Pero digo la verdad!— repuso el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, iba pisándole los talones a su propia protegida.— No tengo un muy buen presentimiento de esto...

Aquí estoy. tú también

_aunque sea en la imaginación, beybe,_

_esta vez quiero ser_

_la luna llena que te espera_

_y te ilumina_

—Espera... —dio media vuelta y lo contempló con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué?

—Inuyasha... ¿¡No me digas que estas celoso!?

_Como amiga te he sido fiel_

_ahora te llevo en la piel_

_se que no va a suceder_

_pero lo puedo soñar._

El ángel se turbó al oír sus palabras y luego, un extraño tono Rosado recorrió sus mejillas... Jamás había experimentado aquella sensación anteriormente... ¿Acaso era vergüenza? ¿¡Vergüenza de que!? Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Kagome para que dejara de ver lo incómodo que se sentía.

—¡Feh! ¿Pero en que cosas piensas?— dijo de su acostumbrada forma altanera.— ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Bah!!!

Te digo

_somos los dos_

_como el aire que está_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

—Si esta celoso... —susurró la chica más para sí misma.

Luego sonrió mientras un sonrojo se extendía por su cara al igual que su ángel. Eso significaba que... tal ves Inuyasha sentía algo por ella... algo especial...

"—_Este alguien dará un repentino giro a tu corazoncito... "_

Otra vez aquellos recuerdos, siempre apareciendo en los momentos menos inesperados. Aunque esta vez no se sentía incómoda al recordarlo, sino que produjo que se sintiera un poco más animada... De verdad que Inuyasha no le había parecido amable en un principio, ni mucho menos atractivo... pero ahora... ahora que ya conocía su lado amable, pensaba todo lo contrario... De verdad... de verdad que él le...

_y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar_

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

Inuyasha frunció el seño y la miró sobre su hombro con desconfianza. Los ojos de Kagome lo contemplaban con admiración, eso lo hizo sentirse aún más incómodo.

—¿Qué tanto me miras?— le preguntó.— Esa miradita que tienes me repugna.

La chica parpadeó como si despertara de un ensueño, luego desvió la vista de él mientras sonreía tontamente.

—¿En qué pensabas?— Inuyasha se volteó hacia ella.

—En nada.

—Dímelo.— Insistió de forma autoritaria.

—Ya te dije que en nada.

_Tu sello de amor_

_lo llevo en la piel_

_ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe_

Dio media vuelta y volvió a encaminarse hacia el baño como tenía pensado desde un principio y, como en un principio, Inuyasha seguía pisándole los talones.

—¡Dime en que cosas pensabas!

—¡Ash!!! ¡Ya déjame en paz!— se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta en las narices de su guardián.— ¡Ya sabes lo que DEBES hacer!— le recordó desde dentro.

—Si... como digas... —gruñó entre dientes mientras seguía con la vista clavada en la madera de la puerta.

Se dejó caer en una esquina mientras sostenía su cabeza con la palma de su mano, totalmente aburrido. Desde que Kagome lo había conocido, le había prohibido entrar al baño con ella, de igual manera, jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo... pero suponía que ella no le tenía demasiada confianza.

-------------------------------

Kagome suspiró. se desvistió y se metió en el agua tibia de la bañera. Sango tan solo la había despertado para anunciarle que haría la fiesta de primavera al día siguiente... y de verdad que ganas de ir le faltaban, y muchas.

Bostezó. También tenía bastante sueño, su amiga la había despertado más temprano de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada para ser Sábado... Además de haberla despertado en el momento menos apropiado... Volvió a sonreír recordando que la magia de aquel sueño...

_despertar es un dolor_

_si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero_

_y aun espero._

Aunque aquella magia ya se había dispersado completamente cuando Inuyasha escuchó las palabras de Sango aquella mañana antes de su despedida:

"—_Nos vemos esta noche, entonces.— Puntualizó Sango._

—_Si, claro._

_La morocha sonrió con suspicacia y luego bajó la voz para que solo ambas (E Inuyasha) pudieran oír._

—_También he invitado a varios chicos de secundaria, apuesto lo que sea a que cualquiera se mostraría interesado en ti... — Luego bajó mucho más la voz hasta que se hizo casi inaudible.— Me juego lo que quieras a que el primer candidato es aquel chico que, aunque nunca te has dado cuenta, siempre esta pendiente de ti._

_Kagome entreabrió los labios sorprendida. Pudo oír como Inuyasha gruñía a su lado como una criatura enfurecida protegiendo algo de su pertenencia. ¿El chico de Secundaria? ¿Aquel chico que se mostraba siempre tan amable con ella?"_

De verdad que jamás se había imaginado que aquel chico pudiera fijarse en ella... estando Kikyo siempre por los alrededores... Pero a pesar de todo, no podía fallarle a Sango. Por más que Inuyasha insistiera en que no fuera, debía hacerlo, por ella. Por otro lado... él se había mostrado bastante malhumorado desde aquella charla. ¿De verdad estaba celoso? ¿De verdad temía "perderla", por así decirlo?

Se puso de pié y comenzó a secarse con la toalla que tenía a mano.

—Si tan solo Sango no me hubiera despertado... —Se lamentó luego de un suspiro.

_como amiga te he sido fiel_

_ahora te llevo en la piel_

_¿cuándo se va a terminar,_

_o cuando se hará realidad?_

De repente, sintió algo en su pierna. Bajó la vista hasta ella y su cara se desfiguró de terror al ver a una negra y peluda araña trepando por ella, seguramente, había sido un huésped de aquella toalla anteriormente... Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza y, por inercia, un estruendoso grito de horror se escapó de su boca.

--------------------------------------

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando de lo aburrido que se sentía. Kagome estaba tardando más que de costumbre...

De pronto, sintió un grito de ella que lo despertó y, junto con él, todos sus sentidos. Se puso de pié y, casi sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta de par en par...

_Te digo_

_somos los dos_

_como el aire que está_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

Tal vez, en aquel instante, los papeles habían cambiado, porque podría jurar que en aquel momento, él ya no era el ángel... sino ella... Jamás se había tomado la molestia de observarla completamente, ya que su insano prejuicio le decía que no valía la pena porque jamás le había encontrado ni una pizca de atractivo...

_y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar_

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

Aunque era todo lo contrario, Kagome podía permitir que cualquier modelo pasara desapercibida al estar junto a ella. Era... totalmente hermosa... tal vez, el ángel más hermoso que jamás se habría imaginado ver...

Parpadeó varias veces, saliendo del trance y dio una rápido mirada al origen del grito de ella: una insignificante araña... Que le costaría la vida... pues lo siguiente que ella hizo, fue tan rápido que casi no pudo ni ver sus movimientos: Apartó al insecto de un golpe, se cubrió con la toalla que había tirado a un costado y, lo último y más doloroso...

—¡FUERAAAAAA!

... Tomó una jabonera y se la arrojó, acertándole en la cabeza. Inuyasha retrocedió un poco, cubriéndose con una mano el lugar del impacto.

—¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA!?— Le gritó para que lo oyera entre medio de los gritos de ella, aunque a continuación, más objetos de baño se le vinieron encima. Lo que lo obligó a cerrar la puerta de un portazo para no recibir más daño.

—¡FUERA, FUERA, FUERAAAAA!!!

La chica respiró aire a bocanadas. Era la primera vez que sentía que ardía de vergüenza... porque era la primera vez que un hombre la miraba desnuda... y de esa manera... Aún seguía temblando de pies a cabeza, aunque había olvidado por completo a la araña que aun permanecía en algún lugar del baño...

_Te digo_

_somos los dos_

_como el aire que está_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

-----------------------------

Inuyasha volvió a dejarse caer tras la puerta mientras se frotaba la cabeza en donde la jabonera había impactado. Seguramente, ya se le haría un chichón más tarde...

...Pero, a pesar de todo, tenía aun la imagen de ella en su mente. Totalmente hermosa... ¿Pero como había estado tan ciego? En ningún momento de su vida Kagome había sido fea, sino perfecta. En cualquier sentido, perfecta...

Al poco rato, la puerta se abrió y ella salió envuelta con la misma toalla y con la cabeza gacha y roja de vergüenza. Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Inuyasha llegó tras ella y se sorprendió al verla ya sin aquel color carmesí ni con su mirada asesina como se suponía que debía tener... Sino que permanecía temblando como una gelatina, pálida y a punto de...

—¡Kagome!— Inuyasha corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que se desplomara en la cama.— ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte_

_tanto miedo de no verte mas..._

_aunque eres mi amigo_

_para mi algo mas..._

Ella le sonrió a medias.

—Creo que... era venenosa...

Le señaló su pierna, en donde permanecían dos marcas de picadura. El chico la miró confundido por un instante, luego frunció un poco el ceño.

—Tonta... eso te pasa por haberte puesto tan agresiva... si tan solo la hubieses sacado de una forma más suave, ahora estarías bien... Además, me dolió mucho el golpe que me diste.

—Tu me... viste desnuda y... yo te golpee, es lo... justo.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado mientras la seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos. Volvió a mirarla de aquella forma especial, dulce, se había asustado al verla tan pálida y hasta había pensado en lo peor.

—Aun duele... —susurró.

—Creo que si te afecto mucho, hasta creo que tienes fiebre... —posó una mano en su frente para medir su temperatura.— mmm... si, creo que si... Pero estoy seguro que se te pasará para la noche.

_este bello secreto_

_mi corazón guardará_

_todo lo he soñado_

_y era contigo..._

—Gracias... —Por un momento, volvió a aparecer aquel tono rosado en su pálida piel.— Te quiero, Inuyasha.

Te digo

_somos los dos_

_como el aire que está_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

—Feh! Ya estas delirando... —repuso mientras desviaba la mirada y, igual que ella, lo embargaba aquel molesto bochorno que últimamente experimentaba muy seguido.

—De verdad... aun soy una pequeña niñita ingenua ¿no?

—¿De donde sacas esas cosas?

—Tú mismo me lo decías... hace poco... ¿No te acuerdas?

El ángel volvió a poner aquella cara seria, pensativa. ¿Realmente él había dicho eso? ¿Le había dicho tantas cosas y ella aún así lo había perdonado? ¿Tan buena era? A decir verdad... ella siempre había sido amable con él, le había demostrado que si se podía confiar en otras personas, darles una segunda oportunidad a pesar de todos sus errores...

—Yo no pienso eso.

—¡Pero si tu...!

La calló con un suave "shh".

_y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar_

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma._

—Descansa un poco, o sino la fiebre no bajará. Cuando vuelva tu madre, solo te encontrará durmiendo. —Le sonrió de una forma tranquilizadora y luego besó su frente.

Ella solo asintió y cerró los ojos. Se sentía realmente a gusto con él allí, cuidándola. Como durante toda su vida había hecho... aunque jamás lo había notado. Pero tenerlo ahora junto a ella, le resultaba sumamente reconfortable... Inuyasha ya no era aquel ángel testarudo y engreído, sino que todo lo contrario...

Entreabrió los ojos solo para volver a observarlo: La contemplaba fijamente, con aquellos ojos ámbar, como si el mundo dependiera de ella. Agitaba sus alas lentamente, apenas sin hacer ruido al rozar contra la colcha de la cama. Tal vez, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo había observado detenidamente, ahora si podía estar de acuerdo con Sango y Rin; Inuyasha si era un chico atractivo, aunque no quisiera asimilarlo en un principio... pero siempre lo fue... siempre fue su ángel protector...

...Solo su ángel...

_Te digo_

_somos los dos_

_como el aire que está_

_flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

...Inuyasha no era un chico común, él ya había vivido anteriormente... ahora solo era... un ángel, un ángel que nadie más que ella podía ver...

"—_Pero será algo imposible y me refiero a problemas entre él y tú y sobre él mismo que no les permitirá estar juntos para siempre."_

Suspiró y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Era verdad, lo de ellos era totalmente imposible... y no había más remedio. Pero... sin embargo, no quería separarse de él, jamás...

_y eres mi ángel de paz_

_déjame volar_

_a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar_

_tus alas me llenan el alma..._

Inuyasha observó como ella volvía a recuperar el color mientras pasaban los minutos. Ya no respiraba de forma agitada y sus latidos estaban normales, aunque aún seguía con un poco de fiebre.

Si tan solo fuera un humano... si tan solo pudiera estar con ella para toda la vida como uno... sería realmente feliz. Kagome se merecía a alguien que la amara profundamente, y estaba seguro de que eso no sería algo que le costaría cumplir... Aunque ella no podía vivir junto a alguien que los demás no veían... con alguien inmortal... con alguien al cual el tiempo se le había congelado... con alguien que ya no pertenecía a aquella vida...

Pero en aquellos instantes, el tiempo no importaba... solo ella. Sus intenciones no eran ilusionarla para luego "dejarla". No quería eso... pero era inevitable que sucediera... y era inevitable que no sintiera nada por ella...

Se acercó a Kagome que ya dormía tranquilamente y la besó muy cerca de sus labios, evitando agoniosamente no hacerlo en ellos...

—Yo también te quiero.— le susurró.

_Aquí estoy,_

_tu también,_

_aunque sea en la imaginación, beybe._

_**CONTINUARÁ **_

* * *

_** Hola!!!**_

_Esta es mi cancion favorita de Belinda!!! "Angel", como el titulo de este capitulooo... ¿Me creerian si dijera q con esta cancion empezó tooooodo? Ademas, la escena del baño me paso a mi en la vida real... bue _ no fue tan asi pero... jaja. Gracias a aquella endemoniada arañita que me asusto aquel dia, me salio este capi jaja. Gracias asquerosa araña!!!!_

_Espero q este capi les halla gustado, porque a mi me encantó escribirlooooo jaja_

_Ando sin tiempo ahora, asi q no puedo agradecer como siempre T_T pero igualmente, grax por tantos reviews!!!! WOW 41!!!!! T__T lloro pero de felicidad!!!_

_El prox capi si se va a llamar: "¿Como decirte q te quieroooo?"_

_Ns vemos!!!! _


	10. El enemigo

Capítulo 10: El enemigo

Abrió los ojos con suma pereza. Los sentía terriblemente pesados. Lo primero que se preguntó fue cuanto tiempo había dormido... Seguramente que por el dolor de cabeza que tenía, bastantes horas y como una marmota...

—Ho, ya despertaste, bella durmiente.— La recibió una cálida voz que ya conocía perfectamente, desde que tenía memoria.

Ladeó el rostro hacia él eufórica de que estuviera allí, junto a ella, sosteniendo una de sus manos contra las de él mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba metida en su cama, cosa que no recordaba haber hecho convaleciente.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo permanecí dormida...?

—Creo que unas cuantas horas... —dijo mientras lo meditaba.— Ya es de noche. Antes de que tu madre llegara, te metí en tu cama y como te vio con fiebre cuando llegó, te dio una medicina y te dejó dormir.

—Ha... —Kagome se sentó en la cama y abrazó su pequeño estómago sobre las mantas— Lo único que deseo ahora es comer algo...

—Apuesto a que dentro de poco, llegará con la comida.

Kagome asintió y bajó la vista hasta las sabanas. Comenzó a estrujarlas con las manos como si estuviera nerviosa. Y es que lo estaba... por primera vez, sentía incomodidad al estar frente a Inuyasha... ¿Sería por todo lo que había ocurrido en casi dos días? Tal vez se debía a eso... pues ya se habían demostrado mucho en poco tiempo ¿Verdad? Podría estar muy segura de que sentía algo más que amistad por él... y seguramente, él también...

El príncipe se sentó junto a ella y vio como las sábanas quedaban estrujadas entre sus pequeñas manos.

—¿Sabes?— dijo sin mirarla.— Por un momento, cuando te vi a punto de desmayarte, tuve miedo.

Ella alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha sorprendida.

—¿Miedo?

—Sentí que toda la historia se repetía... y cuando me dijiste que te habías envenenado, me sentí aun más asustado. Porque por un momento creí volver atrás, en aquel momento en el que mi madre... —no podía seguir con aquella dolorosa frase.— ... en ese instante, tuve miedo de que algo peor te pase... Tuve miedo de perderte, de perder a un ser querido otra vez.

Ahora, el que se sentía turbado era él. Kagome siguió mirándolo confusa, aunque luego le sonrió con dulzura. Se había preocupado por ella... y le había dicho que era uno de sus seres queridos ¿no?

—Inuyasha... — ella se inclinó hacia él hasta que quedaron a una escasa distancia— Perdón por haberte preocupado...

El chico no respondió y la abrazó por los hombros. Kagome no replicó, sino que le correspondió cruzando sus brazos en su espalda, rozando sus delicadas alas con sus dedos.

—Esta vez, prometo ser más atento contigo, mi princesa.

Su corazón latió con violencia al oír como él la llamaba, igual que aquella vez, en su cumpleaños... Inuyasha se separó un poco solo para mirarla a los ojos por un eterno instante, aquellos ojos castaños llenos de bondad...

Kagome respiró hondo mientras miraba atentamente a su ángel. ¿Estaría prohibido lo que ella sentía por él? Seguramente si... jamás había oído alguna historia parecida a la suya... ¿Pero que importaba? Hay personas que no saben amar, personas que no sienten amor por otras... ahora en el mundo, mucha gente no esta unida por amor... También dicen que el amor no da nada y que no se puede vivir de él... pero... ¿Y que hay con los que si sienten amor? ¿Podrían demostrar que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa? Ella siempre soñó con saber que se siente el amor... y ahora que finalmente podía experimentar esa sensación que se manifestaba en su interior al mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que aquella virtud era lo que podría mantenerla viva por el resto de su vida... tenía una gran razón para seguir existiendo... Y esa era el amor que sentía por él, por su ángel, por Inuyasha.

Sus manos subieron hasta el desordenado cabello negro y lacio de su ángel. Él entreabrió los labios intuyendo en qué estaba pensando su protegida... Kagome lo acercó a ella suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sonrió al ver que él no se oponía y hacía lo mismo... Sintió las manos de él en sus mejillas que al mismo tiempo, seguía atrayéndola...

...Tal vez, si finalmente podía besarlo, le demostraría todo lo que se mantenía en sus pensamientos, tan difícil de expresárselo con palabras... Por aquel instante en que sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto, pensó que a lo mejor si era verdad, que un beso es la demostración de amor más pura... sin decir ni una sola palabra...

Inuyasha volvió a entreabrir los labios para hacer más profundo aquel beso...

—¡A comer!

La madre de Kagome irrumpió en la habitación con una bandeja de comida para la cena. Su hija abrió los ojos de golpe y, casi sin pensarlo, empujó a Inuyasha para separarse de él, lo que hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Ella respiró agitada y roja de vergüenza... ¿¡Su madre habría visto algo!? Pero ella no podía ver a Inuyasha... ¿¡Y que había visto entonces!?

—¿¡PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA!?— gruñó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba del suelo, parecía bastante enojado y, a la vez, se sentía en ridículo.— ¿¡POR QUE ME HAS...!?— Calló de repente al ver a la madre de su protegida parada en la puerta.

—¿Te pasa algo, hija?— La señora Higurashi se acercó a ella preocupada.— ¿Aun tienes fiebre?

Kagome suspiró aliviada, parece que no había alcanzado a ver nada...

Su madre posó una de sus manos sobre la frente de su hija mientras fruncía el seño.

—¡Pero estas hirviendo!— acto seguido, sacó un pañuelo húmedo y se lo colocó.

—Estoy bien, mamá.— garantizó su hija. Luego vio la fuente con la cena lista para ella— ¿A comer?

----------------------------

Como aquella mañana, Inuyasha permanecía callado y bastante reservado. Seguramente se debía a la interrupción de su madre. La ponía algo incómoda pensar que aquellos eran los motivos... es como si él realmente tuviera la necesidad de... sin ser algo espontáneo como ella quería.

Cuando su madre se fue a dormir, su protegida permanecía leyendo un libro, aunque hacía más de media hora que no cambiaba la página y vía como sus mejillas aún poseían aquel agradable tono carmesí. Pero no se había atrevido a mirarlo en ningún momento, eso lo hizo pensar que las cosas no andaban del todo bien: Es como si, luego de que la "magia" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) se dispersara, todo se volvía incómodo entre ambos... como si... como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera algo... imposible y se sintieran arrepentidos de aquello.

—Tengo una idea.— dijo Kagome mientras cerraba el libro de golpe y le brindaba una sonrisa.— Hagamos algo.

Inuyasha levantó la vista hacia ella con la duda presente en sus ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te parece si miramos algo? Me aburro.

Su ángel se encogió de hombros y, en unos pocos minutos, Kagome ya había encendido el televisor y había puesto una película de terror, aunque bastante entretenida para un Sábado en la noche.

Él se sentó en el suelo, frente al televisor, utilizando la cama como respaldo. La película seguía un poco terrorífica, cosa que le hizo recordar a los sueños que él mismo le producía a Kagome cuando era pequeña...

A los pocos segundos de que "el cadáver" de la madre del personaje principal apareciera tirado a sus pies, sintió que alguien se acercaba mucho a él, tal vez demasiado, porque se había acurrucado a su lado como un niño asustado.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó.

—¡Es que me da la impresión de que ese cadáver se va a levantar de un momento a otro! —exclamó Kagome temblando.

—¡Pero la película la elegiste tu!

—¡Pero creí que ya había superado las pesadillas!

Inuyasha no dijo nada y desvió la vista avergonzado por sus actos anteriores a conocerla. Para remediarlo, extendió una mano tras él, rozando la de Kagome, quien la tomó sin pensarlo casi, aún temblando de miedo.

Cuatro películas después, ella permanecía totalmente dormida, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Volvió a sentirse incómodo, ¿No parecían novios de esa manera? Pero, de cualquier modo, era lo que más habría deseado en aquel momento... La cubrió con una frazada y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, acercándola a él.

Varias veces, escuchó su nombre pronunciado entre sueños por su protegida. Aunque no la interrumpiría en aquel sueño, la dejaría soñar tranquila solo por aquella noche, mientras él velaba por ella... solo para contemplarla el tiempo que quisiera sin ser sorprendido por su protegida.

---------------------------------

No la estaba pasando mal, pero como ya había intuido, ganas le faltaban de ir, y muchas... Suspiró algo colmada, estaba sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, deseando irse a su casa de una buena vez, pues todo aquello parecía un total martirio...

Volvió a bostezar ¿tal vez con ironía? Si se ponía a contar una por una las horas que había dormido, podría jurar que juntas formarían un día completo.

La fiesta de primavera parecía bastante animada, aunque no por su lado. Tal vez se debía a que, en ese momento, deseaba mucho tener una vida a la vida (no del todo) solitaria. Acomodó mejor su silla mientras miraba como Sango hablaba con un grupo de chicas que ella ni conocía y Rin bailaba alegremente con un estudiante de su curso. Nadie se había atrevido a acercársele, ya de por sí no tenía una muy gran relación con el resto de los estudiantes... excepto...

—Te noto bastante aburrida.— Repuso Inuyasha algo animado mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Como en aquel lugar había demasiada gente, seguramente pasaría desapercibido si hablaba libremente con ella.

—Es que lo estoy.— admitió.

Su ángel frunció el seño algo molesto.

—¿Sabes? Creo que jamás me ha agradado la música que escuchan las personas de esta época. Me parece muy diferente a la que yo estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Mucho más diferente que un _vals_?— soltó una pequeña risita incómoda.

—Tal vez. ¿Pero por qué no bailas con alguien? Desde que llegaste estas sentada en el mismo sitio.

Kagome alzó una ceja suspicaz.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Su ángel desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, algo distante, o tal vez ofendido. ¿Pero ofendido de qué? ¿De sus propias palabras? Había veces que ni ella lo entendía.

—Feh! Por mi, has lo que quieras.— La escuchó suspirar y volver a perder la vista aburrida. Eso lo alertó un poco. Se acercó más a ella como un niño pequeño ansiando saber algo de suma importancia.— ¿O es que... Estás esperando a aquel chico?

Su expresión parecía perturbada, tal vez demasiado.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas!? —replicó molesta, aunque bajando la voz para no ser oída por nadie.— ¡Por supuesto que no estoy...!

—¡Kagome!

La chica se convirtió de hielo al oír aquella voz tan peculiar. La voz de aquel chico que había sido tan amable con ella en antaño. Ya hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él. Tal vez desde que había iniciado la secundaria y se habían dejado de ver...

Alzó la vista hasta el joven de ojos azules, aquellos ojos que parecía zafiros por lo brillantes que eran... Lo contempló eufórica mientras se ponía de pié. ¿Cuánto hacían ya? ¿2 o 3 años? Recordaba ser solo una niña cuando él (según lo que decía Sango) se mostraba tan amable con ella...

Inuyasha siguió con aquella expresión perturbada mientras contemplaba con un poco de repugnancia como aquel joven le sonreía abiertamente a su protegida y tomaba sus manos, recordándole a las propuestas de casamiento de su época.

—¿Cómo has estado, Joven Wolf?— Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

—Hay Dios... ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo, dulce Kagome?— (Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo)— No me llames así.

—De acuerdo, Joven Kouga, entonces.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Creo q me tarde en publicar este ^^ jeje.

Creo q me quedo algo largo y debería explicar q este capi esta demaciado cortado, pero en mi borrador empesaba cuando Kag estaba en la fiesta... Osea q todo lo q fue el capi anterior y el comienzo de este es pura invencion nueva jaja (A veces, me livero del contexto original) Toy un poko loka, lo se.

mmm... al menos, ya saben que Inu si siente algo x Kagome y su mayor deseo es ser un humano, como ella ya q ahora, como su angel, es inmortal. Bue... veamos si esto se llegará a resolver en el futuro... _ Kouga es un chico q antes era muy amigo de nuestra protagonista, aunq como en aquellos tiempos, Inu "la odiaba", n le prestaba mucha atencion y le importaba muy poco su vida, lo había olvidado por completo y ahora, las cosas se le complicaron.

Ha! Y sobre "el beso", para mi q volvió a ser un simple "roce" no lo tomaría como un beso (ya q volvió a ser interrumpido)... Aunq se ve q ganas de escribir la escena de un beso n me faltan (ni a mi ni a ellos XD). Pero como ya dije, la cosa es complicada, porque se supone que eso esta sumamente PROHIBIDO y... bue, los acecha la culpa...

Creo q ya he dicho mucho por ahora...

Solo dos cositas +: 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!! MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LA Q SIEMPRE ESTAN CONMIGOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ///^__________^/// GRACIAS X ESTAR CONMIGO DESDE EL COMIENZO!!!

T_T (ya me emocioné) jaja

Y la ultima es q creo q ya no adelantaré el nombre del siguiente capi, porque al final lo terminaré cambiando por duferentes razones... _ ese es un error mio...

jeje

Bue, eso es todo!!!!

Nos vemos amigas!!!


	11. Sentimientos rotos

Capítulo 11: Sentimientos rotos

Volvió a gruñir por lo bajo, recordándose a sí mismo a la bestia que era anteriormente... ¿¡Cómo pudo ser capas de olvidar al pretendiente de Kagome!? Si tan solo hubiera sido al menos un Hanyou por unos segundos, lo primero que haría sería descuartizar a aquel desgraciado que ahora se atrevía a sonreírle tan dulcemente a SU protegida.

—Mira cuanto has crecido... —Kouga alzó una de las manos de la joven para instarla a dar una vuelta para verla mejor.— A comparación de la última vez que te vi, ahora eres una hermosa mujer.

Kagome se sonrojó mientras emitía una risita nerviosa.

—Quiero que me cuentes que ha sido de ti en estos años... — dijo Kouga.

El chico se sentó en la silla que Inuyasha permanecía ocupando en aquellos momentos. Lo que lo obligó a ponerse de pié a una velocidad bastante rápida para no ser aplastado por él.

—¡Hey, más cuidado!— bramó el ángel aunque claro, Kouga ni lo oyó y Kagome ni lo miró.—¡Kagomeeee! ¡Despiertaaaa!

Por más que la llamara incontables veces, ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Sino que sonreía a aquel embaucador de ojos azules. Se mantuvo escuchando solo parte de la conversación... que se volvía cada vez más repugnante para él.

— ... lamento no haber traído nada... —Se disculpó el chico.

—Ha... no importa.— Kagome le restó importancia con un ademán de su mano.— Igualmente, mi cúmplenos fue el viernes.

—¿Y...? —Kouga mantuvo una expresión pensativa mientras era asquerosamente (Según Inuyasha) admirado por los ojos de Kagome.— ¿Ya has... estado con algún novio?

—No

—¡Si!— Exclamó el ángel casi al mismo tiempo que Kagome, aunque, al igual que antes, fue ignorado.— ¡Dile que si!

—La verdad, no. Tampoco he tenido alguna relación con otro chico.

—Eso ya es mentir.— Razonó Inuyasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos, totalmente enojado.

También se sentía dolido. Era dolorosamente ignorado por ella... ¿Acaso ya estaba enamorada de Kouga anteriormente...? Contempló a su protegida con rencor, aunque él no podía estar enojado por algo inevitable que él había pasado por alto tan estúpidamente... Pero, a la misma vez, no podía estar enojado con ella... El amor que sentía por Kagome era mucho más grande y fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de odio.

Suspiró y se marchó lejos de ellos.

—¿Qué te sucede?— Ai se acercó a él asustada al ver su cara de desaliento.— ¡Inuyasha!

—No me pasa nada, déjame solo.— Susurró casi en un gruñido y se apartó de ella.

Ai volvió a mirarlo asustada, luego dirigió su vista a la pequeña Kagome que conversaba demasiado cerca con uno de los amigos de su infancia. Recordaba que en aquellos tiempos, Inuyasha apenas se preocupaba por ella, hasta recordaba uno de sus comentarios cuando ella le habló sobre lo peculiar que se estaba convirtiendo la relación de Kouga y Kagome.

"—_Feh! A mi me importa muy poco lo que aquella niñita haga con su patética vida"_

Sonrió, como había cambiado desde aquel momento... Kagome había echó más sensible el duro corazón de su pequeño Inuyasha, algo que ella jamás había logrado... Había desecho aquella máscara tras la cual se ocultaba y ahora, él podía demostrar lo que sentía libremente...

Vio como Inuyasha se quedaba en un rincón, con una postura ofendida y a la vez dolida. Se acercó a él y le sonrió con pena.

—¿De verdad que... sientes algo muy especial por Kagome?— preguntó.

—Feh!— Inuyasha evitó mirarla. Sentía que siempre que Ai lo miraba a los ojos, podía revelar sus pensamientos aunque él no quisiera.

—Vi como te ponías de molesto cuando Sango la despertó ayer. Seguramente había interrumpido algo... ¿Verdad?

—Feh!— repitió.

—¿No habrá sido...?

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro a ella asustado. Se suponía que nadie debía saber...

—¿... un beso?

Tal vez si había acertado, porque vio recorrer un ligero tono rosado por las mejillas del príncipe. Su sonrisa se volvió cada vez más resplandeciente por la euforia.

—¡De verdad...!

—No te hagas ilusiones, Ai.— Respondió secamente.— Kagome es mi protegida y yo su ángel. Jamás puede haber algo entre nosotros. Y si, por algún motivo llegara a darse un beso, no será porque yo quiera.

—Te ves molesto...

—Ya no soy un niño, Ai.

—Pero... Inuyasha... no hay...

—Ya lo se "No hay barreras que superen el amor"— respiró hondo.— Mi madre siempre lo decía, pero yo no creo en el amor.

De repente, la música cesó y las luces disminuyeron. Aquella música tan escandalosa había sido reemplazada por una dulce melodía, casi parecida a un _vals_... o tal vez, mucho más hermosa...

—¡Dedicada a la parejita de la noche!— Retumbó la voz de Sango por uno de los parlantes.— ¡Feliz primavera, Kagome y Kouga!

El joven sujetó la mano de la chica y la condujo hasta donde todos bailaban y comenzaron a bailar lentamente al compás de esa música. Ai contempló la cara de espanto de Inuyasha que luego se convirtió en una de odio. Sus puños estaban casi blancos por lo presionados que estaban y de su boca brotaba un gruñido bastante peculiar, casi bestial... Ella o tomó por los hombros para que Inuyasha evitara cualquier locura...

—¿Sabes, Kagome?— le susurró Kouga— Cuando esta fiesta acabe, prometo que...

El joven se acercó más a su oído para susurrarle algo que solo ella pudiera oír. Kagome entreabrió los labios y sus mejillas se encendieron hasta que comenzaron a arderle. Su ángel tenía la misma expresión, ya imaginándose que es lo que le había prometido por la cara de ella.

—¡INUYASHA, NO!— Ai lo sujetó con más fuerza por los hombros al veo como él luchaba para zafarse de su agarre.

—¡SUÉLTAME, VOY A MATARLO! ¡KAGOME ES SOLO MIA, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE AQUEL DESGRACIADO ME LA QUITE!

Se separó de Ai y corrió hacia ellos hecho una furia.

—¡INUYASHA!

No escuchó los llamados de Ai, ni tampoco los reclamos que profería cada ángel o persona al ser empujado por él. Inuyasha solo tenía un solo pensamiento en su mente: MATAR.

Kouga se acercó a sus labios lentamente. Ella aún permanecía shockeada por las palabras de él... Había sida tan... tan amable en su pedido que... no podía negársele...

—Si... quiero... —susurró mientras se acercaba a Kouga para besarlo...

...Cosa que jamás ocurrió...

...El chico fue suspendido en el aire y calló varios metros lejos de ella. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como alguien levemente desconocido le propinaba un puñetazo a Kouga y lo despedía en el aire. Aquel extraño poseía una mirada dorada cargada de odio...

El individuo estaba de espaldas a ella, contemplando sus manos de las cuales brotaba su propia sangre al mantener sus uñas clavadas en su propia piel.

Toda la gente dio un grito ahogado y se acercó más a ellos. Kagome vio como miraban a Inuyasha con el espanto reflejado en sus ojos.

El Ángel la miró por un eterno instante. Casi diciéndole miles de cosas con tan solo aquella mirada tan profunda... Lo dolido y traicionado que se sentía en aquel momento... Había experimentado otra vez aquella sensación que Bankotsu había marcado para siempre en su corazón: Traición.

—¡Inuyasha! —Sesshomaru llegó junto a él bastante exaltado.— ¡Hazte invisible otra vez!

—¿Invisible? ¿Qué quieres decir...?

Desvió la vista hasta las personas que allí estaban. Cada una contemplándolo con asombro, señalando sus alas y su atuendo. ¿¡Podían verlo!?

—¡Inuyasha!— Kagome también lo alertó al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ahora no solo ella podía verlo... —¡Vamos!

El chico asintió algo desconcertado.

Un resplandor enceguedor inundó el lugar. Todos se cubrieron los ojos, inclusive la chica. A los pocos minutos, cuando aquella fuente de luz cesó, Inuyasha ya no estaba.

-------------------------------

Respiró sobresaltado. Todo el mundo lo había visto en aquel salón... ¿Pero qué había ocurrido entonces?

—¿Cómo pude haberme descuidado de esa manera...?— se replicó mientras contemplaba sus manos manchadas con su propia sangre.

—Yo te diré porque...

El ángel dirigió la vista hasta un punto oscuro de aquel patio. Alguien caminaba hacia él a paso lento, cargando una enorme espada consigo y vestido con una armadura feudal... era él...

—Bankotsu... —Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada.

—La razón es porque perdiste tu autocontrol... —Sonrió de una forma bastante desafiante.— Valla que te sentiste bastante traicionado... Claro, escuché tu conversación con aquel ángel... —Luego, meneó la cabeza.— ¿Estas enamorado de una mujer que ni siquiera sabe que existes?

—Cierra la boca... Si no mal recuerdo, tuviste solo una oportunidad de ser ángel hace tiempo... Y por lo que me contaron, te enamoraste de tu protegida y hasta te hiciste visible ante ella para decírselo... Que...

¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué le parecía patético? ¿Era patético algo que él también hacía en aquel momento? Se sintió insultado por sus propias palabras y agachó la mirada.

—¿Sabes, Inuyasha? Ya sabes lo que yo quiero y si lo haces, tus sentimientos humanos como el amor y la inseguridad quedarán en el olvido... Serás un ser libre... ¿Qué dices? ¿Aún deseas seguir siendo un ser no correspondido?

Bankotsu sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Inuyasha. Sabía que sus palabras podían hacerlo meditar... meditar hasta tal punto que accediera...

—¿Qué me dices?— Se separó la Banrriu de su hombro.— Sabes lo que debes hacer... ¿No que no creías en el amor? ¡Se libre, Inuyasha!

Las manos del ángel estaban manchadas de su propia sangre ya. Así que solo extendió una de ellas hasta el arma de Bankotsu. Permanecía un sueño pues su mente permanecía en blanco... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente le vendería su alma a Naraku, el Supremo Demonio del Infierno? Pero... Kagome ya...

Volteó solo para ver a trabes de la puerta la romántica escena que su protegida y Kouga estaban pasando: Ella socorriéndolo por el daño que él mismo le había causado por puros celos que había sentido... Es verdad, ella ya tenía a alguien que pudiera darle mucho más que lo que él podía ofrecerle como ser inmortal...

Ai... Sesshomaru... Kagome... Las personas en aquella "vida" que le habían brindado aunque sea un poco de confianza...

¿Cuál era el motivo realmente...? ¿No ser correspondido? ¿No poseer el amor de su protegida? Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en ya nada más y se dispuso a rozar la palma de su mano en la Banrriu para dejar un abundante rastro de sangre en ella... ...

...Vender su alma ya no parecía tan malo...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hi!!!

Aca esta la esperada reaparición de nuesro queridisimo Bankotsu!!! 7_7 (¿De verdad q querian q volviera, chicas?) Bue... este con las mismas intenciones de siempre y es verdad, no desistirá de llevarse a nuestro Inuyasha!!! u_u eso debo admitirlo... resen xq jamás escriba q el se marcha... O tal vez maten si eso pasa O_O waaaa me encuentro muy payasa hoy!!!! X3

Bue, las frias palabras de Inu fueron xq estaba muy celoso y se sentia rechazado... aunq ya sabemos q realmente esta muy enamorado de Kagome!!! ñ__ñ Aunq Kouga la distrajo demaciado... 7__7

mmm ¿q mas decir? Espero q hallan disfrutado de este capiiii y grax por sus reviews!!!! 60!!!!! Muchas gracias a toooooodas!!!! (saben q cuando esto pasa, me pongo euforica... jaja) ñ________ñ

Me despidoooo

Un beso grande!!!

Belle!


	12. Descubriendo el secreto

Capítulo 12: Descubriendo el secreto

¿Cuál era el motivo realmente...? ¿No ser correspondido? ¿No poseer el amor de su protegida? Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en ya nada más y se dispuso a rozar la palma de su mano en la Banrriu para dejar un abundante rastro de sangre en ella...

—¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! —El chico volteó la cabeza otra vez. Atravesando las puertas del salón se encontraba ella, con una gran cara de espanto... —¿¡Que... Que vas a hacer...!?

Kagome contempló como la palma de su ángel estaba a escasos centímetros de la enorme espada de Bankotsu... Eso la hizo reaccionar y recordar una de las charlas que habían tenido hacía unas semanas:

"—_Bueno...— prosiguió. —para ser sincero, ese día en el cual tú lo viste, él habló conmigo._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Si, él está empeñado en que yo haga un pacto con él, ósea que deje de ser un ángel y me marche con el al infierno, o eso creo.— rió al ver lo pálida que estaba su protegida.— por supuesto que yo no voy a aceptarlo jamás."_

No pudo evitar que los ojos se le inundaran de lágrimas... ¿Planeaba dejarla? ¿Marcharse... al Infierno? Y todo por... por su culpa...

—No te... no te vallas... —susurró, aunque tenía la garganta seca casi.— Yo... yo... lo lamento... No quise...

—Kagome... —El ángel le dio la espalda a Bankotsu y se acercó un poco más a ella.

—¿Vas a irte? ¿Por... mi culpa? —se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.— ¡Jamás tuve la intención de... de tratarte de esa manera! ¡Lo admito FUI UNA TONTA! Pero... es que me sentí tan feliz de encontrarme con un amigo de la infancia que... que olvidé lo demás... — Gimió por unos instantes.— Se supone que ya me conoces... sabes como soy... ¡NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR!

Inuyasha la contempló deshacerse en lágrimas de culpa. Por su culpa... ¿O era de ambos?

—¿No era que... los humanos no... podían ver a sus ángeles?— La voz fría de Bankotsu recorrió el desierto patio como una delicada brisa que produjo que el ángel se paralizara por un momento.

Era verdad... se había olvidado por completo que Bankotsu aún permanecía en aquel lugar... Se volteó hacia él y lo contempló de una forma desafiante. No podía hablar, sentía que tenía la garganta seca... Tanto trabajo para que nadie los descubriera... y el primer indeseable en saberlo era Bankotsu...

—En verdad que... no esperaba esto... —El Demonio parecía estar sorprendido y triunfal a la vez.— Ni mucho menos de ti, Inuyasha... Que siempre me reprochabas lo tonto que había sido al... enamorarme de mi propia protegida... Creo que has seguido mis pasos...

Solo volvió a encrispar los puños, ignorando el dolor que sentía al volver a rozar sus uñas con las heridas que se había producido anteriormente. Estaba totalmente perdido... Si Bankotsu se atrevía a confesarle aquel tan delicado secreto a cualquier divinidad...

—Olvida... lo que has visto... —gruñó entre dientes.

—Imposible —Repus sin borrar su sonrisa triunfal.— Jamás seré capas de hacerlo. Bueno, hasta que te reuses ha acompañarme al Infierno como siempre debiste.

—¡Desgraciado...!

Inuyasha alzó el puño deceando atinarle en su repugnante cara, aunque la voz de una "autoridad" mayor lo obligó a detenerse. Volteó y vió a Kagome rodeada por Sango y Rin y al lado de cada chica, sus ángeles: Ai mordiéndose las uñas y Sesshomaru mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Déja que esa rata se marche. Será mejor que atiendas de tu propia humana que te necesita más.

El ángel lo miró sin entender, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Bankotsu que había desaparecído como por arte de magia y después a Kagome que permanecía totalmente pálida, recordándole al día anterior cuando había sido envenenada.

—¿¡Qué le pasa a Kagome!?

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

—¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por ella? ¿Y desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?

—¡Eso no te importa!

Apartó a Sesshomaru con un simple ademán y se encaminó al lado de la chica que, a pesar de estar despierta, aún permanecía blanca como el papel.

—¿De verdad no quieres que llamemos a nadie?— preguntó Rin mientras le tomaba el pulso.— Tu corazón está muy agitado y... parece como si estubiera por darte un ataque...

—No... solo quiero... estar sola... un rato... —Sonrió al ver las caras de sus amigas.— Creo que Kouga necesita más atención que yo.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas severas y se pusieron de pié dejando a la tercera "sola". Cuando estubieron ya perdidas entre la gente, Inuyasha se acercó a ella, aunque no poseía el valor para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba infinitamente culpable por lo que había estado a punto de hacer que... sentía que ya no podía enfrentarse a ella.

—¿Prometes jamás volver a desconfiar de mi, Inuyasha?— La chica lo contempló con ojos vidriosos, aunque él seguía sin verla a los ojos.— No se en que cosas pensaba cuando estaba con Kouga, pero prometo ya jamás hacerlo... ¡Perdóname por favor!

—¿De verdad debes ser tú la que pide perdón?— susurró.— Yo estaba a punto de abandonarte para siempre... creo que lo que yo hice fue mucho peór que eso...

Lo siguiente que hubo fue puro silencio por parte de ambos. Toda la atmósfera que los rodeaba estaba totalmente incómoda. Y mucho más ahora que no había posibilidades de que él permaneciera por más tiempo como ángel... Si aquel desgraciado se atrevía a abrir su boca... Pero si lo hacía, volvería a ser un alma y descansaría eternamente en el Paraíso por lo que intuía ¿no? Y lo que Bankotsu quería era que él se marchara al Infierno...

Kagome alzó una mano hacia la cara de su ángel y lo instó a que la mirara fijamente.

—Yo si puedo perdonarte, Inuyasha.— suspiró.— depués de todo, fue una decisión que tomaste en el momento porque tal vez te sentías mal... pero... Lo único que te pido es que me perdones... porque si tu no lo haces... yo no me perdonaré a mi misma...

—Kagome...

—¡Entiende como me siento!— gritó para autocastigarse.— ¡Fui yo la que actuó mal porque si no lo hubiera hecho, no te hubieses querido ir!

El chico asintió y le sonrió de una forma tranquilizadora. La cara de ella comenzó a iluminarse poco a poco mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Realmente se sentía atraída por aquella mirada ámbar, casi dorada...

Inuyasha abrió más los ojos, sorprendido y a la vez incómodo por la forma que era mirado por ella, le hizo recordar a la mirada de admiración que le había dirigido a Kouga, pero esa mirada era mucho más dulce, tal vez demostrándole algo más que solo admiración...

Él posó su mano sobre la de la chica.

—Prometo hacer lo hasta lo imposible para no separarnos, Kagome... — Cerró los ojos y se acercó a sus labios... por tercera ves...

-----------------------------------

La euforia lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. Caminó por la decierta calle en busca de aquel lugar. Sabía que no faltaba mucho y además no podía esperar... Quería obtener el último dato para dar el golpe final... no flaquería ahora que estaba cada vez más cerca de su cometido...

Divisó la pequeña tienda y entró intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible para que la vieja sacerdotiza lo viera. Cosa para lo cual no hizo mucha falta porque ella dio un ligero brinco al verlo.

—¡Bankotsu!

—Guardate la escena dramatica y respondeme unas preguntas muy importantes, Tzubaky... —Repuso Bankotsu de forma cortante.— Hace no más de un mes, un par de chicas vinieron a esta tienda. Necesito que me des información sobre una de ellas y su ángel.

La sacerdotiza se irguó y lo miró con ojos penetrantes.

—Sabía perfectamente que ustedes tres estaban bien relacionados... ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Lo que sepas sobre ellos... ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha esta tan interesado en su protegida? Parece como si estubiera enamorado de ella...

—Lo esta. —certificó.— Tambien ella de él. Pero como ya sabes, Bankotsu, es absolutamente imposible que ellos esten juntos... Esta historia que viven, se parece mucho a la tuya...

Dio en un lugar delicado...

—¡Podrias callarte!— exclamó.— ¡Estos estúpidos sentimientos humanos son los que me arruinaron la oportunidad de ser un Ángel! Pero... —Su sonrisa diabólica salió a la luz —Sucederá lo mismo con Inuyasha... Su parte humana es la que está enamorada de ella...

—¿Qué planeas?

—Veamos... Dime todo lo que sepas sobre ellos. Parte por parte sobre como llevan su relacion. Es muy importante que sepa cada detalle de cómo llevan sus vidas...

—¿Y para qué?— La sacerdotiza alzó una ceja.

—Inuyasha dejará de ser un ángel, cueste lo que me cueste... Y se cuál es uno de sus puntos déviles en este preciso momento...

---------------------------------

Tan cerca... y a la vez tan lejos...

No recordaba haber puesto una cara más terrorífica cuando vió a Kouga arrastrar a Kagome hasta el interior del salón con la tonta escusa de que hacía demaciado frío allí afuera. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de rozar sus labios que ya los habían buelto a interrumpir... Pero juraba que esa sería la última vez que sucedería...

Antes de entrar, ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y en aquel momento, se le ocurrió decirle su curiosa confeción que jamás se le había venido a la mente... bueno, la había pensado un millón de veces, pero nunca quiso decirlo como es esta vez... Ya que tenía pensado decirla luego de que algo sucediera entre ellos, pero dada las circunstancias...

—¡Kagome!— la llamó.

Ella se paró en seco y lo contempló con la pregunta en sus ojos. Kouga tambien la miró.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome?

—Esperame un momento.— susurró ella.

Esa era su oportunidad.

—Se que es un más momento para decirlo pero... — Agachó la mirada.— ¿Qué sucedería si... Te... confesara que... yo...?

La chica entreabrió los labios mientras sus mejillas tomaban aquel color peculiar, intuyendo que es lo que su ángel intentaba decir...

—¿Estas bien, Kagome?— Kouga se puso frente a ella mientras le posaba una mano en su frente.— No tendras fiebre ¿Verdad?

Inuyasha cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, pero a la vez, imaginándose mil y un formas de ascesinar a aquel entrometido de Kouga... No había caso, era interrumpidos millones de veces... Su confeción, al igual que el deceo de besarla, debían esperar...

—Te detesto... —dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo ollera.

-----------------------------

—No creo que debas hacer eso en este momento...

Bostezó y miró a Kagome realisar sus deberes de la escuela. Parecía bastante enfrascada en eso pues desde que había llegado, solo sacó sus libros de la mochila y comenzó a escribir.

—No puedo, Inuyasha. Debo hacerlo para mañana... ¿¡Cómo pude haberlo olvidado!?

Su mano se movía velozmente completando las respuestas, tanto, que produjo que el ángel se mareara de solo ver la rapidez con la que escribía.

—Como quieras.

Se tiró en su cama como si fuera que no lo hiciera en mucho tiempo, y es que hacía décadas que no se acostaba en una.

—Hey, Inuyasha... —La chica volteó la silla de su escritorio para verlo mejor.— Sobre lo de hoy...

—¿Qué?

—¿Piensas que... Bankotsu...?

—Yo opino que no le conviene decir nada. Porque el quiere que yo me marche al infierno y si dice algo volveré al Paraiso, eso es lo que deducí.

—Ha... — volvió darse la buelta para no ser vista.— Osea que... de una u otra manera... voy a perderte...

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama, aunque el rostro de Kagome estaba cubierto por su cabello castaño. Aquella voz que había empleado parecía bastante triste...

—Feh! No seas ingenua. No lo voy a permitir.

Kagome cerró los libros de forma agresiva y se puso de pie. Inuyasha parpadeó algo asustado, conocía aquellas reacciones de ella... Primero venía la calma...

—Inuyasha... —le sonrió abiertamente.

...Luego la erupción masiva...

—¿¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO EN UNA SITUACION TAN CRITICA COMO ESTA!?

—¡Ya estas enojada!— le reclamó.

—¿¡Y esperabas que con un "no lo voy a permitir" me dejarás tranquila!?

—¡Pero eres demaciado histerica!

—¡SERA POR TU CULPA!

—Ya no tiene caso seguir discuiendo— Frunció el seño para parecer molesto, aunque no lo parecía tanto como ella.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡TONTOOOOOOO!!!!

Aveces, Kagome parecía un Volcán en erupcion...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!!! Perdon por el retraso, pero es que necesitaba tiempo y además inspiracion... aunque aún me falta un poco así que perdonen si esta un poco flojo este càpi u__u...

Al final, Inuyasha no se fue, pero Bankotsu sabe su secreto y esta planeando algo contra Kagome... ¿Recuerdan? Para mi, el punto débil de nuestro querido medio-demonio es y siempre será su amada Kagome!!!! No importa lo mucho que la desprecie ñ_ñ

Bue, ademas de eso, espero que les halla gustado este capi!!!

Ha!!! Y muchisimas gracias x los reviews a: setsuna17, tania56, Kagome-chan1985, inukag22, nadja-chan, kyome-chan, princerekou, lerinne, RefiraM, Carmentaisho y Kagome Yumika!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me despidoo!!


	13. Kagome Higurashi de Wolf

Capitulo 13: "Kagome Higurshi de Wolf"

Finalmente le había entregado el trabajo totalmente completo al profesor. Esperaba que valiera la pena ya que se había desvelado hasta las 4 de la mañana gracias a las molestas interrupciones de cierto ángel cuyo nombre ya no deceaba recordar.

Bostezó y se sentó en su pupitre junto a sus dos amigas que la intercambiaron miradas suspicaces. Seguramente queriendo sacar temas que la molestarían...

—Te ves cansada, Kag. —comentó Rin.— ¿Cuántas horas dormiste?

—3... —se lamentó la morocha mientras sostenía su cabeza sobre sus manos.— Olvide por completo el trabajo de hoy.

—Al menos te divertiste en la fiesta de primavera.— Sango le sonrió ampliamente.— El Joven Kouga es bastante apuesto, ¿Verdad, Rin?

—Yep.

—Y yo creo que tu tambien te interesaste bastante por él...

La chica empleó un tono juguetón en su voz que le produjo una pequeña sonrisa a Kagome por las cosas en las que pensaban. ¿Osea que de eso hablaban en su aucensia?

—Además, Kouga garantizaba de que tu eras su única mujer... ¿No les parece romántico?— Los ojos castaños de Rin centellaron.

—A ti todo te parece romántico.— La voz de Kagome denotaba cequedad. Volvió a bostesar.

—¿Y que le vas a responder?— pregunrtó Sango.

—¿De que hablas?— Kagome alzó los ojos a ella.

—¿No te acuerdas? Antes de que aquel incidente ocurriera, Kouga te propuso algo... ¿recuerdas? Y pusiste una cara de espanto, te aseguro a que te pidió que salieras con él...

La chica parpadeó varias veces totalmente absorta. ¡Era verdad! Según lo que él le había dicho...

(Flash Back)

—_¿Sabes, Kagome?— le susurró Kouga— Cuando esta fiesta acabe, prometo que... _

_El joven se acercó más a su oído para susurrarle algo que solo ella pudiera oír._

—_...Te pediré que te cases conmigo..._

**(Antes de la despedida de Kagome... )**

_Kouga la sujetó de la mano y volvió a acercarse a ella para susurrarle algo._

—_Hem... recuerda, Mañana, cuando salgas del colegio, me responders si deseas casarte conmigo y ser mi mujer..._

(Fin del Flash Back)

—B-bueno... En realidad... no me pidió exactamente que saliera con él... —Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras se ruborizaba.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada penetrante ¿¡No le había dicho que saliera con él como tambien Sango se imaginaba!?

—¿Qué te pidió entonces?— preguntaron a coro ambas amigas y la voz de su ángel dentro de su mente.

—Antes de irme me aclaró mejor como eran las cosas y... M-me pidió que cuando terminara el secundario, me casara C-con Él...

—¿¡COMO!?— volvieron a emitir los tres a coro.

Rin y Sango parecían sorprendidas, aunque su ángel estaba totalmente rabioso. ¿Entonces no había sido una simple petición de salir? ERA UN COMPROMISO DE CASAMIENTO!!! Ahora si que había llegado bastante lejos... No iba permitir que Kagome siguiera más al lado de aquel "robacunas" ¿¡Cuántos años le llevaba!? ¿3?... ¿¡4!?

—¿¡Vás a casarte, Kagome!?— Sango palideció de repente.— ¡P-pero eres serás muy joven aún!

—N-no lo se... —garantizó.

—¡CLARO QUE NO!— Inuyasha parecía bastante molesto. Jamás lo había oido aquella voz que se asemejaba más con un ladrido de perro.

Sango y Rin parecían bastante shockeadas con la noticia. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió ni a abrir la boca. Kagome podía tener en claro una visión de su casamiento... pero con Kouga... Le parecía extremadamente inimaginable... Tal vez su madre se opondría al asunto si es que tenía el valor para decirlo...

Sonó la campana y todos salieron al terminar el primer módulo de clases. Se sentó en uno de los bancos completamente sola. Se sentía aislada del mundo... ¿Pero por qué sucedía? ¿Es que tan a pecho se había tomado la propocisión?

—Inuyasha...

Lo buscó con la mirada esperando encontrar contención en él, aunque sea que la aconsejara... o que la obligue a olvidar el doloroso nudo en el estómago que sentía... Según lo que Kouga había dicho, para esa tarde quería esperar una respuesta porque no podía esperar más.

—¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó. Estaba cruzado de brazos, sosteniéndose del tronco de uno de los árboles más cercanos.

—¿Estas... enojado?

—Feh! ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿¡Que saltara de felicidad!?— le reprochó.— Ni siquiera me habías contado que estabas comprometida a MIS espaldas.

—¡No estoy comprometida!— replicó con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Ha no? —preguntó con burla, luego emitió un bufido y volvió la vista al frente con el ceño fruncido. —Seguramente sellaron la promesa con beso y todo.

—¿Cómo es posible que creas eso de mí?

—De ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa si estas con aquel desagradable de Wolf.

Kagome agachó la cabeza con pena. ¿Y si tenía razón? Rin y Sango habían quedado algo "shockeadas" por la noticia de que Kouga le había propuesto compromiso e Inuyasha ya no quería ni hablarle... ¿Realmente... eso deceaba?

—¿Sabes, Inuyasha?— Kagome alzó la mirada hacia él.— Ya tomé una decisión.

—Feh!

—Le diré a Kouga lo que en verdad siento y lo que quiero hacer...

—Seguramente le diras "Si claro, casemonos y vivamos juntitos" Te quedará hermoso el nombre "Kagome Higurashi de Wolk" ...—dijo entre dientes.— Te juro que no podré soportarlo... Si llego a vomitar, tú tendras la culpa.

-----------------------------------

Suspiró ondo al ver a su pretendiente esperándola en la esquina de la escuela. Sango estaba junto a ella, realmente nerviosa.

—Kagome... te recuerdo que aún eres demaciado joven...

—No importa, yo deceo lo mejor para mí y eso será lo que haré.

Se separó de su amiga y se encaminó hacia el chico de ojos azules que le sonrió ampliamente. Al llegar junto a él, le obsequió una rosa blanca recien florecida.

—No estoy seguro, pero las rosas blancas me recuerdan a ti.— dijo Kouga con una sonrisa.— Son puras, igual a ti.

La chica resivió la flor algo nerviosa y comenzó a juguetear con los petalos de esta. No deceaba que Inuyasha escuchara, pero estaba segura de que se encontraba tras ella, observándolos con su usual mirada de desafío... ¿Y qué si escuchaba lo que tenía para decirle a Kouga? Se quitaría un peso de encima, pero...

—K-Kouga yo...

—Haa... estas pensando en la propuesta de casamiento ¿verdad?Pues no te angusties en pensarlo. Se que aún es demaciado pronto como para que pienses en eso... ¿Quién sabe? Sea lo que sea que me digas ahora, tal vez cambie en el futuro.

—Pero... yo quiero decirtelo ahora... Es MUY importante que sepas lo que siento...

—¿Y que sientes?— se acercó solo un poco más a ella mientras la contemplaba dulcemente.

—Es que... —comenzó a estrujar los petalos de la flor hasta dejarlos estropeados.— Yo... estoy enamorada de... alguien más...

Kouga la miró sorprendido, estaba pensando que le llegara a decir que no a su compromiso, pero nunca se imagino que el motivo fuera porque ya alguien más había entrado en su corazón...

—¿Quién es?— ladró.

—D-de que Hablas.— Preguntó sobresaltada.

—¿Quién es el desgraciado que se atrevió a robarte de mi?— repitió.

—P-pues N-no esta en este lugar... Y-yo lo veo muy pocas veces.

El joven se irguió con orgullo y luego le besó la frente antes de despedirse.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Ya saldaré cuentas con ese tal desgraciado. Mientras tanto, yo se que siempre seguiras siendo mi prometida y mi mujer. Hasta que cambies de opinión sobre "él".

Ella parpadeó absorta mientras veía a Kouga alejarse con una postura orgullosa. No lo pensó dos veces hasta admitir que Él e Inuyasha tenían algo en común... ambos eran muy orgullosos...

—¿Qué tal?—Kagome contempló a Sango mientras sonreía triunfal.— Finalmente, no estoy comprometida.

Sango le sonrió dulcemente mientras que Inuyasha la miraba pensativo.

—¿Enamorada... de alguien más?— susurró`para sí mismo.

Acto segido, resivió un codazo de Ai.

—¿De quien más?— el ángel parecía euforico.— Es una confeción indirecta.

—Feh! Ya basta.— repuso comenzando a avergonsarce.

—Creo que Kagome te es fiel. —Ai volvió a sonreirle.— ¿Por qué no vas ya y le declaras us sentimientos?

—¿¡Qué sentimientos!?—Inuyasha la miró sin entender.

Ai suspiró resignada. Se veía tan tonto el intentar ocultar lo que sentía por Kagome... Pero recordaba quemientras ella y Kouga hablaban, tenía una mirada pàrecida a la de la noche anterior, cuando perdió su autocontrol.

—Nada, olvidalo.

---------------------------------

Ni bien terminó de cenar, se tumbó en su cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. No había dormido casi nada ese día esa era su oportunidad para lograrlo.

—Que descanses.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se vió reflejada en los ámbar de su ángel que la contemplaban tan dulcemente como si fuera lo más marabilloso que viera en su vida.

—¿Ya no estas enojado?— preguntó mientras intentaba contener un boztezo.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza y le apartó un mechon de pelo de su cara.

—No puedo enojarme contigo, mi princesa.

Ella le sonrió recordando la primera vez que la había llamado así... Sentía tan mágico y a la vez tan lejano aquel cumpleaños... Aún conservaba la corona que le había obsequiado dentro de uno de sus cajones de billou.

—Inu... Yasha...

Le susurró un simple "shh" mientras besaba el comienzo de sus labios. Kagome cerrólos ojos más por sueño que cualquier otra cosa.

—En un momento estaré contigo.

Lo ultimó que alcanzó a ver fueron sus brillantes ojos ámbar antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de su vista... y su corazón...

—¡Bravo, Bravo!— vitorearon en algún lugar de la habiación solo iuminada por la luz que entraba desde la ventana.

Inuyasha se puso de pié rápidamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a la persona que había hablado, aunque por su voz tan peculiar...

—¿Ahora qué quieres?— gruñó entre dientes.

—Nada especial esta vez.— repuso Bankotsu.— No te pediré lo de siempre por las buenas, porque se que me rechasarás. Así que lo único que me queda es obligarte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Sabes perfectamente que por ningún motivo voy a...!

—Se acabó el juego, Inuyasha. Esta vez, no pagará ninguno de los dos.— sonrió.— Sino ella.

Señaló a Kagome con un gesta de la cabeza.

—¿Q-qué vas ha hacerle?

Inuyasha se interpuso entre ellos. Por nada del mundo iba a permitirle a Kagome más sufrimiento del que ya le había causado a lo largo de su vida.

—Ho... No te preocupes, tu preciada protegida esta en un lugar en el cuál tu ya no puedes protegerla con tanta livertad.— Volvió sus ojos al ángel.— En este mismo momento, ella esta luchando contra el sentimiento humano que siente por ti. Este es el pago por no obedecerme. Si yo no puedo obligarte, ella si lo hará.

Dicho esto, volvió a desaparecer. Inuyasha volvió a acercarse a ella, Bankotsu había hablado sobre un lugar en donde no podría protegerla... ¿Sus sueños? ¿Él estaba dentro de sus sueños?

Intentó depertarla, pero no había caso. Kagome permanecía profundamente dormida a pesar de... seguramente, estar pasando por una pesadilla muchisimo peór que las que él le ocasionaba...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Sin time!!!

Solo quiero comentar que el prox capi se viene con toooooodooooo!!!!

y agradesco sus reviews a full!!! ^____^


	14. Amor fingido

* * *

Capitulo 14: Amor Fingido

Esa vez era totalmente extraño, su sueño era en una ciudad surcada de edificios y más edificios... ¿La ciudad capital? Caminó un largo rato bajo el crepúsculo sin encontrar a ninguna persona, todo aquello parecía una ciudad fantasma, demaciado cerrada y cilenciosa...

Tanto tiempo caminando ya la estaba agotando ¿Qué propósito tenía Inuyasha en hacerla caminar tanto?

—Cuando lo encuentre... —susurró luego de un bufido.

Mientras pasaba por uno de los puentes de autopistas, divisó una figura contemplando el rojo sol que ya se ocultaba tras el mar, allá a lo lejos, sosteniéndose de la baranda de acero.

Se trataba de una mujer, una mujer de cabello corto y ondulado y una cálida mirada que destellaba al contemplar aquel atardecer. Kagome entreabrió los labios.

—¿Mamá?— preguntó la chica.

Ella giró hacia su hija con su usual sonrisa dulce. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con su querida madre... ¿Pero a que venía ese extraño sueño?

La mujer no contesto, pero antes de que Kagome volviera a llamar su atención, aparecieron una por una las personas que formaban parte de su vida: su abuelo y el resto de su familia, sus amigos de la infancia y también Sango, Rin y Kouga.

La chica sonrió felizmente. Tener a todas las personas que amaba allí, en el mismo lugar la ponía totalmente eufórica. Pero... faltaba alguien en aquel lugar, tenía ese presentimiento... Comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones, pero aquella persona que faltaba no estaba por ninguna parte.

—¿E Inuyasha?— preguntó. Igualmente, eso era un sueño, no importaba si lo llamaba frente a los demás.

De repente, todos los presentes dejaron de sonreír al oír su nombre.

—¿¡Kagome!?— Su madre se llevó una mano a su boca, totalmente horrorisada.— ¿¡Como te atreviste ha...!?

—¿Qué sucede, mama?— Preguntó la chica sin entender.

—¿¡Porque lo has llamado!?¿¡Porque lo has llamado!?— Rin se cubrió ambos oidos mientras negaba bruscamente con la cabeza.

Kagome los miró sin entender, al haber pronunciado su nombre, todos se tensaron y la miraron como si hubiese cometido algo imperdonable. ¿Pero qué era tan malo? ¿Preguntar en donde estaba la persona faltante a la cual le sentía afecto estaba tan mal?

—¿Me buscabas, niña?

Todos voltearon hacia la persona que había hablado. No era la voz que conocía desde niña... Esta estaba... cargada de rencor...

Los presentes retrocedieron varios pasos al ver que un individuo vestido de blanco había aparecido tras ellos. Inuyasha sentró su vista en Kagome, sus ojos también estaban diferentes, ya no tenían aquel brillo típico en ellos...

—¿Inuyasha, que...?

—Cállate.— Rugió.— Ya no estoy para soportar tus preguntas, tampoco tus plegarias...

Kagome lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma tan agresiva?

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, niña? Ya ha llegado el momento de que sepas la verdad sobre mi... ¿Por qué piensas que todos estos desagradables humanos me temen?

—¿Humanos? ¡Si tu también eres uno!

El ángel negó con su dedo mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—En eso te estas equibocando... Yo JAMAS he deceado ser un ordinario humano... Lo soy porque no tengo alternativa... Mira bien, esto es lo que realmente soy.

El sol se ocultó por completo y lo único que irradiaba un luz era las lámparas de la autopista. No fue imposible que la chica retrocediera espantada al ver la tranformación de un ángel en un Demonio...

...Sus álas comenzaron a desprenderse de su espalda como si fueran hojas en pleno otoño y su atuendo blanco se transformó en su usual Aori. Sus uñas crecieron hasta formarce en garras y entre sus labios asomaron dos colmillos de bestia. Su mirada perdió por completo el poco brillo que le quedaba y su cabello pasó por un fenómeno de crecimiento rápido hasta la cintura y hasta se aclaró quedando de un plateado intenso. Finalmente, sus orejas de humano quedaron ocultas bajo su cabello plateado y por su cabeza aparecieron dos orejas de perro blancas.

Inuyasha era igual a la primera vez que lo había visto. Él la fulminó con su mirada y se dirigió hacia ella para atacarla con una de sus garras articuladas.

—¡HIJA!

Su madre la abrasó antes de que Inuyasha lograra llegar a ella, lo que ocasionó que el Demonio la despedazara con un simple ataque. El cuerpo de la mujer calló lentamente hacia el suelo, como una ligera pluma en un charco de su propia sangre.

—¡MAMÁ!!!!

Kagome se agachó hasta el cuerpo de su ya muerta madre y comenzó a zollozar sobre su pecho. A pesar de ser solo un sueño... era bastante real... ver a su madre morir era la peor cosa que podría esperimentar...

—¡¡Mamá!!— volvió a gritar.— ¿Por qué haces esto, Inuyasha?¡¡¡DIJISTE QUE NUNCA MÁS IBAS A DARME PESADILLAS!!!!

—Ha llegado la hora de que sepas quien soy yo realmente... —dijo mientras examinaba sus garras manchadas de sangre con admiración.— Te conté que mi padre era muy protector con los humanos... Eso me producía repugnancia... Por ese motivo, yo me decice de mi madre y de los aldeanos... ¿Me habías creido la historia de que Bankotsu era el malo de la película?— rió estrepitosamente.— El pobre diablo fue un ángel, pero al cometer ciertas imprudencias, fue mandado al Infierno y como yo me quedé por el muy piadoso de Kami Sama, él ha intentado llevarme al lugar a donde realmente pertenesco. Claro que ya hemos saldado cuentas, pero lo único que me detenía eras tu.

Kagome estaba cada vez más y más confundida. ¿Realmente... todo lo que le había dicho era mentira? ¿En verdad había caido en su trampa? Pero... pero Inuyasha no era así ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Las últimas semanas, él se había mostrado muy comprensivo, hasta dulce... ¿Acaso todo era una mentira? ¿Acaso había... fingido todo? ¿había fingido... quererla?

—¿Ya te has puesto a llorar?— Inuyasha volvió a sonreír.— Realmente eres una niña ingenua... es verdad, fuiste demaciado tonta... ¿Creías que con fingir cuidarte o mostrarme celoso con ese patético humano o hasta intentar besarte no iba a conseguir que te enamoraras de este Demonio? El Amor es el Sentimiento humano más débil que existe. No quería marcharme sin antes tener un poco de diverción y has sido perfecta como mi juguete.

Kagome se cubrió los oidos para dejar de oír su voz. ¿por qué ahora ocurría eso? ¿Por qué jugar con ella? En aquel momento se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo... usada y humillada por... su propio ángel...

—¡Ya cállate!— suplicó.

—No lo voy a hacer ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si eras la única mujer en mi vida? —Volvió a reir.— ¿O cuando me dijiste "gracias, te quiero"? Cuando dormías me moría de la risa por las estúpidas cosas en las que eres capas de pensar.

—¡Ya cállate, por favor! ¿¡Por qué me torturas de esta manera tan cruel!?— Kagome se puso de pié, se sentía totalmente indefensa e incapas de mirarlo a los ojos...

—Ya te lo dije, antes de mi despedida, quería jugar contigo hasta cansarme ¿Y sabes qué? Ya estoy arto.— volvió a examinar sus garras.— ¿Sabes? ¡Por qué no mueres de una vez y terminas con esto!

Inuyasha volvió a dirigirse hasta ella para atacarla, aunque esa vez ya no había nadie para defebderla. Todos se habían marchado, dejándola completamente sola... No fue capas de correr, solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás atemorizada... Su cuento de hadas se había derrumbado totalmente...

Logró esquibar el ataque aunque no lo suficiente, pues las garras del Demonio habían dejado una herida bastante profunda en su brazo derecho.

—Tu no eres... Inuyasha... —gimoteó.— Inuyasha no sería capas de...

No pudo contener el dolor y se volvió a arrodillar en el suelo. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué ese sueño era tan real? Fue elevada del suelo desde sus cabellos, Inuyasha acercó su cara a la de ella con aquella sonrisa demoníaca.

—¿Cres que si no fuera yo, no sabría todo lo que a sucedido "mi princesa"?

—No... esto no puede estar sucediendo...

—Pero sucede. YO soy tu peór pesadilla, y tu fuiste quien me abrió tu corazón para esto. Piensalo bien, ¡la única culpable eres tu!

Dicho esto, la soltó con brusquedad. Calló al suelo sobre su brazo lastimado y volvió a gimoear. El dolor era cada vez más y más intenso... irreal...

—Dime que me odias y me iré para siempre.— dijo con voz melosa.

—Yo...

—Dilo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, todo se volvía oscuro y ya casi no podía sentir el punzante dolor, ni siquiera la voz de...

—¡Kagome!

Alguien la llamaba... pero... esa voz era totalmente irreconocible en aquellos momentos... ¿Acaso era la antigua voz de su ánge? ¿Aquella voz fingida, duce, pero fingida...?

—¡Kagome!— repitió aquella voz dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Dilo de una vez!

—Yo... a pesar de todo... no puedo... odiarte... —susurró, sin casi escucharse ella misma.

—¡Estúpida!— ladró.— ¿¡No lo entiendes!?

—¡KAGOME!

Lo siguiente que fue capas de hacer antes de quedar completamente inconciente, fue decir unas pocas palabras que no pudieron llegar a ser escuchadas, sino que simplemente movió sus labios por la falta de fuerzas.

—_No importa que... pase... siempre voy a amarte..._

--------------------------------------

—¡Kagome!

Finalmente había logrado entrar en aquel sueño, le había sido casi imposible... Y muchísimo más cuando comenzó a verla derramar una infinidad de lágrimas dormida.

Pero lo que allí sucedía, era completamente irreal... estaba sobrevolando una ciudad abandonada y en una de las autopistas llacían tres personas: Una violentamente ascesinada, otra con su forma de Demonio y otra desmayada.

—¡KAGOME!

Aterrizó frente a ellos y lo primero que llamó su atención fue la persona que había tomado su forma demoníaca para aterrorizar a Kagome.

—¿Q-quien eres? —susurró pasmado.

—¿Qué no me conoces?— El Demonio sonrió.— Mi nombre es Naraku, el Demonio más respetado en el Infierno. Bankotsu me pidió un favor y yo gustosamente... se lo concedí.

—Así que tú eres el maldito que manda a Bankotsu... —dijo entre dientes mientras agitaba sus alas nervioso.— ¿Por qué planeron castigar a Kagome? ¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!

—Esa no es la cuestión. Como solo te queremos a ti y se nos es imposible por las buenas, podemos recurrir libremente a las personas con quienes te involucras para nuestro propio veneficio.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Lo fulminó con la mirada, eso era lo más importante que deceaba saber... y si Naraku había tomado su forma... significaba que sus planes eran intentar que ella lo odie...

—Ha... solo jugué un poco con sus sentimientos de niña caprichosa.— susupiró.— No sabes lo facil que fue torturarla hasta que la pobre perdió el conocimiento de tanto dolor...

Naraku exibió sus garras manchadas de la sangre de su protegida. El ángel palideció de repente... Luego, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Kagome que aún permanecía desmayada, bajo un pequeño charco de sangre que brotaba de una profunda herida en su brazo.

—¿¡COMO FUISTE CAPAS DE... !?

—Cierra la boca y escucha.— lo calló.— Supongo que si pierdes su amor, no tendrás ya otra alternativa ¿Cierto? Ella ya no te creera si intentas convencerla, ya sabe toda la verdad.

—¿¡Que verdad!?

Naraku volvió a reir y despreció.

No perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia su protegida. A pesar de estar dormida, su cara reflejba una infinita angustia... ¿Tanto habían sido capas de maltratarla e inculparlo? ¿Por qué la historia se repetía?

La tomó en sus brazos mientras la contemplaban con dulzura, no se imaginaba a Kagome gritándole que lo odiaba, pero sin embargo, no iba a irse, no iba a hacer lo que ellos deceaban... la convencería si eso debía hacer, No iba a perder su amor tan estúpidamente por algo que el mismo no había cometido.

Lo mejor ahora sería esperar a que ella despertara. Así que extendió sus alas y volvió a remontar vuelo, tampoco permitiría que ella despertara en aquel lugar.

--------------------------------

¿Volaba?¿Realmente estaba volando?¿Ya estaba muerta? Pues podía sentír una ligera brisa alberotando sus cabellos. Tampoco quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de que encontrarse al hacerlo... Pero, sin embargo, hizo el esfuerzo.

Lo primero que logró ver, fue a un joven de cabello negro y corto y de ojos ámbar... Sabía quien era aquel joven... que algo había sucedido... pero no podía recordarlo por lo mareada que estaba aún...

—¿Inu... Yasha...?— preguntó muy suavemente, recordando su nombre.

El joven bajó la vista hasta ella y arqueó las cejas sorprendido al verla despierta.

—Ho... ya despertaste ...¿Estas bien. Kagome?— preguntó con aquella voz melodiosa.

Aquella voz... aquella voz... Ahora lo recordaba... Había sido traicionada y maltratada por aquel ángel... cruelmente usada como a un juguete...

—¡SUELTAME!!!!— le gritó.

Intentó moverse, aunque lo hizo muy bruscamente y produjo que Inuyasha la soltara. Comenzó a gritar al encontrarse realmente en el aire... ¿Ese iba a ser su final? ¿Trágico? ¿Doloroso? Volvió a soltar unas cuantas lagrimás ya parando de gritar.

—¡ESPERA!!!!

Inuyasha decendió hasta ella a una grán velocidad y la abrazó para que no lograra estrellarse contra el suelo. No podía parar la caida, pero si logró desviarla hasta caér en una de las lagunas dentro del espezo bosque.

Nadó hasta la superficie aún junto con ella en sus brazos.

—¡Te dije que me soltaras!!! —gimió.

—Kagome ya basta.— le ordenó.— ¿Acaso has intentado matarte?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Realmente se sentía miserable, el dolor en su corazón era infinito... todo por su culpa...

—¿Por qué ahora eres amable?—gimió.— ¡No hace falta que sientas remordimiento por mí! ¡¡si quieres marcharte, hazlo!!

—No, claro que no lo hare, prometí jamas abandonarte.— Respondió decidido, luego, su mirada se dulcificó.— Te quiero, lo sabes ¿No?

—Yo... —Ella agachó la mirada.

—Todo lo que has vivido es una mentira, era un sucio truco de Bankotsu.¿Realmente me cres capas de... herirte de esa manera? ¿De haberte mentido todo este tiempo? Realmente te amo, Kagome, y si tan solo me dijeras que sientes lo mismo... al menos solo un poco, me darías una esperanza de que puedas volver a confiár en mi.

—¿Realmente... me estas diciendo que... me amas?— bajo los rastros de lágrimas, volvió a crearse aquel agradable color carmesí.

Inuyasha sonrió, aún había una esperanza para que todo no quedara arruinado...

¿Por qué ahora lo que más había deceado se hacía realidad? ¿Justamente en el peór momento? Entonces había una esperanza... un poco de ella... Ya que había olvidado completamente su agonía, pero sabía que en poco tiempo regresaria y es lo que menos deceaba en aquel momento...

—Te juro que jamás he fingido quererte... —agregó él.

Dicho esto, bajó la vista hasta sus labios, decidido que sería la última vez que lo intentaría, ya no podían existir interrupciones. Parecía como si ella hubiese captado el mensaje puesto que su color se hizo mucho más intenso, aunque no hubo quejas.

Se acercó a sus labios lentamente hasta juntarlos con los de ella. Kagome enlazó sus brazos en su cuello mientras él entreabría los labios para profundizar el beso, lo cual tampoco equipó replica, ni siquiera indeceadas interrumpciones. Resultaba sueve, tierno, tal vez demaciado inocente, pero no deceaba más. Ella ya había sufrido mucho y no quería ocacionarle más malestar en su vida. Si tan solo no hubiese sido su simple ángel, seguramente le habría confesado lo mucho que la amaba anteriormente, como deceaba hacerlo desde el día en que ella cumplió los 15 años...

Finalmente sabía lo que se sentía aquel tan esperado beso, igual que todo, irreal... sin embargo, aún no podía sacarse por completo aquel dolor en su interior... tenía la intuición de que era todo fingido, falso... Tan solo disfrutaba de algo que no era real, pero en aquel momento que sentía realmente como era besarlo, deceaba que aquel momento jamás termine, que fuera eterno... y que no tuviera que pensar ya más en que Inuyasha solo fingía quererla... No lo deceaba, pero estaba segura de que su dolor teminaría separándolos a ambos... tal vez, para cumplir el deceo de Inuyasha y para ella misma dejar de sufrir, lo mejor era despedirse con aquel primer y ultimo beso...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!!! Primero q todo, debo admitir que el capi me quedo DEMCIADO extenso ¡Ocupa como 2 capitulos en uno!!!! jeje, bue, pero lo hice solo para que no quedaran con la duda... ñ__ñ

Bue, aunq se q dudas quedaron y muchas, pero miren el lado bueno; finalmente el beso ha aparecido u__u ya se, ya se, fué un poco decepcionante como se dio, pero no se procupen, ya habrá otros, este n es el primero -_ñ

Y la cosa aka es q ba a pasar con nuestra parejita preferida... hummm... pues ustedes solo imaginen historias alternativas hasta que ponga conti `¡¡Gomen!! pero es q no quiero adelantar mucho, y entiendanme, ¡¡Hasta yo me puse a llorar cuando escribí estooo!! T___T (Soy de emocionarme muy facil)

Bue, eso es todo y grax x los reviews!!!! 82!!! WIII!!! jaja, bamos rumbo al centenario pues a esta linda historia ya no le queda mucho... mmm algunos 6 o maximo 8 capitulos +!!! Pofyyyyy dejen sus comentarios!!! ñ___ñ

Un saluditooo!!! Y feliz dia del amigo a todas!!!!!

Nos vemos!!!!


	15. Sueño eterno

Capítulo 15: Sueño eterno

Se separó de él lentamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Parecía como si con tan solo aquella mirada le estubiera confesando lo confundida que estaba... ¿Cómo es que pudiera cambiar de parecer como si nada?¿Es que se habría arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho? ¿O... estaba planeando confundirla aún más de lo que estaba para luego volver a...? De lo que estaba segura, es que todo aquel tiempo había estado enamorada de una ilución, de una mentira... de un Inuyasha que jamás había existido...

Totalmente temblorosa, hizo un ademán para que la soltara y salió de aquel estanque de agua sin siquiera mirarlo. No volvería a caér en su trampa, ya no quería ser lastimada por nadié más...

—K-Kagome!

—Déjame sola ¿Quieres?— vocifeó.

El ángel la siguió hasta la orilla donde ella le daba la espalda.

—¿Aún estas desconfiando de mi?

—¿¡Crees que con un simple beso olvidaría todo lo que has hecho!?— Kagome cerró sus manos en puño.— estas muy equivocado...

Inuyasha la sujetó por los hombros y la volteó rápidamente para que lo mirara a la cara.

—¿Quieres decir que no significó nada?¡Pues para mí si significa mucho!

—Ya no quiero seguir... con esta mentira... Lo que significo eso fue una despedida, nada más.... Si tu deseo es irte, yo no me interpongo.

Dejó caér sus brazos, estaba impresionado... ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Kagome debía estar mintiendo... ¿Le pedía que se fuera? Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no te dejaría sola.

—¡Si lo que quieres es irte, vete de una vez!!!— le gritó llorando de rabia.— ¡jamás volveré a confiár en ti de nuevo!

Él solo agachó la vista, estaba totalmente impresionado, aquellos desgraciados había logrado su cometido, había lastimado el corazón de Kagome para que lo obligara a marcharse... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué motivo... por qué razón no podía creerle? Es como si ella no se hubiese dado cuanta de que él jamás sería capas de hacerle algo como lo que sucedió.

—No me iré.— repitió.

—¡¡Entiende que no quiero verte!!— exclamó llendo hacia él para golpearlo en su pecho.— ¡¡No quiero tu lastima!!

Inuyasha comenzó a retenerla para que dejara de golpearlo. Luego volvió a besarla, solo que esta vez Kagome intentó separarse, aunque al momento, cedió de su intento, pero comenzó a hacerse más pesada para sus brazos. Él se separó un poco para verla y la encontró profundamente dormida.

—¿Kagome?— la llamó mientras la sarandeaba.— ¡Kagome! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

La alzó en brazos hasta sentarla en la base de un arbol, volvió a intentar despertarla, aunque no había caso... Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el lugar se claró por completo, volviendose totalmente blanco como la nada.

--------------------------------

—No, no ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!— exclamó mientras se despeinaba, nervioso.

—Va a estar bien, te lo aseguro.— Ai posó una de sus manos en su hombro.— Además, ha sido solo una pequeña operación.

Inuyasha clavó sus ojos ámbar en el ángel hecho una furia.

—¡Si, Por mi culpa!

Ya llevaban unos 5 dias desde que Kagome no despertaba, desde que había quedado dormida aquella noche, sus padres habían descubierto la profunda herida en su brazo y llamaron al hospital. La razón por la que ella se hubiese dormido de repente y que su sueño se desvaneciera se debía a la anestecia. Habían intentado cerrar aquella herida, aunque después de eso, seguía sin despertar.

—No, no tienes la culpa. En todo caso, son Bankotsu y Naraku los culpables.

—Intenta convencerla a ella.— repuso él con una risa amarga.— Hasta me ha pedido que me fuera... Imaginate por lo que pudo haber pasado, seguramente Naraku intentó torturarla con mi propia imagen... — Agachó la cabeza.— ¡He intentado convencerla pero no hay caso!

El lugar estaba totalmente en cilencio, Sango había ido a visitar a su amiga que aún permanecía dormida. Además de el insensante "vip" del marcapasos, había un completo silencio... que fue roto por un casi inaudible gimoteo.

Ai se inclinó un poco más hacia Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿¡ESTAS LLORANDO!?

Inuyasha alzó la cara hacia a ella con enojo tan rápido que le produjo un brinco del susto.

—¿¡Que te crees que...!?— bramó, aunque su voz sonaba apagada.

—No me mientas, te conosco cuando has llorado.— dijo alzando un poco la cara de su acompañante con su mano para examinarlo mejor.— Si, estoy en lo correcto.

Él quitó la mano de ella con un brusco ademán.

—¿¡Como puedes saber cuando he llorado si jamás me has visto hacerlo!?

—Ho... — Ai se mordió el labio mientras desviaba la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede?— Inuyasha alzó una ceja.— Me estas ocultando algo...

La mujer se veía bastante nerviosa ante el comentario, aunque no podía ceder ante una duda de Inuyasha... Jamás había pretendido que él se diera cuenta, se sentía demaciado culpable y avergonzada de confesarle la verdad... Si él se enteraba lo que realmente le había ocultado por 15 años... Ya no querría hablarle jamás y si eso sudecía... moriría por dentro.

—¡Dimelo!

—Bueno...antes que nada, quiero pedirte que no me odies por lo que estas a punto de saber sobre mi... —Ai solo sonrió amargamente.— Mi pequeño Inuyasha... Kagome... no...

Él abrió más los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa con Kagome?

—P-pues ella no es la... la única en tener a su ángel a la vista... Sino tú también...

—No entiendo.

—Yo... yo soy... Más bién fui.—Se corrigió.— Tu ángel cuando... aún estabas vivo. ¡Perdoname por favor!¡No pude ser capas de hacer nada para que siguieras con vida... E-es que yo aún no tenía nada de experiencia y... y...!

La mujer de deciso en lagrimas. ¿Por qué es que siempre tenía que ver a una mujer llorar? Le sonrió tiernamente y cuando ella vió su cálida sonrisa, lo observó con atención.

—¿No estas enojado?

—¿Cómo podría enojarme?— su voz ahora había tomado un poco de felicidad.—¡Es sorprendene! Eso demuestra por qué te comportas tan maternal conmigo... y yo que pensaba que era porque te daba lástima porque Sesshomaru es tan frío conmigo... De verdad que siempre fuiste como mi segunda madre.— su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.— Además, gracias a todo por lo que he psado, fui capás de conocer a Kagome, y eso es lo mejor de todo.

La mujer volvió a sonreírle.

—Realmente no eres una mala persona... Si pones lo mejor de ti, estoy segura de que Kagome volverá a confiár.

Inuyasha asintió ya un poco más animado que antes... Ahora solo cabía esperar a que ella despertara...

------------------------------

—Él realmente no me quiere, solo estaba jugando conmigo...

—No... el no puede hacerlo...

—Pero me ha torturado...

—¿Y si es solo una trampa?

—Era un engaño...

—Jamás me ha demostrado que me odie..

—Es porque estaba fingiendo y me ha demostrado quien es realmente...

—Ese no era él...

—Ya no quiero sufrir...

—Ya no quiero sufrir...

Es como si su cabeza y su corazón estubieran batallando entre sí, uno luchaba por su bién y el otro por su amor, pero estaba segura de algo, que ninguno de ambos deceaba pasar por un momento tan doloroso... ¿Pero volver a confiar? ¿Cómo era posible volver a confiar...?

(Flash back)

—_¿Te... te hice esperar demasiado...? —preguntó desde su puesto. Al no obtener respuesta, lo tomó como una afirmación.— Lo siento, es que... estuve muy ocupado pensando en tu regalo que... no aparecí para ti porque quería tener la libertad de pensar bien en todo, aunque siempre estuve contigo ¿Me crees? _

—_Si, entiendo. —Respondió apenas.— No lo vuelvas a hacer...—recostó su cabeza en la espalda de Inuyasha.— te... te extrañé ¿Sabes? No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer, me acostumbré tanto a tu compañía que era raro ya no verte._

—_Eso ya lo sé.— repuso con una amargarte risa._

_------------------------------_

—_...tengo miedo... miedo de que... que me dejes, Inuyasha.— no era lo que tenía planeado decir, auque era la pura verdad._

_El chico volvió a verla con aquella dulce mirada y rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos para abrazarla. Kagome no replicó ni se inmovilizó como antes, sino que recostó su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó también._

—_No te preocupes, Kagome, jamás voy a separarme de ti. Lo prometo._

-------------------------------

—_Discúlpame.— susurró con algo de congoja._

—_¿He?— Kagome lo miró sorprendida.— ¿Por qué me pides disculpas?_

—_¿Recuerdas que yo te conté que a veces puedo controlar tus sueños?_

_Ella asintió._

—_Bien, pues debo admitir que tu jamás has tenido pesadillas, Kagome. —agachó la cabeza avergonzado.— Sino que todas ellas eran producto de mi, yo era quien controlaba aquellos sueños y los convertía en pesadillas. Solo para verte sufrir... creo que lo había tomado como un pasatiempo... _

—_Ho... ¿De verdad?— Volvió su vista al océano con una expresión consternada._

—_Prometo... no volver a hacerlo... prometo jamás crearte aquellas pesadillas mientras siga siendo tu ángel..._

_--------------------------------_

—_¿Sabes?— dijo sin mirarla.— Por un momento, cuando te vi a punto de desmayarte, tuve miedo._

_Ella alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha sorprendida._

—_¿Miedo?_

—_Sentí que toda la historia se repetía... y cuando me dijiste que te habías envenenado, me sentí aun más asustado. Porque por un momento creí volver atrás, en aquel momento en el que mi madre... —no podía seguir con aquella dolorosa frase.— ... en ese instante, tuve miedo de que algo peor te pase... Tuve miedo de perderte, de perder a un ser querido... otra vez..._

(Fin del flash back)

No, aquello que le había demostrado, aquellos deceos y promesas de permanecer a su lado para toda la eternidad... no debieron ser falsos, lo decía con tanta sinceridad...

—¡No, no, eso no pudo haber sido mentira!!

La oscuridad se disipó de repente, tan rápidamente que la encandiló, aquella luz tan brillante y clara... Pestañeó varias veces adormilada. Reconoció que estaba sentada en una cama, pero no estaba ni en la sulla ni en su habitación, sino en una sala totalmente revestida de blanco. No había nadie en aquel lugar, escepto una persona medio-dormida recostando la cabeza en la cama, junto a la suya mientras aferraba una de sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Inu... Yasha...?— fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios al ver el cabello negro y despeinado que poseía.

El chico solo se movió un poco antes de erguirse por completo y contemplarla con sorpresa y admiración mezclados en sus ojos. Una expresión de euforia surcó su rostro iluminándolo por completo.

—¡Estas despierta!— Exclamó.

Ella asintió ceriamente. ¿Pero que la había hecho despertar? ¿Acaso el simple recuerdo de él?¿Al comprender su sinceridad?

Los ojos de su ángel comenzaron a brillar, pero aquel brillo era diferente, era como si temblase en sus ojos. Al instante, se puso de pié arrojando la silla en la que estaba sentado a un lado y la abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Kagome frunció el seño debilmente repasando en su mente lo que había acabado de ver... aquel brillo inusuál en sus ojos... ¿Eran lágrimas?

Entreabrió los labios para preguntarselo, pero no tubo el valor para hacerlo, según como lo conocía, era demaciado orgulloso... Si le preguntaba seguramente volvería con su arrogancia negándolo. Solo sonrió, era un idiota, pero realmente amaba a ese idiota...

—Por favor, dime que volverás a confiár en mi.— le suplicó sin dejar de abrazarla.— ¡Que ya no me pedirás que me valla, por favor! No quiero que acabes odiándome por algo tan estúpido... Debes creerme que jamás te haría algo como eso...

—T-te creo... —dijo casi apenas.— Pero entiende que estoy demaciado confundida... no puedo volver a confiár en ti así de facil... Necesito tiempo para pensarlo bien... Todo se veía tan reál...

—Si.

El chico se se apartó de ella rápidamente sin permitirle que lo viera a la cara y caminó dándole la espalda.

—¿Te pasa algo?— Le preguntó al verlo tan raro.

—No es nada.— admitió. Luego se pasó un brazo por la cara y se volteó hacia ella sonriéndole felizmente.— Estoy mejor que nunca. Es solo que me pone feliz ver que estas bien.

—Realmente estaba llorando... —se dijo a sí misma casi en un susurro, sintiendose bastante culpable.

Si Inuyasha lloraba por ella quería decir que al menos en eso era sincero ¿No? Estaba segura de que había una gran diferencia con el Demonio que había encontrado aquella vez, aquel Inuyasha que ahora estaba frente a ella no sería capas de lastimarla... Volvió a mirar la herida de su brazo ya casi sicatrizada... y ella que le había gritado... se sentía realmente apenada por todas las cosas que le había dicho... hasta a ella le dolió decilas...

—Perdóname por... todo lo que te dije...

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se desvaneció de repente. Aunque solo asintió, tal vez, le había dolido más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

—También perdóname por no responderte...

—¿De que hablas?

—A pesar de todo, nunca quise decir que te odiara, realmente tambien te... —se turbó por completo, sentía que no podía decirlo en voz alta.— te... bueno, ya sabes...

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!!! Espero no haberme rerasado mucho con la continuación!!

Finalmente Kag perdono a nustro Inu, aunq sigue desconfiando de él... tiempo al tiempo... mmm espero q este capi les halla gustado ^_^ y perdonen si el beso del capi anterior no esta muy bien descripto... necesito + experiencia jeje.

Muchisimas gracias x susu reviews!!! Rumbo al centenario!!!!! weee!!!! jaja, hare una celebracion si llegamos a los 100 jaja.

Ha, y un favorcito, podrian visitar esta pagina y decirme si este video les gusta? Es uno q yo hice dedicado a las fans de nuestra pareja favorita!! Si pueden comenten q les parece porfaaa!!! la pagina es de Youtube: (Primero pongan la direccion de Youtube y despues...) /watch?v=GrLPnqTI4qU

Bue, grax por todo!!!

Bye!! Las quiero mucho chicas!!! ^_^


	16. Confiando en ti

Capitulo 16:"Confiando en ti"

La chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones siguió con la vista a su amiga que se cambiaba lentamente. Aunque tenía varios problemas para pasar su brazo lastimado por el hueco de la manga de su remera.

—Dejame ayudarte.— Se ofreció mientras le sostenía el brazo.

—Gracias, Sango.

—Kagome... ¿Realmente no quisiste...?— comenzó a preguntar mientras miraba tristemente la venda.

—Ya te dije que no, Sango.— Respondió Kagome de forma cortante.— ¿Qué motivo tendría yo para intentar suicidarme?¿Es que nadie lo entiende? NO-SE-COMO-OCURRIÓ.

Sango suspiró mienras la contemplaba con lástima, luego la abrazó.

—Es que todos nos preocupamos mucho, amiga... Cuando tu mamá me conto que estabas internada... me asusté mucho...

Kagome solo le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. La trataban con demaciada delicadeza ultimamente, como si realmente estubiera loca y a punto de cometer cualquier catástrofe... todos... —TODOS— recalcó en su mente mientras alzaba la vista a Inuyasha que aún no cambiaba su extraña expreción preocupada durante todo el dia.

—Ha!— Sango se separó de ella tan rápidamente que la asustó.— Kouga ha estado aquí ayer por la tarde y me ha pedido que te entregue esto personalmente y que la veas totalmente SOLA.— rió pícaramente.— Dice que es algo muy importante.

La chica le extendió una hoja de papel bastante bien doblada de color azul. Inuyasha contempló el sobre como si quisiera fundirlo con solo mirarlo. Kagome solo sonrió algo incómoda mientras guardaba el sobre en su bolso.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte.— susurró abochornada.

-----------------------------------

—¡Cuando tenga la oportunidad, juro que...!— fue lo primero que le olló decir al entrar por la puerta de su habitación tras ella.

Kagome suspiró, ya se esperaba aquellos comentarios, aunque gracias a ello, le hizo recordar lo del sobre azul. Se sentó en su cama y lo sacó de su bolso para leerlo. Cuando apenas comenzaba a desdoblarlo, vió como Inuyasha se sentaba a su lado para leerlo también.

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntó mientras el papel se alejaba de sus manos tras haberselo quitado su ángel.— ¡Quiero leerlo!

—Feh! ¿Qué puede tener de interesante?— replicó.— Apuesto a que te pìde que se fuguen juntos...— Luego espió las pocas linas que se asomaron por el comienzo de la hoja.— No hay remedio con este...

—¿Qué dice?

Inuyasha puso cara de reprobación.

—Dice varias cosas sin sentido y repite al menos 7 veces la palabra "Te amo" cada 3 lineas... no, 8.

Kagome se ruborizó por completo, creía que su charla con Kouga había sido de lo más convincente, aunque tal parecía que no era así, estaba totalmente abochornada por haberlo dejado con una esperanza falsa y no se creía capas de leer su carta sin sentir vergüenza por tantas palabras de amor (Según cierto ángel).

Pero a pesar de todo, ella también se había hecho falsas iluciones con Inuyasha... ¿verdad? Aún seguía demaciado confusa como para tomar cualquier decisión difícil... tenía miedo de que todo aquello volviera a pasar... que intentara abandonarla otra vez...

—¿Que te pasa?— Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se paraba delante de ella y se agachaba para verle la cara.— ¿Te sientes bien?

Elevo su cara lentamente, parecía como si él pudiera intuír cuando estaba ralmente triste... y estaba en lo cierto... Aunque al ver detenidamente sus ojos casi dorados, la hicieron experimentar una infinita calma, una calma que parecía de otro mundo.

—¿En que piensas?— volvió a preguntarle.

—No es nada... —repuso con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no muy convincente.

—¿Acaso te puso mal lo que dije?

Kagome no respondió, lo que le permitió saber que tal vez estaba en lo cierto.

—Realmente, Kouga es un idiota.— agregó entre una risa macabra.— No logra comprender tus palabras, para él, el juego ya se acabó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Kagome parpadeó intentando despegar sus ojos de los de su ángel por un momento.

—El único que tiene el privilegio de decirte que te ama soy solo yo.

Kagome volvió a hacerse de piedra mientras su corazón latía violentamente y un color bastante intenso se extendiá por su cara rápidamente. Volvía a tener la oportunidad para confesarle lo que ella también sentía... pero... sus labios estaban cruelmente sellados. No podía expresarle abiertamente lo que sentía... ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Solo un par de palabras...

Despegó los labios para decirlo, pero volviron a ser sellados, esta vez por los de su ángel que volbían a besarla tan dulcemente como la primera vez, aunque esa vez fue solo un beso corto que ella no se atrevió a corresponder, tal ves por lo abochornada que se sentía al estar en la realidad, o simplemente por lo fugaz que había sido que no le había dado ni tiempo a reaccionar.

—No lo digas si no puedes.— dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja.— Yo no te apresuro para que lo hagas, se que sigues dudando, pero prometo que volveré a tener tu confianza.

—G-Gracias... Inuyasha... —le sonrió radiante, jamás se había imaginado que él sería capas de decirle aquellas dulces palabras... —P-pero es muy importante que sepas que... yo jamás le dije a "aquél Inuyasha del sueño" lo que quería...

Él lo miró sin entender.

—Me pidió que te odie... Pero... no importa que pase, jamás llegaré a odiarte...

Inuyasha volvió a sonreirle con aquella cálida sonrisa que tanto ella adoraba, aunque luego pareció quedarse un momento pensativo y sonrió con un poco de malicia.

—Y dime... ¿Qué son tú y Kouga en realidad?— preguntó esquivando su mirada, aunque su voz continuaba teniendo aquel tínte de picardía.

—Ya lo sabes ¿Cuántas veces lo he repetido? AMIGOS-DE-LA-INFANCIA.— repuso algo colmada.

—¿Y nosotros?

Esa vez volviá a verla a los ojos con intencidad anhelando su respuesta, aunque aquella mirada tan profunda la intimidaba por completo. Lo único que fue capas de hacer fue balbucear una pocas palabras.

—N-no l-l-lo s-se... T-tu di-dime...

—Bueno... si es por mi... —Un ligero tono rosado invadió sus mejillas.— ...puedo ser lo que quieras... tu ángel... tu amigo... tu novio...

Por cada palabra que pronunciaba, se acercaba un tramo más a ella. Llegó a estar tan cerca de ella que podía rosar sus labios y contemplarla fijamente entre las pestañas de sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Inu...Yasha...— susurró ella mientas lo apartaba delicadamente, intentando no parecer grosera, aunque entía como si ardiera de la vergüenza.— basta... por favor...

Inuyasha susupiró con mezcla de pesadez e irritación mientras se ponía de pié, luego se tumbó en su cama y sostuvo su cabeza cruzando sus brazos tras ella al mismo tiempo que recordaba las palabras de Kagome que tanto hubiera deseado olvidar: "_Pero entiende que estoy demaciado confundida... no puedo volver a confiár en ti así de facil.." _Dejó escapar un gruñido de lo irritado que estaba por ello.

—Maldito seas Bankotsu... — gruñó por lo bajo.

—Demuéstrame que puedo volver a confiár siegamente en ti otra vez, ayúdame a dejar de estar tan confundida.— le dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba para verlo mejor.— Quiero que me demuestres con actos que eres el mismo ángel de siempre y no aquel demonio que soñe aquella vez.

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama tan rápidamente que la asustó.

—¿¡Por qué será que siempre quieres que te demueste las cosas con actos!?— preguntó mientras la miraba con reproche.— La última vez que lo hice (Y que por así decirlo sigo haciendo) puse en riezgo mi propio puesto de ángel.— Luego rió con amargura.— pero valió la pena...

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras el chico se mantenía pensativo... habrían pasado al menos 5 minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Te aconsejaría que esta noche invites a Sango a dormir.

—¿Y eso a que biene?

—No te preocupes, conozco una manera de hacerte refleccionár...

--------------------------------

Verdaderamente, no le encontraba el sentido a que Sango se quedara a dormir en su casa aquella noche, aunque decidió que lo mejor sería complacer a su ángel. Al día siguiente, su amiga llegó a su casa felizmente. La noche la trascurrieron enfrascadas en una larga conversación femenina un poco íntima entre ellas, para lo que en un momento fue necesario ella pedirle a Sango un respiro y al salir de su habitación le rogó a inuyasha (con un poco de nervios) que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de la puerta para no oír las confesiones privadas de Sango sobre su vida. No le parecía demaciado agradable tener charlas femeninas frente a un chico, y sobretodo cuando la que más apuntaba a la conversación era la que no lo podía ver.

Hasta que su amiga quedó profundamente dormida pasar cerca de las 4 de la madrugada. Inuyasha también permanecía dormido en un rincón con una almohada en cada oreja para dejar de escuchar la retumbante voz de la amiga de su protegida, aunque a Kagome le pareció verlo varias veces hablando en voz baja con alguién más que ella no fue capas de ver... ¿El ángel de Sango? Si bien recordaba, Inuyasha le había dicho en una ocación que se llamaba Ai.

Los ojos de Kagome se cerraron lentamente al mismo tiempo que Sango. Pero cuando había quedado dormida ya, una mano zarandeó su hombro con delicadeza.

—¿Qué...?— preguntó ella intentando despegar sus ojos.

—Shhh... Ven conmigo y no hagas ruido...— le susurró apenas su ángel.

Salieron de la cosina con sigilo y ella bajó las escaleras como si fuera una ladrona en una casa ajena, aunque su ángel no tenía inconvenientes: al iguál que su voz, sus pisadas no eran oidas por nadie más. Al llegar a la cosina, la resivió una magestuosa mujer, al vez la más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto en su vida, con un cabello largo y ondulado hasta más de la mitad de la espalda de un color rubio casi dorado, unos amables ojos azules y una cálida sonrisa, la más bella que jamás hubiera visto...

En aquel momento se sintió bastante inferiór a ella, ni siquiera le podría hacer una competencia a tanta belleza... hasta las alas de aquella ángel parecían centellar de lo brillantes que eran... ¿Cómo es que Inuyasha había logrado fijarse en ella teniendo a aquel ángel presente desde que había conocido a Sango?

Inuyasha notó la cara de desconcierto de Kagome, aquellos ojos tristes con los que observaba a Ai parecían como si se sintiera culpable con solo verla. Como la conocía bien, se la imagina descalificándose a sí misma en comparación de Ai.

—Ya deja de pensar en estupideses.— le regañó su ángel mientras le pegaba en su cabeza.

—¿¡Cómo sabes si yo...!?— se dispuso a defenderse.

—Feh! Te conozco mejor que nadie, Kagome.— Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y luego le dirigió una rápida mirada de hielo a Ai que los contemplaba con dulzura.— ¡Y tú saca esa cara no somos un circo!

El ángel rió dulcemente mientras asentía.

—Supongo que esta es otra de esas "Charlas femeninas"... ¿No?— Preguntó Inuyasha mirando con aquella cara de reproche a Kagome. Luego suspiró cuando fue Ai quien afirmó— Bien, supongo que iré con Sango.

—¡Si, cuidala por mi!— le dijo el ángel mientras veía a Inuyasha salir del lugar.

Luego de eso, ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Te llamas Kagome ¿Cierto?— preguntó con aquella dulce voz.— Inuyasha me ha contado que necesitas algunas pruevas para aclarar tu mente.

—Si... bueno... Algo así... — confesó tímidamente sin animarse a mirar a aquel ángel.

—También me dijo que estas un poco cambiada... que ya no confias en él... —agregó con un poco de preocupación esta vez.

Kagome no respondió, se sentía demaciado perturbada y culpable por no poder confiár abieramente en la persona que decía amarla con tan aparente sinceridad.

—Te aseguro que puedes confiár en mi, Kagome... Si quieres, puedo asegurarte que no le diré nada de lo que hablamos esta noche.

Estaba segura de a quien se refería era a Inuyasha, por lo que no necesitó preguntar.

—¿Lo promete?

—Como que soy el ángel de Sango, lo prometo.

La chica asintió y luego se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la mesa y fue imitada por el ángel.

—Bueno... La verdad es que no se trata de que no confíe en él.— relató sin mirarla aún.— pero creer que lo que sucedió no fue acto del verdadero Inuyasha me confunde mucho... Él dice que fueron Naraku y Bankotsu los que me hicieron tener aquel sueño... pero yo... yo...— su voz se quebró un poco.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Tal vez es doloroso para ti creerle, pero para él también duele y esta haciendo lo posible por ganarse tu confianza otra vez.— Ai se irguió más hacia ella.— te quiere, y mucho, lo se. Se nota en la manera en como te trata, hasta de cómo te mira y te habla... Conozco a Inuyasha perfectamente y puede que séa algo testarudo y orgulloso, pero sé que él jamás podría hacer eso, y mucho menos a ti, Kagome.

—P-Pero... cuando apenas nos conocimos... —susurró intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.— N-nosotros nos... nos peleabamos mucho y... era tan... tan frío...—_ ¿Y si en aquel momento ideó aquel plan y por eso se hizo más amable? _Pensó una parte de su adolorido corazón lo que le produjo crear una mueca de dolor.

—Esa era la máscara tras la que se esconde.— aprovó felizmente.— Cuando nos conoció a Sesshomaru y a mí también se mostraba así de frío, aunque sigue un pocó así con Sessho, tal vez por su orgullo.

—¿Pero por qué?— intentó mirarla y al hacerlo, ella le devolvía aquella mirada dulce, casi maternal.

—Porque estaba solo al principio.— su cara entristeció.— Estaba completamente solo ya y apenas era un guardián inexperto, pero al conocernos mejor a nosotros (excluyendo un poco a Sesshomaru) comprendió que podía confiár en ambos y comenzó a mostrar su verdadero yo.— esta vez sonrió.— Estoy segura de que eso ocurrió contigo ¿no es así?

Kagome volvió a bajar la mirada, lo que Ai decía era verdad... ¿Entonces Inuyasha había desconfiado de ellos dos y hasta de ella al principio?

—Y a ti te sucede lo mismo.— Ai sujetó una de las manos de Kagome que estaban sobre la mesa y la sostuvo entre las suyas, eran bastante cálidas y reconfortables, aunque no le demostraban aquella protección que le brindaba Inuyasha al tocarla.— Pero recuerda, Kag, NO-ESTAS-SOLA...

Kagome se mordió un labio aguantando la sensación de tristeza que recorría su pecho que sabía que le pronosticaba un próspero llanto... Lo que decía Ai tal ves era verdad... pero ella ya no deseaba sufrir ya más... quería ser feliz, pero a la vez la asaltaba aquel triste recuerdo de la verdadera forma de Inuyasha: él era un ángel... no un mortal...

—¿No piensas volver a confiár en él?

—Quiero... pero... pero tengo...

—...miedo.—terminó la frase por ella en un susurro.— Si, él también sentía miedo... por su madre, por viejo amigo Bankotsu... por su propia muerte... —recordó con angustia.— Tuvo miedo a enfrentarse a todo ello, pero sin embargo, tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

—¿Inuyasha le contó eso?— preguntó Kagome con ojos grandes por la sorpresa, jamás se imaginaba a Inuyasha narrando su propia historia, ya era un milagro que le hubiese contado un poco a ella.

Ai negó con la cabeza mientras sus largos bucles rubios se mecían con gracia sobre sus alas.

—Lo viví junto a él. Yo fui su ángel cuando estaba vivo.

La pelinegra abrió aún más los ojos, impresionada por la confeción y, a la vez, atónita.

—¿De verdad? —no pudo reprimir una feliz sonrisa.— ¿E Inuyasha lo sabe?

—Si, se lo conte... cuando lo vi de esa manera... así... tan mal...—confesó.—...fue la primera vez en años que lo ví tan triste...— hizo una pausa sabiendo si contarle o no.— Él... estaba llorando... porque se echaba toda la culpa de lo que te había pasado.

Kagome contuvo la respiración, entonces... ¿ya había llorado por ella anteriormente?

—¿C-cuando?—preguntó con súplica, aunque temía la respuesta.

—Un día antes de que despertaras... —se acercó más a Kagome, esta vez habló en voz muy baja, temiendo que Inuyasha escuchara tras la puerta, solo por las dudas.— Volvió a tener miedo, miedo de perderte y... sentirse solo otra vez...

—¿Inuyasha... le teme a la soledad?— preguntó.

—Para él, tú eres todo lo que él más desea... y si tú no estas, se sentiría completamente solo... Una soledad que ni Sesshomaru ni yo cubriríamos... ¿entiendes? Su punto débil eres tú, por eso no quiere perderte, te protege como si fueras su tesoro más valioso... porque lo eres... Tú eres la razón por la cuál aún sigue luchando contra Bankotsu para no alejarse de tu lado.

—¿Entonces quieres decir que... jamás fingió quererme?— preguntó sintiendo como su voz temblaba, aunque más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Confía en él, tú eres lo que le dá una esperanza. No pienses en que pueda hacerte algún daño, Inuyasha NO es así...

Estaba sofocada, eso debía aceptarlo... pero lo que más le había dolido saber es que lo había hecho sufrir demaciado, a tal punto que... que lo obligara a lamentarse por ella... más de una sola vez...

—¿Quieres saber algo más?

—N-no —respondió la chica limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.— Q-quiero... darte las gracias en verdad, Ai.

—Ho... no importa...— ella volvió a sonreirle de esa forma maternal.— ¿Se lo dirás? ¿Hablarás con él?

—L-lo haré...

Se levantó de su silla y se aseguró de colocarla junto a la mesa como estaba al comienzo. Salio de la cosina y se sentó en el tercer escalón de la escalera que daba al segundo piso. Abrazó sus piernas recordando cada palabra de su charla con Ai. No podía evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable.

—¿Kagome?— preguntó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Ella volteó para ver a una chica de cabello cataño claro y ojos café unos pocos escalones más arriba que la contemplaba algo adormilada.

—¡Sango! ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?— preguntó sobresaltada.

—Solo oía voces... —se sobó los ojos del sueño.— ¿Eras tú?

—S-si.— afirmó intentando que su voz sonara normal, aunque eso emitía un gran esfuerzo, suerte que su amiga estaba tan adormilada que casi ni lo notó.— Me levanté un rato porque no podía dormir, pero en un segundo subo contigo.

Sango asintió y se marchó a su cuarto sin replicar. Kagome se puso de pié y volteó para seguir a su amiga que ya se había perdido de vista, aunque en medio del camino, vió a Inuyasha al borde de las escaleras que había seguido a Sango hasta allí, aunque se había quedado observándola con una sonrisa, que se borró al ver su estado de angustia.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó preocupado.

Kagome no repondió y subió uno por uno los escalones hacia él hasta que llegó al suelo firme donde aprovechó para abrasarlo mientras volvía a esforzarse para que no notara que había estado llorando.

—¡Lo lamento muchisimo!— gimoteó enterrando su cara en su pecho.— ¡Pero un solo lamnto no justificará que me perdones!

—¿D-de que hablas?—Preguntó atónito.— pero si ú no me hiciste nada malo.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice y no lo niegues!

Inuyasha frunció el seño y la obligó a separarse de él tomándola por los hombros.

—¿Y qué se supone que me hiciste?

—¡Sé que te traté mal y sufriste mucho por eso!

—Feh!— bremó rebozándose por completo sabiendo a qué se refería... Ai lo había visto en un momento bastante "lamentoso" y se lo había contado.— Ya vuelves a decir estupideces.

Kagome negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

—No es verdad... solo te pido que me perdones una vez más... esta vez prometo no fallarte... ¿lo harías si... ?

Inuyasha arqueó las cejas prestándole atención, aunque seguía totalmente enojado por la boca suelta de Ai.

—... si te dijera que...

Comenzó a temblar ligeramente e Inuyasha, intuyendo lo que intentaba decirle, sonrió abiertamente e intento finalizar su frase:

—¡...Ya confias en mi!

—¡...Te amo!

Su sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápidamente que Kagome no tuvo tiempo ni de apreciala. Dejó caér ambas manos que sostenían sus hombros y parpadeó varias veces intentando abstenerse a la realidad.

—N-no... no era lo que... tenía en mente... — confesó abochornado.— Realmente no... lo imaginaba...

—También he vuelto a confiar en ti, Inuyasha...

Kagome posó sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de su ángel y juntó sus labios con los suyos que le correspondieron de una forma algo torpe al principio por el "Shock".

Lo amaba... finalmente se lo había dicho... era correspondido...

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola!!! Primero que todo... perdonen si me atrase con la conti!!! es q andaba muy atareada... uff tambien me faltaba inspiracion jeje. pero lo he compensado con lo largo de este capi.

Como saben, nuestra protagonista ya confia en Inu y finalmente le ha confesado lo q siente x el, aunq aun me faltan muchas cosas por agregar y q me estoy olvidando...

jeje

Saben? Omití un punto muy importante en el fic, aunq tampoco tanto, simplemente en el capitulo anterior, la primera pesona q Kagome ve cuando se despierta es a Kouga, no a Inu, porque el lobito (en este caso humano) la despierta con un beso como en la Bella Durmiente, Imaginense la cara de nuestro angel favorito... O___O

pero decidí omitirlo, aunq capas q halla un beso con Kouga + adelante... mmm en el proximo capitulo tal vez, bue, lo dejo a decision de ustedes, Vale?? eso si, no habran más peleas entre ellos asi q ese beso sera pasagero, no afectara la relacion de ambos asi q decidan si quieren q agregue ese beso o nop!! n_n

Creo q eso es todooooo!!!

Nos vemos!!!


	17. Tres Besos y uno robado

Capítulo 17:Tres besos y uno robado

—¿Cuánto me amas?

—Mucho.

Le sonrió con ternura mientras la acomodaba mejor en sus brazos. Si hubiese sido cuando ni bien se habían conocido, estaba seguro que vomitaría por ver una escena tan cursi, aunque no le parecía cursi, sino lo más agradable que había experimentado en su vida, una sensación que anhelaba sentir para toda la eternidad.

—¿Sabes? Quiero estar así por siempre.—Le susurró mientras juntaba su mejilla con la de ella.— Que el tiempo se detenga.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?— Preguntó con una risita nerviosa, aún se sentía algo intimidada, aunque estaba comenzando a comprender que debería tomarlo como algo espontáneo.

—No se, solo lo quiero.

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, realmente ya no le importaba mucho si a quién amaba era a su própio ángel, estaba bastante segura de que ya nada volvería a afectarle por un tiempo, lo único que deseaba era ser feliz por un poco más... un par de años más hasta que ambos tuvieran casi la misma edad y luego vería que es lo que podría hacer... Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que solo quería vivír a su lado, para siempre.

—Pués ahora que me tienes contigo, asegúrate de cuidarme bien.— agregó la chica divertida.

—No hay problema, lo haré.— Luego de eso se quedó un breve tiempo en silencio y luego bostezó.— ¿No crees que ya debes irte a dormir?

—¡He dormido 5 días seguidos!— se quejó.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, soltó a Kagome y se puso de pié, aunque ella aún seguía sentada al comienzo de la escalera alfombrada con los brazos cruzados como una niña pequeña.

—Kagome...

—No

—Vamos

—No

—Debes ir a la escuela en unas horas.

—Dije que no

—Duerme algo aunque sea.

—NO

—Me la pones difícil— replicó luego de un suspiro.

—Pues lástima, no dormiré, Inuyasha. NO-VOY-A-DOR... HAAAAA!!!— Sintió como era levantada del suelo a los brazos de su ángel que le sonrió con malicia.—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Vas a obedecerme.— repuso.— Y te conviene no gritar o despertarás a toda la ciudad.

Kagome dejó de forjeár y lo miró con enojo. Simplemente parecía como si hubiese ganado, pero estaba segura de que no era así. No iba a dormir justamente ahora, con tantas cosas que habían sucedido, estaba segura que eso estaba al final de la lista.

—No podré dormir.

—Tratarás.

Se apresuró hasta entrar a su habitación casi en penumbras y sin despertar a Sango, la dejó en su cama, más bien la soltó sobre ella, aunque Kagome lo abrazó al cuello antes de que la soltara completamente y lo besó de forma apasionada. Inuyasha perdió el equilibrio y calló a su lado, aunque el espacio parecía escaso para ambos.

Su ángel separó sus labios de los de ella mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada por el susuto.

—¿¡Me quieres matar o qué!?— exclamó.

Kagome le sonrió tímidamente mientras se abrasaba más a su cuerpo.

—Si quieres que duerma, debes hacerlo tú también.

El chico arqueó las sejas sorprendido y aquel color rosado volvió a invadir su cara.

—¡Pero...!

—¿Pero qué?— preguntó en voz baja.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y luego le devolvió aquella sonrisa que le produjo una extraña sensación de reir de felicidad, aunque prefirió no hacerlo. Estaban demaciado cerca uno de otro, casi a un palmo de distancia por el poco espacio que quedaba, lo que él no dudó en aprovechar para continuár con el beso que él mismo había cortado segundos atrás.

Ese beso era diferente, un poco más posesivo. Inuyasha despegó los labios y se apoderó de los suyos que quedaron inmovilizados. Hasta aquel momento no había experimentado una sensación parecida... como si fuera que el único de los dós que controlaba la situación fuera solo él. Hasta sus manos estaban inmóviles. Inuyasha deslizó las sullas por su espalda hasta enredarlas por su negro cabello para que el beso sea profundizado al presionarla contra su cuerpo. Kagome estaba totalmente inmovil, apenas podía alcanzar a respirar.

El chico dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de separarse copletamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? Es como si te hubiera asustado.

—N-no es eso.— dijo apenas casi sin poder mover sus labios.— S-solo estoy... algo sorprendida... no sabía q-que besaras de esa m-manera.

—Solo quería provar algo nuevo.— respondió aún sonriente.

Inuyasha volvió a abrasarla hasta recostar una de sus mejillas sobre la cabeza de ella mientras sentía su dulce aroma a fresas. Ella cruzó sus brazos tras su espalda para acomodarse mejor.

—Jamás volvamos a pelear ¿Si?— preguntó el ángel depositando un beso entre su pelo.

—De acuerdo.

---------------------------------

—¿Y qué tienes en mente, hermano?— Preguntó un hombre con voz femenina vestido con una armadura feudal de mujer, de cabello recogido en un rodete de color negro como sus ojos y con una linea azul bajo cada uno.

Su "hermano" se sentó en una de las blancas y heladas rocas mientras quedaba en una postura de pensativa pero de lider. Más bien, no era su hermano, sino uno de sus mejores amigos a quien consideraba un hermano.

—Se la cree muy fácil el desgraciado... —gruñó.— Pero no voy a rendirme, Jakotsu.

—¿Hablas de Inuyasha? — Los ojos de la "mujer" brillaron de emoción.— ¿Mi lindo hanyou?

—Ahora es un humano, Jakotsu.— le recordó poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Y no creo que Inuyasha se fije mucho en ti, hermano.

La sonrisa de Jakotsu se desvaneció de repente.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Ya tiene novia.

—¿¡Cómo!?— Jakotsu se puso de pié rápidamente.

Bankotsu sonrió. Tal vez, con la ayuda de su hermano sería mucho más fácil traér a Inuyasha al infierno de una buena vez y salvarse de las preciones de Naraku. Se puso de pié también y caminó hasta el borde de aquel acantilado de hielo hasta bajar la vista en el abismo que se cernía bajo él. Aquel Infierno era irremediablemente helado, pero con los años había aprendido a soportarlo.

—Si, se llama Kagome... es muy linda por cierto, además es la chica a la que protege. También he descubierto que tiene una gran debilidad por ella.— Posó sus ojos negros en Jakotsu.

—¡No, no, no!— gruñó su hermano.— ¡Yo soy la única mujer para él!

—Solo lo has visto una vez cuando estaba vivo.

—¡No importa, no importa! ¡Yo lo amo!

Bankotsu suspiró por las niñadas de su hermano, realmente aún no podía imaginarse como él fue capaz de enamorarse del hijo de Inu No Taisho, el hombre que los ascesió a ambos al descubrír que Inuyasha realmente no había matado a su esposa ni a varios de los aldeanos.

Y hasta cuando había logrado tener un puesto de ángel, gracias a Naraku, lo había arruinado miserablemente al pasar por lo mismo que Inuyasha; se había enamorado ciegamente de su protegida que lo traicionó y lo obligó a mandarlo al infierno contando que podía verlo... parecía como si el desgraciado de Inuyasha tenía suerte; Kagome parecía bastante leal al guardar un secreto tán delicado durante casi dos meses.

—¿Sabes, Bankotsu? Tengo una idea para que mi lindo "Orejitas de perro" corra a mis brazos.— repuso mienras se mecía en su lugar como una niña emocionada.

—Oigo toda idea.

—Acabas de decir que la debilidad de Inuyasha era aquella mocosa.— Jakotsu sonrió con malicia.— ¿Por qué no tomas a la chica en vez de a Inuyasha?

Su hermano alzó una ceja.

—Es posible, pero primero habría que matarla. Además, hermano, Naraku me pidió que haga caér a Inuyasha.

—¡Ese es el punto! Le dices a Inuyasha que te llevaras a Kagome y como ella es su debilidad, intentará cambiar a ella por sí mismo ¿No es así?

Bankotsu quedó boquiabieto y contempló a su hermano con admiración, caminó hasta él y rodeó su cuello con un brazo.

—¿sabes, Hermanito?—Le sonrió ampliamente— Realmente eres marabilloso, y yo que creía que no tenías cerebro.

—Ho... hermano...

—Eres raro, pero leal.

Ambos rieron divertidos.

----------------------------------

—¿Sabes, Inuyasha? Creo que es momento revelarte la razón por la cuál tú eres visible para mí, supongo que cuando lo sepas, tu misión ya estará cumplida, pero espero que no te vallas... ¿No es así?

—¿De qué me estas hablando?— Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

—Cuando nos conocimos me habías hecho una pregunta que jamás respondí ¿recuerdas?

El chijo cerró los ojos mientras el sol aclaraba un poco la oscuridad tras sus párpados cerrados. Algo que ella jamás le había respondido... mmm...

—No, no lo se.

—Lo que me dijo aquella señora de la santeria— repuso ella luego de un suspiro.

—¡ES CIERTO!

Inuyasha se sentó rápidamente y giró la cabeza para mirar a su protegida que seguía recostada en el césped. Anhelaba su respuesta, estaba seguro de que se lo contaría de una buena vez, ya no había secretos entre ellos, eran tal vez más unidos que un propio matrimonio, bueno, mas o menos.

—¡Cuentamelo todo! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

Kagome dejó escapa una risita mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza y miraba el estanque de agua cristalina en el cuál se habían besado por primera vez, donde Inuyasha le había confesado lo que sentía por ella... en donde las predicciones de aquella bruja se habían hecho realidad...

—Bueno... —Kagome volvió a su postura original mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su vientre.— Dijo que me iba a enamorar de ti... — sus mejillas se colorearon.— Y en eso a tenido razón, por eso es que cuando me preguntaste no quería decírtelo, creí que pensarías que estaba loca.

Inuyasha le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Tal vez. Pero... ¿Oséa que ya sabías de mí antes de aquel sueño?

—No, ella no quiso decirme quien era, sino que me enamoraría de alguien que me protegía y con quién me llevaría mal al principio.

—Ha... ya entiendo...

—Si, aún no olvido lo que me decías.— protestó.— "No soy un fantasma, pequeña ingenua".— repirtió imitando su voz, aunque le salió con un poco infantil.

—No sabes imitarme.— reprobó Inuyasha con una risa.

—Pero también dijo otra cosa... a lo último... — agregó Kagome con cara ceria.— Dijo que lo nuestro sería imposible y que había alguien que intentaría destruirte.

Inuyasha suspiró, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Se recostó a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su protegida.

—Se que lo nuestro no es imposible, debe haber alguna manera. Debes confiár en mi, Mi Princesa...

Kagome afirmó con un "aja" mientras contemplaba las verdes hojas del arbol que les daba una cálida sombra intercalada. Aquel bosque le parecía el lugar más mágico que jamás había imaginado, quería estar allí para toda la eternidad, era como un lugar donde nunca puedes pensar en los miedos de tu vida, en donde todo te parecía perfecto, como si no existieran los miedos o las complicaciones.

La voz de Sango comenzó a retumbar en su cabeza anunciándole que estaba tarde para la escuela. Emitió un bufido mientras se soltaba de Inuyasha y se ponía de pie.

—Yo te dije que te acostaras más temprano.— Le retrucó.

—Cierra la boca, tonto.

—¿Qué no vas a despedirte?

—¿Despedirme?¡Si nos vemos todo el tiempo!

Inuyasha no respondió nada. Se puso de pié y alzó con una mano la cara de Kagome en donde le dejó un corto y suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Ahora ya no tengo obstáculos para decirte que me vuelves loco.

Ella le sonrió mientras volvía a enrojecer.

—Realmente has cambiado, ya no eres aquel chico tan indiferente, maleducado, obstinado y grosero.— Dijo ella recordando cuando se lo había gritado aquella vez cuando la había tocado por primera vez.

Por cada palabra que Kagome pronunciaba la sonrisa de su ángel se convertía en una de dolor.

—Ouch, eso duele. ¿De verdad era todo eso?

—Aja.

La voz de Sango volvió a retumbar en su cabeza, por lo cuál mejor decidió hacerle caso y prepararse para despertar. Aunque al hacerlo no se sorprendió al encontrarse entre los brazos de un Inuyasha profundamente dormido; sonrió ignorando a su amiga mientras contemplaba por primera vez verlo dormír tan plácidamente, como si fuera un niño pequeño con aquella expreción cerena, relajada, en paz.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, primero confundido, lo que produjo a su corazón obligarla a sonreír aun más. Entreabrió los labios para decirle algo, pero sus ojos ámbar se dirigieron a Sango rápidamente, por lo que decidió callarse. La soltó y comenzó a refregarse los ojos mientras vostezaba.

—¡Hace minutos que intento llamarte, Kag!— se quejó Sango mientras le lanzaba su uniforme a su amiga.— Llegaremos tarde.

—Ha... s-si.— repuso despegando los ojos de Inuyasha.

-------------------------------

Caminaba hacia su salón de clases con Rin y Sango a cada lado. La más pequeña no parecía molesta de que no le hubieran avisado sobre la "pillamada". Más bien había dicho que no hubiese tenido tiempo de ír por haber dejado los deberes para último momento. Mas bien, Rin no era el tipo de chica que te retrucaba una falta, simplemente vivía su propia vida y aunque quisiera a todos sus conocidos, no quería destacar mucho.

—Hey, Kagome.— Rin le dio un codazo.— pareca que te buscan.

—¿Quien?

La chica miró hacia todos lados buscando a algún conocido, aunque no logró encontrar a nadie que pudiera llamar su atención.

—Mira adelante.— repuso Sango.— Junto a la puerta del salón.

Alzó los ojos hasta el otro extremo del ancho pasillo, allí había plantado un joven de cabello negro y largo atado con una coleta y ojos del color del zafiro que brillaron de emoción al verla.

—¿Kouga? ¿Cómo ha...?

Las chícas llegaron a la puesta del salón y Kagome se acercó a su pretendiente con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

—¿C-cómo has...?— preguntó.

—Una chica me ha ayudado diciendo que soy su hermano que ha venido a acompañarla.— explicó, luego cambió el tema.—¿Leiste mi carta?

Kagome se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, era verdad, la carta... si no mal recordaba, Inuyasha la había escondido para que ella no la leyera.

—No... lo he olvidado... ¡Lo lamento muchisimo, Kouga!

—Ha, no importa, igualmente, puedo decírtelo personalmente.

—No te atrevas... —gruñó entre dientes Inuyasha en su mente.

—D-dilo...

—Realmente quería preguntarte quién es aquel chico de cual estás enamorada, aquel chico del que me hablaste aquel día. Solo quería hablar con él.

—Pero te conté que no está en esta escuela.

—Bah, no será un problema encontrarlo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente no hace falta, de verdad...

—No, no, tu eres mi mujer y no pienso ser despreocupado contigo, mi amor.

—¡Repite eso!—bramó Inuyasha.

La chica susupiró mientras sujetaba a Kouga de un brazo y lo conducía lejos de sus amigas. Iba a repetirle lo mismo que la otra vez, y esta vez estaba segura de que lo haría lo más delicadamente posible para que la comprendiera palabra por palabra.

—Kouga... es momento de que sepas la verdad... —Agachó la vista turbada, no deceaba ver lastimado a uno de sus amigos, realmente tener que elegir parecía una desición difícil... si tan solo pudiera complacer a ambos... pero no podía hacaerlo, eso sería jugar a dos puntas ¿No? Y lo que menos quería era volver a lastimar a Inuyaha.—Yo realmente no siento nada por ti, lamento mucho eso, pero... como ya te dije, amo a alguien más...

El chico suspiró.

—¿Ya no te intereso?

—No es eso, es que cuando volvimos a vernos, yo ya estaba con aquel chico... pero esto no significa una despedida, podemos ser amigos si quieres...

—Yo no me conformo siendo solo tu amigo, Kagome.

—Kouga...

Una fuerte preción invadió su pecho, se sentía muy triste por él, simplemente imaginaba como sería ser rechasado... sabía lo que sentía saber que la persona que amas no sienta lo mismo por ti...

—¿Qué esperas?¡Dale una patada!— vitoreó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ya encontraras a una mujer que te ame como te mereces!— explicó mirándolo con súplica.— ¡Por favor no te enojes conmigo, Kouga! No es que me parescas feo, pero no puedo jugar dos puntas, entiendelo, no quiero lastimarlos a ambos.

Kouga sonrió por unos instantes y se acercó a ella.

—Realmente eres buena para expresar las cosas.— aprobó mientras estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

La chipa parpadeó confundida y retrocedió unos pasos mientras sus mejillas se colorearon.

—De acuerdo, entiendo lo que sucede, pero recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida a mí cuando quieras, cuando te des cuenta de que yo soy realmente quien amas, no dudes en buscarme.

—Ni – lo – pienses.—Inuyasha vió en cámara lenta como Kouga se acercaba amenazadormente a Kagome.— ¡Kagome, no se lo permitas!

La chica frunció el seño a su ángel sin entender de que hablaba, aunque no terminó de enfocar la vista en él cuando sintió que era arrindonada en la pared del pasillo por unos brazos y que unos labios ajenos se posaron en los sullos de una forma posesiva.

Abrió los ojos inmensamente al ver como era besada por Kouga, sintió los gritos ahogados de sus amigas, aunque no olló ni siquiera el gruñido molesto de Inuyasha... lo que era raro. Cerró los ojos e inhaló aire para separa un poco a Kouga de ella, temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus piernas se habían buelto de gelatina con apenas la fuerza como parta sostenerla.

Kouga le sonrió ampliamente, aunque Kagome le devolvió una mirada de espanto sin dejar de retrucarse en que modo estaría contemplándolos cierto ángel ¿Se había convertido en una persona infiél para él acaso?

—N-N-NO!!!

Lo siguiente que hizo pasó rápidamente por su mente que no logró ser conciente de lo que había hecho, alzó una de sus manos y abofeteó a su amigo. Al darse cuenta (Un poco tarde) retiró su mano y la sostuvo entre la otra para que su deseo masoquista no la embargara de nuevo.

Kouga no dijo nada, sino que se tanteó la mejilla roja mientras eran observados por todos en aquel pasillo, incluidos algunos profesores curiosos.

—Eso será un recordatorio, Kagome, para ambos.— volvió a sonreir como si nada— ¡Adiós!

Volvió a temblar y esta vez si se dezlisó hasta suelo donde se mantuvo en estado de Shock. Solo tenía presente a una persona en su cabeza, a la cuál no se atrevía ni a mirar a la cara.

Rin y Sango corrieron a ella y se agacharon para estar a su altura.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome?— preguntó una de ellas, no supo cuál.

Asintió mientras respiraba de forma pausada esta vez, intentando disimular el enrojecimiento que se le extendía hasta la raíz del pelo. Alzó lentamente la vista a Inuyasha que ambién estaba inmóvil devolviéndole una mirada neutra.

—Tengo que estar sola.— pidió a sus amigas mientras se levantaba y se marchaba corriendo de allí.

Llegó a un pasillo vacío, su corazón parecía a punto de salir de su pecho, no deseaba volver a pelear con él, lo había prometido... había prometido no volver a hacerle daño...

Inuyasha llegó a los pocos segundos esquivando la vista de ella. Su seño estaba levemente fruncido, aunque ella hubiese preferido que le gritara a que se reusara a mirarla a la cara... era el fin... recordaba a Inuyasha haberle dicho una vez que para él un beso valía mucho...

—InuYa...

—Solo una pregunta.— la interrumpió.— ¿Sentiste algo?

—¿He?

—¿Sentiste algo cuando...—preferiría no decir lo que había ocurrido.—... te besó?

La chica susupiró de alivio, solo era eso... creía que iba a ser algo como si deseaba que se fuera o algo peor...

—Claro que no, jamás amaré a alguien más que no seas tu... Inuyasha... ¿Acaso dudabas de si yo... ?

—Feh! Por favor... si fue con lengua y todo.— se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Claro que no!— Kagome volvió a enrojecer.

—Al menos resivió lo que se merece, aunque haría falta más escarmiento... Ire a por el y...

—No empieces...

—No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho. Es un pobre diablo, ni siquiera comprende cuando le dicen que NO.

Kagome le sonrió, después de todo, parecía que no había afectado mucho su relación. Lo único que le restaba del día era oír las 1001 quejas sobre Kouga, por las dudas, intentó averiguar como andaría el pronostico.

—¿Nunca vas a dejar de detestarlo?

—Feh! Ni muerto, lo menos que se merece es mi desprecio.

**CONTINUARÁ **

* * *

**Hi!!! **

**Realmente me he pusto las pilas con este capi, realmente el + largo jaja, no se q me pasa ultimamente... amo los capis largos!!! O_O (al menos escribirlos jeje)**

**Este capi esta hecho gracias a un One-Shot que lei en una pagina q no es del Fanfic... mmm era tantriste q me puse re mal!!! T__T Era de Inuyasha, claro, pero al final ellos estaban enamorados pero Inu se reconcilio con Kikyo y terminó diciendole a Kagome q estaba loca si se habia hecho obsesiones con él por un par de besos y al final termino q ella se resignaba a olvidarloooo!!! T___T realmente lloreeee!!! Por eso dije: mi fic no tendra un final asiiiiiii y x eso escribi lo + romantico q pude jeje, me esmere bastante asi q espero q les gusteeee ñ__ñ **

**Como sabes, esta el beso con kouga q tanto pidieron jeje, como dije, no afecta la relacion, pero Inu lo odia tremendamente.**

**Ya saben el plan del maligno de Bankotsu, que se realizará en el siguiente capitulo "Tú por mi" ese creo q será el nombre. y como ya saben, todo indika q Inu no tiene + remedio q...**

**Uff, creo q eso es todo!**

**Y muchisimas grax x sus reviews q me reconfortan tanto amigas! Ya superamos los 100!!! wiiii!!! jaja**

**Vamos adelante con el Inu/Kag!!!**

**Nos vemos!!! **


	18. Yo por tí

Capítulo 18: "Yo por ti"

—¡A sido tu primer beso! — Admitió Sango con una pequeña risita nerviosa.

—¡Claró que no!— se defendió Kagome, aunque luego de eso se ruborizó natablemente... ellas no debían saber nada de Inuyasha...

Rin y Sango intercambiaron miradas entre ellas dos antes de contemplar a Kagome casi asustadas. Había metido la pata...

—¿¡Cómo es eso!?— exclamaron ambas abalansándose al escritorio de su amiga.— ¿Ya te has besado con alguien más antes?

—Feh!— escuchó pronunciár a Inuyasha, lo que le produjo a la chica más bochorno que antes.

—B-bueno... más o menos...

Agachó la mirada, recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que se había besado con su ángel, no era simplemente una sola vez... sino varias...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó Sango.

—Si no inventas una buena escusa YA estarás metida en un gran lío.— le recordó Inuyasha en su mente.

¿Qué decirles ahora? "Si, mi ángel y yo nos llevamos estupéndamente" Primero y principal, no les creería ni una sola palabra y lo peór sería que Inuyasha se metería en graves problemas por su culpa.

—¡Habla, Kagome!

—¡Quiero decir que... que... ya me he besado con aquel chico que le mencioné a Kouga!

Estaba al cien por ciento segura de que en ese tema no les estaba mintiendo a sus amigas, su ángel siempre había sido el chico de quién le hablaba a Kouga.

Sus dos amigas le sonrieron felizmente y no evitaron dejar escapar unas risitas divertidas que llamaron la atención de varios de sus compañeros de clases, especialmente de Kikyo que las miró con rencor mientras prestaba atención a su conversación por más patética que le pareciera, todo lo que tenga que ver con la infantíl de Kagome era bastante interesante, no podía dejar de agradecer la forma de ser introvertida de su rival, estaba segura de que si Kagome no fuera un poco menos tímida con los chicos, ella sería la que estaría de lado.

—¡Ho... Kag...!— Los ojos de Rin brillaron de emoción.— ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

La chica agachó la mirada, tenía que volver a mentir.

—Es que no estaba segura de lo que pensarían...

—Pero son novios ¿no?

—Bueno...

Ellos dos no eran novios... claro que sentía que estaba totalmente enamorada de Inuyasha, pero jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que fueran novios... ¿Tener un ángel como novio? Inuyasha tomría la idea como una estupidez... pero... recordaba haber oído mencionarlo de él una vez...

(Flash back )

—_Bueno... si es por mi... —Un ligero tono rosado invadió sus mejillas.— ...puedo ser lo que quieras... tu ángel... tu amigo... tu novio..._

(Fin del Flash Back)

Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, ya ni se acordaba de aquel comentario de Inuyasha... ¿Eso quería decir que él si quería que...? Pudo sentír como ardía de vergüenza, sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas, seguramente lo habían notado.

—¿Y? ¿Son novios o no?— insisitió Sango.

—N-no

La chica de cabello castaño claro intercambió una mirada severa con Rin que asintió.

—¿Tu lo amas, no?— inquirió Rin.— Si no fuera así, no hubieras rechazado a Kouga.

—S-s-s-si— tartamudeó mirando cada vez más hacia el piso.

—Ya está. Esta misma tarde debes pedirle a ese chico que sea tu novio.— apuntó Sango con decisión.

—¿¡Y ESO!?

Kagome alzó la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que casi no se notó su movimiento ascende. Sango estaba irremediablemente loca, JAMÁS le pediría a un chico que saliera con ella, ni mucho menos a Inuyasha.

—¿No te parece obvio, Kagome?— Sango arqueó las cejas.— Cuando te besas con un chico por más que lo conozcas de la infancia, ese beso no dejará de ser un simple beso, tal vez no signifique nada entre ustedes ¿Y si cualquiera de los dos solo quiso besarce porque sí? Cuando te des cuenta, lo verás besándose con otra y no podrás decirle nada porque no eres su novia, en cambio, si son novios si tienen una buena escuza para ser fieles y para que ese chico te pertenezca solo a ti y tú a él ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que si.— admitió la pelinegra.— Pero no lo haré.

—¿Por qué?— preguntaron a coro ambas chicas.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y no añadió nada más.

----------------------------

—¿De verdad que no estas enojado conmigo?

Kagome se sentó en el suelo frente a su ángel que ya ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarla en todo el día, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Inuyasha estaba muy raro ese día, parecía como si algo lo mantuvira sumido en sus pensamientos, algo que estubiera ocultándole y que la preocupaba.

—Ash... ya te dije que no.— refunfuñó mirando el techo, esquivando su mirada.— No molestes.

—Estas raro... ¿Por qué no quieres decirme qué te pasa?

—No es nada imporante.

—¡Por supuesto que si me importa porque tú me importas, Inuyasha!

Aquellos ojos dorados finalmente se cruzaron con los sullos en una mirada penetrante y un poco fría que le produjo que su corazón latiera con más violencia. Su ángel abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero mejor se quedó callado y siguió mirando hacia cualquier otro punto lejos de ella.

Lo primero en lo que Kagome pensó era que estaría enojado por lo que había ocurrido con Kouga, pero él acababa de negárselo ¿Y si estaba mintiendo? Lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse de pie y salir de su habitación, estar tan distanciados la hacía sentirse un poco mal, o tal vez en una especie de _Deja vú_ de semanas atrás cuando creía que se detestaban el uno al otro.

Pasó todo el tiempo en la cosina junto a su madre para no permanecer a solas con él, no quería ver su cara de mal humor mientras estaban a solas. Sabía que algo le ocurría a Inuyasha y que deseaba hacer todo lo posible para averiguarlo, aunque no sabía como ¿Y si su relación se había marchitado en tan pocos días de haber comenzado? ¿Habría sido un mal paso enamorarse el uno del otro? No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal al pensarlo.

—Buenas noches.— le informó antes de apagar la luz de su habitación.

Inuyasha solo afirmó con un gesto de la cabeza sin mirarla. Kagome agachó la mirada por un momento, ahora estaba mucho más preocupada que antes, él no quería decirle qué le ocurría... comenzaba a sospechar que ya todo acabaría muy pronto, más de lo que se imaginaba... tal vez Inuyasha había conprendido que no existía aquella esperanza de estar juntos como se lo había prometido.

Por más que tuviera sueño, no podía dormir, el miedo de perderlo crecía lentamente en su pecho y no evitó las ganas de llorar por eso, no quería perderlo, estaba felíz a su lado... odiaba su indiferencia... si tan solo le confirmara sus sospechas, no estaría sufriendo tanto con las miles de teorías que se formaban en su mente, una peór que otra.

Cuando había pasado ya más de una hora que se había acostado a dormir, el sueño ya casi la había vencido. Pero algo caminó entre las sombras hasta su lado y se sentó junto frente a la cama. Kagome apenas lo notaba entre sueños, hasta que una mano la movió delicadamente.

—Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, Kagome.

La chica alzó la cara apenas entre las frazadas de su cama y parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su vista. Su corazón dio un salto al ver brillar aquellos ojos ámbar en la oscuridad alumbrada solo por la luz que entraba de su ventana.

—¿Q-que pasa?

—Tengo que pedirte perdón por tratarte así esta tarde. De verdad es que no estaba enojado contigo.— su voz parecía segura y sincera.— Es solo que estaba pensando algo que me confundía mucho y eso me frustraba.

—Inuyasha... —Kagome le sonrió recordando de qué hablaba. La opreción de su pecho desapareció por completo dandolé lugar a la tranquilidad... era una tonta, y ella creyendo que... —¿Y qué te ponía así?

—Una decisión.— admitió mientras veía un tono rojiso en sus mejillas entre la oscuridad.— No sabía si pedírtelo o no... tampoco sé la manera de hacerlo, comprende que jamás lo he preguntado antes.

—No entiendo.

—Quiero que seas solo mía.

A pesar de estar entre el sueño y la realidad, aquellas palabras las despavilaron por completo y enrogeció de repente. Miró a su ángel como si estubiera loco, y es que lo estaba...

—¿¡COMO SE TE OCURREN ESAS COSAS!?— exclamó algo histérica.

—Espera... ¿¡Qué entendiste!?— Inuyasha se alejó un poco de ella mientras ponía una expreción de desconcierto.— ¿¡Acaso pensaste que yo quería que nosotros...!?

—HAAAA!!! —Kagome se sentó en la cama rápidamente y se cubrió los oidos con ambas manos para no escuchar el fin de su comentario— ¡CÁLLATE, CALLATE, CALLATEEEEEEEE!!!!!

—¡NO IBA A PEDIRTE ESO!!!— Se defendió el chico.— ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE SOY, UN PERVERTIDO!!????

—¿¡Entonces que quisiste decir con eso!?— Kagomelo miró a medias.

—Ash...! Lo que dijo Sango hoy.— estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero resistió la tentación de esquibar su mirada.— No quiero que le pertenezcas a nadie más, por eso quiero que seas mi novia. Te dije que no se como pedir estas cosas.— gruñó por lo bajo.

—Inu... Yasha...

La chica se acercó un poco más a su ángel para verlo bien, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo... osea que lo que lo mantenía tán intrigado eran las palabras de Sango...

— Me convencieron sus palabras.— Admitió Inuyasha.— "_Cuando te des cuenta, lo verás besandose con otro y no podrás decirle nada porque no es tu novia, pero si lo son, tienen una buena escuza para ser fieles y para que se pertenezcan el uno al otro._

Kagome le sonrió.

—Esas palabras las entendí mejor que Sango... me gustaron mucho, de verdad.

—Entonces... — la cara de su ángel se iluminó.— ¿Si?

—¿Tanto misterio por eso?— la chica suspiró aliviada una vez más.— ¿Pensabas que iba a rechasarte?

Vió como se turbó un poco y agachaba la vista avergonzado. Parecía un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura y esperaba a su reprenda.

—Claro que quiero, Inuyasha, nunca podría decirte que no.

Vió aquella radiante sonrisa por primera vez en todo el día, aquella que la reconfortaba de una manera especiál. Por unos segundos eternos se quedó mirándolo como imnotizada. Ya estaba hecho, ya era su novia, se lo había pedido...

La sonrisa de su ángel cambió en un segundo a otro por una algo suspicaz, se acercó más a Kagome hasta rozas su nariz con la de ella.

—Primero que todo, quiero borrar el rastro enfermizo de Kouga.— Le informó antes de besarla como lo había hecho la noche anterior, de aquella forma posesiva.

¿Cómo es que un beso podría llevarla hasta las nuves? Cuando era más pequeña pensaba que in beso era solo algo de novelas que su madre solía mirar, algo que no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero siempre decían que era mágico y ahora lo comprobaba, era lo más hermoso que podía experimentar hasta ese momento, esa sensación de que eres amada no se compara ni siquiera con la felicidad, era mucho más que eso.

----------------------------

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas ya era puro silencio, momento de hacer lo que debía de una buena vez. Apareció entre las sombras, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en donde había estado ya una vez, bastante ordenada, un poco femenina, pero acogedora. Lo que más llamó su atención fue la cama en donde dormía su "cebo" sujetando la mano de su "presa" mientras dormían placidamente, una comodamente en su cama y otro arrodillado frente a ella con la cabeza apollada en el vorde del colchon.

—Esto me parece demaciado empalagoso.— refunfuñó recordando su propia experiencia.

El ángel de cabello negro se removió un poco en su lugar antes de entreabrir los ojos con pereza.

—¿A qué esperas, Inuyasha? —lo llamó.

Vio como lo miró con sorpresa y espanto mezclados en su cara. El ángel se puso de pie rápidamente y lo fulminó con la mirada. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero él fue mucho más rápido.

—¿Sabes? Ya me he cansado de este jueguito.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No tengo tanta paciencia para convencerte de hacer algo que no quieres y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo. Como eres un ángel, no puedo enviarte al infierno sin tu concentimiento, por eso decidí no hacerlo más, ya no te fastidiaré con ese tema ¿Felíz?

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se hizo notar entre la oscuridad, Bankotsu estiró los labios en una especie de mueca.

—Supongo que estas feliz.

—Feh! ¿Que esperabas? Finalmente me he librado de ti.

—Aja, no tengo más remedio que llevarme a otra persona o Naraku nunca dejará de molestarme con eso.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, ya no soportaba la euforia que lo consumía... finalmente... ya podía sacarse aquel peso de encima.

—Estube pensando que llevarme a un humano no sería tan complicado, simplemente debe ser sacrificado y me llevo su alma conmigo. — Inuyasha parecía no escucharlo, eso lo hizo sonreír.

Sacó su banriú y se la colgó al hombro. El ángel frunció el ceño sin entender mientras lo contemplaba.

—Siéntete alagado, presenciarás el fin de mi deuda con Naraku.— rió por lo bajo.— El alma de Kagome será la elegida.

—¿¡QUE!?— Inuyasha dejó su postura orgullosa, parecía como si hubiese perdido hasta la calma.

—Como oíste, necesito un alma humana y ahora que ya no estas disponible, Kagome tomará tu lugar.

—¡BANKOTSU, ESPERA... NO!!!!— le gritó mientras se ponía entre él y la chica aún dormida.— ¡NO PUEDES LLEVÁRTELA!!!

—¿Y por qué? ¿Quién eres para impedírmelo?— Alzó una ceja.— Ser solo su ángel no me lo impide.

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, lo fulminaba con su mirada. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Kagome siguiera sufriendo por causa de Bankotsu, tampoco iba a permitir que se la arrancaran para siempre, sabía que no iba a ser capas de vivir sin ella a su lado.

—No... te... atrevas...— bramó con los dientes juntos.

—Ya lo he pensado, Inuyasha.

—¡NO!!!

—No hay otra opción.

—Si la hay. —Inuyasha agachó un poco la cabeza, no creía que es lo que iba a decir, pero debía hacerlo, era pensar rápido.— Yo tomaré su lugar.

—¿Ha... si?— Bankotsu sonrió triunfal.— Recuerda que no hay vuelta atás.

—Lo se. Lo haré, pero es por Kagome.— Su voz tembló un poco, los sueños que había tenido los últimos momentos con ella se habían desvanecido en el aire, todo estaba arruinado...— Solo... déjame contarle esto... Dame 10 minutos.

—5 minutos.— corrigió.

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo maldiciendo su mala suerte. ¿Cómo era posible que un felicidad inigualable se esfumara tán rápido? Solo contaba con 5 minutos más de libertad los cuales no le alcanzarían para despertar a Kagome y decirle ni nada de eso.

Se dirigió a su escritorio como un ryo, arrancó una de las hojas que estaba al finl de su cuaderno y garabteó unas cuantas frases intentando ser lo más rápido y claro al mismo tiempo, no debía permitir que ella volviera a pensar que era un engaño, al menos se aseguró bien de dejarle en claro que no era un engaño.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, la decisión había sido tan rápida que no le dio tiempo a asimilarla en su cabeza... es como si fuera un sueño... no, una pesadilla...

—Listo.— Le informó dándose la vuelta hacia Bankotsu.— Cuando quieras.

El hombre volvió a sonreír, incapas de creer su victoria. Extendió la Banriu y no esperó plácidamente a que Inuyasha se decidiera en tocarla o no, sino que ni bien extendió la mano hacia su arma, la giró un poco dejándole en la palma de la mano un corte bastante profundo.

El ángel no se quejó, al menos con palabras, pero le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio. Volvió a transformarse en un demonio lentamente dejando unas cuantas plumas esparcidas por la habitación al desprenderse de sus alas como ojas en otoño.

—No te preocupes por la adaptación.— se mofó el Bankotsu.— Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno.

— Quedate tranquilo, ya lo has hecho.

-----------------------------

—¡Kagome, ya se te hace tarde!— le informó su madre desde la cosina.— ¡Levantate, hija!

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente intentando memoriza lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pues sabía que debía recordarlo. Se puso bocarriba con sus brazos tras su cabeza a modo de sostén. Emitió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordando que ahora, en aquel preciso momento, ya era la novia de su ángel.

—Inuyasha.— lo llamó aún sonriente imaginandose que podría estar por algún lugar.

Se sentó en la cama mirando hacia todos lados para buscarlo, sabía que no debería estar lejos, es más, DEBÍA estar en aquella misma habitación.

—Inuyasha por favor deja de estar jugando.— volvió a llamarlo tras exalar un bufido.

Se puso de pié y caminó unos pasos hasta pisar algo suave que le dio cosquillas al mismo tiempo. Bajó la vista hasta algo blanco que ya había visto anteriormente. Lo sujetó entre sus manos y lo acarició con sus dedos. Era una pluma, una pluma lisa, blanca, pura. Una pluma que solo podría pertenecerle a un ángel.

"Ya está como los gatos que pierden pelo" pensó luego de una risita. Pero luego notó que no había solo una pluma esparcida por la habitación, sino varias de ellas, también unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el suelo lo que la alertó. No le encontraba explicación a aquella escena... lo único que sabía es que le daba muy mala espina.

Había una nota sobre su escritorio, hecha con una caligrafía algo desprolija por la rapides que estaba garabateada.

_Kagome:_

_No se como decírtelo ni tampoco cómo tomes esto, pero es muy importante que entiendas que ni yo se cómo pasó, en un momento me veo feliz a tu lado y al otro, Bankotsu aceptó su derrota, pero iba a llevarte a ti en mi lugar. _

_Te lo explico mejor, hace unos segundos acaba de venir diciendo que tu tomarás mi lugar en el infierno..._

_Por eso es que decidí ir yo en vez de perderte de esa manera tan despiadada, no soporto esa loca idea, pero menos soporto tener que llevar el cargo de que has muerto por mi culpa. Estoy seguro de que reiniciarás tu vida, no será difícil olvidarme. Lo digo de verdad, no ha sido un engaño, lo que menos quiero ahora es engañarte, lo prometo. _

_No quise ilucionarte, ni yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, tampoco estaba seguro de que hacer, no puedo irme sin verte una vez más, pero es imposible. Tampoco me quiero imaginar lo triste que te pondré y eso es lo que más odio._

_Repito que puedes rehacer tu vida con alguien más, no será complicado, pero sabes que siempre voy a amarte y que jamás quería hacerte sufrir de la manera que lo hice siempre, no importa lo que haga, todo me sale mal. _

_Inuyasha._

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola!!!

Perdón x el retraso es q con este tema de la escuela ando a mil...

Este capitulo espero q sea de su agrado, al principio parece bastante normal... jeje. Finalmente se llevaron a Inu T__T bue, pero no desesperen, algun milagro tal vez halla... no hablo de q n sufra un buen tiempo en el Infierno... :(((

Grax a todas por susu reviews, realmente debo agradecerlo. Cuando comense este fic no me imaginme q podría llegar a + de 100 jeje n__n gracias amigas!!! de verdad q algunos de sus comentarios me hacen reir y otros pensar mejor sobre el fic, pero sobre todo me dan una idea de lo mucho q les gusta este fic y animos para q siga escribiendo!!! gracias a todas!!! (L)

Ha, y por cierto, les aconsejo desde temprano q vallan poniendo este fic en Alerta de capitulo para quienes aún no lo tienes porq puedo darles una sorpresa cuando menos se lo esperen... muajajajaja

Ok! eso es todo!!! biie!!!


	19. De regreso a la normalidad

Capitulo 19: El comienzo a la normalidad

La mujer abrió la puerta tras el tercer timbrazo. No cabía dudas de que su cara denotaba una gran tristeza que las chicas tras la puerta notaron al instante; una morocha de cara angelical y otra un poco más alta de cabello y ojos castaños.

—¿Qué le sucedió?— preguntó la de cabello negro escandalizada.— Verdad que esta bien ¿No?

La madre agachó un poco la cabeza exalando un suspiro. Luego se hizo a un lado para dejarles paso a Rin y Sango que se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Ella se situó frente a las chicas mientras se estrujaba las manos de nerviosismo.

—Pues... no quiere decirme que le pasa, ha estado todo el día encerrada en su habitación llorando... ni siquiera ha querido bajar para ir a la escuela ni a comer.

—¿Pero ha estado asi de la noche a la mañana?

Ella asintió.

—Estoy muy apenada por no poder hacer nada, pero es que ella no me quiere decir ni una palabra y verla tan destrozada... Por eso las llamé para que intenten acompañarla.

Las dos chicas asintieron decididas, una cosa que no podían hacer es dejar a una de sus acompañantes sufrir sin saber la extraña causa. Se pusieron de pié y se dirigieron al segundo piso.

—Ya sabes, Rin, intentemos ser lo más comprensivas posible... — le advirtió Sango posando su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Si.

Sango empujó el pomo abriendo la puerta delicadamente haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que la chica al otro lado supiera que intentaban entrar. No hubo respuesta. Metió la cabeza por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

La recivió una habitación que nunca había visto antes, una totalmente desordenada, la cama destendida, los cajones revueltos y pilas de hojas amontonadas sobre el escritorio.

—¿Kag?— preguntó Sango.— ¿Puedo... pasar?

No volvió a obtener respuesta.

—Kagomeeee— repitió en un tono más impaciente.

—Pasa.— le respondió una voz seca, como si le hubiesen arrevatado la vida.

La chica de cabello castaño abrió la puerta ahora en su máxima abertura dejando ver a una Kagome hecha un ovillo sobre su cama abrazandose a sus piernas con la cabeza gacha. Su estado estaba bastante deplorable, ni siquiera se había quitado el pijama o peinado.

—Ho... Kag... —Rin fue a su encuentro y se sentó a su lado ¿Qué te sucede?

—No... no es nada... —admitió con aquella voz seca.— No me pasa nada...

—A mi no me parece eso, Kagome.— Sango se sentó al otro lado de la chica.— No puedes estar tan depresiva de un dia para el otro. Debe de haber una buena razón...

Kagome alzó un poco la cabeza demostrando una expreción de tristeza, pero no miró a ninguna de sus dos amigas, sino que sus ojos quedaron perdidos más allá de la habitación.

—No esta... así que no lo sigas buscando...

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntaron ambas amigas, pero Kagome las ignoró.

—Se lo llevó anoche... dejó una nota... —Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras estrujaba algo entre sus manos.— Dijo que si no lo hacía... "él" me mataría a mi...

Rin y Sango volvieron a intercambiár miradas de confución ¿De qué hablaba? O mejor dicho... ¿Con quién hablaba? Parecía mirar hacia un punto invisible de la habiación.

Los ojos de Kagome realmente estaban situados en Ai, la guardiana de Sango que buscaba a Inuyasha como loca con la mirada, al resivir las palabras de Kagome, su dulce cara maternal se llenó de terror, se tapó la boca con una mano incapaz de asimilar la noticia.

—¡No, no, es imposible!— exclamó el ángel.— ¡Sesshomaru!— Ai clavó sus ojos a alguien a su lado.

Lentamente, Kagome apreció la figura de un hombre de gran altura, cabello negro y largo y ojos dorados. Si no estubiera equivocada, juraría que esos ojos eran de... Pero la mirada penetrante que él le dirigió paralizaba mucho más que la de Inuyasha, eran calculadores y fríos.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Yo... yo... — Kagome parpadeó un poco para salir del trance.— Pues es que...

Ai interrumpió su balbuceó.

—¡La cuestión ahora, Sesshomaru, es que Inuyasha ya no está!

—¿Y? Se lo merece por ignorante. Sabía perfectamente lo que son los ángeles y lo que debía hacer como tal.— Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos, un acto muy común en el (anterior) ángel de Kagome.— Su protegida no debería saber estas cosas, además, si dejó que aquel Demonio se lo llebara es porque era bastante imbécil.

—¡Pero se trata de tu hermano!!!

—¿¡Que!?— Esta vez fue Kagome quién interrumpió la conversación.

—¿Y? ¡Sabes muy bien que Inuyasha y yo JAMÁS tuvimos relación de hermanos!! Ni siquiera somos hermanos de sangre.

—Bueno, bueno.— intentó arreglar.— Medios hermanos, pero eso no justifica que no quieras ayudarlo...

—Si Inuyasha quiere salir del lío en que está metido, que salga él solo, yo no pienso meterme en sus asuntos.

Ai lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nunca ahi caso contigo.

Sesshomaru esquivó su mirada mientras fruncía el seño. La conversación había dejado a Kagome más confundida de lo que estaba... osea que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha eran... pero por lo poco que él le había dicho, se odiaban... jamás había llegado a decirle que compartían la misma sangre...

Pero no iba a culparlo ahora, no podía pensar en enojarse con él con lo mucho quelo extrañaba, no podía acostumbrarse a su aucensia ya... no poder estar con él era... diferente... Y lo peor de todo, es que ya no iba a volver, ya se había ido para siempre... Según en su carta, le había pedido que reiniciara su vida con alguien más, eso le produjo una pequeña sonrisa por primera vez en el día, realmente era un idiota. Jamás amaría a otra persona.

Sango la sarandeó un poco por el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida, era verdad, se había dejado llevar, aunque no recordaba haber hablado de más... tan solo bastaría con una mentiría piadosa... pero...

Miró un momento a Ai que aún parecía preocupada, pero ella le devolvió la mirada y asintió imaginandose en que estaba pensando, luego, Kagome miró a Sesshomaru que permanecía de espaldas a ellas.

—¿Quieren que les diga... la verdad?— susurró un poco apenada.

—Si.— Respondieron ambas chicas a coro.

—Bueno... debo admitirles que todo este tiempo les he estado mintiendo, pero comprendan que lo hice por una buena causa, por algo de suma importancia que... —suspiró.— Ya no es válido y no tiene caso que siga metiéndoles.

"Aquí vamos..." pensó.

—Primero y principal, quiero aclararles que yo jamás dejé de soñar con aquél chico que les conté ¿Se acuerdan?

—¿Inuyasha?— Preguntó Rin memorizando.

—S-si.

—Bueno, la cuestión es que además de ser aquel supuesto "Príncipe" que les conté... También era mi ángel, por ese motivo logré soñar con su pasado... porque él y yo estábamos conectados y al dormir ambos, soñábamos lo mismo si él quería.

Rin juntó ambas manos en una sola palmada.

—¡Eso lo explica todo! ¿Pero por qué nos lo ocultaste?

La chica volvió a agachar la mirada, ya no sentía ganas de seguir llorando, es como si la compañía de sus amigas le hubiese hecho olvidar sus penas, aúnque hablara sobre ellas.

—Era muy delicado, se supone que nosotros no podemos ver a los ángeles... pero nuestro caso fue diferente, él me visitó la noche tras aquel sueño para saber que es lo que quería decirme aquella mujer vidente, pero luego de eso... — sonrió tímidamente.—... le pedí que no se fuera, que me permitiera verlo... y ahí fue cuando eso se convirtió en... nuestro secreto.

Sango alzó las cejas hasta que ambas quedaron bajo su flequillo y Rin enrojeció un poco. Parecían bastante sorprendidas por el comienzo de lo que sería un vergonzoso relato de su historia.

—¿Paso algo entre ustedes?— preguntó Sango.— Ahora entiendo algo... cuando decías que se había ido te referías a él... y por eso estas tán destrozada... ¡Porque lo amas y ahora lo extrañas!

Kagome rió con un tinte de nerviosismo.

—Bueno... más o menos... —admitió.— Cuando lo mataron, había sido una trampa como te conte, pero aquel hombre que armó la trampa se lo ha llevado con él al Infierno por... por... —su voz se quebró y su labio comenzó a temblar.

—Kagome... —Rin la abrazó por los hombros.— No estes triste.

—¡...le dio a-a-a a elegir! —tartamudeó enterrando la cara entre los brazos de Rin para ahogar el llanto.— ¡Si no aceptaba m-me mataría a mi!! ¡¡Y el tonto se fue!!!! ¡¡ES UN TONTO!!

Rin la acunó en sus brazos y la calmó con un pequeño arrullo. Alzó la mirada a Sango que tenía una cara de suma pena.

—Comprendo a Kag.— dijo.— Ella está sufriendo... Si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer... parece que aquel ángel era de quien ella le hablaba a Kouga.

La chica de cabello negro asintió, no estaba enojada con su amiga por haberles ocultado algo como lo que les había confesado, algo tán delicado, de cualquier manera, lograba entenderla... se había jugado por alguien a quien amaba, eso llegaba a deducir.

—¿Yo también tendré un ángel así?— los ojos de Rin brillaron por un momento.

—No lo sé... ¿Y yo?— Sango rió.— Habría que preguntarle a Kag.

—¡Si!

Rin bajó la vista hasta su amiga que aún seguía entre sus brazos, la sarandeó un poco para que la mirara a la cara, pero Kagome parecía no responder. Eso la asustó. La llamó varias veces pero seguía sin responder ni moverse. Sango la silenció con un suave "shhh" y descorrió lentamente el cabello negro de la cara de su amiga para dejar al descubierto que estaba profundamente dormida.

—Dejémosla dormir.— susurró Sango.

La chica asintió y recostó a Kagome en su cama, ella solo frunció un poco el entrecejo al sentir que era cambiada de lugar, pero no se despertó. Las dos amigas intercambiaron miradas de sin entender.

-----------------------------

No es que la vida no tuviera sentido, pero lo que si sentía es que le habían arrancado un pedazo de ella, y eso dolia... dolía como nunca había sentido algo doler, como si aquello que le habían arrebatado fuera una parte vital para ella y es que lo era, él era todo para ella a pesar de sus miles de diferencias y algunas peleas o reclamos... no podía negar que sin él nada era lo mismo...

_Cada noche sueño contigo, contigo._

_Sé que aún existes, amor._

Ya los sueños no tenían sentido, no eran lo mismo... ya no parecían aquellos sueños realistas que tanto había acostumbrado experimentar, aquella sensación de calma que aquel bosque le brindaba... ya todo se había ido...

Una de sus lágrimas recorrió su mejilla hasta caér al suelo, el claro, el arrollo, el bosque... estaban demaciado desenfocados, demaciado brillosos y casi blancos tras la neblina de los sueños irrealistas.

_Siempre en la distancia _

_podremos amarnos_

_Sigues en mis sueños, amor._

Hasta su ángel había perdido aquella nitidez, sabía que ese Inuyasha que estaba ahora frente a ella era un producto se su subconciente, manifestaba lo que más deceaba: a él.

Agachó la cabeza mientras más lágrimas seguían callendo, ahora solo viviría de sueños... eso si era penoso, solo lo vería en sus sueños irreales...

—Kagome.— A pesar de todo, la voz del Inuyasha de sus sueños seguía igual que siempre, con aquella dulzura que siemrpe solía expresar cuando pronunciaba su nombre, como una melodía para ella... desde que la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez...

No iba a volver...

_Tu, yo, eterna pación._

_Siempre habrá la esperanza, amor._

_Si ves, en donde tu estes,_

_Yo te llevo en el alma,_

_Mi alma te seguirá..._

—No estes triste.

Separó los labios que mantenía firmemente apretados, miró asustada a Inuyasha que seguía demaciado desenfocado por producto de su imaginación.

—Yo estoy bien.

—Inu... Yasha...

Se acercó a él, sus pies parecían que tenían vida propia, se movían por sí solos sin que ella quisiera en realidad... Estiró una de sus manos hacia él como si intentara tocarlo, tal vez para saciarse de que era un verdadero sueño, o porque en su sueño mismo eso debía ocurrir. Él que la examinó por un momento con sus ojos dorados, aunque no poseían aquel brillo de siempre, sino que eran más opacos, como un recuerdo poco nítido.

Luego de unos segundos, el chico también estiró su mano hasta llegar a rozarla con la sulla y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su cara.

—Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

_El amor nos llega y nunca nos deja._

_Sigues siendo luz en mi ser..._

El aire se fue de sus pulmones de repente.

—¡Inuyasha yo... yo...!— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pronto y calleron todas juntas como un río de agua salada. Sus pequeños zollosos se hicieron más notables, quería tenerlo con ella, no quería aquel irrealista sueño... no quería un consuelo.

—Shhhh... No lo digas si no puedes...

Aquellas palabras ya las había dicho anteriormente... a pesar de todo, quería decirlo, ahora más que nunca, quería expresarle muchas cosas en una sola palabra, pero sería imposible... si tan solo...

—Q-quiero decirtelo... — sus ojos estaban empañados por aquella agua salada que ya se había acostumbrado a sentir.— No... no puedo... no puedo... ¡NO PUEDO SEPARARME DE TI!!!!

_No podré olvidarte._

_Dejar de amarte,_

_Siempre estrañaré tu querer._

La mano de su ángel que aún seguía entrelazada a la sulla se tensó un poco, parecía como si intentara hacer un esfuerzo por algo, apretó sus dientes mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Debes entender que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Inuyasha... — Kagome lo miró asustada, su ángel había desenlazado sus manos mientras se giraba un poco.

—No importa lo que hagas— le rocordó mientras mirába atentamente hacia atrás.—, pero intenta ser feliz.

_Tu, yo, eterna pación._

_Siempre habrá la esperanza, amor._

—¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Si lo intentas... verás que si.— su voz se denotaba triste, al igual que sus ojos.— Adiós, Kagome.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hacia el lugar en donde supuestamente había llegado. Esta vez, sus piés no le respondieron, quería seguierlo, queria detenerlo... No podía soportar estar lejos de él, no podía aceptar la realidad... que se había ido para siempre...

Intentó por todas sus fuerzas seguirlo, Inuyasha ya casi no era visible entre la niebla, ni siquiera podía mover los labios para llamarlo. No podía aceptarlo... no iba a aceptarlo...

_Si ves, en donde tu estes,_

_Yo te llevo en el alma,_

_Mi alma te seguirá..._

—¡INUYASHA!!!

Las cadenas se desataron...

Cuando el chico se volteó al ser llamado, una Kagome totalmente deseperada estaba frente a él. Lo sujetó firmemente por su aori impidiéndole irse; Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron más de la sorpresa al ver a Kagome reteniéndolo.

—¡JAMÁS ME PIDAS QUE TE OLVIDE!!!— le recordó.

Inuyasha primero la miró con reproche, luego su mirada se dulcificó mientras le brindaba su última sonrisa.

—Siempre serás mi pequeña ingenua...

El sueño se aclaró aún más de lo que estaba, sabía a la perfección que significaba: hora de despertar. El chico también comenzaba a desvanecerse como si formara parte de la neblina... no podía permitirse perderlo otra vez, y aunque fuera solo un sueño... Lo besó.

_Amor, no siento temor._

_Yo se bien que en mi alma estas._

_Tu, yo, eterna canción._

_Yo te llevo en el alma,_

_Mi alma te seguirá._

"No te vallas... no te vallas... "— rogaba en su mente. La sensación de estar parada en medio de la nada se desvaneció de repente.

Se dio cuenta de que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió. Solo vió su húmeda almohada por las lágrimas que había derramado dormida. Su mano aferró las sábanas hasta que quedaron arrugadas, solo había sido un sueño producto de su imaginación, en ningún momento había vuelto a soñar con Inuyasha de aquella forma realista...

...y jamás lo haría...

**CONTINUARÁ **

* * *

Hola!! gomen x tanto retraso!!!

La cosa de la escuela y todo eso me tiene muy agotada, sumenle la falta de inspiracion jaja

La canción es Mi corazón ón en español de titanic, me pareció la canción más triste q oí en mi vida y x eso la puse!! T___T

Bue, comentando el capi... mmm... me pareció un poco cansador escribirlo xq EL VERDADERO Inu n aparece T___T al menos en este capi... ya q el q estaba en el sueño de kag era un sueño comun, como cuando sueñan con el chiko q les gusta (un ejemplo, no?).

mmm... no tengo comentarios, pero se q Kagome esta destrozada con este tema de la separación y el prox. capi se va a tratar de su vida en la escuela y su "nuevo" guardián que será... bue, ia lo sabrán...

biie!!!


	20. Ángelus

Capítulo 20: Ángeluz.

Jamás lo haría... jamás volvería...

La puerta volvió a entreabrirse lentamente, esta vez era la cabeza de su madre la que se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Vas a cenar, hija?— preguntó siendo delicada en sus palabras.

Kagome alzó un poco la cabeza para ver mejor a su madre, se sentó en la cama mientras se despavilaba un poco, se quitó de la cara el pelo algo húmedo y miró a su madre extrañada.

—¿Ya vamos a cenar?

—Si, dormiste mucho, pero esta bien, no hay problema.— Le sonrió.— Rin y Sango se fueron hace rato. Baja a arreglarte un poco.

Kagome asintió sin muchas ganas y su madre cerró la puerta. Suspiró mientras le echaba un ojeo a su habitación, de verdad necesitaba un arreglo, más bien, ella necesitaba un arreglo, un cambio... No es que quería dejar todo atrás, pero no podía lamentarse durante toda su vida por la perdida de un ser amado.

Tendió su cama, guardó las hojas esparcidas por su escritorio, arregló su ropa, limpió el pequeño rastro de sangre del suelo (intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en la tarea que realizaba) y juntó una por una las plumas que sus amigas seguramente no habían podido ver. Las envolvió en una tela que tenía guardad y la metió en lo más profundo de su ropero.

Se quitó el pijama y se dirigió al baño. Mientras se peinaba notaba lo demacrada que estaba, con razón su madre y sus amigas estaban tan preocupadas por ella, su estado estaba bastante deplorable.

El viento comenzó a asotar las ramas de los árboles, parecía que estaba por llover en cualquiér momento. Suspiró intentando no recordar la última vez que había llovido... Ella y su ángel se habían refugiado bajo los árboles y también recordaba que lo había abrasado por primera vez... y que en el mismo sueño, había tenido la intención de besarla... Sea lo que sea, odiaba las tormentas eléctricas... y ahora que estaba completamente sola...

La llubia calló sobre el techo de su casa de forma torrenciál acompañada por una fuerte serie de relámpagos y truenos. El sonido de un rayo caér no muy lejos le hizo dar un brinco, a los pocos segundos, la luz se fue, dejando todo a oscuras. Ella tiró el cepillo al suelo y se refugió tras la cortina de la ducha, apretujándose en una esquina, odiaba las tormentas eléctricas... realmente las odiaba...

—¡¡¡MAMA!!!— la llamó mientras se cubría la cabeza.

Pero su madre parecía no escucharla, en ese momento, la voluntad que había tenido se desvaneció por completo, como había ocurrido con la luz, ahora solo tenía miedo y se sentía más desprotegida que nunca...

--------------------------------

En medio de la lluvia y de oscuridad total, apareció de la nada un joven. Alzó la vista a la casa que tenía enfrente. Esa era la casa, si no se equivocaba, ya había estado varias veces allí.

Desapareció y volvió a aparecer en la habitación de la chica de cabellos negros que dormía placidamente a la luz de una vela casi consumida. Su cabello chorreaba de agua hasta el suelo, ya estaba desacostumbrado a tener el cabello tan largo, si tan solo encontrara un par de tijeras... se lo cortaría tal y como lo había tenido por más de 15 años.

—Veo que te dieron permiso para salir, deben ser muy buenos alla.— lo resivió la vos de su anterior "superiór".

El chico se volteó hacia su interlocutor, los ojos dorados de ambos brillaron intensamente, aún en la oscuridad.

—No vine a pelear ahora, Sesshomaru.— aclaró de antemano.— Tengo unos pocos minutos antes de que desparezca de forma automática.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Por qué vienes a mi?

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Un favor?— el ángel rió con sarcasmo.— Pideselo a Ai, no a mi.

—Pero sabes perfectamente que Ai no me va a dejar ir si me ve.— Inuyasha suspiró con pesadez.— Quiero hacer esto lo más rápido posible y sin interrupciones.

Su medio hermano lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Que cuides de Kagome por mí.— desvió la vista, ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso tener que pedircelo justamente a él.— Sabes que ahora que yo no estoy, ella esta desprotegida. Quiero que, cuando tengas la oportunidad, la protejas.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué debo? Que yo sepa, si no te hubieras hecho visible para ella, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy tan seguro. ¿Y bién?

El ángel resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No te prometo nada, Inuyasha. Ya tengo a alguien más que proteger. Si a Rin le pasara algo por proteger a Kagome, tu serás el culpable, no yo.

Otro relámpago alumbró el lugar.

—Bien, solo espero que lo pienses, Sesshomaru, eres mi única opción.

Dicho esto le dio la espalda preparado para desparecer.

—¿No vas a ver a tu protegida?

Rió por lo bajo.

—Es lo que más quisiera en este mundo, pero prometí a Bankotsu que solo hablaría contigo, si sabe que he buelto a ver a Kagome... no te imaginas los metodos de tortura que tienen preparados para mí.

Dicho esto, desapareció.

----------------------------

—¿Viste la tormenta de anoche?— Los ojos de Rin estaban sorprendidos.— Me asusté mucho cuando se cortó la luz con el primer rayo, dicen que calló no muy lejos de acá...

Sango asintió, de verdad que ella no había tenido problemas, simplemente que no le asustaban tanto las tormentas. Dirigió su vista a su otra amiga que estaba sentada en uno de los amplios bancos, lejos de ellas, sin decir palabra, tal vez permanecía encerrada en sus propios pensamientos, cosa que no le extrañaría, pero era un milagro que asistiera a clases ese día.

—¿De verdad que no harás ningun deporte hoy?— le preguntó a su amiga mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kagome negó con la cabeza casi sin ganas.

—Animate, chica.— Rin se sentó a su lado, abríó una botella de agua y la tomó para refrescarse.— Los amores van y bienen, no hay necesidad de que te lamentes toda la vida por un tonto que yte dejó.

—¡¡¡SESSHOMARU!!!— exclamó Ai reprendiéndolo.— ¡Deja de pedirle a Rin que la anime de esa manera!

El hermano de Inuyasha solo arqueó las cejas sin decir nada. Kagome sonrió un poco, al menos, tenía a Ai para como compañía divina, pero no era lo mismo, ella no podría hablarle estando Sango presente... ya era mucho de su parte que pudiera dejarse ver.

—¡Señorita Higurashi, al campo!— llamó la profesora de Deporte.— No tiene ninguna justificación médica como para estar allí sentada.

Kagome alzó los ojos a su profesora algo sorprendida, se puso de pié y se acomodó mejor la ropa deportiva. Si no había más remedio...

—Jugaremos Voley, asi que formen dos grupos.

Como era de esperarse: banda de creidas versus las no creidas, osea, Kikyo y sus variadas amigas y por el otro lado, Kagome, Rin, Sango y la otra mitad de las chicas que quedaban.

Jugar sin voluntad era lo peor que podría haberle pasado, apenas sentía fuerzas como para esquivar la pelota dejándole el paso libre a otra de sus compañeras de equipo a que la golpee por ella. Estaba cambiada desde que había comenzado a sentirse abandonada, sola... y la tormenta del día anteriór la había empeorado; ya ni sentía ganas de llorar, como si estubiera en un gran estado depresivo donde lo único que puedes fingir es que estas bien, aunque nadie te lo créa.

El marcador termino con un empate, ni bien ni mal. Intercambió unos pequeños monosílabos con sus amigas y las comtempló tomar sus cosas y marcharse. Ella se quedó en medio del campo, observándolas, simplemente sentía algo en su pecho, una especie de opreción al verlas normales, acompañadas, protegidas...

Una pelota de Voley le rozó la cabeza, se volteó hacia su agrsor, quien más, Kikyo.

—Ultimamente estas muy cambiada, princesita.— se mofó con una sonrisa.— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso es que ese príncipe con el que decías soñar ya se esfumó o qué?

—Cierra la boca.— Gruñó entre dientes.— Mis asuntos no te importan.

—Uff, de verdad que no, pero me interesa experimentar la vida de una condenada... dime, ¿que se siente?

La chica le dirigió una mirada de rencor y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no iba a discutir de asuntos sin necesidad.

Kikyo agarró otra pelota del saco de la profesora ya ausente y se preparó para arrojársela, esta vez destinada a atinarle.

—Maldita niña... —susurró y le arrojó la pelota y luego dando media buelta para marcharse bufando.

—¡Kagome cuidado!— le advirtió una voz conocida, pero masculina, una voz con un tinte familiar, demaciado familiar...

Ella se volteó otra vez rápidamente, miró la pelota que se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad y la esquivó por poco. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, el susto y la rapidéz con la que había sido llamada la alertó a sobremanera. Miró a quien le había alertado.

—¿S-Sesshomaru?— preguntó en voz baja, sin creerlo.— ¿Por qué tu...?

El ángel se cruzó de brazos.

—Inuyasha me lo pidió, eso es lo mismo que él haría, ¿no?

Los ojos de la chica brillaron de emoción, era incapaz de creer de lo que él le estaba hablando. Era... sumamente imposible... Millones de preguntas ingresaron a su mente, aunque solo fue capaz de tartamudear un poco.

—¿E-en qué mo-momento...?

—Ayer por la noche. No pienso darte detalles, parece que solo lo dejaron salir por unos minutos y los aprovechó para pedirme eso. — Su expreción denotaba desprecio.— El muy desgraciado ahora es un Demonio.

—¡Entonces esta bien!— exclamó ya en voz más alta.— ¿Pero por qué no fue... a verme...?

Ayer por la noche... estaba aquella torrencial tormenta, él sabía perfectamente lo aterrada que debía estar y sin embargo... no se había tomado la molestia de...

Bajó la mirada tristemente. Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja intutendo en que pensaba.

—No pienses cosas raras, así que no te pongas a llorar.— replicó con cequedad.— Inuyasha dijo que le tenían prohibido vivitarte, aunque sea, hizo algo por ti pidiéndome que te cuide ¿no? Asi que ahora seré tu nuevo ángel, pero no a tiempo completo.

Se sentía consolando a una niña pequeña, y algo parecido a eso era lo que hacía. Maldijo por lo bajo a su hermano por haberla enamorado de esa manera, aún no le cabía en la cabeza su impertinencia.

Kagome solo efectuó una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza mientras sonreía mínimamente.

--------------------------

Inuyasha emitió una estridente risa mientras saltaba sobre el hombro de su carcelero para salir de aquella "prición" de hielo.

—¡Tonto!— exclamó haciéndole morisquetas.

—¡Regresa a este lugar!— le gritó Jaken.— ¡No debes salir de tu encierro, Demonio Perro!

—¡YO NO SOY UN PERRO!— le discutió aterrizando en la otra punta del lugar. Alzó los ojos dorados a su cabeza y movió ligeramente sus orejas sobre su cabello plateado.— Bueno... mas o menos...

El demonio petiso y verde lo apuntó con un dedo mientras reía.

—¡Ves, ves! Regresa aquí si no quieres que Naraku se enfade.

—¡Feh! Me importa muy poco lo que piense Naraku.— Inuyasha dio media vuelta y se marchó lejos de su carcelero.

Aquel Infierno era helado, y creía que sería un lugar rodeado por las llamas... simplemente todo lo contrario, cualquier humano ordinario moriría de hipotermia en ese lugar. Igualmente, odiaba permanecer encerrado en aquella celda bajo la supervición de Jaken. Tal vez, ser un demonio otra vez no era un gran problema, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía como si no fuera lo mismo que antes...

—¡Inuyasha!!!— lo llamó una voz conocida y odiada.

El Hanyou movió sus orejitas un poco al reconocer la voz y se tenzó de repente. Volteó la cabeza hasta encontrar a Jakotsu corriendo felizmente hacia él. Retrocedió unos pasos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se alejo de un salto hasta aterrizar sobre uno de los tantos caminos sin rumbo.

—¿Por qué eres tan difícil?— replicó el hombre con traje de mujer.

—¡Feh! Tu eres el dificil de entender.

Jakotsu hizo pucheros.

—Pero...

—¿Cierra la boca quieres?

—¡Pero si no tienes a nadie más! Yo puedo hacerte compañía...

—¡Feh!— Inuyasha desvió la vista de él con vergüenza agena.— No necesito compañía de nadie, menos de ti.

Jakotsu juntó ambos índices mientras sonreía.

—¿De verdad que no quieres aprovecharme para olvidarla?

—¿He?

—Yo puedo ayudarte a que olvides a la otra. A la humana.

Inuyasha frunció el seño de una forma pronunciada, no creía haberse sentido jamás tan furioso con alguien, primero y principal, JAMÁS podría reemplazar a Kagome y segundo, al mismo tiempo, ella era algo que no deceaba recordar para no seguirse lamentando.

—No me confundas con una mujer, Jakotsu.— replicó con algo de sequedad. Fué lo único que se le ocurrió a la mente antes de alejarse de él lo más rápido que pudo.

-----------------------------

—¿Quieren hacer algo, amigas?

Kagome les sonrió ampliamente a Rin y a Sango que seguían arrojándose almohadones. Estaban en una fiesta de pijamas tras celebrar el haber terminado ya los examenes finales.

—¡Vamos a mirar alguna película!— exclamó Rin riendo.

—¡Si!— Sango rebuscó entre la pila de videos de Kagome y puso uno de los videos.

Las tres se sentaron una junto a la otra frente al televisor. Kagome se abrazó a sus piernas para disfrutar del espectáculo, aunque comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza en cuando apareció el título, una película de terror...

—¿P-por qué esta película...?— preguntó con la voz seca.

—¿Tienes miedo o qué?— Preguntó Rin.

—N-no lo se, pero... ya la he visto... una vez y...

Era la primera película de terror que se había animado a ver desde que sus pesadillas habían quedado atrás al conocer a Inuyasha. Aquella película la habían visto juntos... como si fueran una de las parejas más felices de todas... recordaba también que esa noche también la había dejado dormir mientras la acunaba en sus brazos...

Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse tras una semana de fingida felicidad, hacía poco más de una semana que se había reusado a la realidad y había dejado de sufrir y de lamentarse por cosas que no podía hacer, que eran imposibles... hacía una semana que... ya ni recordaba quien era, escondida tras una felicidad que jamás había sentido...

—¿¡Kagome que te pasa!?

Rin comenzó a sarandearla en el lugar asustada.

Realmente se había convencido a sí misma que todo tal ves había sido un marabilloso sueño, pero que ya debía despertar y así fingió hacerlo, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar o recordar algo que le hicieran pensar en él...

Pero ahora ya había sido el punto final, se desacía en llanto de depreción, nunca lo había olvidado, nunca había dejado de pensar en él por más que no quisiera, nunca había dejado de amarlo de aquella manera tan profunda.

Se puso de pié, salió de su propia habitación corriendo y se encerró en el baño. Era la persona más miserable que había existido en el mundo...

La puerta se abrió un poco y Ai entró por ella con una sonrisa de compación en sus labios.

—Tranquila, Kagome.— Se acercó a ella y acarició su negro cabello.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Nadie me entiende!— gimoteó.— ¡Hace una semana que se fue e intenté parecer normal, pero siempre estube sufriendo!¡YA NO SOPORTO MÁS!

—Te aseguro de que no eres la única que sufre de esta manera, yo también lo extraño mucho y seguramente que él tambien te extraña... —Intentó convencerla.

Kagome alzó un poco los ojos a ella.

—Nada es igual... ya no soporto estar tan sola... —se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.— ¡No lo puedo evitar!

Ai se modió el labio intentando evitar en contagioso llanto, realmente entendia a Kagome, se había apegado mucho a Inuyasha y ahora que no lo tenía con ella sufría sobremanera, y aquello la entristecía mucho... era simplemente imporsible... aún no lograba comprender del todo lo que ocurría...

Sesshomaru entró por la puerta con su abituál expreción de desprecio. Primero miró con cequedad a ambas mujeres y entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarlos con algo de arrepentimiento y orgullo.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?— preguntó Ai mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

—No es nada, solo quería asegurarme de que Kagome estubiera bien.— aseguró alejando el tema del que estaba a punto de decir.

—No, no. Se que ibas a decir algo interesante ¿Verdad?— lo interrumpió el ángel de cabello rubio.— Dilo.

Sesshomaru titubeó un poco, luego frunció el seño.

—No sé lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero este ambiente tan lamentoso me incomoda. Por eso deseo que dejen de lloriquear y me escuchen: Creo que conosco una alternativa para que el malnacido de Inuyasha regrese.

Kagome ahogó un grito y se dirigió hacia su nuevo ángel exaltada, casi llorando de felicidad.

—¿¡De verdad!?

Seshomaru la miró con algo de desprecio y luego esquivó su mirada.

—Solo tienes que usar el Ángelus.

**CONTINUARÁ **

* * *

Hola!!! aqui Belle reportándose!!

Gomen x haber tardado, pero es q las pruevas me tienen a morir!!! :( y además es que n tengo tiempo, solo a la noche me tomo dos horitas para escribir, aunque no es mucho tampoco... jeje.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 20, parece que finalmente Sesshomaru ocultaba una gran verdad, ya sabrán x q, pero comprendalo, n lo hizo de malo... bue, de TAN malo...

El capitulo siguiente será el final!!!! asi q espero q disfruten de estos dos que quedan!!! ñ__ñ

Nos vemos!!! Domo arigato x los reviews!!!! son muy reconfortables, me alegra q les guste este fic!!

bae!!!


	21. Purificación del alma

Capítulo 21: Purificación del Alma.

—¿El ángelus? ¿Qué es el Ángelus?— Preguntó Kagome exaltada.

Ai ahogó un grito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Corrió hacia su compañero y lo abrazó eufórica mientras reía.

—¡Eres brillante, Sesshomaru!

—Suéltame, Ai.— Gruñó el ángel apartándose de ella.— Realmente no deseo hacer esto, pero lo hago por ustedes y para que dejen de molestarme con sus patéticos lamentos. Como si mi hermano valiera la pena... —gruñó entre dientes.

—Ya me había olvidado del Ángelus... ¿Cómo fui capas de hacerlo?— el ángel de cabello rubio se secó las lágrimas riendo.— Esto maravilloso... —Luego miró a Kagome.— Finalmente Inuyasha volverá... ¡Volverá!

La chica estaba atónita, apenas podía asimilar la noticia... ¿Finalmente se había cumplido su mayor anhelo, por lo que tanto lloraba y se lamentaba? Debía estar soñando, pero en aquel momento, eso era lo menos parecido a un sueño que conocía.

—¿Qué es el Ángelus?— repitió volviendo sus ojos a su ángel sustituto.

—Un pedido sagrado que se le hace a Kami Sama de algo que tenga lasos con las divinidades. A cambio de que se cumpla tu pedido, debes dar un objeto de sumo valor para tí, ese método solo es sabido por algunos ángeles.— Sesshomaru la estudió con su mirada.— Seguramente sabes que eso solo se hace en lugares sagrados.

Kagome dudó un poco antes de responder.

—Si... pero... ¿Qué se supone que debo dar a cambio?¿Dinero?

Ai negó con la cabeza.

—Algo de valor sagrado que tenga un gran lazo entre ti e Inuyasha. No puede ser cualquier cosa.

—Aja.— apuntó Sesshomaru.— Pero no puedes pedir que regrese, una vez que ya ha traspasado las puertas del Infierno, es casi imposible que vuelva a ser tu ángel.

Las dos mujeres lo contemplaron sobresaltadas. Ni siquiera Ai sabía esa parte del relato...

—¿Y q-qué pasará con... ?— comenzó el ángel.

—Depende de lo que ella pida, pero lo más conveniente... —El corazón de Kagome dio un salto aún más violento al cruzar su mirada con la de su ángel sustituto.— ... sería pedirle que mi hermano volviera a ser un alma como lo ha sido antes de ser tu ángel. No hay opciones.

La felicidad que había comenzado a embargarla desde que Sesshomaru había mencionado la posibilidad de liberar a Inuyasha. Ósea que... lo liberaría del Infierno... pero... ya no volvería a verlo, ni a oír su vos... ni nada... Pasaría directamente al "cielo" o como sea que se llamara, no le importaba eso ahora.

—No puedes resucitar a los muertos, niñita.— habló el ángel con voz seca.— Eso deberías de saberlo de antemano, si no me equivoco, tu misma lo viste morir.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica, pero no le prestó atención, sino que alzó la cabeza a su interlocutor una vez más mientras sonreía, pero esta vez, no aparentaba felicidad Estaba feliz...

—Claro.

...Feliz de saber que por lo menos... podría ayudarlo a dejar de sufrir... y liberar su alma.

----------------------------

—¿A dónde piensas ir?— preguntaron sus amigas escandalizadas al ver a Kagome cambiarse de ropa rápidamente.

—No puedo explicarles ahora, es muy importante y no puede esperar... — les contó mientras intentaba ponerse al menos los dos calcetines del mismo color.— ...díganle a mi mamá que no tardaré mucho, que estaré para antes de la medianoche.

—¡Pero Kagome...!— se opuso Sango.

—No hay de que preocuparse.

Abrió el cajón de su ropero y sacó de allí el objeto clave que buscaba: lo que le cumpliría su pedido, según su ángel sustituto. Lo metió con rapidez en su bolsito y salió por la puerta mientras saludaba con la mano a sus dos impresionadas amigas.

—Quédense TODOS aquí, luego regreso.

Cuando hablaba de todos, se rediría también al par de ángeles que se habían puesto en camino para seguirla, bueno, al menos a Ai.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y de la sala de estar se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, buscó su juego de llaves y la abrió, un fuerte viento la recibió; Parecía que la nube de tormenta de cambio de estación de hacía una semana no se había ido del todo, pero no le dio miedo, sino que se abrigó lo mejor que pudo y salió a la calle. No muy lejos de su barrio tomó un taxi.

—A la iglesia de la capital, por favor.— pidió al conductor.

El coche se puso en marcha inmediatamente, no llevaría ni media hora el viaje. Ver la oscura calle a trabes de la ventana le daba algo de escalofríos, así que se sacó el bolso y lo abrió. En su interior brilló el objeto clave que liberaría a su ángel; una hermosísima tiara revestida de oro y diamantes... su regalo de cumpleaños... la hizo girar un poco entre sus dedos para ver el interior: "_Para mi querida princesa; De Inuyasha_". Aún no podía creer que iba a desprenderse de su tiara, de uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de él...

Sus ojos volvieron a arderle, aunque solo sonrió un poco y volvió a guardar la corona en su bolsito. Lo que restó del viaje fue acompañado por una cálida llovizna, suave,, musical, que la obligó a que sus ojos comenzaran a pesarle. Los primeros edificios que vió apenas estaban entreborrosos por la lluvia y sus pestañas que se cruzaban en su vista. Las luces se veían demasiado brillantes, como si fueran estrellas relucientes... o tal vez se debía a que ya alucinaba...

—¿Señorita? ¡Señorita! Ya llegamos.

La voz del conductor la despertó de su profundo ensueño. La chica abrió los ojos exaltada y miró a través de la ventanilla. La enorme catedral se cernía delante del taxi, totalmente iluminada entre la espesa pero musical lluvia.

Kagome solo asintió, pagó al conductor y bajó del auto. La densa lluvia calló por su cabello empapándola por completo, aunque no le importó ni siquiera el frío que entraba hasta sus huesos, nada importaba más que salvar a su ángel para la eternidad.

Entró en la lujosa catedral y observó el hermoso interior: Parecía como si fuera el lugar más puro de todo el mundo, simplemente... simplemente alucinante... Como si todos los pedestales estuvieran hechos de oro, al igual que las estatuillas, las paredes o los bancos...

Se dirigió directamente al pedestal frente al monumento a Kami Sama. Se arrodilló en la almohadilla. Juntó ambas manos y efectuó una pequeña reverencia. Luego de eso, juntó ambas manos en señal de ruego, es que iba a rogarlo... con todo su corazón...

—Kami sama... por favor... solo deseo hacer un pedido, uno que implica todo mi ser y mi corazón... supongo que está al tanto de lo sucedido... qué mi ángel ha sido enviado al infierno en mi lugar, lo ha hecho para protegerme... Lo que quiero pedir es que por favor, le suplico que pueda liberarlo...

_Se que me ocultas cosas_

_Con palabras muy tiernas, Para abrigarme_

_Tus palabras son como sueños_

_Pero los sueños nunca podrían engañarme_

_No es tan fácil..._

—No intento pedirle que me lo devuelva... sino que... que lo libere... que su alma regrese al cielo... yo... yo... se que es un terrible pecado pero no puedo evitarlo... no puedo evitar confesarle que lo amo de igual manera... lo amo aunque eso este prohibido...

_Actué de un modo distante_

_No dije adiós antes de que te fueras_

_pero te estuve escuchando_

_tu luchaste en muchas batallas, lejos de mi..._

_Fue mas fácil lejos_

—Lo único que soy capas de desear es su felicidad, nada más... si él es feliz, yo también lo seré... solo quiero que sea feliz, que ya no siga sufriendo como siempre lo ha hecho... eso es... lo que deseo para él...

Separó sus manos finalizando la plegaria, temblaban, ambas estaban temblando levemente. Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse como una estúpida, nunca en su vida se había imaginado que sería capas de hacer algo como eso... ni mucho menos por amor a otra persona... a un ángel.

_"No llores porque un día volveré"_

_pude oír como susurrabas al cruzar aquella puerta.._

_Pero aun estoy pensando_

_para poder ocultar el dolor,_

_como si retorciera las paginas_

_Aquel grito podría ser la respuesta...._

_¿Y que mas da si grite mientras mis ojos lloraban _

_pidiendo que no te fueras...?_

_Pero ahora no estoy asustada porque se que te tengo en mi corazón...._

Su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse lentamente, como si toda las fuerzas que había tenido para seguir adelante se hubieran escapado de repente... Solo intentó abrir su bolso y sacar su tiara, aunque al tenerla presente entre sus manos, su energía se desvaneció por completo.

El sueño la embargó completamente y calló rendida sobre sus piernas, la corona calló lejos de sus manos, parando más allá del pedestal. Intentó alcanzarla; si alguien más la agarraba... seguramente podría llevársela y su pedido nunca sería cumplido... pero... no podía alcanzarla, ya no tenía fuerzas.

_Porque mil palabras son_

_las que no pronuncie_

_Volarán hacia a ti_

_Cruzando el mar._

_Ellas te alcanzarán,_

_Suspendidas en alas de plata._

--------------------------------

Se inmovilizó completamente, como si un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo entero... Se miró las manos, comenzaban a perder lentamente el calor, sentía solo frío, el frío del inframundo que había podido soportar gracias a sus habilidades de Hanyou.

Tembló de frío, era sumamente impresionante... sufriría de un ataque de hipotermia dentro de poco... pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver como sus garras se retractaban rápidamente. Puso una expresión de incredulidad ante eso; era sumamente imposible... volvía a ser un... un humano...

_Y mil palabras son, _

_junto a mil confesiones_

_te acunaran, _

_desvaneciendo el dolor_

_ellas llegaran lejos_

_Y te abrazaran por siempre._

Lo peor de todo fue sentir las punzadas de dolor por las torturas que había pasado en aquel lugar, era simplemente aterrador para cualquier humano; simplemente lo sometían a tareas como entretener a Naraku; eso requerían batallas con más guerreros fallecidos, algunos mucho más fuertes que él.

La celda se abrió dejando entrever a Jaken con una cara de pocos amigos como siempre.

—Muy bien, demonio perro; Bankotsu me ha pedí...

Sus ojos como pelotas de tenis se abrieron inmensamente al tener frente suyo a un humano (medio congelado).

—¿C-c-c-cómo... haaaaa...? —tartamudeó.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos mientras sonreía con malicia; si Jaken abría su boca de lagarto... Se puso de pié y aprovechó su oportunidad para propinarle un golpe aturdidor en la cabeza; Luego volvió a sentarse mientras se robaba los brazos de frío.

—Seguramente hay una sola razón para que pudiera haberme convertido en humano... ¿Luna Nueva? Pero... en el Infierno no había luna... ¿Entonces?

—¡Inuyasha! ¿¡C-COMO...!?

El chico se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Bankotsu provenir de algún lugar no demasiado alejado de allí, centró sus ojos en la puerta de su celda, pero no había nadie... ¿Entonces a quién le hablaba?

Comenzaron a oírse sonidos de gritos desgarradores... y uno que parecía su propia voz...

—¿Dónde está? ¡Voy a acabar con él!— rugió su propia voz, aunque bastante más bestial.— ¡Voy a acabar con mi parte humana!

—¿Parte humana?— se preguntó a sí mismo con algo de susto.— ¿Entonces esa es... ?

_El sueño ya terminó_

_Creí decir que lo podría olvidar_

_Sigo reviviendo aquel dia_

_Estabas conmigo siempre,_

Abrió la reja de un solo ademán dejando entrever el Inframundo en todo su esplendor, un congelador. No muy lejos, rodeados por una multitud de espectadores permanecían Bankotsu por un lado y él por el otro. Pero había algo en su "réplica", no era él, definitivamente tampoco era una réplica... era su parte Demonio... un Youkai sin sentimientos, solo con ansias de matar...

Parecía que Bankotsu se veía exhausto, su parte Youkai le había dado una buena paliza; sus garras estaban manchadas de sangre de su enemigo que respiraba como si le faltara el aire... ¿De verdad era tan fuerte su lado oscuro?

_Aún te oigo decir..._

"_Espérame, te escribiré"_

_Te oí balbucear con tus ojos en el suelo._

_Pero sigo jurando esconder mis dudas_

El Youkai se lanzó hacia Bankotsu y atravesó su cuerpo con sus afiladas garras; el Demonio solo pudo ahogar un grito por la rapidez con la que el monstruo se había dirigido a él, casi como un rayo invisible para sus ojos.

—Ahora dime... ¿Dónde esta?—rugió en su oído.— o te haré sufrir como el desgraciado que eres.

—Tú no eres... Inuyasha.... —respondió Bankotsu casi de forma inaudible.

—Je... como intentan liberar su alma en la Tierra... esta ha vuelto a purificarse... y por eso, nos hemos dividido... pero Inuyasha no podrá volver a la Tierra a menos que yo desaparezca.

_Cuando cambié las páginas_

_El enojo pudo ser la respuesta_

_¿Que tal si agacho mi cabeza y digo que no puedo esperar?_

_Pero ahora soy lo bastante fuerte como para decir_

_Que no es demasiado tarde..._

El chico de cabello negro (y por ende, ahora largo) entreabrió los labios con asombro... ¿Qué alguien intentaba liberar su alma...? Pero... ¿Quién? ¿Alguien del mundo de los humanos...? Acaso...

—¿¡Kagome!?

_Porque mil palabras son_

_las que no pronuncie_

_Volarán hacia a ti_

_Aunque no las puedas ver._

_Ellas te alcanzarán,_

_Suspendidas en alas de plata._

No, no, no... era imposible... nadie podría liberarlo si ya formaba parte del infierno... ni mucho menos ella... ¿Pero de que manera? Eso es lo que no podía decifrar... seguramente la terca de Kagome habrá averiguado por todas las fuentes hasta encontrar una forma... eso lo hizo sonreír un poco. Y él pensando que tal vez ella se había resignado a olvidarlo y comenzaba ya su nueva vida...

—Bien, si lo que necesito ahora es acabar con mi sangre de Youkai... voy a hacerlo; Volveré con Kagome... no importa lo que me cueste...

Abrió completamente la puerta de su celda que Jaken había dejado abierta. La vista paranómica del infierno le sirvió para observar cuanta gente estaba reunida alrededor de un Bankotsu bastante magullado;

—Entonces mi parte de Demonio era bastante fuerte... —se dijo a si mismo.— mira que dejar así a aquel desgraciado... Suerte tengo yo si no me mata siendo un humano...

_Y mil palabras son, _

_quedando por los años._

_te acunaran, _

_desvaneciendo el dolor_

_ellas llegaran lejos_

_Y te abrazaran por siempre_

Caminó unos pasos hasta su otro yo que lo divisó al instante y dejó su intento de seguir torturando a Bankotsu (que un poco más de escarmiento no le haría tan mal). Sus pupilas de un tono azulado brillaron de emoción y se dirigió hacia él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—De verdad que eres un débil humano... ¿Preparado para desaparecer por completo?— dijo con aquel tono mordaz.

—Seré un humano; pero recuerda que alguna vez tu y yo fuimos uno.— Le sonrió con sarcasmo.— Así que no se será difícil adivinar lo que vas a hacer.

El Demonio articuló las garras, pero Inuyasha lo esquivó y se alejó de él. Elzó una mano sobre su cabeza sin sacar los ojos de su otro yo. Tan solo debía llamarla, estaba seguro de que si Bankotsu podía tener su Banrriú estando ya muerto... su arma también lo habría esperado en el Infierno desde el día que falleció.

—¡Ven, Colmillo de Acero!

El arma, como solía hacer anteriormente, llegó desde un punto impreciso y se posó en su mano derecha.

El Inuyasha Demonio sonrió con malicia.

—Ahora si que deberás decir Adiós a la vida.

Su enemigo volvió a atacarlo y frenó sus garras con la hoja fina y gastada de su espada. Comenzó a empujarlo, pero la resistencia de su doble era mucho más poderosa que la suya; por lo que terminó por doblar un poco la hoja y embestir a su lado humano que fue despedido en el aire hasta el otro punto de la llanura.

_Porque mil palabras son._

_las que no pronuncie_

_Volarán hacia a ti_

_Y te traerán de regreso._

_A mis brazos..._

_En alas de plata._

Ni siquiera se quejó, sino que se levantó en silencio. Ya sabía que derrotarlo no sería cosa fácil. Aunque no alcanzó a ponerse de pié cuando volvió a ser envestido; esta vez, el ataque destrozo una de las mangas de su Aori dejando en su brazo derecho un profundo corte.

Su espada calló al suelo al sentir su brazo ya inmovilizado. Alzó los ojos a su otro yo que lo contemplaba triunfal.

—Ningún humano puede contra un Youkai, debes saberlo mejor que nadie, Inuyasha.— Canturreó mientras caminaba a su alrededor como una animal acechando a su presa.— Eres débil...

Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, aunque su vista apenas podía centrar a su rival; El intenso dolor de su brazo roto no podía igualarse con nada. Tomó la espada con la mano izquierda que comenzó a temblar...

...era imposible ganarle... no iba a lograrlo... pero... tampoco quería defraudar a Kagome...

El Demonio volvió a abalanzarse sobre su enemigo a una velocidad casi invisible para el otro que apenas podía mantenerse en pié sin tambalearse...

Ambos cuerpos lograron estas lo suficientemente cerca, él aprovechó el momento para alzar su mano y destrozar a su enemigo por la mitad dejándolo en el suelo, indefenso como un pequeño animal ya herido. Rió por lo bajo por su segura victoria y pisó el estómago de su enemigo, donde había dejado un abundante rastro de sangre por el traspasó de su cuerpo.

—¿Ves...? te dije que... nunca podrías matarme...

Volvió a atravesar su cuerpo, esta vez en su pecho donde su corazón dejo de funcionar completamente.

_Y mil palabras son, _

_quedando por los años._

_te acunaran,_

_acompañando los años en que estabas solo._

_Y te abrazaré por siempre..._

_----------------------------------_

Abrió los ojos un poco, casi perezosamente. Su cerebro seguía un poco atontado por el sueño. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido ya? Sacó su teléfono de su bolsito...

—¿QUEEEEEE!!!!!!!?— exclamó en medio de la capilla.— ¿¡3 DE LA MAÑANA!!!!?

Su cara palideció por completo, ya era de madrugada y... y... y aún no volvía a su hogar... su madre seguramente ya habría llamado a la policía del susto... Estaba segura que al llegar se encontraría con un manicomnio... Su teléfono estaba hasta el tope de llamadas y mensajes de su madre y amigas, por lo que se limitó a llamarla y aclarar las cosas.

Sin respuesta ¿Se habrá quedado dormida esperándola...? No se imaginaba la reprimienda que le esperaría al llegar a su casa... Atendió el contestador.

—Hola mamá, soy yo; Kagome... he... bueno... perdón por haberme ido sin avisar y por retardarme, pero estoy en un asunto muy importante y me atrasé al quedarme dormida... —Rió por lo bajo.— Por favor no te desesperes, en un momento estaré allá.

Suspiró y terminó con la llamada. Sus ojos recorrieron la decierta capilla que aún permanecía abierta dejando ver la lluvia que seguía callendo sin parar. En medio del pasillo entre los bancos estaba la tiara que había rodado lejos de ella. Se dirigió hacia esta y la sujetó entre sus manos. Su mente fue invadida por viejos recuerdos que la hicieron sentirse felíz ¿Y ahora por qué lamentarse? Había tenido el sueño más hermoso desde que su ángel se había marchado... en donde ella podía verlo, pero como que al mismo tiempo no estaba; era un alma... un alma que le agradecía por desear solo su felicidad... con eso había comprendido que lo que ella tenían eran hermosos recuerdos que nunca la dejarían sola, momentos que si bien ya no seguían perdurando, eran recuerdos felices que le recordaban que en algún momento se había sentido felíz.

Besó la corona suavemente y la depositó sobre el pedestal. Hizo la señal sagrada que siempre había hecho y luego dio media vuelta, decidida a salir de allí con la esperanza de que su pedido sea cumplido, tal vez tardara horas... días... o simplemente ya había concluído mientras dormía; nunca lo sabría.

Ni siquiera había traído un paraguas... ¿Y dónde conseguiría un taxi a esa hora? Tal vez, si andaba con suerte... algún pobre hombre desdichadamente desvelado la llevara de vuelta a casa. Salió al cielo cubierto, pero no alcanzó a poner un pié en las escalinatas de salida hacia la acera que sintió una precensia más que la de ella en aquel lugar; er alguien que no parecía humano... Parecía agitado por su irregular respiración.

—Niñita tonta... ¿Qué has hecho...?

Se volteó con rapidez hacia la persona que le hablaba; un hombre con armadura feudal bastante maltratada y ensangrentada. Ahogó un grito; su cabello negro y largo estaba amarrado a una trenza y sus ojos eran negros, aunque tomaron un tono rojo por la furia que experimentaba en ese momento.

—¿Q-qué quieres?— preguntó intentando retroceder.

—No te hagas la inocente, intentaste iberar a tu ángel con la división de su maldita alma... una parte de su alma fue la que me hizo esto...

Kagome sonrió... entonces... Sesshomatu tenía razón... había funcionado...

—No estés tan feliz, a estas alturas, él ya está muerto.

—¿Qué...?

—Su alma de Demonio es bastante poderosa para él como humano; si a mí fue capas de hacerme esto, ni me imagino lo que a él le habría pasado; aunque no se bien como murió; vine aquí antes de eso.

Kagome se cubrió la boca con ambas manos horrorizada... no... eso no podía ser cierto... no podía haber muerto... no era posible... Su cuerpo no respondía, parecía como si fuera de piedra...

—¡Kagome!— Detrás de ella apareció el ángel de ojos dorados; Sesshomaru, dispuesto a regañarla.— ¿¡Por qué no...!?— sus ojos detectaron a Bankotsu y su semblante se endureció.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bankotsu rió por lo bajo.

—Solo dos motivos: Primero, para comunicárte sobre la muerte de Inuyasha y Segundo... Para que su protegida le haga compañía en el otro mundo.

Kagome seguía inmóvil; incapas ya de asimilar que tal vez lo que Bankotsu decía sobre la muerte de su ángel era verdad... Sus ganas de ser feliz que había tenido hacía ya unos segundos se desvanecieron totalmente... ¿Y que tenía de malo ya si le hacía compañía...?

—¡NO TE ATREVAS NI A TOCARLA!— Le gritó Sesshomaru.

El Demonio volvió a reír, se descargó la Banrriú de su hombro y se dirigió hacia Kagome con sus últimas energías que había almacenado para ella... con tan solo hacerle un pequeño corte ya habría muerto, las armas del infierno eran extremadamente peligrosas para los humanos.

—¡KAGOME!

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que sintió como unos brazos más fuertes la abrazaban desde la espalda, Sesshomaru la había sostenido intentando alejarla del ataque. Bankotsu falló por poco y se estaba enfureciendo ya por eso.

El ángel se separó un poco de ella y la contempló con ojos preocupados, una infinita preocupación llacía en ellos... que ahora se tornaban un poco más amables y compacivos, parecidos a los de su tal vez ya fallecido hermano menor.

—Como tu ángel sustituto, no voy a permitir que te pase nada.— le aseguró.

Kagome asintió débilmente. Pero Bankotsu, intentando terminar con su cometido de una buena vez, comenzó a girar su espada sobre su mano con una gran agilidad para tratarse de una pesadísima arma. Paró la acción de repente y la apuntó hacia el cielo. Este comenzó a iluminarse por los relámpagos y la lluvia se hizo cada vez más densa. Un rayo calló sobre Sesshomaru, lo que obligó al ángel empujar a Kagome para que este no la impactara. Él comenzó a soportar del dolor, aunque en ningún momento gritó ni se acobardó.

Pasada la descarga, permaneció arrodillado en el suelo mirando a su atacante con un infinito odio.

—Ya no te puedes mover.— canturreó el Demonio.

Luego de eso, volvió a dirigirse a Kagome con la espada en alta, ella solo pudo cubrirse bajo sus brazos esperando la llegada de la muerte...

...cosa que jamás sucedió, pero tampoco se atrevía a mirar... ¿Y si ya había muerto de una forma violenta, rápida y sin dolor? Tenía miedo de hacerlo... a lo mejor estaba flotando el medio de la nada... o mejor sería pensar que ahora era una hermosísima chica con un par de emplumadas alas en su espalda.

Intentó percibir el entorno con todos sus sentidos; Hasta el momento no se había percatado que el sonido de la lluvia había permanecido allí desde siempre... osea que... aún seguía con vida... Abrió los ojos un poco esperanzada, pero estos volvieron a ser segados por una luz blanca, pura, enceguedora. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos estaban extendidas intentando cubrir el ataque de Bankotsu y de ella brotaba aquel resplandor, aunque él ya no estaba por ninguna pare.

La luz fue absorbida por su mano derecha hasta desaparecer por completo. Se la examinó por un momento, pero no tenía ninguna cicatriz que develara algun acontecimiento anormal.

Parpadeó por unos segundos sintiendo como si sus ojos ardieran, aunque no eran lágrimas las que sentía, sino una quemazón. Se sobó los ojos por un momento, luego de eso centró su vista en Sesshomaru que la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera y estubiera muy sorprendido.

—¿Qué... qué paso?— pregunto.— ¿Dónde está Bankotsu?

—Aún no esta muerto... — usurró el ángel poniéndose de pié.— pero no creo que cause más problemas mientras tu vida perdure.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso que viste en tu mano, fue el poder que hay en tu interior, lo absorbió justo en el momento en que te tocó y ahora está encarcelado en tu corazón.

—¿¡HE!?

La chica lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco, y es que tal vez lo estaba.

—Es la verdad. Tal vez ahora también él forme parte de lo como evoluciones con el tiempo. Puede tal vez intervenir en tus cambios de humor o en tus...

Kagome alzó una ceja.

—¿Mis qué?

Sesshomaru sonrió con una mezcla de malicia, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Dímelo!— demandó enojada.

Volvió a sentir sus ojos arder notablemente, como si quemaran. Se sobresaltó de sí misma y volvió a sobárselos rápidamente.

—Cuando te enojas, tienes una sobrecarga de furia por lo que veo y tus ojos cambian a rojo, como los de Bankotsu.

Kagome agachó la mirada ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarle? Simplemente es que vivía de la mala suerte.

—No me digas...— puntualizó sin ganas.— Autocontrol ¿no? Pero hagas lo que hagas, no le cuentes a nadie, ni a Ai.

Sesshomaru asintió y posó una de sus manos en su cabeza mientras le brindaba por primera vez una cálida sonrisa que Kagome contempló incrédula.

De repenete, ella sintió una precensia más, aunque esta no era iguál a la de Bankotsu, era mucho más pura y provenía del interiór de la iglecia. Sesshomaru frunció el seño y se alejó lo más que pudo de su protegida.

—Vé.— agregó con cequedad.

Kagome asintió agradecida y volteó anciando llegar dentro de la capilla cuanto antes, no aguantó ni un segundo más y comenzó a correr.

---------------------------

La cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas pudo sostenerse en pié, lo único que recordaba era haber desaparecido ni bien el corazón de su parte de Demonio dejó de latir. Miró hacia los lados, a pesar de ver todo completamente doble, distinguía una capilla bastante conocida. Comenzó a tambalearse otra vez, ya ni siquiera le respondía el brazo derecho.

—¡INUYASHA!!!

—"Yo conozco esa voz..."— respondió automáticamente su cabeza.

Algo o alguien lo derrivó con suma rapidez, apenas pudo sostenerse con sus pies. Bajó la vista hasta una pelinegra que lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Gimoteaba como una niña pequeña... Su niña pequeña...

—¡Te eztrañé muchisimo!— gimoteó.— ¡Eres un tonto! ¿¡Cómo te puedes ir así!?

—Feh!— exclamó cuando pudo retomar un poco el equilibrio.— Nunca me imaginé que al verme lo primero que harías sería insultarme.

Kagome rió algo nerviosa y alzó su cara a él. Le sonrió de forma radiante a esos ojos que, aunque ya hubiese visto, no igualaban su brillo. Inuyasha le sonrió también y le corrió un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—¡Pero si estas toda mojada! Mañana no salgas de la cama.— le advirtió besando su frente.— Siempre andas con fiebre.

La chica rió felizmente y volvió a abrazarlo, lo había extrañado demaciado... y tan solo tenía un pequeño momento para despedirse... ¿Verdad? Inuyasha iba a volver a alejarse de ella, pero esa vez, a un lugar mucho mejor.

—Me pone muy feliz que estes bién... ¿No?— le preguntó.— Pensé que te habías muerto por la pelea que tubiste allá... me preocupaste mucho...

Inuyasha se separó de ella con la pregunta formulada en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo...?

—Me... me lo dijo Ban... kotsu.— contó algo abochornada recordando las palabras de Sesshomaru.

—¿¡HE!? ¿¡En qué momento...!?

La chica rió, ya había olvidado casi su expreción de desesperación, verlo tan preocupado también la hacía sentirse querida... un sentimiento que estrañaba mucho ya hacía más de una semana.

—Sesshomaru es un buen sustituto, así que no te preocupes.

Inuyasha frunció el seño y alzó la cabeza para ver fuera de la capilla, Sesshomaru permanecía recostando la espalda contra el dintél de la entrada sin siquiera mirarlo, sino que parecía como si le importara ver la lluvia caér.

Luego suspiró y volvió su vista a Kagome, aunque esta vez más serio.

—Ya no podré seguir siendo tu ángel. ¿No?

Kagome asintió y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—S-si... eso fue lo qué pedí... yo... desee que fueras feliz, no necesariamente como mi ángel y... por eso estas libre...

—Pequeña ingenua... ¿Por eso? Pensé que tenías que seguír con tu vida, no preocuparte todo este tiempo por mi.

—¡No puedo no hacerlo!— exclamó.— ¡Eres la única persona que amaré toda la vida!

El ángel volvió a ruborizarse tras tiempo sin hacerlo.

—Feh! Por favor...

Kagome puso cara de réplica, pero se controló. Inuyasha no debía saber nada hacerca de su nuevo secreto... ¿Qué pensaría entonces? Simplemente suspiró intentando calmarse y volvió a sonreír.

—No importa lo que pase, nunca voy a dejar de amarte, aunque me lo pidas.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

El ángel se acercó cada vez más a Kagome, pero antes de llegar siquiera a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, un pronunciado carraspeo lo hizo alzar la mirada a su medio hermano.

—Esto es un lugar sagrado, imbécil.—le recordó Seshomaru sin despegar los ojos de la lluvia.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y Kagome comenzó a reir, simplemente era inaguantable. Solo se limitó a besar su frente dulcemente.

—Cuidarte mucho ¿si? Aunque... no me agrada nada la idea de volver a ser un alma... solo procura no volver a sentirte desprotegida, este donde este, siempre voy a cuidarte, prometido.

—Lo se, y no estoy triste por eso. Lo único que desee fue una manera de que fueras feliz y eso está por cumplirse.

—Nunca olvides que jamás dejaré de...

—Eso también lo se...— repuso Kagome tras ruborizarse como un tomate.

Inuyasha le tomó una mano y volteó hacia el pedestal, dándole la espalda a su protegida. Ambos estaban espalda con espalda, sabiendo lo difícil de ese momento. Sus ojos se posaron primeo en la tiara y luego en el pedestal frente a la estatua representativa de Kami Sama.

—La corona desaparecerá tambien, es como si yo nunca hubiera existido...

—Quedarás en mis recuerdos... por siempre... estos meses que la pasé contigo... serán inolvidables... los mejores momentos de mi vida...

Lo holló reír por lo bajo.

—Bueno... esta es... —anunció el ángel agachando un poco la cabeza mientras presionaba más la mano de Kagome.

—La despedida... —Terminó ella sonriendo, no estaba triste, era imposible estarlo ya.

—No, un "hasta pronto"... las despedidas no existen... para mí.

Dicho esto, comenzó a brillar y al momento, ya no estaba, lo que ahora Kagome tenía entre sus manos era nada, ni siquiera la corona estaba ya. No pudo evitar seguir sonriendo, no iba a estar triste, ya nunca más...

---------------------------

—_Mi vida a continuado, no me arrepiento de haverme despedido de él, era lo mejor, en parte, Sesshomaru tenía toda la razón: Cuando conocí a Inuyasha, él ya había partido de este mundo, lo que lo aferraba a mí era ser mi guardián, ahora su destino es ser feliz junto a quienes fueron sus padres..._

_Siempre lo recordaré, aunque sea, él sigue vivo aún, en un lejano lugar de mi memoria... jamás olvidaré ni sus ojos ni sus palabras que ya jamás escucharé... formó una parte muy importante de mi vida y eso es todo para mi, debía dejarlo ir, no era su destino estar conmigo siendo inmortal... pertenecía al cielo, siendo un alma..._

_...nunca te voy a olvidar... mi ángel de Luz..._

* * *

Hola!! Finalmente.... el final!!!! espero que les halla gustado este fic, intente hacer este capi con todas mis ganas y me salió larguísimo, iba a dividirlo pero luego pense que lo mejor sería que no, es un regalo para ustedes, lectores/as!!

Me encantó mucho hacer este fic y tambien sus comentarios, n_n nunca imagine que llegara casi a los 150, para mi es mucho + de lo q esperaba.

Ya tengo planeado mi prox fic, pienso q va a ser muchisimo + atrapante q ángeluz, ya tengo más de la mitad en mente, jaja

la cancioón es "A thouzants words" o "Mil Palabras" de Yuna de Final Fantasy X-2, es una hermosísima cancion que recomiendo que la oiga, a mi me hace poner muy emocional n_n jaja

bueno, no tengo mucho q decir, solo q espero n haberlas decepcionado con este final, aunq ya se sabía de antemano como iba a terminar este fic, amor imposible... eso lo dice todo... jeje

Bueno... Hasta la Proxima!!!!


	22. Nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 22: Nuevo comienzo

—El fín de las vacaciones... que felicidad...— repuso con sarcasmo.

Su amiga sonrió mientras se amarraba el pelo color castaño en una coleta y se hacía viento con una hoja de papel. Ambas permanecían sentadas en el borde de una fuente de agua a una cuadra del Instituto. No quería volver a la escuela, bueno, al menos, comenzarla otra ves. Ya había terminado con su curso primario y en unos minutos comenzaba con la secundaria... Genial...

—Bueno... piensa el lado positivo...— agregó su amiga sin dejar de hacerse viento.— El calor terminará en menos de un mes... odio el calor...

Kagome bufó y se sostubo la cobeza con una mano. Le había encontrado un buen uso al verano: helado de ananá, helado de ananá y helado de ananá... no había cosa mejor, al menos, eso pensaba y hacía ultimamente, se había vuelto casi adicta, es más, en ese momento comía uno de agua como si hiciera años que no lo provara.

—¿Aún no has entablado conversación con _"ya sabes quien"_?— quiso sabes su amiga.— Me ha estado insistiendo para que te convenza.

—Ya dije que no, así que haselo saber.— respondió cortante.— Kouga ya no significa nada desde que me intento volver a besar de esa manera... simplemente es un aprovechador de mi confianza.

Hablar sobre aquel chico la ponía cada vez de peór humor, al menos eso es lo que había ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Rin. No supo de qué manera había logrado controlarse toda la noche... creía haberle pedido a la cumpleañera que jugaran al gallito siego y que ella fuera vendada, al menos para que nadie viera el extraño color de sus ojos al enojarse sumamente.

—¿¡Y es que no piensas buscarte algún chico, Kagome!?

Ella se quitó el helado casi consumido de su boca y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

—Ya dije que no.— repitió por enésima vez.— Y tengo que decirles que a ti y a Rin que terminen de buscarme pretendientes, porque seguré diciendo que no.

—¿Pero por qué?— se defendió.— ¡Tienes 15 años, eres muy hermosa y además no tienes novio... culquiera se fijaría en ti sin pensarlo, Kagome!

La chica se ruborizó y cambió su postura algo incómoda, comenzó a juguetear con el palito de madera del helado ya consumido en su boca mientras miraba lejos. No es que no le interesara, pero no quería saber nada con eso... al menos, tenía una buena razón, estaba segura de que jamás sentiría algo por lo que había llegado a sentir por quien alguna vez había sido su ángel... que en esos momentos ya era un alma libre...

Escuchó un suspiro proveniente de su izquierda, Ai la miraba con mezcla de compación y tristeza, pero no dijo nada, recordar a Inuyasha era sumamente trizte... ella también lo extrañaba, pero por un lado, estaba feliz de que él estubiera bien.

—Kagome... —Sango la contempló con algo de pena.— Sabes que te sigue acompañando, pero tampoco significa que debas estas triste toda la vida, no lo digo por ser mala... sino porque te veo triste aveces... estoy segura de que tu ángel no querría que te sintieras mal toda tu vida... ¿A que no te lo dijo?

Ella asintió sin ganas, pero no volvió a mirar a su amiga. Sino que siguió mordisqueando el palillo de helado hasta que comenzaron a dolerle los dientes. Hacía ya dos meses que no tenía noticias de él, y es que ya nunca iba a tenerlas... al menos, tenía a Ai y a Sesshomaru a su lado (que ya comenzaba a comportarse más amable con ella).

—Ha... por cierto... —Sango interrumpió sus pensamientos.— me contaron unas de las chicas de segundo que este año entrará un nuevo chico de tercero, algunas hasta vieron el expediente y según por lo que dijeron de la foto, es muy apuesto... ¿Por qué no...?

—Sango, dije que NO.

—Pero...

—No, gracias, pero no.

Sango suspiró y se dejó se hacer viento con el papel.

—Será mejor que termine con eso...— se recordó a sí misma, Kagome.

Sacó una hoja de papel y contuinuó escribiendo la letra de una canción que ella misma había compuesto esa mañana. Ultimamente se entretenía con eso, además de los helados de agua de ananá...

Soñaba con algún dia formar parte de una banda, había escrito ya muchas canciones en el verano buscando algun timpo de entretenimiento, pero es como si el tiempo le hubiese ayudado a no estar tan decaída, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Su resuelto mál carácter al hablar sobre otros chicos la incomodaba; Le había prometido a Inuyasha que no haría su vida con nadié más, que no amaría nunca tanto a nadie como lo amó a él... Sabía que estaba mal, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitarlo... un amor así no se olvida de un dia para el otro...

Un barullo de chicas comenzó a ser audible lentamente, cosa que empesó a desconcentrarla y a molestarle, parecía un grupo bastante grande y todas gritaban como locas o hacían comentarios o preguntas con aquella vocesita chillona de regalada, lo que no le tomó tiempo de entender que estaban tras una nueva presa: un chico.

—¿Tienes número de Teléfono?

—¿Qué piensas de mi?

—Eres alucinante...

—Sabes mi nombre ¿No?

—¿Salimos?

La victima respondía con algunos balbuceos que le resultaron bagamente conocidos; recordaba habero oído balbucear a alguien de esa manera incómoda unas cuantas veces, pero se veía que existían varios de esos chicos "algo" tímidos.

—Ho oh...— anunció la chica a su lado.— Vienen hacia acá... peligro...

—¿Y?— preguntó Kagome sin saca sus ojos del papel.

Los pasos llegaban cada vez más cerca y los gritos le perforaban los oídos. Lo detestaba... simplemente ya comenzaba a detestar aquel barullo...

...Unos pasos se acercaron hacia ella mientras se oían decenas de gritos ahogados y algunos llantitos nerviosos. Los pasos que se le acercaban se detubieron y una sobra cubrió la hoja en la que estaba terminando su trabajo.

—Ka-kag... Kag...— balbuceó Sango a su lado mientras la sacudía levemente.

Ella solo gruñó por lo bajo ¿Ahora por qué motivo llegaba otro pretendiente más a molestar su pacífica vida? Ai también ahogó un grito seguido de la risa suave de aquel molesto chico frente a ella mientras extendía una mano hacia ella.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron rápidamente por la sorpresa. Esa risa... esa risa... Alzó la cara lentamente hacia él con la duda presente en sus marrones ojos que se mezclaron con unos dorados intensos y brillantes.

El chico rió ante la incredulidad de ella.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? Lamento eso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción... era... sumamente... sumamente imposible... era él, era él con el mismo cabello negro, corto y despeinado de siempre y aquella sonrisa radiante. Ya no bestía aquel aori ni su túnica blanca, sino un uniforme de secundaria y toda aquella multitud de chicas podían verlo... eso quería decir que... que él era...

Tomó su mano y él de inmediato tiró de ella para ponerla en pié. Todas las mujeres presentes (incluida Sango) volvieron a exalar gritos ahogados cuando Kagome acarició la mejilla de su ángel aún sin creer que volvía a tenerlo frente a sus ojos tras casi tres meses de soledad, lloraba sin poder creerlo, como si todo fuera un sueño...

—Pero si... pero si tú... habías...

—Pediste que fuera feliz. Yo soy feliz solo a tu lado, no como una tonta alma.

Kagome sonrió con euforia y se colgó de su cuello chillando de felicidad, las chicas a su alrededor gritaron de perturbación al ver la escena, y aún más al ver que aquel apuesto chico al que coqueteaban segundos atrás parecía disfrutar de aquel abrazo. Algunas de ellas se retiraron sintiéndose derrotadas, aunque otras, con el orgullo alto, permanecieron mirado la escena con recelo pensando millones de deseos malos para la chica que se había ganado el afecto de aquel extraño, especialmente una de cabello impecable hasta la cintura y ojos chocolates pero fulminantes, Kikyo.

—Mocosa insolente...— maldijo por lo bajo.— no se va a quedar así...

Kagome se separó de su ya anteriór ángel y lo miró a los ojos como si quisiera volver a tenerlos tan presentes en su memoria como había ocurrido siempre. Inuyasha la amarró por la cintura acercando su cuerpo al de él para besarla, la había extrañado demaciado, podría parecer unos pocos meses para ella, pero para él mismo, habían sido años y años esperando encontrarla.

Volver a ser besada por él jamás había sido tan placentero, la hizo sentirse olvidada del mundo entero, como si reviviera el pasado, aunque al mismo tiempo, estaba viviendo el presente... Le correspondió de igual manera mientras él volvía con aquella manera posesiva, aunque ya no tenía aquel perfil, sino que le parecía más un beso profundo y dulce a la vez.

—Te amo.— le aseguró él luego de separarse.— Nunca voy a amar a nadie de esta manera.

Kagome asintió y se limpió las lágrimas, hacía ya meses que no lloraba, sino que esta vez lo hacía de pura felicidad. Todos sus sueños habían tomado un giro inesperado e inimaginable... ahora todo iba a ser diferente esta vez... su ángel ahora ya era un humano... decidido a acompañarla mientras duracen sus vidas...

—No lo creo... —admitió Sango con la vos seca, parecía muy confundida.— Ka-Kagome... ¿No habías dicho q-que...?

Su amiga la miró y se ruborizó. Tomó la mano de su ángel y la estrechó contra las suyas, Inuyasha ya no le daba aquella sensación de tranquilidad, pero sabía que la sentía en lo más profundo de su alma, ya no era un ángel, pero le costaba creerlo.

—Ha... tu eres Sango... — Inuyasha dirigió su vista a la amiga de Kagome que se irguió al notar que le hablaba.— ¿De verdad que no sabes quien soy?

—S-si... el... el chico que comenzará el tercer año de secundaria, del que todas estan hablando...¿No?

El chico se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se despeinaba un poco incómodo.

—¿Todas...?— preguntó luego de un suspiro. Kagome rió graciosamente a lo que obligó al chico prestar toda su atención en ella.— Espero que no creas que...

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ya sabía a que se refería.

—Nunca creeré que me eres infiél, yo confío en ti siegamente, ya te lo he dicho ¿A que no, Inuyasha?

Sango se puso de pié de golpe, como si la hubiese invadido una descarga eléctrica.

—¿¡TU ERES INUYASHA!?— exclamó.— ¿¡TU ERES EL ÁNGEL DE KAGOME!?

El chico no respondió, pero su compañera asintió brindándo una radiante sonrisa que ya nadia jamás borraría... su nueva vida... su nueva voda cambiaría...

El timbre de la escuela sonó hasta donde ellos estaban, todos giraron sus cabezas al edificio que sobresalía por las copas de los árboles. Kagome se soltó de Inuyasha y tomó su mochila que había permanecido recostada a sus pies. Luego de eso, volvió junto a su anterior ángel mientras lo miraba con súplica, no querían volver a separarse... no ahora...

—Yo también voy ¿No te acuerdas?— respondió leyendo la oración en sus ojos.— No iremos en el mismo salón, pero al menos podremos vernos en los recreos.

—Si.— admitió ella alegremente.

Inuyasha también se acomodó la mochila en el hombroy caminó a su lado. Sango iba adelante, algo uncómoda, le molestaba estar en medio de una pareja... y mucho menos cuando entendía poco y nada del asunto. Pero cuando estuvieran solas en el salón, le sacaría toda la información que pudiera.

—Kagome... —el chico a su lado se acercó más a ella.— ¿Nosotros seguimos... siendo... novios como antes?

La chica se ruborizó notablemene y bajó la mirada abochornada, hablar de esos temas... Pero era raro ¿no? Aceptar que el uno al otro se amaban y... estar de esa manera cuando se trataba de entablar una relacion ceria...

—B-bueno... s-si quieres...

Inuyasha volvió a reir y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo mientras continuaban caminando.

—Claro que si, tontita.— besó su cabeza al momento en que también sentía su dulce y embriagador perfume.— Por supuesto que si, nunca voy a dejarte, por nada del mundo volveremos a separarnos.

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola!!!

Primero quiero aclarar q en el capi anterior n puse ningun FIn jeje, ya se q parecio ser el final, en verdad era una pequeña trampita, gomen x eso, pero en realidad si era el final; El final de la primera parte.

Esta es la 2DA PARTE DE ANGELUZ!! asi q n desesperen n_n aun qdan muchas cosas x resolver por eso kedo todo tan al aire y en el prox sabran como son bien las cosas, este capi solo fue como una "introduccion" a la segunda parte

bue, grax por los reviews!!!!!

Suerte!!

PD: INUYASHA Y KAGOME SI ESTAN JUNTOS AL FINAL!!!!!


	23. Reencarnación

Capitulo 23: Reencarnación

Incómodo... incómodo... simplemente incómodo... todas sus miradas estaban puestas en ellos... algunas de odio, otras de sorpresa, emoción, fanatismo y algunas hasta de amenaza...

—Hay no... Hay no... —comenzó a susurrar para ella misma intentando evadir las miradas.

Estaba como un tomate, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan llamativa... tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención ni mucho menos en un Instituto al que acababa de entrar hacia menos de 5 minutos. El chico a su lado suspiró y luego comenzó a reir por lo bajo, lo que llamó la atención y lo miró sin comprender nada, apenas tenía una baga idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, aunque Inuyasha parecía saber perfectamente en lo que pensaba, tal vez la conocía mucho más de lo que se imaginaba.

—No te incomodes. Simplemente ignóralos.— le aconsejó.

Podría saber perfectamente su vida... pero ella no, apenas sabía que luego del Ángeluz, supuestamente él debía volver a ser un alma... ¿Por qué seguí con ella? Bueno... ahora era un humano completamente... ¿Es que había reencarnado? Pero... parecía recordarla perfectamente como para ser su reencarnación... Supuestamente le havía dicho que seguía en aquel lugar por su propio deseo de ser feliz... porque esa era su felicidad...

—Inuyasha... aún me quedaron muchas dudas... —admitió la chica frunciendo el seño.— ¿Cómo eres capas de haberte anotado en este istituto... y de donde sacaste el dinero para la inscripción...? Además... ¿Desde cuanto hace que eres humano?

Su acompañante volvió a reir al momento en que dejaban de caminar; Habían llegado al salón de primer año de secundaria.

—Despues de clases te explico todo.— le dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella, preparado para irse.

—¿Después de clases...?— repitió.— Bien.

El chico asintió sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

—Solo procura cuidarte ahora que estamos lejos.

—Hey... Inuyasha... — Ella le tomó una mano.— Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver, a no ser que... esto sea solo un sueño más...

¿Y si cuando él se iba, se despertaba y descubría que estaba soñando una vez más? Ya hacía mucho que se había convencido de que los sueños no reflejaban la realidad, pero aquello que vivía en el momento era algo sumamente... reál... y no deseaba que terminase, Jamás.

El ángel le sonrió con aquella sonrisa cálida y se volvió a ella. Sus labios se movieron aunque sin producir ningún sonido, auque ella lo supo interpretar bastante bien: "No lo es".

Kagome le sonrió con euforía una vez más antes de que él se despidiera dándole un beso corto en los labios, que fue resivido con algunas exclamaciones que no se molestó en prestar atención. Después de ese corto beso, le sonrió por ultima vez antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

--------------------------

—Kagomeeeeeee... —Sango se paró frente a su pupitre sin sacarle los ojos de encima.— ¿Cómo es que... T-tu ángel...?

—Shhhhhh!!!— la silenció la chica frunciendo el seño. Ya era lo suficientemente vergonsozo sentir las miradas de las chicas clavadas en su espalda por estar ella con Inuyasha.— Ni siquiera yo se cómo paso.

— Le explicó en voz baja.— Él me dijo que me lo explicaría después de clases.  
Sango suspiró y luego se recostó un poco sobre el pupitre de su amiga mientras la contemplaba dulcemente.

—Al menos estas feliz... tienes al chico que tanto querías...

—Sip.

—Serás la envidia de toda la secundaria... —repuso Sango.— ...nunca me imaginé que ese ángel fuera tan lindo en persona... Pero parece muy amable y se nota que te quiere mucho, tal vez ha llegado a caerme mejor que Kouga.

—¿En qué momento te llegó a caér bién Kouga?— preguntó ella con cequedad.

—Hey... entiendo que estes algo molesta, pero él tambien te quiere.

La pelinegra agachó un poco la vista sintiendose un poco culpable por él, es verdad, lo había tratado bastante mal aquella noche... pero por otro lado se lo merecía... Esta vez sonrió, es como si sintiera que era ella misma otra vez; Ya no era grosera ni dura consigo misma ni con los demás... (porque así se había sentido todo el verano) Ahora estaba más relajada, dulce... se sentía felíz... Gracias al regreso de Inuyasha...

...Inuyasha....

...Kouga...

—¡¡¡HAAAA LO OLVIDEEE!!!— La chica se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras palidecía de repente.— ¡¡¡ELLOS SE ODIAN!!!

Inuyasha había jurado algún día acabar con Kouga; Y Kouga con Inuyasha... Eso era terriblemente mal... si llegaban a encontrarse, seguramente se iniciaría una guerra... conocía las formas de ser orgullosas de ambos chicos... Pero Kouga era mayor que su ángel a la vez... Bueno, solo uno o dos años, pero... igualmente...

—Ho... eso es un problema... — acordó su amiga.

—Uno demaciado grande... supon... ¡Au!

Algo golpeó la parte posteriór de su cabeza; Una bola de papel. Miró el lugar por el cuál el proyectil había recorrido hasta la persona que se lo había arrojado intencionalmente. La chica le hizo un gesto de burla y luego rió. Kagome la fulminó con la mirada produciendo la mutación de sus ojos, aunque simplemente los cerró y contó hasta 10 mientras respiraba hondo.

—¡Recuerdalo, princesita!— le gritó cuando ella volvió a ignorarla.— ¡No se de donde sacaste los encantos para que ese chico te mirara, pero cuando se de cuenta de lo que de verdad vales se alejará de ti corriendo!

—Es-i-na-guan-t-ble.— gruñó entre dientes la chica mientras encrispaba las manos en puño.— No-la-soporto.

No sabía bien como era la cosa, pero cuando se trataba de Kikyo, siempre llegaba al límite de su enojo, es como si el propio demonio que tenía encerrado dentro la ayudara a manifestarse aún con más concentración a diferencia de otras veces que eso había ocurrido...

—¿Estás bien?— Sango se cercó más a ella para ver su cara.

—Si.— respondió con cequedad.

El profesor irrumpió en el alborotado salón y dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio. Parecía bastante amable, aunque no dejaba de tener aquel semblante algo inquietante. Todos enmudecieron al instante para comenzar con la primera clase del año.

Pero lo único que ocupaba la mente de Kagome eran dos únicas cosas: Ascesinar a Kikyo y la más importante; estar junto a Inuyasha... cuanto antes... Por ese motivo se le fue casi imposible concentrarse en su clase, para colmo de Física... odiaba esa materia... Pero debía esperar... valía la pena... A los siguientes papelitos que volaron cerca de su cabeza no les prestó ni la más mínima atención.

Lo primero que hizo al sonar la campana fue reír como una tonta a lo que Sango le constestó con un simple "enamorada" y rió junto con ella, aunque con menos estruendo, ella aún no había conocido a un verdadero pretendiente como su amiga... ¿Cómo es que tuviera tanta suerte? Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy feliz por ella...

Kagome se cargó la mochila al hombro y salió del aula. Sango la acompañó por todo el pasillo hasta la salida al patio de recreación, no le causó curiosidad ver a su amiga mirar hacia todos lados en busca de alguien quien ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—Alli, Kag.— le señaló.

El apuesto chico de cabello negro y despeinado permanecía enfrascado en una conversación bastante entretenida con otro alumno de su mismo curso, un poco más alto pero a la vez iguál de apuesto. A diferencia de Inuyasha, este tenía los ojos de un azul oscuro, casi negro como el agua del mar y el cabello corto amarrado en una pequeña coleta al final de la nuca.

—¿Qué te sucede, Sango?— preguntó Kagome mirándola atentamente.

—Na-na-nada!— se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio unos pasos adelante, pero al momento borró su sonrisa y su cara se tiñó de un tono rojizo, estaba acobardada... ¿Qué demonios hacía? Parecía una bulgar regalado llendo a su encuentro como si nada... ¿O no? Inuyasha ya tenía otra vida y estaba disfrutándola... ¿Hacía bien en interrumpir?

—Kagome...— Sango puso los ojos en blanco.— ¿Ya estas indecisa?

—Bueno... Yo... —Estoy segura de que solo son nervios... ha, mira... esta mirándote.

En efecto, su ángel la había divisado y le sonreía ampliamente, como si estubiera eufórico, lo que dedujo que sería verdad. Él y su compañero se encaminaron hacia ellas lentamente.

Además de Kagome, Sango también estaba como un tomate sin poder sacar la vista del comapañero de Inuyasha. Le parecía irremediablemente llamativo para ella... y además él la miraba con suma atención loque la ponía aún más nerviosa...

—Hola, Princesa, Sango.— Saludó Inuyasha a cada una.— Este es Miroku, un amigo de la infancia que tubimos la casualidad de venir al mismo instituto.

Miroku sonrió, especialmente a Sango que le respondió con una risita tonta. Kagome intercambió miradas suzpicaces con Inuyasha que entendió perfecamente la señal.

—Bueno... Kagome, tengo que hablarte sobre lo que me pediste.— comentó el chico en voz no necesariamente alta para que los demas olleran.— ¿Vienes, Kagome?

—Si.

La pareja se alejó lentamente de la otra que aún se contemplaban como interrogándose con la mirada, queriéndose expresar tanto con solo sostener ambos ojos. Kagome se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra, alejados de ellos mientras los observaba dulcemente.

—Fantástico ¿no?— preguntó Inuyasha sentado a su lado.

—Si...

—Yo siempre te miraba de esa manera.— Confesó el ángel.— Cuando dormías generalmente.

Kagme agachó un poco la mirada, aunque sonrió con un poco de pena; Era verdad... durante todo ese tiempo que habían pasado separados, no había dejado de pensar en él en ningún momento, aunque su mente quisiera disimularlo, su corazón era mucho más fuerte.

—Igual... aún estoy contigo, para siempre estaré contigo.— aseguró scercándose más a ella, lo que produjo que Kagome lo mirara atentamente.— Esperé muchísimo para volver a verte, no voy a estar lejos de ti por más tiempo.

—Tres meses tampoco es una eternidad...— repuso con una risa nerviosa.

—No, pero si lo son casi 18 años.

La chica abrió mucho más los ojos sobresaltada y se alejó de él para verlo mejor.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—Cuando desaparecí, no lo hice por dos meses, Kagome. Yo NO soy tu ángel.  
Shock, lo siguiente que sintió fue la mente en blanco. Sino que se puso de pié como un resorte con cara de espanto ¿Qué el no era Inuyasha? Debía ser una broma... Era él, no podía ser otro... eran iguales... tenían la misma voz, el mismo aspecto, la misma forma de ser... los mismos recuerdos...

—¿Y-y Quién eres entonces?— quiso saber anhelando su respuesta, aunque al mismo tiempo, deseaba no saberla.

Inuyasha comenzó a reír sin parar, lo que le produjo un infinito enojo. ¿Se estaba burlando o qué? Entrecerró los ojos ya de aquel color rojizo, aunque al mismo le produjo un gran alivio que el chico estubiera partiéndose de la risa sin mirarla.

—¡Estás palida!— exclamó entre risas.

—¡No es gracioso!

—¿Y quien piensas que soy?

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que dejó de reír y la contempló con aquellos ojos profundos que Kagome esquivó rápidamente.

—No seré el mismo de antes, no puedo ser el mismo de antes.— aseguró ya cerio.— No soy tu ángel, soy su reencarnación.

La chica lo miró esta vez con la expectación expresada en sus ojos en vez de enojo exesivo.

—Pero... recuerdas todo...

—Es porque sigo siendo su alma.

La chica meneó la caebza.

—Me lo estas complicando.

Inuyasha suspiró.

—Mira, cuando mi alma de ángel regresó, permanecía con el deseo de estar a tu lado, por ese motivo, se creó un bebé con esa alma hace unos 18 años atrás. Ese bebé soy yo, con los mismos recuerdos de siempre y crecí con ese propósito: encontrarte.— respiró para tomar aire.— ¿Me entiendes ahora?

—Entonces... ¿Eres tú pero al mismo tiempo no?

—Si.— le sonrió con ironía.— pero no me dirás que soy diferente.

Kagome suspiró ya tranquilizada, por un momento había creído que... que Inuyasha no era quien aparentaba ser... Su corazón ya empesaba a calmarce lo que le produjo un gran placer.

Se volvió a sentar a su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Osea que ahora tienes a tus padres contigo.

—Si.— afirmó con un tono de resignación.— Pero no es lo mismo... ahora estaremos más tiempo separados que antes y eso es lo que más me molesta... Bueno, no importa eso... por ahora...

Kagome alzó una ceja sin entender.

—¿Qué no es obvio?— preguntó.— Por supuesto que tengo la intención de estar contigo para toda la viday en algún momento tengo... tengo...

Se turbó y miró hacia otra dirección lejos de ella intentando no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Tienes qué?— quiso saber la chica a su lado inclinándose un poco para verlo a la cara.

—Feh! Es una tontería, no te conviene escucharla.

—Quiero oirlo.

—Vas a pensar que soy un idiota.— contradijo tras una risa amarga.— Pensaba decir que tengo en mente algún día casarnos y... formar una familia... es algo estúpido.— Parecía un niño pequeño confesando una travesura vergonzosa por su tono y su cara.

No volvió a obtener respuesta, por lo que asimiló que realmente era mucho más que una estupidez, seguramente ahora Kagome ya no querría ni hablarle por las cosas tan irrelevantes en las que pensaba. Pero a pesar de eso, provenían gemidos de ella, lo que le produjo mirarla con sorpresa y espanto a la vez. Ahora estaba llorando... Ho no... lo que faltaba... ahora volvía a hacerla llorar...

—No... no lo dije para que lo tomes a mal... —intentó consolarla, aunque no sabía bien como.— ¡Te dije que era una estupidez! Kagome... de verdad yo no... sino quieres... pe-pero... no hablo de hacerlo YA sino... más adelante... mucho más adelante...

Kagome alzó un poco la cara, pero no lo suficiente para que su novio la viera, sino que no suficiente como para que él vea que sonreía.

—Kagome...

—Eso... es lo más lindo que... que jamás alguien me ha dicho...— confesó luego de otro gemido.— Claro que... si quiero...

Inuyasha entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa y aquella sensación de incomodidad y vergüenza se apoderó de su cuerpo como hacía años no experimentaba... le había dicho que sí... había aceptado... ¿Haceptado casarce... con él?

—No... hacía falta llorar... —intentó limpiarle las lágrimas tras alzar su cara hacia él.

—No... esta bien... —su sonrisa se extendió aún más por su cara.— Hacia muchísimo que... no lloraba de felicidad...

El chico le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y le limpió las lágrimas lentamente.

—Tonta... eres demaciado valiosa para mí como para hacere llorar por estupideces...

Kagome se ruborizó un poco mientras lo miraba diractamente a los ojos, sonrió con picardía y bajó la vista hasta el cuello de la camisa de su acompañante en donde comenzó a jugar con esta entre sus manos por el nerviosismo que sentía, había un pequeño pensamiento que se había cruzado por su mente y deseaba decirselo...

—¿Sabes? Me encantan tus ojos... es lo primero que me llamó la atención cuando te vi... Cuando... cuando tengamos un niño... quiero que tenga tus ojos...

—¿De verdad?— arqueó una ceja.

Ella asintió y volvió a mirarlo a la cara como una pequeña niña inocente. Se sentía asi, como si al estar junto a aquel chico recuperara la inocensia y las ganas de seguir viviendo...

—Te amo mucho, nunca olvides eso.— le recordó la chica.

—Yo también... yo se que...

Un sonido de golpe los alertó y los hicieron girar las cabezas asustados: Sango estaba hecha una furia y había golpeado a Miroku que sonreía como si fuera un pobre inocente.

—¡Atrevido!— le gritó roja como un tomate.

Miroku solo rió con nerviosismo mientras veía a Sango caminar lejos de él como leona enjaulada.

—Ho oh... —susurró Kagome previniendo peligro... no iba a ser un buen dia para Sango...

—Yo opino que se llevarán bien.— garantizó Inuyasha chasqueando la lengua.

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola!!!

Espero q este capi les halla gustado y perdonen la demora, son mis dos razones d siempre: Sin tiempo y sin inspiracion jiji Gomen!!!

Muchisimas grx x sus reviews chikas!!!!!

Aka sango conoce a su querido Miroku, pero como sabes, la cosa será complicada. Rin aún no ha conocido a su "príncipe azul" ¿Tienen una idea de quien puede ser? Pues el tema de Rin se trata mucho mas adelante. Volviendo a la pareja principal; ellos estan juntos y felices no? jaja Inu ya tienes planes del futuro :P y ya descubrieron q no es el mismo ángel, sino algo asi como su reencarnación (Quise aclarar muy bien el tema, que él sigue recordando todo lo que antes sabia, no quería que se lo confundieran con el tema del anime con Kagome-Kikyo, esta vez es diferente... )

Bueno, supomgo q es todo!!!

bye!!!


	24. Romeo y Julieta

Capítulo 24: "Romeo y Julieta"

—Déjame decirte que se te safó un tornillo.— comentó Kagome tras oír la petición de Inuyasha.

—No es una locura, seguro que le caeré bien. Ya conosco a tu madre.

—¿¡Sabes que pensará si le digo "Si, me hice un novio el primer día de clases"!?— axclamó.— No, no y NO. Espera un poco para que te conozca.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cuánto es eso?

—Bueno... unos... 7 meses...

—No puedo seguir esperando.

—Si, hazlo.

—No.

—Si no lo haces, juro que me enojaré.

El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido. Había ganado; No quería que se enojara con él, ya la conocía enojada y no deseaba que estuviera así con él. Su compañera sonrió triunfal y lo tomó de un brazo para caminar hacia el interior del Instituto tras sonar la campana del fin de la recreación.

—Nos veremos en la salida entonces.— se despidió Inuyasha en la puerta del salón de Kagome.

—Si, te estaré esperando.

Se alejó de ella tras volver a besar su frente. Se quedó contemplándolo con dulzura, era simplemente perfecto... todo lo que deseaba en un chico... El ángel que antes solía ser había quedado atrás, ahora era un joven estudiante... su novio... solo le pertenecía a ella...

Él se volteó para verla sobre su hombro al recordar que había olvidado algo muy importante. Le causó un gran alivio y a la vez una aceleración a su corazón encontrarla aún contemplándolo con aquellos ojos risueños, dulces, enamorados... Detuvo su andar y le sonrió tiernamente a lo que ella dio un respingo y se ruborizó.

—¡Olvidé darte algo!— le gritó desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta gris y se la arrojó. Kagome la atrapó en el aire con la duda presente en sus ojos mientras examinaba la pequeña bolsita azul amarrada con un liso cordón del mismo color. Desajustó ambos cordones para abrirla en donde dentro relució un pequeño objeto de oro brilloso.

La sacó y en la palma de su mano relució una delicada pulcera, pequeña como su muñena y delicada como la más hermosa de las joyas, en una de sus extenciones permanecía enganchada unas pequeñas iniciales "KeI".

—¡Hoooo...!— exclamó admirada mientras sostenía el regalo entre sus manos.— ¡Es hermosa...!

Inuyasha le sonrió, sabía que le gustaría. Aquella pequeña cadena era para recompensar la tiara de su cumpleaños. Cuando él había desaparecido, la tiara lo había hecho también con él.

Kagome volvió a alzar la vista a su compañero, solo que ahora ya no estaba. Volvió a mirar la pulcera, era mucho más hermosa que la tiara... brillaba de lo delicada que era... era orto de los regalos más lindos que le habían hecho a lo largo de su vida.

—¡Higurashi!— la llamó el profesor con aquella voz gutural que la sobresaltó.— ¡La campana sonó hace tres minutos!

-------------------------

—¡Kagome!¡Sango!— una feliz vocesita las saludó desde la salida del Instituto.

—¡Rin!— excalmaron ambas eufóricas al ver a su amiga.

Hacía bastante que no veían a su tercera amiga. Según por lo que Kagome sabía, ella y su família se había ido de vacaciones a Occidente hacía más de un mes y no habían tenido noticias de ello luego.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?— Preguntó Sango

—Hace una hora.— afirmó Rin sonriéndoles.— Mañana comenzaré las clases acá con ustedes.

—¡Eso es muy bueno!— dijo Kagome.— Bienvenida de regreso entonces.

Rin las abrazó al cuello a ambas mientras lloraba alegremente, había estrañado mucho a sus dos mejores amigas, no tener noticias de ellas la había hecho sentirse un poco sola. Finalmente las tenía con ella... se sentía irremediablemente felíz...

Kagome alzó la cabeza por sobre las de sus amigas y contempló sonriente al ángel de cabello largo y negro con expreción endurecida. Al verla, este solo afirmó con la cabeza como señal de saludo. Sesshomaru no le hablaba mucho desde que Inuyasha se había ido de aquel mundo oficialmente, solo que la trataba con suma sequedad apenas dirigiéndole la palabra... habeses se preguntaba cómo una niña tan risueña como Rin podría tener a Sesshomaru como ángel.

Pero en un segundo, la expreción de Sesshomaru cambió a una de sorpresa y despecio mezclados al mirar sobre su hombro. La chica hizo lo mismo pero con sobresalto, aunque luego de distinguir a la persona que estaba tras ellas se relajó notablemente.

—Haa... Inuyasha... —saludó Kagome separándose del abrazo de Rin.

El chico alzó una mano para saludarlas y miró a Rin con curiosidad, aunque luego también sonrió e hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

—¿Nos... conocemos de algún lado?— preguntó la chica algo dudosa.

—Bueno...— respondió Inuyasha no muy seguro de que contestar, buscó a su novia con la mirada que se apresuró a contestar por él.

—Has visto su foto el año anteriór ¿te acuerdas?

La chica pareció meditarlo por unos instantes, tal vez más tiempo del que debería hasta comprender perfectamente a que se refería su amiga.

—¿Puede ser posible que él... ?— preguntó.— No... es una estupidez... Inuyasha ahora es un alma como me dijiste, Kagome...

—Si fuera un alma, no estaría acá.— aseguró el chico.

Rin se cubrió la boca con una mano, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de comprender.

—¡Eres tu...!— gritó, aunque ahogó un poco su voz con su mano.— ¿¡Pero como...!?

—Es una historia muy larga y complicada... —comentó Sango.— Aún no se si yo misma la entiendo...

—¡Hola a todos!

El joven de ojos de un azul casi negro y cabello amarrado con una coleta apareció tras Inuyasha con una radiante sonrisa. Sango se ruborizó, pero al instante frunció el seño y tomó a Rin de un brazo mientras la arrastraba lejos de allí.

—¡Mojor te la cuento ahora!— repuso furiosa la de cabello castaño.

Miroku suspiró e Inuyasha posó una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa pícara.

—Dale tiempo y no seas tan impulsivo.

—Pero... tiene unos hermosos encantos... — se excusó.

—Intenta resistirlos.— gruñó entre dientes el chico de ojos ámbar.— Ya entiendo el por qué de la linda abofetada que te dio esta tarde.

Miroku rió con amargura recordando el agudo dolor que había dejado marcado Sango en su mejilla derecha.

La única chica presente comenzó a reír como loca, lo que llamó plenamente la atención de Inuyasha. Por su mirada de dulzura, Miroku intuyó que se mantenía "embobado" con aquella hermosa jovencita de cabello negro, aunque no se atrevería a coquetear con ella, sabía que su amigo se olvidaría de su relación de amistad al momento de cobrar venganza. Mejor dejarlo como estaba, le agradaba mucho más así: imnotizado y con el autoestima bastante alto.

—Ha... por cierto... ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

Kagome alzó los ojos a él con admiración.

—Es hermosa... me encanta de verdad... ¿Pero de donde sacaste el dinero para comprarla? Cosas como estas estan bastante caras...

Inuyasha comenzó a reír otra vez.

—¿Cara? Esta muñequera es una de las más baratas de la tienda, pero tampoco quería comprarte una de las más caras, eran muy extrabagantes, como para viejas ridículas que intentan aparentar fortuna... esta me recordó a ti: simple y delicada... así eres.

Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a brillar de la emoción, deseaba abalansarce hacia él y besarlo con todas sus ganas, pero no debía olvidar que se encontraba en un lugar público y con uno de sus amigos frente a ellos.

—¿Pero de donde sacaste el dinero?— repitió.— A no ser de que hallas hecho un gran sacrificio por esto y... no creo que halla valido la pena...

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

—No fue un sacrificio, es más, apenas gasté un poco de mi fortuna.

—¿¡Fortuna!?— exclamó Kagome.

—Si, mi padre es un empresario multimillonario... ¿Qué no te lo había dicho?— indagó con una expreción distraída.— Esa es otra de las razones por las que soy perseguido por las mujeres: interés.

La chica agachó un poco la cabeza. Así que era un multimillonaro... esa era una gran noticia que ni siquera se imaginaba, aunque Inuyasha no lucía como uno, sino como un estudiante normál... Pero si era verdad que lo era...

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de sus padres pidiéndole a él que se relacionara con gente de mayor categoría, la familia Higurashi no era una de las más adineradas de toda la ciudad, simplemente se mantenían ella y su madre con el sueldo de ella y el seguro de vida de su padre ya fallecido hacía años atrás...

¿...y si... se trataba todo de asuntos económicos...? ¿Sería capas su familia de exigirle a su hijo relacionarse con hijas de familias ricas y no con ella...?

Un golpe de posó sobre su cabeza haciéndola despertár de sus pensamientos. Inuyasha la fulminaba con la mirada ya intuyendo en que pensaba, como siempre.

—Deja de pensar estupideces, Kagome.— la regañó.

—¡Pero...!

—Sabes que yo NUNCA sería capas de dejarte por tu pocisión sociál respecto a la mía. Tampoco coquetearía con otras chicas que solo son puras interesadas.

Kagome lo contempló con aquellos ojos brillosos que él tanto odiaba, aquella mirada de compación y súplica, aunque esa vez, estos exigían una explicación... una explicación a una resignación.

—T-también... opino que no es simplemente por eso, alguien que no te conoce y no sabe nada de tu pocisión sociál también se puede sentir atraída... eres muy lindo... —su voz tembló un poco.— algo así como un Roméo... p-pero... en mi caso... yo a Julieta no le llego ni siquiera a los talones... A-apenas soy... una niña que no le encuentra el sentido estar a tu lado... no te merezco... yo no...

—¡¡¡KAGOMEEEE!!

Inuyasha se separó de su amigo de un bruzco ademán y sujetó a su novia por los hombros mientras le clababa la mirada duramente, tal vez con un poco de dolor en lo más profundo.

—¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES COMO ESAS!— le gritó sacado de sí.— ERES IRREMEDIABLEMENTE HERMOSA, SOLO QUE NO SABES DARTE CUENTA ¿POR QUÉ TE DESVALORISAS COMO SI NO VALIERAS NADA? ERES LA RAZÓN DE MI EXISTENCIA ¿¡CÓMO DEBO EXPLICÁRTELO!?

Se había cedido con el tono de voz, varias cabezas curiosas se habían girado para verlos pero no le importó, solo le interesaba la opinión de Kagome, ella estaba crellendo que no lo merecía... era una tonta... ¿Quién se lo merecía más que ella? ¿Y quién la merecía a ella? Realmente, él pensaba lo inverso, que tal vez después de todo, Kagome era demaciado amable y que no se merecía todo aquel cariño... que era imposible de creer...

La chica le sostuvo la mirada algo shockeada, pero no dijo nada, sus labios estaban separados por la sorpresa...

—Eres mucho más que Julieta si te lo plantéas bién.— agregó él tras un prolongado silencio. Luego de eso, la soltó delicadamente, como si fuera de porcelana.— Perdón por gritarte.

—Inu... Yasha...

Sus ojos volvieron a resplandecer, pero esta vez pronosticando aquel endemoniado llanto que odiaba ver por hacerlo sentirse siempre tan culpable... Corrió a sus brazos como una niña indefensa necesitada de contención. El chico solo la miró con algo de pena y tristeza en su mirada. Cruzó los brazos tras la pequeña espalda de su compañera, acercándola cada vez más a su pecho, como si intentara que ambos corazones suyos latieran al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose uno.

—Eres demaciado bueno... —gimoteó Kagome.

—Y tú demaciado frágil... —respondió en casi un susurro.— No olvides que eres la única a la que solo amaré durante toda mi vida, por eso es que no habrá nadie más... confío siegamente en ti, mi princesa... puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea... se que no serías capás de mentirme ni ocultarme nada para herirme...

Kagome abrió los ojos de súbito, su corazón aumentó su ritmo aún más al iguál que su respiración... en su mente solo estaba presente la imagen del demonio que permanecía encerrado en su interiór... el que era el culpable de la sobredosis de enojo que experimentaba seguido...

...Si Inuyasha sabía... si se enteraba de que le había escondido aquel valioso secreto... ¿Sería capás de dejar de hablarle o de amarla? ¿Pensaría que ya no era la misma...?¿La odiaría o... le causaría repulción...? Sus brazos resbalaron por los costados de su ex-ángel con culpa... pero al mismo tiempo... ocultárselo por mucho más tiempo tambíen permitiría que la despreciara cada vez más por cada segundo que pasara en silencio.

Inuyasha se separó un poco de ella al notarla bastante extraña, y claro que lo estaba, lo que lo preocupó.

—¿Estás bién?— Preguntó con un tono de impaciencia y temor.— Estás pálida.

Su novia parpadeó por unos instantes intentando quitarse los restos de agua salada y dio unos pasos atrás para alejarse un poco. Abrió la boca, decidida... ya no iba a esperár más... era él momento...

—Ba... Ba...— tartamudeó.— He...

—¿"Ba-Ba-He"?— repitió arqueando una ceja.— ¿Realmente te sientes bién?

—S-si, no me pasa nada.— aseguró un poco más calmada.— Es que... T-tengo que...

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente... su miedo, su verdadero miedo, era que Inuyasha pensara luego, que sintiera odio o repulción hacia ella... eso le destruíria agoniosamente el alma.

Pero de sus labios ya no podía seguir brotando ni siquiera una mísera palabra, estaba totalmente de piedra, inmovilizada. El chico suspiró resignado y la despeinó en la cabeza, lo que despertó a Kagome mientras lo miraba sin entender.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa antes de que te agarre algún tipo de ataque.

-------------------------

Otra vez se encontraba allí, enfrentándose a aquellos ojos dorados insistentes, pero no iba a ceder, no iba a dejar que la dulzura de sus alagos o la dureza de sus amenazas la convencieran. Simplemente era NO, NO y NO. Un NO para repetirle que no quería que la cuidara más tiempo, otro NO para recoradarle que era demaciado pronto para presentarlo a su madre y el último NO para asegurarle una vez más de que estaba bién y que no se preocuparse más por su salud.

—Te voy a extrañar.— admitió tras la derrota.

—U-unas 18 horas no t-te matará... —aseguró ella tras ruborizarse al sentir la tibieza de la mano de su chico recorrer levemente su mejilla.— M-mañana nos volveremos a-a ver...

—Mañana... — repitió en un susurro casi inaudible.— Kagome... no quería decírtelo para que no te preocuparas pero... mis padres y yo tenemos una estadía impredecible en este lugar...

El rubor de la chica se desvaneció, también su pequeña sonrisa. Le habían dado un golpe bastante doloroso que la había dejado casi sin respiración. Su cara volvió a palidecer por segunda vez en el día, esta vez del susto. Inuyasha rió por lo bajo.

—No es para que te lo tomes así... quise decir que mi estadía no es muy predecible, no se por cuanto tiempo me quedaré, pero te aseguro que unos meses serán.

—¿Solo unos meses?— preguntó con la voz apagada.

—Te dije que mi padre es un empresario. Viaja mucho y hemos estado en varias partes del mundo.— confesó luego de un prolongado suspiro.— Yo lo convencí de venir aquí, espero quedarme hasta que cumpla los 18. Al menos, a esa edad podré quedarme aquí a vivir solo... por ti.

Kagome asintió. Habían tantas cosas que no sabía ahora de él... Inuyasha había comenzado una nueva vida, todo lo que sabía sobre él como príncipe ahora no tenían validez... ahora era diferente, su reencarnación o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, nos vemos.— se despidió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella alzó su mano para saludarlo a la distancia, pero Inuyasha rodeó su cintura con una mano y la atrajo hacia sus labios para dejar marcados en los de su novia un prolongado y profundo beso que prometía mucho más que solo amarla.

Cuando se separaron, lo contempló algo embobada por el efecto nocivo de su muestra de amor, perdida en su mirada, pero al verlo alejarse volvió en sí. Volvió a alzar su mano para despedirlo cuando ya estaban a larga distancia, tal vez demaciada. Lo que le produjo una extraña sensación de frío en su cuerpo... pero bueno, después de todo, era el primer dia que lo veía, aún habían otros... eso esperaba...

Dio media buelta y entró en su casa.

---------------------------

Sacó el celular que no paraba de sonar como loco de su mochila, que había dejado tirada sobre su amplia cama desde que había llegado, hacía unas 6 horas.

—Dime.— contestó tras leer el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

—Estoy desesperado... —confesó la voz de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono.— Creo que... la amo... ella es... es... hermosa, perfecta...

Sonrió, le causaba una gran felicidad oírlo de aquella manera, eúforico y desesperado a la misma vez, recordaba haberse sentido así en más de una ocación. Sobre todo en el momento en que comenzó a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su princesa.

—Seee... hermosa y perfecta la abofetada que te dio por PER-VER-TI-DO.— le recordó en tono de burla.— Sango no es ninguna niñita tonta, la conozco bastante bien, así que si quieres ganarte su simpetía será mejor que la trates como un caballero.

—¡Pero me ofendes... si soy todo un caballero...!— contradijo con aquel tono de inocencia.— Lo que me entristeció un poco fue lo que sucedió cuando me vió, apenas me miró y se marchó... doloroso...

Lo único que el pelinegro pudo hacer fue reír un poco.

—Si... rie cuanto quieras... tu estás muy feliz con aquella hermosa niñita...

—Sep.

—Eres mi envidia.— admitió.— pero bueno, ya elaboraré un plan de conquista para Sanguito... Mientras tanto... —al otro lado se holló un fuerte bostezo.— A dormir...

—¿Ya, tan temprano?— preguntó.

Observó el reloj posado en su mesa de luz... y... si... ya era pasada la medianoche. Suspiró y se despidió de Miroku. Caminó hasta la amplia ventana que daba al gran jardín nocturno alumbrado por los reflectores de patio. Era imposible ser tan joven y tener una fortuna como esa, algo que a no todo el mundo le sucedía, debía admitirlo... con tan solo ver su manción, su cuarto o su jardín dirían que era un suertudo, pero no era suerte. Su padre le había contado que para llegar a eso, él y su padre (por ende, su abuelo) debieron hacer innumerables sacrificios... "toda cosecha trae sus frutos..."

Se tiró en su cama (matrimonial, le gustaban las camas amplias) y contempló el techo pensativo. Aún su mente no había comprendido totalmente que ya la había encontrado, que ya había dado con la razón de su existencia... con la princesa de sus cuentos... de los que su madre le leía de niño.

—_No puedo dejar de pensar en ella... en ningún momento... No puedo no verla... quiero... revivír aquellos tiempos... con ella..._

Sonrió, esperaba que Kagome no lo matara por lo que se le había ocurrido. Estaba decidido, iba a hacerlo... Ya mismo...

--------------------------

La ventana estaba abierta; Gran ventaja. Ya muchísimo trabajo había sido escalar por la pared hasta el segundo piso. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana para recuperar el aire y las fuerzas, había costado más de lo que se imaginaba.

La oscura habitación femenina olía a ella, exactamente a aquel embriagador perfume a frezas... igual que antes... igual que siempre... Se puso de pié y caminó silenciosamente hasta su cama. Podía revivir aquellos momentos, era poca la deferencia, solo que ahora no arrastraba consigo una túnica blanca y la sencación de ser más ligero sin tener sus alas que ya no estaban.

Kagome dormía plácidamente, igual que toda su vida: Tranquila, dulce, ajena al peligro que acechaba el mundo... como si solo existiera la paz cuando cierras los ojos y te dejas llevar... Quitó un mechón de pelo de su cara, se inclinó más y rozó sus labios con los suyos apenas. Al separarlos, ella frunció un poco las cejas tras luego abrir los ojos con pereza.

Aquella mirada no parecía asustada ni enojada, sino tranquila y compasiva. Alzó su mano y la posó en su cara dejando una leve caricia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que se presentara en su habitación a esas horas de la noche... pero seguramente para ella era normal, aún seguía algo adormilada, seguramente crellendo que él jamás la había dejado.

—Inuya... sha... — pronunció su nombre.— ¿Que...?

—Te dije que no podía pasar más tiempo lejos de ti, princesa.— repuso exponiéndole una sonrisa ultimamente muy típica.

Kagome abrió los ojos de súbito, ya entendiendo la situación.

—INUYASHAAAA!!!

Se sentó de golpe y él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos asustado. Kagome se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había gritado. Intentó guardar silencio para escuchar si su madre se acercaba a comprobar el orden, aunque toda la casa parecía pasífica.

—¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?— exclamó en el tono más bajo que pudo.

—Feh! Solo vine a verte ¿Hay algo malo en eso?— preguntó frunciendo el seño.

—No... ¡Pero si a la una de la madrugada!

—Te dije que ya no puedo estar lejos de ti sabiendo que podemos seguir juntos.

Kagome pareció meditarlo por unos instantes, decidida a responderle con algo contradictorio, pero decidió callarlo, derrotada en la discución.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿No te acuerdas de quienes somos?— indagó arqueando una ceja.— Lo que siempre Romeo hacía con Julieta, visitarla en las noches cuando nadie se enteraba, pasarla juntos.

—Ya te dije que no soy Julieta.— reprochó ruborizándose.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza por unos instantes y luego la contempló con aquellos ojos dorados y brillozos. Volvió a acercarse a ella y se sentó a su lado mientras era contemplado por una intimidada Kagome.

—Al menos... dejame cuidarte como antes, no me lo impidas, te extraño demaciado.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Se inclinó hacia su pecho y lo abrazó.

—Como antes... — repitió las palabras de su ex-ángel.— Gracias... te amo.

Las mejillas del chico se tiñieron levemente de rosa, pero no dijo ni una palabra, sino que dejó que las caricias, las miradas y los latidos de ambos corazones como si fueran uno se comunicaran por sí solos.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!! Espero q este capi largo les halla gustado, puse todas mis ganas en él _ no como el anterior jeje... Ha, un consejo ya q hablamos d eso... (NUNCA intenten escribir algo con sueño, sin inspiración y sin ganas...)

Este creo q ha sido bastante romántico, bue, ustedes opinarán... yo n soy buena para opinar de mis propias creaciones n_n

En respuesta a un review, creo q el fic llegará de los 30 a 35 capitulos, osea, de 6 a 10 más aprox. es q aún no se bien cuanto tendrán... pero se q varios.

Bueno creo q es todo (igual siempre me olvido d poner algo :( mmm...)

Grax x tantos reviews amigas!!! y grax tambien a las q me dijeron q se hicieron cuentas para comentar de este fic ñ__ñ tomo muy en cuenta las acciones... como ese dicho "la intención es lo q cuenta, no importa como sea lo que das".

Suerte!!!

PD: perdon x los HORRORES de ortografia!!!!!


	25. Confrontación

Capítulo 25: Confrontación

No podía ser un amanecer perfecto, el que había esperado por toda su nueva vida humana: estar junto a ella, a su lado... cuidándola otra vez. Se había dormido sentada, pero entre sus brazos, mientras la acunaba.

—Kagome, eres... maravillosa...— le dijo suavemente, sintiendo su dulce aroma, pero sabía que no lo oiría, permanecía profundamente dormida.

Ya no tenía noción del tiempo, solo estaba seguro de que ya había amanecido por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana abierta, su habitación tenía un tono luminoso claro, casi puro.

La abrazó un poco más para acomodarla mejor. No había dormido mucho con tal de revivir aquellos viejos tiempos... Y pensar que cuando se habían conocido "oficialmente" podría jurar que hasta fue capas de despreciarla... Era un monstruo anteriormente, y claro que lo era... pero ahora, finalmente, se había desprendido completamente de sus lazos con aquella sangre de bestia. Ahora era un simple y puro humano, como su protegida.

La calma fue interrumpida por la musiquita proveniente del teléfono de Kagome, sobre la mesita de noche. Apretó los dientes rogando que aquel sonido no la despertara, se estiró, tomó el celular y volvió a su lugar en poco menos de unos segundos... Se trataba de un mensaje...

..."Kouga Wolf"...

Recordaba vagamente aquel nombre, sabía que se trataba de una persona a la cuál debía odiar por ciertos motivos amorosos si no se equivocaba... el pretendiente de Kagome si es que estaba en lo cierto...

Entrecerró los ojos con la fantasiosa idea en su mente de poder derretir el pequeño artefacto con solo aquella mirada tan penetrante que le daba, pero era especialmente por el nombre... como si fuera un tabú o algo peor. Abrió la casilla de mensajes.

Se mordió el labio inferior pensando millones de maldiciones para aquella persona que ya había olvidado por completo. Así que seguía pretendiendo a SU novia... chiquillo ingenuo... Nadie iba a quitársela, ni hacerlos separase... por nada del mundo iba a dejarla. Ni menos por un estúpido pretendiente... Sonrió, pero si ya había perdido: Kagome era su novia, fin de la historia.

Con su sonrisa ya transformada en un modo macabro, seleccionó la opción "_Answer _(_Responder)_".

"_Perfecto, a la salida del Instituto entonces. Nos vemos_."

"_Send (Enviar)"_

—Estúpido... —susurró dejando el celular a su lado.

—¿Pasa... algo...?

Kagome alzó la cabeza perezosamente y lo contempló con la duda en sus ojos. El chico parpadeó por unos segundos mientras borraba todo rastro sospechozo de su cara.

—No, nada. Sigue durmiendo, aún es demaciado temprano.

Ella asintió y volvió a acomodarse para quedar completamente dormida otra vez.

----------------------

Esa tarde hacía tanto calor como el día anterior, pero el pronóstico aseguraba que la temperatura comenzaría a bajar concorde a los días fueran transcurriendo.

Inuyasha estaba bastante raro, apenas hablaba y siempre permanecía observando el reloj de su muñeca. Le preguntó varias veces si estaba todo bien, a lo que solo afirmaba con la cabeza sin decir más nada.

—Bueno... hasta acá llegamos...— anunció Inuyasha al llegar a las puertas de salida del Instituto.— Debo irme por otro camino hoy.

—Pero...— comenzó a protestar su protegida sin entender palabra.

—Nos vemos mañana.— Repuso cortante.

Se separó de ella como si nada, ni siquiera una sonrisa, ni un beso de despedida, ni nada... Se quedó atónita contemplando su silueta marcharse... ese día había estado más raro que de costumbre ¿Estaría enojado por algo?

—Hora de aclarar ciertos asuntos... —se dijo a sí mismo cuando estaba ya a pocos metros de la fuente central de la plaza.

Su presa permanecía allí, con un aire distraído contemplando el agua circular por la fuente. El muy imbécil creía que Kagome iba a visitarlo... Volvió a sonreír con malicia. Esos días de pretenderla quedarían atrás al aclarar asuntos seriamente con Kouga.

—Si estas esperándola, ella no vendrá.— Notificó con su voz más amenazadora.

El joven de ojos azules alzó la cabeza a él y lo examinó detenidamente.

—¿Quién eres?

—El "desgraciado" que se atrevió a arrebatarte el corazón de Kagome. —aclaró cruzándose de brazos al repetir irónicamente sus palabras.— ¿Te suena?

El joven de ojos azules y cabello negro lo contempló atónito. Sus ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, examinándolo por completo. Ahora lo recordaba: Kagome le había dicho barias veces que estaba enamorada de alguien más...

—Así que... tu eres aquel "usurpador"— sonrió con ironía.— No estas nada mal, podrías competir conmigo... pero no me superarías mucho.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Inuyasha encrispó las manos en puño intentando contener la rabia. ¿¡Encima de todo lo estaba subestimando y humillando de esa manera!? Por cada segundo que pasaba frente a él se sentía cada vez con más y más ganas de estrangularlo... era un estúpido fanfarrón.

—Así que eres tu... — Kouga caminó lentamente hacia él con aire de superioridad.— Apenas eres un chico... mucho menor que yo si veo tu uniforme.

—¿Algún problema con eso?— ladró intentando no hacerse daño en las palmas de las manos con las uñas.

—Un mocoso sin experiencia ¿no?— sonrió con ironía ya a pocos pasos de él.— Dime ¿En donde estuviese durante todo el verano?

Inuyasha alzó más los ojos hacia él, serio, ya casi olvidando el rencor. Sus puños se aflojaron al analizar su pregunta. Durante el verano... pues había estado viajando con sus padres... pero para la vida de Kagome, él había desaparecido.

El de ojos azules frunció el seño colmado. No podía soportar que Inuyasha hubiese lastimado de esa manera a Kagome, sabía que la había dejado por los rumores que corrían por la razón de la tristeza de ella y eso fue lo que más le molestó, intentó consolarla... pero no hubo caso..

—¡ESCÚCHAME!— le gritó mientras lo levantaba por el cuello de su chaqueta gris. Lo fulminó con la mirada ante su silencio, pero Inuyasha seguía con aquella mirada seria desde la última pregunta que había hecho.—¡Kagome estuvo todo el verano terriblemente afectada, no hablaba con nadie más casi, no se lo que pudiste haberle hecho, pero ella estaba bastante mal, apenas aceptaba ayuda, no salía de su casa ni nada!¡Intenté consolarla pero no me escuchaba!¿¡Donde has estado!? ¿¡Y te haces llamar "su novio"!?

Inuyasha volvió a quedarse en silencio, serio, incapaz de decir nada. Las palabras de Kouga eran muy dolorosas. Kagome nunca le había contado que se había sentido tan mal... no quería imaginársela en aquella forma de ser.

Kouga apretó los dientes furioso por su indiferencia y le propinó un puñetazo de lleno en la cara. El chico calló al suelo, pero ni siquiera fue capas de quejarse; Sentía un agudo dolor en su mejilla derecha, pero lo ignoró, no iba a permitir que Kouga se aprovechara y lo humillara como se le daba la gana.

Se puso de pié sin mirarlo a la cara. Iba a tragarse su orgullo por al menos una vez.

—Se lo que hice, y se que estuvo mal descuidarla tanto. Pero... juro que... eso ya no volverá a ocurrir.— volvió a encrispar las manos en puño, rabioso, pero más consigo mismo que con su enemigo.— Prometo ya no descuidarla... ¡ESTA VEZ VA EN SERIO ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO VER TU CARA EN EL MEDIO!!!

Esta vez le sonrió triunfal, no se sentía culpable ni nada por el estilo, lo que pareció molestar a su enemigo de ojos azules. Este se abalanzó sobre él amenazadoramente con el puño en alto. Este lo detuvo con su brazo y lo empujó lejos.

—¡ENTIENDE QUE YA PERDISTE!— exclamó riendo con malicia y le devolvió el golpe en la cara que el otro lo tomó desprevenido.

Ninguno de los dos dejaban de gritarse ni de dejar de golpearse, a pesar de tener una diferencia de edad no muy alta, sabían manejar la situación bastante bien. Pero, a pesar de todo, Kouga no dejaba de ser un poco más rápido, lo que hizo que frenara un ataque de su enemigo y aprovechara esa oportunidad para propinarle un golpe en el estómago.

-----------------------------

Era preocupante, apenas le había dirigido la palabra... recordaba que le había hecho algo parecido el último día que había pasado como ángel: permanecía pensando en una forma de pedirle que fuera su novia... hasta la había tratado algo mal por haberlo interrumpido... pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, lo que se lo hizo saber a sus dos mejores amigas.

—¿De verdad no sabes?¿Pero desde cuando está así?— preguntó Rin con algo de pena.

—Desde esta mañana. Cuando me desperté para venir, solo me despidió y sin decirme más nada se fue a su casa con aquella cara seria.— respondió.

—¿Y no notaste alguna razón por la que se comportara de esa manera?— Indagó Sango.— ¿No será que habrá estado revisando cosas privadas tuyas que le calleron mal?

—¿Cosas mías?

Kagome alzó una ceja.

—¡Claro!— Acertó la tercera.— Como hace muchísimo que no te ve, capas que hay cosas de ti que no sabe bien o que simplemente no sabe... a lo mejor se enteró de algo que no le gustó haberse enterado...

—Piensa algo... —dijo Sango.

La pelinegra alzó los ojos al cielo intentando concentrarse... ahora que lo pensaba... cuando se despertó aquella mañana era porque le pareció oír la música de su celular...

—¡Los mensajes!

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar en el historial de mensajes. Palideció repentinamente al leer el último remitente.

—K-Kouga...

Rin y Sango ahogaron un grito y se pusieron a los costados de su amiga para leer el mensaje, aunque Kagome siguió leyéndolo en voz alta.

—"_Kag, hace muchísimo que no hablábamos. Seguramente te preguntarás de donde saqué tu número... bueno, una de tus amigos me lo prestó. Solo te escribía para pedirte si no nos podíamos ver esta tarde cuando salgas del Instituto en la fuente en medio de la plaza que está a unas cuadras. Necesito pedirte que me perdones por lo que pasó en la fiesta de Rin, entre otras cuantas cosas... Te amo. Kouga_"

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar presintiendo levemente en el lío en el que podía encontrarse su ángel. Conociéndolo... seguramente... Salió de la casilla de mensajes y leyó el último enviado.

—"_Perfecto, a la salida del Instituto entonces. Nos vemos_."

—¡Kagome!— exclamó Ai horrorizada.— ¡Deben estarse matando!

Sesshomaru rió por lo bajo.

—Mejor. Sabe cuidarse solo.

—¡P-pero...!

—Kag, vamos.— dijo Rin decidida tomándola de un brazo.

La chica asintió con el sobresalto en su cara. No podía creer que Inuyasha hubiera sido capaz de engañar a Kouga de esa manera tan ruin... Seguramente debía de haber un gran revuelo en la plaza con ellos dos. Intentó no imaginarse la escena mientras ella y Rin se dirigían allí a toda velocidad.

Y no se equivocaba mucho... Inuyasha y Kouga estaban en plena pelea violenta, su ángel parecía mucho más exhausto que su enemigo pero sabía como resistir. Contempló como el de ojos azules como zafiros lo golpeaba en la cara obligando a este a retroceder por el impacto.

—¡PAREN POR FAVOR!!!— gritó con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho por la desesperación de ver a la persona que más amaba ser golpeada tan brutalmente.

Al oír su voz, Kouga levantó la vista a ella automáticamente, pero Inuyasha, que permanecía de espaldas a ella aprovechó el momento para reunir todas sus fuerzas en darle un golpe lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejarlo noqueado.

—¡No... te distraigas!— exclamó golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Como lo prevenía, Kouga calló al suelo noqueado, y aunque Inuyasha sonrió un poco por la victoria, no tardó en seguir sus pasos, aunque frenó la caída con las palmas de sus manos y quedo sentado en el asfalto.

Kagome corrió hacia él y lo abrazó al cuello desde atrás mientras gimoteaba a su lado.

—¡Tonto, que hiciste!— le reclamó enterrando su cara en su espalda mientras se arrodillaba tras él.—¿¡No ves como estás!?

Inuyasha rió con amargura, pero no dijo nada. Sino que alzó su mano y acarició la cabeza de Kagome por sobre su hombro. Esta alzó la cara empapada de lágrimas hacia él, confundida.

—Al menos... ya se ter... minó.

—¡Hay que llevarte a algún hospital!— emitió mirando su cara dañada y manchada con un poco de sangre.

El chico se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la manga de su uniforme y le sonrió tiernamente demostrándole que todo estaba bien. Luego perdió un poco el color de su cara y se desmayó. La chica lo sujetó por los hombros asustada y lo recostó en el suelo. Rin corrió a su encuentro y ambas intercambiaron miradas de decisión.

-------------------------------

Sango suspiró.

—Estos dos no cambiarán más... ¿Se acuerdan de la fiesta de primavera? Estaba tan celoso que golpeó a Kouga y al perder el control se dejó ver por unos segundos ante todos los presentes.

—Suerte que todos creyeron que era su imaginación.— aprobó Rin dándole una vista rápida a Kouga que yacía en una de las camillas de la sala de la enfermería.

El chico de cabello largo estaba siendo atendida por una estudiante de ojoz verdes y cabello naranja que lo miraba con compasión, si mal no recordaba, era una estudiante de tercero, Ayame Yamasaky.

—Pero no se dan cuenta de que comparten muchas cosas en común.— la interrumpió Sango.

—¿Cosas en común?— Rin arqueó la ceja.—¿Qué pueden tener en común dos personas que se odian?

—Son orgullosos, pelean por lo que quieren hasta conseguirlo y... ambos están enamorados de la misma persona...

Ayame solo frunció el seño molesta y Kagome volteó hacia su amiga por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación con algo de incomodidad.

—Ya deja de decir esas cosas... —argumentó sonriendo incómoda.

Regresó a su trabajo, volvió a remojar el paño en agua fría y lo refregó suavemente por las heridas de Inuyasha limpiando todo rastro de sangre y tierra, lo hacía mejor que cualquier enfermera... con una dulzura incomparable.

El chico permanecía totalmente inconsciente, exhausto y abatido. Kagome le corrió el flequillo húmedo de la cara y le sonrió levemente. No estaba tan enojada después de todo; lo había hecho para protegerla ¿no?

Los ojos dorados de su ángel se abrieron lentamente, demostrando confusión al encontrarse en aquella sala desconocida. Aunque toda su atención se concentré en Kagome al instante.

—¿Q-que...?

—Shhh...— lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.— Estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste, pero tranquilo, no estoy enojada... solo te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer jamás.

Inuyasha la contempló con algo de desconcierto, pero luego asintió. Se sentó sin problemas y recorrió la sala con la vista, aunque su expresión se endureció al ver con quien compartía aquella sala.

—¿Tiene que estar ESE acá?— preguntó con sequedad mirando a Kouga que aún permanecía dormido.

Rin y Sango rieron, aunque Rin le sacó la lengua molesta.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Primero q todo... feliz primavera!!!!!!!!! n_n jaja

Y grax por todos sus reviews, con veinte mas llegamos a los 200!!!! wiiiiii!!!! JAJA

No tengo mucho q decir, solo q espero q hayan disfrutado d este capi!!!!

Nos vemos!!!


	26. Ángel Herido

Capítulo 26: Ángel herido

—Estas raro ultimamente.— le confesó la chica tras verlo aparecer ante sus ojos.— ¿No te pasa nada malo?

Su ángel sustituto ya no era el mismo de antes, acostumbraba visitarla todas las noches para comprobar que todo estubiera en orden y si la encontraba despierta, la saludaba antes de irse o la despeinaba como a una niñita pequeña.

Pero ahora era completamente diferente, desde hacía casi un mes, Sesshomaru la miraba con aquellos ojos fríos que solía mostrar todo el tiempo, pero esos ojos eran mucho más fríos que de costumbre, más intensos, tal vez demostrándole dolor y traición a la vez. Kagome entreabrió los labios ante aquella mirada con la que había empesado a mirarla desde hacía tiempo...

—No me pasa nada.— repuso secamente y, sin darle tiempo a la chica a responder, desapareció.

La incomodaba mucho no saber que transitaba por su cabeza, Sesshomaru era el tipo de sujeto callado que no demostraba sus sentimientos a nadie y no dejaba que nadie se interesara en saberlos, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba saber el porque de ese nuevo trato que tenía con ella.

------------------------

—No puedes tener tanta suerte, Kagome... —se lamentó Rin mirandola con resignación.— Es un don que solo tú puedas ver a nuestros ángeles.

—Si quieres ver a tu ángel sería mejor pedírselo tu misma ¿No Kag?— preguntó Sango.

Kagome rió con un poco de pena sin saber que responder; Tal vez Ai le concedería amablemente el deseo a su protegida, pero no pensaba lo mismo de Sesshomaru... Recordando el asunto con él, cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo libre con él, se encargaría de preguntarselo. Mietras tanto... seguiría con aquella gran duda... ¿Qué le trancitaba por la cabeza? Hacía casi un mes que la trataba tan secamente ¿Es que había hecho algo tan mal como para tratarla así? ¿Y si era así, que había sido eso tan malo?

Pero por otra parte, recordaba la primera vez que ella misma había tenido que rogarle a Inuyasha para que se quedara junto a ella, visible. Sonrió como una ingenua, a lo que sus amigas detectaron al momento en que pensaba.

—_De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas. —suspiró.— Bien, supongo que ahora debo desaparecer para que retomes tu vida normal. _

—_¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamó la chica saliendo de la cama.— ¿¡Cómo que vas a irte!?_

—_¿Acaso creías que iba a estar cuidándote como debo hacer mientras tú me observas? Estas loca._

—_¡Pero no puedes irte, ahora se tu secreto! Vamos... quédate... _

—_Pero es que voy a quedarme, solo que no podrás verme, así de fácil._

—_¡Hey...!— exclamó al ocurrírsele la idea.— Te prometo que seguiré guardando el secreto, jamás diré nada y mucho menos si estas junto a mi ¿Si? Por favor..._

_Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pensándolo._

—_Bien.— aceptó rendido por su insistencia, aunque su cara no demostraba mucha felicidad._

—Siempre que pone esa carita es porque... —le susurró Sango a Rin con picardía.

—¿Piensa en Inuyasha?— terminó la frace la otra amiga.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué hay con Inuyasha?

La testaruda voz de Kikyo provocó que Kagome saliera de su ensueño tan rápido que la mareó, pero se recuperó al instante cuando la chica de cabello hasta la cintura se paró frente a ellas con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Que raro tu escuchando nuestras conversacions.— La atacó Kagome con el ceño fruncido inetentando controlar su enojo y las concecuencias de él.

Kikyo rió con descaro.

—Es que... debes entender como es este asunto, Higurashi... ¿Nunca te ha pasado que cuando alguien pronuncia el nombre de la persona que amas lo escuchas, no importa lo lejos que esté el que lo pronuncia?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y estrujó su falda por bajo la mesa. Odiaba oírla refregarle en la cara lo mucho que amaba a su ángel ¿Que parte del "es mi novio" no había entendido? Hacía un mes que aque asunto estaba en flote, desde la vez que Inuyasha y Kouga había tenido su pelea. Kikyo había entrado a la enfermería irrumpiendo la calma y abrasando a Inuyasha al cuello frente a ella, claro que entre él rápidamente se la sacó de encima, pero no cubría la falta que ella estubiera enojada con él durante casi una semana. Luego de eso, había estado todo el tiempo persiguiendolo e interrumpiendo sus conversaciones... Lo que más le molestaba era que Inuyasha no encontraba las palabras para quitársela de encima, simplemente Kikyo no lo entendia, o no lo quería entender.

—¿A qué me dices, Higurashi?— le preguntó encorvándose para estar más cerca una de otra.

No respondió nada y siguio apretando los puños en torno a su falda dejándola completamente arrugada.

Kikyo si irguió al no obtebner respuesta y alzó la voz para que todos los del aula la olleran.

—¿Y, que opinan chicas?— preguntó.— ¿No creen que Inuyasha Taisho, el chico de tercer año, más apuesto del Instituto?

Varias chicas afirmaron a coro, hubo algunos silvidos cursis y otras maldiciones por parte de algunos alumnos celosos.

—¡Yo opino que si!— continuó Kikyo.— Y pronto será completamente mío, Higurashi. Así que ándate con cuidado, no entiendo como pudo haberse fijado en tí estando yo enfrente, tal vez no me vió presente, esa será la explicación.

—O te habrá confundido con algún animal del zoologico.— comentó Sango poniéndose de pié y amarrando su mochila al hombro.

La campana sonó y todos se pusieron de pié para volver a sus casas. La rival de Kagome se posó en la puerta bloqueando la salida a Sango que habría sido la primera en pasar.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Mira.

Kikyo le entregó una pequeña hoja de papel dorada. Sango la examinó con ojos dudosos, aunque luego su expreción cambió a una de sorpresa tras leerla completamente.

—¿¡De donde sacaste esto!?

—Shh... es nuestro pequeño secreto, pero puedo compartirlo contigo.

—Quiero una respuesta AHORA.

Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, bueno. Ayer por la tarde nos reunimos mi Inuyasha y yo y él me entregó esta invitación personalmente.

—P-pero este era... el trabajo de Kagome... es imposible que... Inuyasha jamás mencionó invitarte...

La pelinegra efectuó una media sonrisa mientras le arrancaba la invitación de las manos a Sango que la contempló estupefactya.

—Tal vez tenga secretos para su novia ¿No crees? Chao

Kikyo dió media buelta y salió por la puerta riendo por lo bajo. Kagome y Rin fueron al encuentro de Sango y por sus miradas, ambas le exigiron una explicaciñón por aquella cara que tenía.

—Ki-kikyo tiene...

Kagome frunció el seño sin entender.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— I-Inuya...sha... le-le dió a Kikyo... p-personalmente...— tragó con dificultad pensando la reacción de Kagome. Sabía que lo primero que haría sería exigirle una explicación a su novio, lo que llevaría a una pelea de nivel mayor, ultimamente discutían seguido si el tema se trataba de Kikyo, aunque por suerte siempre terminaban arreglándose, pero... ¿Pasaría lo mismo esa vez?— una in-vitación a su aniversario.

Como imaginaba, Kagome estaba aún más shockeada. Tampoco podría creer que Inuyasha le hubiera dado esa invitación con el motivo de armar una gran pelea entre ellos, justo en su primer mes oficiál juntos. Pero si Kikyo mentía sobre eso ¿De donde había sacado la invitación? Kagome las había repartido ella misma el día anterior... estaba segura de que Inuyasha no podía tener una si no las repartía, ni Kikyo tampoco.

—Kag... No irás a reclamarle a Inuyasha ¿Verdad?— preguntó Rin.— ¿Y si se trata de un malentendido? ¿Si Inuyasha no le dió nada y ella la consiguió por su cuenta?

Kagome arqueó las cejas sorprendida por el razonamiento de Rin. Tal vez si tendría razón, no tenía por qué estar enojada con Inuyasha si no tenía pruevas concretas, además, si era verdad que eso había ocurrido, ya estaba hecho, Kikyo iría a la fiesta que se aría esa noche e Inuyasha debería soportar (y ella también) sus coqueteos.

------------------------

El chico puso los ojos en blanco ya pronosticando tormenta.

—Creeme, no tuve nada que ver, Kagome... lo juro sinceramente. No le veo la razón de haberla invitado...

—Te creo.

—...yo no tengo interes en ella, además, si eso... —detuvo su monólogo en el momento mientras clavaba sus ojos ámbar en la chica con sorpresa, parpadeando confundido— ¿Qué dijiste?

Kagome rió.

—Que te creo, tontito. No tengo ni la más mínima intencion de pelear justamente hoy.— le sonrió con amplitud ante la cara de inentendimiento del chico y le tomó del brazo para seguír la marcha. — Si me dices que no tubiste nada que ver, te creo.

—¿Quien eres y qué hiciste con Kagome?— preguntó en una media sonrisa de felicidad.

Kagome solo le sonrió demostrándole que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Llegaron a la puerta de su casa en un tiempo que se les había pasado volando. Inuyasha permaneció frente a ella, incapás de depegar sus ojos de los suyos.

—Nos vemos esta noche.— le recordó la chica.

—Si... pero... te extrañaré durante todo el tiempo que estemos separados...

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que su nariz rozó la sulla, a un palmo de distancia. Kagome se ruborizó levemente por su cercanía.

—Feliz primer mes juntos.

Luego de esto, ambos labios se encontraron otra vez en un prolongado beso que volvía a prometer algo más que amor. Juraba estar con ella hasta que su vida se acabara, nunca habría otra en toda su existencia, la protegería a costa de su vida... sin importar nada, la seguiría amando. NADA iba a estropeár su felicidad... al menos...

...hasta esa noche...

----------------------------

Luego de mirarse en el espejo por enésima vez de arriba a abajo, de cada extremo y cada costura, miró al ángel de cabello rubio por el reflejo del espejo para pedir una opinión.

—¿Me queda bién, Ai?— preguntó.

—Hermosísima.

Kagome le sonrió dulcemente. Entonces ese vestido blanco le quedaba bien ¿No? Rió por lo bajo, si su padre aún viviera, la reprendería por usar un escote tan prolongado que dejara hasta sus hombros descubiertos... pero él ya no estaba con ella ni su madre desde hacía casi 10 años. Siempre lo había recordado con algo de tristeza, pero siempre habían personas a su alrededor que le recordaban lo especial y afortunada que era al tener compañía: su madre, sus amigas e Inuyasha.

—Bien, ya me voy.

—Ha ha ha... — la detuvo el ángel caminando con lentitud hacia ella, arrastrando la punta de las plumas del final de sus alas por el suelo.— Te falta algo.

Le amarró un delicado listón blanco en el pelo, haciendo una pequeña coleta en un costado de su cabeza.

—Parecería un peinado un poco infantil— admitió Ai.— Pero de todos modos, te deja más dulce e inocente, como realmente eres.

Ella asintió con agradecimiento y luego salió por la puerta de su habitación, Ai desapareció para volver a reunirse con Sango.

Aún no había oscurecido por completo, por lo que caminó por la calle hasta la residencia de Inuyasha. Estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de poder conocer finalmente su casa, hasta el momento, nunca había entrado, pero Inuyasha le había mencionado que era un lugar muy espacioso como para hacer una gran fiesta, cosa que iba a realisarce esa noche: su primer mes juntos. Tantos "si" y "no" habían dado como resultado celebrarlo, Inuyasha insistía que era un motivo para hacerlo y si era posible, lo haría cada mes, a lo que ella se habia reusado. A lo mejor de vez en cuando, pero con el motivo de "fiesta" solamente, un "aniversario" la hacía sentirse extraña, como si fuera que ya estubieran casados.

Luego de lo que serían 10 minutos caminando y ya caida la noche, entró en el barrio privado. Quedó competamente fascinada al ver la cantidad de manciones que se cernían apenas entrar a aquel barrio, casas con las que ni siquiera había sido capás de soñar por su amplitud y belleza, sus jardines parecían plazas y plazas juntas, eran henormes, algunos hasta tenían laberintos de rosales, piscinas, patios empedrados y plantas de todos los tipos inimaginables de las cuales, despedían embriagadores aromas de las flores.

Con la boca ligeramente entreabierta buscó la número 66, si no se equibocaba, la más hermosa de las que había visto hasta el momento, con casi todas aquellas cualidades que había visto en las otras pero esta poseía aún más. La manción estaba pintada de un color ocre y se asemejaba con aquellos tipos de manciones antiguas inspiradas en castillos, unque esa no era un castillo, pero era dificil adivinar por su altura y sus inumerables balcones, uno en cada habitación. Lo que más llamativo y hermoso le pareció, fué ver en las paredes las infinitas enredaderas que las adornaban, algunas llegaban hasta los balcones más bajos y los decoraban por toda sus barandillas y alrededor de las ventanas con unas flores blancas y pequeñas.

—E-esto es hermoso... —susurró inconcientemente.

—¿A que no?

Dió un brinco del susto tras escuchar aquella voz. Un joven de la edad de Inuyasha había permanecido apollado de espaldas en la reja negra que rodeaba la manción. Sus ojos azules oscuros como el mar relucieron con un brillo intenso.

—¿Miroku?— preguntó Kagome alzando una ceja tras ver como estaba vestido.— ¿Por qué traes un traje de mayordomo?

El chico le mostró una media sonrisa algo provocativa. La chica frunció el ceño de repente intuyendo el porqué de la forma de vestir de Miroku. Sus ojos tomaron un tono rojozo que él no pudo ver por suerte.

—No me digas que Inuyasha te pidio que...

—No, no, no.— se apresuró a aclarar él.— Yo me ofrecí. Es que, como sabes, hago como una especie de guía hasta la manción. Mi trabajo es llevar a los invitados a la casa por este largo camino empedrado.— mostró los blancos dintes en una sonrisa.— También, esto tiene una doble chance, acompañaré a las señoritas indefensas también, como a usted y a la señorita Sango.

—Ultimamente pronuncias el nombre de Sango con demaciada dulzura... —susurró Kagome más para sí.

Miroku le extendió un brazo de una forma cortés.

—Bueno, déjeme acompañarla.— Kagome tomó su brazo delicadamente.

El chico precionó unos de los botones del panel y la reja negra se abrió automáticamente tras anunciar un "pase".

Mientras caminaban por el largo sendero, observó fascinada aquel bello paisaje. Algunos faroles de jardín alumbraban el camino de una forma perfecta, dándole un tono mucho más mágico al lugar.

— ¿Sabe? Si usted no fuera pertenencia de Inuyasha... y si supiera que él no intentaría matarme sin piedad tras pedirle lo siguiente, —le dijo distrayéndola de su expectación por el jardín.—...le pediría cortesmente que se casara conmigo y me diera como erencia a un apuesto niño.

Kagome se detuvo en seco y fulminó al amigo de su ángel con la mirada.

—¿QUÉ QUIERE QUÉ!!??

—Bueno... como se debe imagiar, mi familia carece de herederos barones, por ese motivo, mi padre siempre me pedía que conservara el apellido como legado de la familia...

—¡Más te vale no volver a pedírmelo!— exclamó roja como un tomate, totalmente furiosa.

Dió buelta la cara para que Miroku no observara sus ojos y retomó la caminata dejandolo atrás. Lo hubiese abofeteado, pero de eso se encargaría Sango más tarde si es que ocurría la misma incómoda situación con ella.

Llegó hasta las puertas de la manción en un tiempo record. Aún permanecía completamente furiosa con el pervertido de Miroku, pero al llegar al interior, se sintió mucho más a gusto. La casa era igual de hermosa por dentro, todo perfectamente ordenado y decorado con aquel tono blanco y ocre. La música inundaba el lugar, parecía que pasaban un poco de todo, desde lo nuevo hasta lo clásico y relajante. Habían alrededor de tres mesas con comida que estaba infestada de gente, seguramente y con la fortuna que Inuyasha decía que tenía, había todo tipo de comida.

La mayoría de los presentes eran estudiantes de tercer año que no conocía muy bien, algunos casi de vista, aunque aún era muy temprano como para que comenzara la fiesta, a lo mejor llegaban más concorde al horario.

Divisó a Rin en una de las esquinas charlando con algunas compañeras del curso. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella la saludo felizmente alzando su mano, a los pocos segundos, ya estaba a su lado.

—¿E Inuyasha?— preguntó Kagome tras no encontrarlo por ningún lado.

—Recuerdo haberlo visto subir las escaleras hace como 10 minutos... —aseguró pensativa.

Ayumi, una de las chicas con las que Rin estaba hablando, también fué a su encuentro.

—Pero... yo recuerdo haber visto a una chica con él unos minutos antes.— aclaró fruncieno el seño.— No pude ver su cara, solo de atrás... podría jurar que eras tú, Kagome... creo que subio con ella.

Rin y Kagome la miraron sin entender.

—¿Una chica... como era?

—Bueno... alta, cuerpo de modelo, cabello negro y largo, un vestido un poco... —frunció los labios.— Pasado de formal, muy provocativo por así decirlo... de color negro...

Rin palideció de repente, su amiga frunció las cejas aún más, no queriendo imaginar nada antes de tiempo, pero...

—¡Esa era...!

Demaciado tarde, Rin volvió los ojos a su amiga, que ya se había esfumado de su lado. Si no se equibocaba, los celos de Kagome habían llegado a un límite demaciado extenso... no podía imaginarse como se resolverían las cosas ahora. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha no sería capás de traicionarla con Kikyo... pero Kagome era muy sencible y protegía lo que quería para no salir lastimada, igual que Inuyasha. Tal vez, esa proteccion y esos celos eran muy constantes y grandes... no demostraban tenerse confianza el uno del otro y si eso continuaba... la relación acabaría mal... muy mal...

No, eso era imposible, imposible... sabía que nada bueno causaría la llegada de Kikyo... Su corazón latía desbocado de su pecho cuando sus dedos tocaron la puerta blanca revestida de marmol de la cuál provenían algunos gemidos y risas.

—No me digas que no...— repuso una voz melodiosa.

—No... no... déjame...

—¿Y por qué?

—¿¡Y si entra alguien y nos ve!?

—¿Qué tiene?

—Dirán que...

—¿Que te amo locamente? Eso es verdad.

—Pero... —Rió con sesignación.— yo... tambien... tengo...

Sus gemidos ahogaron las voces de ambos. No... eso era una pesadilla... terriblemente imposible... ¿estaban los dos encerrados ahí?¿Haciendo... quien sabe qué...? Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y calleron mojando apenas su vestido blanco.

Despegó los dedos de la puerta al momento que oía unos pasos y la puerta abrirse ante ella, en donde unos ojos dorados, aterrados, la resivieron.

----------------------

¿En qué momento había acabado con la persona equivocada dentro de su mismo cuarto? ¿Y en qué momento se había metido? Recordaba haber entrado para limpiar la mancha de pastel que Hoshiomi, uno con los que peór se llebaba, le había arrojado a su ropa limpia.

Mientras maldecía por lo bajo, el espejo qur daba directamente frente a su puerta le mostró que esta había sido abierta lentamente por una chica de cabello negro y largo, apenas pudo ver su corronilla por sobre su hombro. Sonrió feliz, seguramente se trataba de Kagome por lo que sus ojos dorados brillaban levemente. Ahora voltearía y encontraría lo más parecido a ún ángel que jamás habría visto en su vida.

—Me sorpendiste por lo temprano que...

La chica estaba vestida de negro, un vestido que mostraba más de lo que ocultaba. Abrió más los ojos, estaba demaciado incómodo, nunca había visto a una mujer vestir de esa manera tan provocativa ni que lo mirara de aquella manera tan seductora como ella lo hacía.

—¿K-kikyo... Que...?— sus mejillas enrojecieron al momento que la observaba caminar hacia él. Los tacos de sus botas resonaban por el suelo de madera, igualando los latidos de su corazon, lentos, esperando no llegar a un paro.

Llegó frente a él y comenzó a jugar con el borde de su camisa, sus ojos permanecían lejos de él, agachados. Inuyasha contuvo la respiración; Hasta su perfume era tan seductor como ella.

—Dime... Inuyasha... —hasta su voz era juguetona y provocativa.— ¿Qué piensas de mi? ¿Te gusto de esta menera?

—Yo... bueno...

Le sonrió.

—No te hagas el inocente, yo se que lo haces para no lastimar a la ingenua de Higurashi... ella es muy... niña todavía... y no sabe nada de la vida...

Inuyasha frunció el seño molesto.

—¿Y tú que sabes de ella?

—La conosco mucho más y mejor que tú.

—Feh!— Inuyasha desvió la vista ofendido.— No sabes absolutamente nada.

—¿A no?

—No. Así que voy a pedirte que te vallas de MI cuarto.

Kikyo alzó los ojos a él.

—No lo haré. Me quedaré toda esta noche a tu lado, eres solo mío, desde un principio debiste serlo. Prometo limpiár todo el rastro de Kagome si solo me dejas entrar por un momento a tu corazón.

Dicho esto enredó sus brazos en su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente. Kagome nunca había besado de esa manera, eran totalmente diferentes... ¿Por qué motivo la había dejado besarlo? Si no mal estaba, la había dejado examinar sus labios como si ella fuera su dueña. Estaba mal, no hacía falta recordarselo...

Ella lo empujó suavemente hasta sentarlo al borde de la cama. Abrió los ojos de repente, eso estaba llegando muy lejos... La separó tomándola por los hombros y la miró desafiante.

—NUNCA buelvas a hacer eso.— ladró.

—¿Y por que no?— preguntó sonriente.

—No siento nada por ti ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

—No me digas que no...— repuso una voz melodiosa.

Kikyo volvió a abrasarlo al cuello, esta vez enterrando la cara en su pecho. Inuyasha intentó volver a separarse de ella. Tomándole cada vez más y más rencor.

—No... no... déjame...

—¿Y por qué?— preguntó ella separándose un poco.

—¿¡Y si entra alguien y nos ve!?— exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Dirán que...

Los rumores comenzarían a exparcisce, dirán que le era infiél a Kagome... ella no le creería esa vez... todo iba a acabar mal por culpa de Kikyo... no iba a permitir que su relación acabara por algo tan estúpido.

—¿Que te amo locamente? Eso es verdad.—volvió a juntar sus labios con los sullos.

—Pero... —Rió con sesignación.— yo... tambien... tengo...

...ya tenía a alguien a quien amar...

Decidido, se separó de ella completamente y se paró. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, con sorpresa: estaba completamente despeinado y desaliñado, bufó por lo bajo mientras le dirigía una mirada ascesina a la mujer que lo miraba risueña del otro lado del espejo.

De repente, toda emoción desapareció de su rostro y palideció de repente. Si no se equibocaba, lo que acababa de oír tras la puerta eran... sollozos...

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y la enteabrió un poco dejando ver tras ella a un ángel, un pequeño ángel herido.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Primero que todo, quiero pedir perdon x el retraso, es q andaba ocupadisima. Espero haberlo compensado con este capi.

Pensaron mal cuando termina la parte d kag no?????? jaja, a q no????

bue, la cosa es q n podia escribir mas xq m quedo muy extenso, peroe spero q les halla gustado!!!!

Grax x todos sus reviews y recomendaciones!!! las tomo en cuentaª!!! ya casi llegamos a los 200!!!! Ha, y gomen x las faltas d ortografia n__n

Nos vemos!!!! hasta el prox capi!!! Prometo n tardarme en ese!!!!


	27. Broken

Capítulo 27:Broken

Vió desvanecerse toda la "felicidad" que había experimentado durante lo largo del día (antes de la irrupción de Kikyo) frente a sus ojos al ver a aquel ángel, aquella trizteza reflejada en su roztro, aquella mirada opaca y húmeda de llanto que lo clababa como si una espada misma atravezara su pecho dolorósamente.

Lo primero que intuyó que ella haría sería gritarle, o abofetearlo, cualquiera de esas dos alternativas o cualquier otra sería mejor que quedarse fija en aque lugar, parada frente a él mientras lo contemplaba fijamente produciendo que la culpa creciera en su interior, torturándolo cada vez más y más. Le dolía siquiera pensar que cada una de esas lágrimas era causada por su causa y efecto mismos, irremediablemnete, lo hacía hasta odiarse a sí mismo por ocasionar aquella reacción en ella, aunque hubiese sido un mal entendido.

—Ka... gome... — balbuceó, apenas podía mover los labios por el shock que experimentaba en ese momento, aquello no podía estar pasando.— Yo... Yo... te juro que yo nunca... no creas que yo...

Kagome agachó la mirada lentamente para examinar su ropa, totalmente arrugada y desalineada. Aunque no hizo ningún comentaro al respecto, sino que se secó las lágrimas y volvió a mirarlo a la cara tras reír con amargura.

—Me lo... hubieses dicho...— susurró apenas con la voz ahogada por el llanto.— te hubiese entendido... esta no era la forma...

—¡Pero comprende que yo no...!¡Nunca tube la intención de estar con ella! ¡No sucedió nada!

—No me interesa saber que paso o no paso ahí adentro.—Lo interrumpió, cortante.— Solo te repito que no hacía falta esto, solo debías decírmelo.

Dicho esto, desvió la mirada de la suya, dolida. No podía seguir parada allí, aparentando ser la estúpida de la historia, aunque creía que ya lo era... traicionada en su propia cara... una estúpida... crellendo todo el tiempo en sus palabras dulces, sus promesas y sus engaños... Dió media vuelta dispuesta a irse lo más rápido que podía de aquel lugar, pero Inuyasha se estiró rápidamente y la sujetó por la muñeca para que no se fuera, no así como así, no sin antes aclar el mál entendido. La chica volteó con rapidez, furiosa e hizo un bruzco movimiento con su brazo para que la soltara.

—¡NO ME TOQUES!!!— le gritó.— ¡YA NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE MÁS!!¡TE ODIO!!!!

El chico entrecerró un poco los ojos, profundamente dolido por esas palabras tan crudas, fuertes, sin corazón. Pero sin embargo, era imposible que lo odiara realmente, sabía que en el fondo, ella solo experimentaba dolor, un dolor que solo requería ser apaciguado de cualquiér manera posible... y esa manera tal vez sería expresándole el enojo manifestado en rencor...

...un rencor que fué capas de ver por primera vez en aquellos ojos color chocolate, infantiles y amables, transformarse en un rojo intenso, brilloso... demoníaco...

Inuyasha se irguió un poco para verla completamente, sus ojos dorados estaban abiertos de par en par, totalmente aterrado y sorprendido a la vez por aquel repentino cambio de color ¿Cómo era posible?¿En qué momento Kagome había adquirido ese tono de color de ojos? Lo contemplaba con sumo rencor... si no mal recordaba, ya había visto esa mirada... es más, había convivido con seres semejantes a esa mirada y a ese color de ojos... pero había uno en especial que sobresalía de todos... por esa casuál forma de mirar...

—Esos ojos son de... — esas palabras flotaron de sus labios casi inmóviles por aquella sensación repentina.

Dentro de la cabeza de Kagome, se manifestaba una pequeña voz... advirtiéndole, pidiéndole que Inuyasha no pronunciara ese nombre... que no la descubriera... pero... estaba completamente inmovilizada... había sido descubierta en el peor momento...

—"_No lo pronuncies, no pronuncies su nombre..."_

—...de los demónios... de... Bankotsu...

Demaciado tarde, ya la había descubierto completamente... Sus palabras fueron dichas casi sin pensarlas por lo que intuyó, era demaciado obvio... De sus manos brotó la misma luz blanca que una vez se había desvanecido en ellas y se posó a su lado mientras tomaba forma humana mucho más alta que ella, de cabello largo y negro amarrado a una larga trenza y vestido con una antigua armadura feudal.

Lo primero que el nuevo sujeto hizo fué repasar la escena con su mirada fría, negra, cargada de resentimiento. Luego de eso, examinó detenidamente de Inuyasha a Kagome y de nuevo a Inuyasha mientras reía con descaro.

—¿Sorprendido de volver a verme, príncipe? — preguntó alzando una ceja al ver la cara de sorpresad de Inuyasha.— Veo que ahora vuelves a tener los mismos placeres que cuando eras un pobre medio Demonio ¿No?

Inuyasha aún no lograba salir de su infinito asombro, ni tampoco comprender la razón por la cuál Bankotsu estuviera dentro del cuerpo de Kagome... ni que ella se sintiera tan culpable al respecto por esa cara que poseía... el rencor en ella se había desvanecido, ahora la embargaba el miedo, la culpa y los nervios ¿Entonces es que acaso era consiente de la situación? No lo podía mirar a los ojos... ¿Era eso un "si"?

—¿Q-qué es esto?— preguntó clavandole la mirada atónita al Demonio.— N-no entiendo nada...

—Déjame explicarte...

Bankotsu sonrió con su acostumbrada malicia y rodeó los hombros de Kagome con su brazo izquierdo en un intento de "compañerismo" entre ellos. Inuyasha primero los taladró con la mirada, pero luego de eso pareció meditar algo ceriamente y los contempló sin expreción.

—Aquel dia, que ella pidió liberarte, y tu peleabas con tu otro yo, yo me transporté frente a ella, fuera de la iglesia con intención de matarla crellendo que si eliminaba la escoria de raiz, se acabaría el problema, pero tu hermano la protegió, despues de eso, fuí encerrado en su corazón, mas bien, mi escencia, pues yo partí de este mundo hace ya mucho.— luego bajó la vista hasta Kagome con aquella sonrisa maligna.— ¿No fué así, preciosa?

El corazón de Kagome latía desbocado en su pecho, aunque creía ya no poseer ningún corazón... era solo un agujero, un vacio profundo lo que sentía en vez del lugar que antes ocupaba aquel corazón. Alzó la mirada a Inuyasha, tímidamente, sintiéndose una pequeña cosa comparada con él, este le devolvió la mirada instantaneamente, una mirada intensa, con mezcla de sorpresa, innentendimiento, desprecio y enojo. Kagome, totalmente aturdida volvió a agachar la cabeza, sintiendose infinitamente culpable, no podía contradecir algo que era verdad... y que estaba claramente comprobado... lo había engañado y mentido... Ahora habían cambiado los papeles de una forma totamente loca, aunque su problema era muchísimo más grave.

—¿Eso es verdad?— pregunto con la voz ceca.

—S-si...— respondió apenas, en un susurro poco audible.

—¿¡Y por qué jamás me lo dijiste!?

Le había gritado, ella se estremeció por el miedo y la culpa, era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa manera, con tanto desprecio... como si su propia voz enfurecida la matara por dentro. Tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, decidida a explicarse al menos.

—¡Sabía que esto sucedería!¡Sabía que me odiarías si te enterabas!— alzó la voz para que la ollera claramente, aunque su mirada dorada la taladraba haciendola sentirse aún más inferior, una basura.

—¡Si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio nada de esto habría pasado! ¡Te hubiera entendido y ayudado!¿¡Por qué me lo ocultaste!?¡Me engañaste a mi, que decías amarme tanto, tenerme confianza y jamás esconderme nada!¿¡Cómo te crees que me siento ahora!?— había perdido el control de la voz, le había gritado casa cosa en su cara sin piedad, cada una de las cosas que sentía y sabía que ella estaba sufriendo por sus palabras, pero no le importaba... más que su dolor... —¿Quién más lo sabia? ¿Era yo el único estúpido que no estaba al tanto?

—N-nadie más lo sabe...

Cada una de las palabras de Inuyasha le clababan en su pecho como un afilado cuchillo, su peor pesadilla era real, el día en que la odiara completamente, el cuál dejara de quererla y la abandonara para siempre... el día de perderlo...

—Solo Sesshomaru.— corroboró Bankotsu endemoniadamente.

—¿Sesshomaru?— preguntó apenas, incapas de comprenderlo.— Así que con él no tienes secretos, pero si conmigo...

—Inuyasha... Sesshomaru lo sabe porque él estubo cuando...

—No me interesa saberlo.— la detuvo con los dientes apretados, resistiendo la tentación de volver a gritarle.

Los pasos de Kikyo dentro de la habitación resonaron hasta llegar junto a ellos, posandose junto a Inuyasha con cara de disgusto por su retraso y por su discución que no le había interesado oir. Aunque perdió totalmente el color al divisar a Kagome rodeada por el brazo de un hombre más alto que ella, estaba mucho más pasmada de lo que Inuyasha estaba y retrocedió completamente aterrada nuevamente hasta el interiór de la habitación. Pero el demonio clavó su mirada en ella, estaba levemente sonriente, aunque esa sonrisa siniestra en su cara lo hacía verse aún más aterrador para la chica. Este soltó a Kagome y en unos segundos, dio unas cuantas zancadas hacia Kikyo, acorralándola contra la pared.

—Sigues... aquí...

—¿D-de donde saliste...?— tartamudeó Kikyo.

Pero Bankotsu no le respondió. Sino que cerró las palmas de las manos en torno al pequeño y delicado cuello de la chica que comenzó a gemir instantaneamente, aunque sus gritos fueron ahogados al quedarse levemente sin repiración.

—¡Maldita perra...!—gruñó.— Vamos a terminar lo que una vez empesamos... ¡Deberías estar muerta hace rato!¡Tu pago por lo que hiciste es la muerte!¡Maldita traidora... nunca debía confiar en ti!!!

Los únicos parados observando la situación sin entender palabra eran la pareja en la puerta de la habitación, era completamente repentina aquella agreción que Kikyo estaba resiviendo por parte del demonio. Ninguno de los dos podía reaccionar viendo a la chica colorarse de un morado intenso por la falta de aire a sus pulmones.

—¡DE...JA...ME...!!!— rogó intentando safarce al aferrar sus manos en torno a las de Bankotsu.

—¡SUELTALA YA!!!

El primero en reaccionar había sido Inuyasha que sujetó al hombre por los hombros obligándolo a separarse de Kikyo que resvaló hasta el suelo tomando el aire que le hacía falta a bocanadas. Bankotsu quedó tendido en el suelo por la fuerza con la que había sido arrojado a un lado, se puso de pié contemplando a Inuyasha con odio, luego a Kikyo.

—Cuidate, perrita.— la amenazó.— Porque la proxima vez que nos veamos, juro que te mataré de una buen vez.

Dicho esto volvió de regreso junto a Kagome que lo miró con desconfianza y sobresalto a la vez y se internó en su cuerpo volviéndose a convertir en aquella diminuta luz, sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Estas bien?— le preguntó Inuyasha sosteniendo los hombros de Kikyo que aún no recuperaba el aliento.

—M-mas o menos... —Se tanteo levemente el cuello en donde relucían las rojas marcas de los dedos de su agresor.

Inuyasha frunció el seño y volvió su vista fría a Kagome que retrocedió instantaneamente, aún atemorizada por aquella nueva forma con la que había estado siendo tratada.

—Quiero que te vallas... —susurró bajando la mirada, intentando no mirarla.— Yo siempre te fui sincero... no quiero volver a verte jamás...

—¡Pero Inuyasha...!— Intentó justificarse.

—¡LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!— volvió a gritarle.— ¡YA NO QUIERO VERTE NI UN MOMENTO MÁS!¡TE DETESTO TERRIBLEMENTE!

Sin saber por qué, Inuyasha le había repetido casi las mismas palabras que ella anteriormente, antes de que él descubriera su secreto. Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano para ahogar un grito, hasta Kikyo, que permanecía aún en recuperación, le sonrió con un dejo de victoria. Seguía humillada, avergonzada... terriblemente adolorida por dentro... pero se lo merecía... Dio media vuelta y salió de allí a toda velocidad, bajó las escaleras a tropezones y atropelló a todos los que bailaban tranquilamente en la sala principal. Varios la divisaron e intentaron hablarle o deterner su frenesí deseperado, aunque por su estado de shock, apenas pudo oir algo de lo que le decían. Siguió corriendo, incapas hasta de ver a la gente a la cara y repasando mentalmente una por una las palabras de Inuyasha que tan dolorosas habían sido pero que tanto se merecía.

—"_¿¡Y por qué jamás me lo dijiste!?" _

—"_¡Si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio nada de esto habría pasado! ¡Te hubiera entendido y ayudado!¿¡Por qué me lo ocultaste!?¡Me engañaste a mi, que decías amarme tanto, tenerme confianza y jamás esconderme nada!¿¡Cómo te crees que me siento ahora!?"_

—"_¡LARGATE DE UNA VEZ!¡YA NO QUIERO VERTE NI UN MOMENTO MÁS!¡TE DETESTO TERRIBLEMENTE!"_

Salió de la manción y corrió por el empedrado camino hacia la salida. Pasó frente al puesto de Miroku sin siquiera mirarlo, pasando por alto su escena romántica con Sango que, si de no ser que estaba destrozada, se hubiese puesto terriblemente eufórica por ellos.

Sango se separó del beso de Miroku un poco lo suficiente para poder hablar mientras contemplaba la cilueta de Kagome correr a lo lejos.

—¿Esa no era Kagome...?— preguntó asustada.— ¿Qué le pasó...?

—Creo que si... —respondió, luego suspiró recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañera.—se ve que... este amigo mio no sabe como tratar a la pobre señorita Kagome... ¿Qué macana se habrá mandado esta vez?

—Me preocupa...

—Necesitará tiempo... para pensar.— sugirió, aunque mas que por Kagome, lo decía para que Sango no se fuera de entre sus brazos.— ¿En qué estábamos, Sanguito?

----------------------

Si acaso eso era un sueño, que añguien por favor tuviera la osadía de despertarla, creía hasta haberse perdido en el amplio barrio. Inuyasha ya no queria saber nada con ella y hasta era capás de comprenderlo, lo había traicionado y ocultado cosas por miedo a perderlo... pero sin pensarlo, por hacerlo, lo había perdido y de la manera más cruél...

—¡Kagome!

Una voz conocida la había llamado, supo reconocerla, de repente, su frenesí fue detenido al alguien sujetarla con fuerza por los hombros. Aquella persona era mucho más alta y robusta que ella. Alzó los ojos al hombre de cabello largo y negro y ojos ámbar, fríos, pero a la vez con una profunda calidez que reflejaba preocupación.

—¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó Sesshomaru.— ¿¡Por qué corres como si tu vida dependiera de eso!?¡Me sustaste idiota!

La chica lo contempló con ojos húmedos, Sesshomaru frunció el seño con aún más preocupación, sin entender absolutamente nada de nada de su situación. No encontraba las palabras para preguntarle lo que le ocurría, ni para consolarla aún si saber si algo andaba mal.

Kagome lo abrazó gimiendo, su llanto estaba estancado en su pecho y había hecho un gran esfuezo para no soltarlo en aquella manción, pero ahora, finalmente encontrando los brazos de alguien que sabía plenamente su secreto desde el primer momento y la entendía completamente, podía llorar en paz, de una forma desconsolada.

—¡L-lo sabe! ¡I-Inuyasha lo s-sabe! ¡Me t-trató muy mal, s-sabía que esto s-sucedería...! ¡Ya no q-quiere ni verme!¡N-no se que hacer!!!

Sesshomaru la contempló por unos enternos segundos con inetensidad, podía comprender levemente su dolor, como si el mismo experimentara aquella agonía, aunque sabía que nadie sufría en ese momento más que ella, había cometido un error, el error de callarse, de guardar silencio. Rodeó la espalda de la chica con un brazo y acarició la coronilla de su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos, con la otra, como a una niña pequeña, como siempre hacía.

—Aja... Deja de llorar por algo que no tiene caso, idiota.— optó por regañarle con el seño fruncido. Luego chasqueó la lengua.— Humanos... aveces son tan patéticos y sentimentales...

Ella sonrió por bajo su llanto, a pesar de su tono malumorado, sabía que Sesshmaru intentaba consolarla aunque sin mostrar sus buenas intenciones y sentimientos, al menos la alegraba que tuviera a alguien que pudiera consolarla, aun sin saber como encontrar las palabras para hacerlo.

Alzó sus ojos para encontrarlos reflejados en los dorados de su ángel sustituto.

—Gracias Sesshomaru... te quiero mucho...

La expreción del ángel cambió repentinamente, dejando una expreción endurecida, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sino que la soltó deparándose de ella y dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la cuál ella corría anteriormente.

—Bamos, te acompañaré a tu casa si es que vas para allá.

Kagome entornó los ojos y asintió con trizteza. Ya no iba a volver a aquella manción, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, cerca de Inuyasha pues su relación ya se había acabado ¿No? Inuyasha estaría extremadamente shockeado en esos momentos, no tenía duda de ello... pero... ya no había nada que hacer...

---------------------

—¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?¿¡POR QUE!!!!!?— arrojó todas la almohadas que reposaban en su cama de doble plaza por toda la amplia habitación.— ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¿¡EN QUE CABEZA CABE ESTO!!!?

Se sentó violentamente en la cama mientras se llebaba ambas manos a la cabeza como si inentara calmarse con eso, despeinándose más de lo que estaba. Todo debía de ser algún simple sueño... quien no pensaría eso... una locura, una completa locura... ¿Kagome, la "cistodio" de Bankotsu? ¿¡Desde cuando el mundo se había puesto tan loco!?

Dirigió sus ojos dorados, penetrantes, a la chica que aún permanecía tirada en una pared recuperando parte de la respiración, aquel demonio había intentado extrangularla sin razón alguna... ¿O si había razón? Si no mal recordaba la había llamado "traidora".

—¿Lo conocías?— preguntó secamente mientras respiraba intentado exparcir todo su enojo.

Kikyo parpadeó confundida, luego se acomodó el pelo tras su oreja izquierda mientras lo miraba sin entender la pregunta.

—N-no... claro que no.— aseguró automáticamente.— Primero creí que era un conocido mio... luego me equivoqué y me atacó sin razón... ¿Tú sabes quien es?

Inuyasha suspiró y desvió la vista de ella con aquellos ojos cerios, sin brillo.

—No te interesa. Ahora quiero que me dejes solo.

La chica se puso de pié una vez recuperada. Caminó con aquel aire gatuno hasta Inuyasha y se sentó a su lado, exibiendo aquella dulce y triunfál sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué?— preguntó haciendo pucheros.— Que yo sepa, ahora Higurashi no es un incoveniente para nosotros... es historia ahora.

Inuyasha rió con sarcasmo.

—No te olvides que todo empesó por tu culpa...

—Mejor.— repuso Kikyo con malicia orientando la cara de su acompañante con su mano para que la mirara directamente.

Luego lo atrajo completamente hacia ella al tirar del cuello de su camisa, estaban otra vez compartiendo un beso, ambos labios fundidos en uno, como siempre había debido ser... Aunque Inuyasha primero permaneció distanciado, luego se dejó llevar por sus caricias, permitiendose besarla plenamente.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!!! aka con el capi 27 a un dia de subir el primer capi de Suki to ienai, el nuevo fic que esta disponible en mi cuenta si quieren leerlo :P jaja. A este fic le queda poquito ya!!! asi que vayan disfrutando los capis siguientes que se vienen con toooodoooo!!!! jaja

Kagome la esta pasando muy mal, y Sesshomaru intenta animarla. Ahora Kikyo se las ingenia para "curar" el corazón de Inuyasha q ya bastante lastimado y confundido esta. Veremos como sigue este fic a partor de ahora...

Un saludito a todos!!!

Grax x sus review y su paciencia!!!


	28. Humillacion

Capítulo 28:Humillación

La luz apagada, una penumbra total. Sombras, sombras eran las que prollectaban su corazón en esos momentos tan lamentosos. Su mentón rozaba sus rodillas fleccionadas y húmedas. Una corriente helada recorría su alrededor, como si la ventana estubiera abierta y tragera un viento de tormenta, pero no había ninguna ventana abierta, era la simple el aura a su alrededor.

Se había lamentado tanto que ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar o pensamientos para comprender el por qué de la agobiante situación por la que pasaba. El destino le había jugado una pasada que no podía soportar.

—¿Sigues llorando?

No se había percatado de otra prescencia en la oscura habitación ¿En qué momento aquel ángel de ojos dorados había llegado? Hacía solo unas horas que se habían despedido. Él la había acompañado hasta su casa, todo el trayecto la habían pasado en silencio, con lo único audible en la calle, levemente iluminada por los faroles de luz, eran sus pisadas, luego de eso se habían despedido sin decir nada. Pero ahora, en esos momento, Sesshomaru volvía a estar presente, sentado en una de las esquinas de la cama dándole la espalda... tal vez se había preguntado como se encontraba a altas horas de la noche, imaginando la situación en la que estaba.

—...Aquel sujeto que se hace llamar mi hermano es un idiota... —repuso en voz baja.— Rin acaba de salir de aquella casa hace como dos horas, ahora ya esta durmiendo.

Kagome agachó la mirada sin responder nada. No iba a comentar nada a favor o en contra de Inuyasha, ya no valía la pena, o si es que la valía, ya no quería ni pensarlo.

—...Se que esta mal que te lo diga, pero no deberías seguir sufriendo por él, no vale la pena.

—¿Acaso...? ¿Pasó algo cuando me fuí?¿Por eso me lo dices?— preguntó apenas, sin ánimos, sin vida.

Pareció dar en lo cierto, pues el ángel no le respondió, se quedo notoriamente callado con la vista clabada en un punto alejado de ella, tal vez muy alejado. Le hubiera dicho que con aquel silencio ya lo entendía, pero prefería escuchar su respuesta.

—No es nada.— se limitó a responder.— Lo que importa ahora es que duermas de una vez, tanto tiempo en vela te hará mal.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, luego bostezó de una forma prolongada demostrando lo contrario. El ángel la contempló con recelo por unos segundos, acto seguido tomó la colcha que estaba a un lado de la cama y rodeó a la chica con ella.

—Duerme.

—P-pero... —comenzó a quejarse, volvió a bostezar.

Sesshomaru volvió a examinarla con aquellos ojos frios y calculadores. Ella pudo leer la preocupación en ellos a pesar de todo, un sentimiento raro en él, al menos, que no solía demostrar... ¿O si?¿Algun vez se había preocupado a un grado máximo por alguien? Aquella duda comenzó a crecer en su interior lentamente.

Pero el sueño era aún más poderoso que ella, ahora el frío se había desvanecido casi, apenas podía sentirlo, todo gracias a aquel hombre frente a ella que fingía descinterés, pero estaba segura de que sentía todo lo contrario.

Cerró los ojos apenas, poco a poco se encontraba más en el sueño que en la realidad siquiera. Pasados unos pocos segundos en los cuales podía sentirse flotando en la nada, un cuerpo más grande y robusto se situó a su lado y, por inercia, ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, casi sin darse cuenta.

Hubo un suspiro que la atrajo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos del todo y se separó rápidamente de Sesshomaru como si se hubiese quemado. Lo contempló asustada, como si hubiese cometido una irremediable falta (una más), pero él solo volvió a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, demostrándole que no había por qué disculparse.

Otros eternos segundos de silencio transcurrieron como si fueran horas, que fue interrumpido por la voz de Sesshomaru.

—Solo dime lo que puede hacerte felíz.

—¿He?— preguntó sin entender el origen de la pregunta.

—Lo que deseas, cualquier cosa. No quiero verte con esa cara.

Arqueó las cejas sin comprender totalmente. Algo que deseara... ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Decidió hacerle caso y pensar en algo rápido.

Lo primero que se cruzó por su mente fue la imagen de Inuyasha a su lado, pero no podía desear volver con él aunque en esos momentos fuera su mayor anhelo. Volvió a cambiar la imagen, esta vez, los recuerdos de cómo él le gritaba lo que la estremeció pero soportó la sensación desesperada de caér otra vez en aquel pozo infinito de agonía. Por ultimo, la imagen de Bankotsu se hizo presente en su mente... aquel que descansaba preso en su corazón... ¿Lo que deseaba? Pues tal vez sería separarse de él para siempre, estar juntos le había traído muchos problemas y por el cual pasaba en ese momento era el peór de todos... ¿Pero que pedir relacionado con eso?

—M-mi deceo sería desacerme de Bankotsu... pero eso es imposible.— objetó volviendo a cerrar los ojos, agotada, antes de quedar completamente vencida por el sueño.

Sesshomaru volvió los ojos a ella, contemplándola intensamente, ya estaba dormida, el sueño la había vencido completamente. Estaba sufriendo, y tal vez, la mayoría de ese sufrimiento era en vano...

—Pero... si hay una forma...— susurró para sí, meditando el anteriór comentario de Kagome.

-------------------------

—Kag... —Sango se sentó a su lado, en el banco del parque de recreación, con una expreción de profundo dolor.— ...Olvídalo... ya es el momento de que lo hagas.

Su amiga poco a poco había comenzado a ser la misma chica de antes, fría, sin ningún sentimiento expresado en su cara más que un gran dolor... sin ganas de seguir viviendo siquiera... ¿Cómo es que una persona podía entrar en tanta depreción solo por haber terminado una relación? ¿Será que tanto lo amaba?

Kagome no respodió absolutamente nada, sino que agachó la mirada intentando retener las ganas de llorar. Desde que había puesto un pié en el instituto esa tarde, había sufrido millones de miradas curiosas y chismosas de todos. Ni siquiera Sango ni Rin sabían a siencia cierta porqué ella e Inuyasha habían terminado, tal vez pensaban que era muy doloroso para ella hablar sobre eso, y es que lo era. Aunque de lo que si estaban seguras, era de que Kikyo algun papel sospechozo debía tener en el medio ya que ahora actuaba como su "remplazo"; Si, corrían los rumores de que ahora Inuyasha salía con Kikyo.

—¡Pero no lo comprendo!— se escandalizó la de cabello rebelde y en punta, Rin.— ¿¡Kikyo!?¡Mira que caer tan bajo...! Debes hacerlo, Kag, haz lo mismo que él, olvídalo todo de una buena vez.

Kagome sonrió apenas.

—Pero es que no puedo... Inuyasha... a pesar de todo... a pesar de haber ocurrido lo que ocurrió... y haber terminado, yo lo sigo amando, nada ba a cambiarlo. Ni siquiera que me halla olvidado. Si él es feliz aún sin estar conmigo, yo lo voy a entender.

—Que estúpida que eres Higurashi...

El trío no necesito alzar la mirada para adivinar de quién se trataba la nueva integrante a su conversación. Allí estaba otra vez Kikyo intentando, seguramente, refregarle a Kagome en la cara lo contentos que estaban ella e Inuyasha juntos ahora...

La chica de ojos café agachó la cabeza para no mirarla, no tenía nisiquiera fuerza ni voluntad para enfrentarla.

—¿No te decía yo que mi querido Inuyasha terminaría conmigo? Eres una estúpida en seguir pretendiendo fantasear con MI NOVIO ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?¿Por qué no renuncias a él y aceptas tu derrota?— Kikyo suspiró y luego exibió una sonrisa ganadora.— No te haces una idea de lo bien que lo pasamos el Sábado cuando te fuiste de la casa... Inuyasha hasta parecía eufórico de desacerte de ti ¿No es estupendo? Hasta creo que hasta ahora, es el mejor que me ha besado en toda mi vida... y me ha hecho el amor...

El labio inferiór de Kagome comenzó a temblar ligeramente del shock. Se lo mordió para que nadie lo notara, pero era mucho mas fuerte que ella, cada palabra que Kikyo pronunciaba era una suma más a su dolor y al encogimiento de su estómago y su corazón. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, horrorizada, al oir sus últimas dos palabras. Ya no era capás de soportar aquel dolor y aquella humillación; Si hubiese sido capás de desaparecer bajo la tierra, lo hubiese hecho. Además ¿Kikyo... había... estado con Inuyasha... realmente?

Cuando Rin y Sango se recuperaron del grito horrorizado que profirieron (pasados unos cuantos segundos), se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a defenderla, pero no se detuvo a prestar atención en lo que decían. Una vez que Kikyo se marchó sonriente y ellas volvieron a quedar solas en aquel banco bajo los abedules, se sentaron a su lado otra vez y la abrasaron para contenerla.

—No creeras en todo lo que aquella vívora te decía¡Es DES-CA-BE-LLADO!— se escandalizó Rin.— Mira que... "hacerlo" en la misma noche que se ponen de novios...

—Además, Inuyasha no es de ese tipo de hombres. —objetó Sango recordando bagamente a su nuevo novio.— Nunca lo ha hecho contigo, y eso que te conoce de toda la vida.

Kagome no despegó la cara de sus palmas, ahora recordaba los extraños "sonidos" que provebían de la habitación de Inuyasha aquella noche, pero, no había sucedido nada... ¿Pero si solo había interrumpido su "comienzo"? Negó con violencia, de tan solo imaginárselos... se le partía el corazón.

—Otra cosa.— repuso Rin.— Inuyasha no mostró ni una sonrisa chiquita en toda la noche... a lo mejor, si te extraña, tanto como tu a él.

—Lo dudo... — se autocastigo Kagome sin separar sus manos de su cara.

—Deja de lamentarte Kag... nos pone tristes también verte así... —comentó Sango.

—P-pero... él me dijo que me odiaba... que no quería volver a verme...

—¿Y si lo dijo sin pensar?— objetó Rin.

—No lo creo.

—Bueno... pero piensa que ya encontraras a otro.— Sango sonrió un poco.— Ya sabes como es esto de las relaciones románticas...

—Ya lo dije hace mucho.— Repuso Kagome cortante.— NO habrá nunca otro.

-------------------------

—Inuyasha... piénsalo mejor... ¿Pero tan malo fue el error de la señorita Kagome?— preguntó su amigo, el de ojos azul oscuro.

—Feh! Ni me la menciones.

El joven se cruzó de brazos con aire petulante y subió ambos piés al respaldo del banco que tenía enfrente. No necesitaba consejos ni ruegos de nadie con los fines de que volviera arrodillado a Kagome pidiéndole perdón de álgo, pero, pensándolo ceriamente, el no tenia por qué pedir perdón de nada: ELLA había cometido el error, como mucho, si de algo debía aceptar, le había gritado y la había hechado de su casa, solo eso. Un delito mucho menor.

—Bueno, entonces... ¿¡Por qué demonios estas con Kikyo ahora!?

Inuyasha entornó los ojos y fulminó a su amigo con ellos. Miroku parpadeó asustado por esa mirada tan penetrante que resivía en aquellos momentos.

—Sango te mando a hacerme este cuestionario ¿Verdad?— preguntó con suspicacia.

Miroku sonrió con culpabilidad, lo había pescado.

—Bueno, si, lo acepto. Pero Sanguito me hizo esas preguntas y como yo no sabía que responderle, por eso te lo pregunto a ti.

—Veo que tu noviecita y tu se llevan perfectamente bien... —gruñó por lo bajo mientras contemplaba el techo.— Te doy un consejo de amigos, Miroku, Sango es la mejor amiga de "ella"; y estoy completamente seguro de que si sigues saliendo con ella, te pasará lo mismo que a mí: Te ocultará cosas que son enscensiales que lo sepas, pero se las dirá a otro que no tiene nada que pintar en su relación.— Su seño se frunció recordando la escena de la fiesta, él no estaba enterado de nada de lo que le sucedía a Kagome. En cambio, el desagradable de su medio hermano estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con ella... era su confidente por lo que se veía...

Su amigo se mantuvo pensativo por unos segundos, repasando lentamente sus palabras, aunque no muy convencido de lo que le decía, el confiaba en su Sanguito, ella nunca lo traicionaría.

—Yo confío en ella.

—Yo también confiaba hasta que paso. —Inuyasha bufó y se sentó normalmente con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa del pupitre.— Por eso te digo; no confies tanto, no se puede confiar en la gente.

—¿Y que opinan tus padres de esto?

—Feh.— miró hacia otro lado, no iba a contestarle, no le incumbía.

Realmente, sus padres tampoco estaban de acuerdo con la decisión que él había tomado... ¿Pero que importaba? Nunca le había importado la decisión agena.

—_Definitivamente, ella no me agrada.— El hombre de ojos dorados y cabello castaño claro se paceó por la sala a grandes zancadas, como un león enjaulado.— No es para ti, Inuyasha._

—_¿Y tú que sabes lo que es para mí?— se defendió su hijo desabotonándose los primeros botones de su camisa, agobiando el calor del lugar._

_La fiesta acababa de terminar y todos ya se habían ido. Sus padres habían presenciado casi el final de la fiesta, guiados por el rumor de que ahora su hijo tenía una nueva novia presente allí, decididos a conocerla, aunque por las caras que pusieron al verla, le dieron a entender que no estaban conformes en absoluto._

—_¿Qué estas ciego?— preguntó clavando sus ojos dorados, un poco más opacos que los de su hijo por la edad.— ¡Esa chica es una cualquiera!¿Qué no viste su atuendo?No tiene clase siquiera... solo te quiere para aprovecharse de ti._

_Inuyasha frunció el seño y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Su madre lo contemplaba con suma preocupación a un lado de la purta. Su cabello largo y negro rozaba el suelo, aunque era cedozo y brillante, hermoso._

—_¿Y que pasó con Kagome? Aquella niña era muy inocente, hasta parecía sacar lo mejor de ti, mírate ahora, estas completamente malumorado... Kagome parecía un ángel..._

—_Feh! Pues de ángel no tenía absolutamente nada, madre.— la contradijo en un tono un poco más respetuoso que con el tono que le hablaba a su padre._

—_Entiendo que se hallan peleado, eso es normal en toda relación... pero... tampoco hay que tomarselo todo tan a pecho...—Izayoi se acuclilló hasta estar a la altura de su hijo, tumbado en el sillón, mientras lo contemplaba con ojos dulces.— acepta que Kagome cometió un error y a lo mejor ella quiere remediarlo._

_Inuyasha no respondió absolutamente nada, desvió los ojos de los de su madre, sabía que si seguía contemplándolos, ella lograría convencerlo; era algún tipo de "mágia" que ella siempre había tenido o algo así: esa mirada tan profunda y amable que lograba conmover al corazón mas duro._

—_¿Por qué no lo entienden?— gruñó entre dientes.— Kikyo será mi novia a partir de ahora, les guste o no, me da iguál lo que opinen los demás. _

_Se puso de pié evadiendo a sus padres, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, hecho una furia ¿quiénes se creían intentando manejar su vida?_

La campana anunció el fin de clases en ese día. Todos se pusieron de pié y comenzaron a juntarse en la puerta, apretujándose por intentar salir primero. Luego de pasar por aquella montaña de alumnos, ambos amigos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la salida.

—¿Dámos una vuelta por el gimnacio?— preguntó Miroku con una pequeña risita en sus labios.

—¿Y desde cuando haces deporte?— Inuyasha arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

El de ojos azul oscuro negó con la cabeza, incapás de comprender lo cabeza hueca que era su amigo en no saber la razón específica por la cuál DEBÍAN aprobechar para ir al gimnacio.

—En este momento, las de segundo año tienen clase de natación en el gimnacio.

—¿Y?— preguntó el de ojos dorados.

—Podemos visitarlas en los vestuarios y...

—¿¡He!? ¿No que ahora tienes novia, pervertido?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—Mirar no es un pecado.

—Pero si una buena razón para resivir una bofetada de las buenas.— suspiró.— no cambiarás jamás...

—¡INUYASHA!

Unos brazos más pequeños se colgaron de su cuello desde atras. Pudo detectar a la dueña de ese perfume tan seductor en pocos segundos sin necesitar de verla a la cara.

—Ha... Kikyo... Buenos días.

La chica se soltó de su cuello y caminó hasta posarse frente a él. Se acercó a sus labios y los besó por unos eternos segundos.

Tal vez fueron minutos para un incómodo Miroku que contempló la escena con el seño levemente fruncido, ahora estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Sango: Kikyo era una experta en el género masculino y sabía seducir perfectamente, no era nada angelical ni mucho menos inocente como Kagome, eran dos polos completamente opuestos el uno del otro.

—¿Ibas a algún lado, amor?— preguntó con aquella voz seductora tras separse de su beso.

—Pues no, princesa.— aseguró el otro con una sonrisa.— ¿Tu?

—Pensaba en ir a la cafetería que queda a media cuadra de acá, claro, contigo.

Lo sujetó del brazo y podría decirse que lo arrastró sin que antes pudiera responderle ni despedirse de su amigo. Tal vez era simplemente a la razón de que Kikyo era algo impulsiva, pero no había problema con eso. De todas maneras, no iba a negarsele a su tentadora invitación.

Llevaban puestas todas las miradas, aunque esta vez no eran de asombro como cuando estaba "ELLA" a su lado. Comenzaban a susurrar cosas que pudo oír claramente, cosas como que Kikyo si era digna de estar a su lado, que era la experta y la indicada para él, no como la "inexperta" e "inocente" Kagome. Aunque eso le produjo un poco de rabia, casi sin notarlo estaba sintiéndose con la necesidad de gritarles a todos que Kagome era tan buena como Kikyo, o tal vez mejor; Pero se contuvo, volvió a recordar que Kagome lo había humillado de una forma que no iba a perdonarla, odiaba la humillación.

Llegaron a la cafetería, parecía bastante formal y cara. Se sentaron junto a la ventana y ambos tomaron las targetas de menú sobre la mesa. Como suponía, todo estaba bastante caro, quizo imaginarse que Kikyo traía algo de dinero encima para pagar sus gastos al peor de todo, fue que ella pidió casi lo más caro del menú.

—¿Vamos a comer todo eso?— le preguntó contemplando la taza de café y varias porciones de torta de diferentes tipos que se había pedido.

—No, YO voy a comer esto.— repuso mirandolo con cautela.— Yo me pedí esta parte, que yo sepa, aún no te has pedido nada, amor.

—Ha... entiendo... — Aún fantaseaba que, siendo ella la que había ordenado tanto, se pagaría sus gastos.

—¡Ho...!— Kikyo se palpó la frente en señal de descuido.— Acabo de recordar que no traigo ni un centavo encima...

—¿D-de... verdad...?— su mandíbula se desencajó unos sentímetros.

Ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pero vamos amor... siendo más que mi novio y un gran y millonario caballero, me pagarás mis gastos...— Habló con un tono más alto de lo normal, lo que supuso que funcionaría para que los presentes olleran.

Le sonrió con un poco de dolor. No traía mucho dinero encima ese día, su fortuna había bajado un poco con los gastos de la fiesta y además debía comenzar a reponerlos lentamente lo que suponía que le costaría bastante, pues la mesada que sus padres le daban cada mes se reduciría o, si tenía menos suerte, se cancelaría momentaneamente por la "pequeña discución" que habían tenido el Sabado.

—Ho... eres un amor...

Optó por solo ordenarse un Café Simple tras exalar un suspiro. No sabía que Kikyo fuera tan aprovechadora por ese lado... y ni siquiera se molestaba en parecer preocupada.

Recostó la frente en la ventana que daba a la calle y se mantuvo contemplando el clima a travez de ella, parecía muy inestable. Las luces y la calefacción del café ya estaban encedidas.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no dejaban de llegarle momentos pasados que hubiese preferido no recordar ¿Acaso lo hacía porque la lluvia le recordaba a ella? En cada uno de sus recuerdos, permanecía presente una imagen femenina con una cara angelical, un pequeño cuerpo esbelto, y mejor que el de cualquier modelo si solo se empeñara en exibirlo completamente... Recordaba una vez haber "contemplado" aquel cuerpo, y como lo había lamentado...

_"De pronto, sintió un grito de ella que lo despertó y, junto con él, todos sus sentidos. Se puso de pié y, casi sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta de par en par..._

_Tal vez, en aquel instante, los papeles habían cambiado, porque podría jurar que en aquel momento, él ya no era el ángel... sino ella... Jamás se había tomado la molestia de observarla completamente, ya que su insano prejuicio le decía que no valía la pena porque jamás le había encontrado ni una pizca de atractivo... _

_Aunque era todo lo contrario, Kagome podía permitir que cualquier modelo pasara desapercibida al estar junto a ella. Era... totalmente hermosa... tal vez, el ángel más hermoso que jamás se habría imaginado ver..._

_Parpadeó varias veces, saliendo del trance y dio una rápido mirada al origen del grito de ella: una insignificante araña... Que le costaría la vida... pues lo siguiente que ella hizo, fue tan rápido que casi no pudo ni ver sus movimientos: Apartó al insecto de un golpe, se cubrió con la toalla que había tirado a un costado y, lo último y más doloroso..._

—_¡FUERAAAAAA!_

_... Tomó una jabonera y se la arrojó, acertándole en la cabeza. Inuyasha retrocedió un poco, cubriéndose con una mano el lugar del impacto._

—_¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA!?— Le gritó para que lo oyera entre medio de los gritos de ella, aunque a continuación, más objetos de baño se le vinieron encima. Lo que lo obligó a cerrar la puerta de un portazo para no recibir más daño._

—_¡FUERA, FUERA, FUERAAAAA!!!"_

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Alzó la mano hasta tocar el lugar en donde aquella jabonera había impactado en su cabeza; hubiese jurado que aún permanecía aquella cicatriz. Debía aceptar que no conocía a nadie mejor que Kagome, la había visto crecer durante toda su vida, fue con quién había experimentado lo que se siente ser querido por primera vez, la que le había enseñado a amar.

Volvió a susupirar, debía sacarse esos tontos recuerdos de la mente, Kagome ya era historia, ya no volverían a estar juntos, ya no volvería ni a dirigirle la palabra nunca más. Ahora era Kikyo a quien le comenzaba a demostrar su amor y con quien que ya casi había entablado mucho más que una simple relación romántica, ella era mucho más mujer... más atrevida y más adicta a la pasión, por decirlo de alguna manera...

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza retumbando en el techo del lugar. Inuyasha se irguió, despertando de sus tontas vacilaciones y tomó la taza de café que aún no había tocado, dispuesto a beberla.

Estaba helado.

Kikyo ya iba por su última porción de torta, parecía muy concentrada en su tarea que ni siquiera lo miró. Al terminar, se relamió los labios y lo contempló detenidamente mientras se paraba por sobre la mesa para alcanzar sus labios.

—No te haces una idea de lo mucho que te amo... lo pasé genial el... Sabado... —le guiñó un ojo.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado y alcanzó sus labios que volvieron a fundirse. Besar a Kikyo era algo nuevo, más apasionado, en donde podría decirse que ella era quien poseía la mayor parte del control. No supo por cuanto tiempo se mantuvo recordando las beses en las que la había besado en una misma noche...

—¿Y amor?—le preguntó tras separarse. Comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su reboltozo flequillo.— ¿Nos vamos?

Él asintió sin decir palabra, le hizo una seña al camarero que al instante le trajo la cuenta. Casi se muere al ver la suma de cada cosa que Kikyo había pedido.

—Gastaste casi 45 dólares... —dijo en un hilo de voz.— No llevo tanto conmigo...

Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? Mirar con ojos de cachorro desvalido al mesero, decirle "¿no, solo que vinimos a pasar la tarde pero la glotona de mi novia se deboró más de la cuenta...? ¿Podría fiarme?" "¿Sabía que soy el multimillonario Inuyasha Taisho que en este momento no trajo dinero suficiente para pagarlo?"

—¿Va a pagar o no?— preguntó el mesero, cortante.

—He... yo... — sonrió con culpabilidad.

—Hay mi dios, Inuyasha...— Kikyo roló los ojos.— Si vas a tardarte mucho te espero afuera, y si sigues tardando, me tomo un taxi.

La chica se encaminó hacia la salida a paso sensuál con lo que más de un hombre se volteó a mirarla pasar. Inuyasha apretó los dientes, no podía dejarlo en banda ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer?

—No tiene para pagar...— más que preguntarlo, el hombre pareció meditarlo.— ¿le gustaría pasar a la cocina a lavar un par de platos hasta pagar su cuenta?

Definitivamente, era la última vez que salía a comer con Kikyo, y la última vez que se procuraba de no llevar casi nada de dinero encima.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!! aca otro capi!!!

me encanta hacer pagar a Inuyasha por sus malos actos... muajajajaja que sufra lavando platos... Ò_Ó _

Lo que seguramente todas se preguntaran si realmente pasó algo entre Inuyasha y Kikyo... y lamento informarles que.... */&%$&()/﻿-+///%&$$... capitulo. (Lo lamento, esa parte de la hoja se me mancho con un poco de tinta.) Pero todo parece indicar que si...

El amor n es d color d rosa...


	29. Guerra interna

Capítulo 29:Guerra Interna

—Desgraciada Kikyo... —gruñó por lo bajo mientras ponía a remojar el tercer juego de tazas. Ya eran casi las 8 de la noche y aún no había terminado.— ¿¡Pero me lo hacen a propósito!?— le reclamó mesero al verlo entrar con otra tanda de platos.— ¿¡Desde cuando la gente encarga tanta comida!?

El mesero, un poco mayor que él, lo contempló con fiereza.

—Afuera llueve a cántaros y la gente aprovecha para resguardarse. Elegiste un muy mal día para no pagar tus gastos.— Dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a la parte delantera del café.— Y debo avisarte que dejes de quejarte y sigas lavando, ni siquiera has cubierto la mitad de tu cuota con eso.

Inuyasha arrojó el repasador al suelo que calló rápidamente haciendo un ruido sordo por estar empapado de agua y jabón. No iba a permitir que lo explotaran de esa manera ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía aguantar allí? ¡Además de que ni siquiera sabía lavar un mísero plato! tampoco sabía si lo había hecho bien... en su vida había tocado eso que las mujeres llaman "detergente".

—¿Hay alguna manera de pagarte lo que te debo sin lavar, precisamente?— preguntó con tono mordaz.

El camarero pareció meditar su pregunta durante unos segundos, luego salió por la puerta y volvió al instante con un delantal negro y se lo arrojó, a lo que Inuyasha lo agarró en el aire.

—Si ayudas al cocinero podría reconsiderarlo.

—Bien... —aceptó entre dientes.

Se puso aquel atuendo y salió del fregadero murmurando millones de maldiciones para aquel desgraciado camarero. Si algún día tenía la oportunidad de inaugurar un café, se aseguraría de incluir camareras solamente. Caminó por detrás del mostrador hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina, en la otra punta del pasillo tras el mostrador.

El café estaba repleto, ahora entendía por qué tantos platos para lavar... casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas... Quedaba solo una disponible... Que fue ocupada por una pareja que acababa de entrar por la puerta doble de vidrio... El de ojos dorados mantuvo la vista pegada a aquella pareja, hipnotizado, sus pies seguían moviéndose por sí solos, por lo que perdió el manejo del equilibrio y tropezó con ellos cayendo al suelo haciendo un terrible estruendo.

Las voces se apagaron al instante, por suerte, la barrera del mostrador impedía que lo vieran tendido en el suelo luchando por aclarar su mente y volver a levantarse, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía, no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que acababa de presenciar... ¿¡Qué hacía "ELLA" ahí!?¿¡Y por qué con él exactamente!?¿¡Por qué con el mal nacido de Kouga!?

—¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!? —el camarero se agachó hasta que solo él pudiera oirlo.— ¡Estas haciendo un escándalo tremendo!

Inuyasha alzó un poco la cabeza sintiendo el impacto que había recibido contra el suelo de cerámica. Había caído con demasiada violencia... estaba seguro de que le saldría un chichón por como le dolía.

—¿Quieres hielo?— le preguntó distante, poniéndose de pié.

El chico se sentó y asintió lentamente mientras seguía frotando el lugar impactado. Por suerte, el silencio había cesado y ya nadie intentaba averiguar si se había matado. Cuando ya estaba un poco mejor, se asomó por la superficie del mostrador, la vista paranómica del café era excelente desde su posición y lo mejor era que la mesa de aquella pareja estaba no muy lejos de su puesto, por lo que podía escuchar todo perfectamente... mientras que nadie lo descubriera...

El joven de ojos azules intensos suspiró con pesadez sin dejar de contemplar a su acompañante, frente a él que miraba distraídamente por la ventana; Sus ojos estaban opacados, ojerosos y levemente rojizos.

El corazón de Inuyasha comenzó a latir con violencia, Kagome tenía un aspecto bastante deplorable... ¿Era por él? ¿Por la manera en la que la había tratado? Desde que era un ángel había odiado verla llorar... particularmente, la mayoría de las lágrimas de ella debían ser por su culpa... Ya estaba comenzando a odiarse otra vez...

Una mesera le entregó un pequeño budín de chocolate a ambos. Kagome comenzó a comerlo al instante, aunque Kouga apenas probó unos bocados, luego cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

—¿Ya lo pensaste?— preguntó.

La chica dirigió su vista a él lentamente dejando el budín, luego la bajó y se removió en su asiento, incómoda. No tenía la señal de parecer responderle.

—Estas sola ahora, Kagome.— repuso con un tono de sequedad en su voz.— Quieras aceptarlo o no, ahora él ya no quiere hacerse cargo de lo que sucedió. Se que te trató mal, se nota en tu cara, el había prometido que no volvería a dejarte sola ni hacerte sufrir... Que poco hombre es...

Inuyasha estrujó su delantal hasta dejarlo arrugado ¿Pero quién se creía que era para decir esas blasfemias sobre él? Si tan solo pudiera ponerle las manos encima... pero eso incluiría anunciar que se encontraba allí y además tendría que justificar su acto... y realmente... ¿Por qué estaba tan "calmado" escuchando? Kagome ya no le interesaba en lo mínimo...

...Al menos, eso le ordenaba su cabeza...

—Ya lo se, Kouga, entiendo que quieras animarme y te lo agradezco sinceramente, pero no necesito que ayudes.

—¡Si lo necesitas!¡Necesitas olvidarte de él!

Inuyasha frunció el seño levemente al verla negar con timidez con la cabeza, parecía rehusarse a la realidad, parecía no querer olvidar lo que sentía... Su instinto le pedía a gritos que saltara aquel bajo muro que los separaba, que la abrasara y la consolara, que la perdonara y pedirle perdón por haber sido un imbécil con ella... pero... su orgullo le ordenaba otra cosa... había sido humillado y por ese motivo no deseaba ni siquiera verla a la cara, nunca más.

El joven tomó las pequeñas manos de Kagome entre les suyas (Lo que provocó un leve gruñido de cierto espía) y se irguió un poco sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de ella. Sus ojos profundos parecieron conmoverla levemente pues Kagome se había perdido observándolos, su mirada cargada de súplica de alguna manera le removía el corazón de pena.

—Yo puedo darte mucho de más de lo que él te hubiese dado. Solo dame una oportunidad...

—No-se-la-des... —susurró Inuyasha por lo bajo, entre dientes.

—Yo... — dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y separó sus manos de las suyas levemente.— No puedo, Kouga, ya no... ya no deseo saber más nada con los hombres... no quiero creer en ellos... ya no creo en el amor.

Fue como un espejo romperse para ambos, Kouga ya no poseía ni la más mínima chance de poder consolar a Kagome... e Inuyasha había perdido toda aquella pequeña esperanza de llegar a una disculpa con ella... Porque si ya no quería saber absolutamente nada del tema... Dentro de todo, tal vez estaba justificada; No quería seguir sufriendo. Igualmente, todo era por su culpa, ella ya no creía en el amor... ya no había oportunidad...

—¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día?— preguntó una voz.

Inuyasha alzó la vista al hombre con la bolsa de hielo ya en la mano que lo contemplaba con suspicacia, pero ya no tenía aquella mirada severa para escrutarlo en sus ojos ámbar, ya no. Era como si su humor hubiese caído en el fondo de un pozo, a lo mejor, no se había sentido así anteriormente porque en lo más profundo, tenía el pensamiento mezquino de saber que mientras que Kagome siguiera fiel a su amor por él, siempre podría estas bien, jamás había roto su lazo con ella...

Se puso de pié y se dirigió a la cocina sin decir ni una palabra y siquiera echarle otro vistazo al mesero ni a la distante pareja sentada a la que había espiado anteriormente. Apenas sabía lo que hacía estando allí adentro, su mente no podía estar pendiente de otra cosa, aunque alcanzarle ingredientes al chef no fue gran cosa, al menos, prefería eso a que lavar platos.

Recibió una llamada al celular por primera vez en toda la noche, parecía ser Miroku.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿En donde te habías metido?

—Estoy pagando el dinero que le debo a un café, como ayudante.— respondió con la voz notoriamente apagada.

—Hay dios de ti... con esta tormenta ni tus padre pudieron contactarte, parece que todas las líneas están interferidas... —Miroku realizó una pausa incómoda.— ¿Te pasa algo? Tu voz esta... rara...

—No me pasa nada.— aseguró, no muy convincente.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—No termino de creerte.

Inuyasha suspiró.

—Siento como si le hubiese arruinado la vida a alguien... no se que me pasa, me siento terriblemente culpable.— confesó.

—¿Y por qué no te disculpas?

—No puedo. No me creo capas.

Miroku rió con una carcajada estridente, lo que molestó un poco a su amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando te crees inferior a un reto, Inuyasha? Confió en ti, amigo, se que lograrás que Kagome te perdone si poner lo mejor de ti.

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Siempre que estas triste por ella pones ese tono.— dijo con un tinte divertido en la voz.— Me mentiste, dijiste que no deseabas ni siquiera pensar en ella, que no te importaba ya. Eres un mentiroso... Bueno, nos vemos y mañana me cuentas todo con detalle.

—Si... eso espero...

* * *

Definitivamente... no podía, esto era más difícil que habérsele confesado cuando era un ángel. Se permitiría humillarse seguramente... no cabía ni la menor duda... Si lograba al menos pedir hablar con ella... ¿Y si se negaba? ¿Y si sus amigas intentaban defenderla?

Ya había pasado toda aquella primera semana en una lucha interna por decidirse a hacerlo. Interiormente, anhelaba volver a tenerla para sí, pero no podía... era completamente difícil saber preferir entre su mente orgullosa y su corazón.

—¿Nada?— preguntó Miroku mientras prestaba atención al grueso fajo de copias de Ciencias Humanas.

—No, aun no.— aseguró tras recostarse sobre el pupitre.— No se que hacer.

—Pues decídete rápido. Ella esta comenzando a curarse por cada día que pasa, puede que si se lo dices cuando ya se halla resignado completamente, te corte el rostro.

—Ella no es así... —Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua.

—Pero si lo es una mujer herida.

Suspiró. Si seguía con esa guerra interna, no avanzaría... Además, comenzaba a sentir un leve desprecio hacia su novia actual, siempre lo llevaba por los pasillos como si lo exhibiera por un pasarela, hablaba en un tono más subido de lo común cuando se trataba de decir un cumplido y comía demasiado para su gusto, lo hacía gastar de más cada tarde en un lugar diferente, aunque ya había aprendido la lección de llevar dinero de sobra.

—Ha, creo que Kikyo esta comenzando a perder su figura... — Miroku rió por lo bajo.— El noviazgo le cae mal.

—O es eso, o quiere hacerme gastar más de lo debido.— se lamentó tras otro suspiro de cansancio.— Pero a pesar de eso, la noto igual que siempre.

—Porque la ves seguido.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y no agregó más nada a la conversación.

Dos semanas más: 14 días más de lucha interna. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de Kagome, hasta parecía los rumores se habían calmado bastante. Solo sabía de ella por Miroku, aún no se atrevía a cruzársela por ningún pasillo, por lo que siempre tomaba rutas alternativas... No estaba seguro de lo que haría al momento de verla a los ojos... Bankotsu no le importaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo, solo era una esencia, mucho menos que un alma, no estaba poseyendo a Kagome ni nada por el estilo, aunque la repulsión que había llegado a sentir no había sido por esa causa, sino por el hecho de haberlo hecho sentir poca cosa, algo menor como para compartir su secreto y para preferir esconderlo junto con Sesshomaru; Se había sentido un idiota.

Cada dia que había pasado había sido cada día de reconsideración, un castigo interno causado por su guerra. Todos se habían dado cuenta lo confundido y desanimado que se sentía, apenas hablaba con alguien, ya no mostraba aquella expresión herida y severa... hasta Kikyo se había dado cuenta, le había hecho ya un par de escenas de celos recalcándole que pensaba en otra menos en ella... y algo de razón tal vez tenía, la cuestión, es que estaban cada vez de mal en peor.

La pelea con sus padres parecía haber quedado en segundo plano, ya parecía todo olvidado siempre y cuando saliera con Kikyo lejos de ellos (como había expresado su padre).

Cerró los ojos y se permitió torturarse una vez más con sus pensamientos de culpabilidad. Había sido un idiota, había perdido lo más preciado que tenía en su vida por un tonto capricho... ni siquiera tenía el valor para enfrentarla... no podía hacerlo, temía verla a los ojos, temía su respuesta...

...Pero debía hacerlo...

Se decidió, no podía seguir esperando... Su habitación estaba en penumbras, solo alumbrada por la luz de los reflectores del amplio jardín que entraba por su ventana. Rebuscó su celular por toda la cama, tanteando con su mano. Cuando logró encontrarlo se dirigió a su agenda hasta localizar a la persona indicada, solo el número de su casa, no pensaba hacerlo a su celular.

Presiono el botón verde. Los puntos suspensivos anunciaron que estaba buscando la linea... y estaba llamando... Abrió los ojos inmensamente, tremendamente arrepentido ¿¡Pero qué diablos hacía!?¿¡Llamarla!? ¡Qué acto tan cobarde!

Rápidamente intentó colgar la llamada, pero su teléfono resbaló de sus manos sudorosas y calló entre la montaña de almohadones de la cabecera de la cama. Lo buscó como loco, sin rastros de encontrarlo...

—¿Hola?— preguntó su voz, ligeramente apagada, aunque no tanto como la última vez que la había oído.— ¿Quién habla?

Desparramó los almohadones arrojándolos hacia todas direcciones y así poder, al menos, hacerse paso entre ellos. Cuando pudo divisarlo, se arrojó sobre él como un depredador sobre su invulnerable presa.

—¡Ja, Maldito teléfono...!— exclamó triunfal al tener el pequeño artefacto entre sus manos.

—¿Inu... Yasha...?— preguntó la voz.

Hay no... ya estaba descubierto. Se ruborizó levemente, estaba haciendo el ridículo seguramente... ¿Qué contestar ahora? No iba a contestar nada, no podía hacerlo... simplemente cortó lo más rápido que pudo, aún no había sido descubierto completamente, al menos eso creía.

* * *

No podía concentrarse, simplemente era terrible por lo que estaba pasando. Pero, despues de todo, ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría y estaba comenzando a planear ciertas estrategias para poder, al menos retener su relación un poco más... Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía llegar mucho más lejos, aparte, su enemiga ya casi no le prestaba mucha atención: Había comenzado a ignorarla varias veces y otras le respondían sus amigas simplemente... la contempló desde atrás como si quisiera derretirla con la mirada. Parecía como si su tiempo de oro hubiese acabado ya, pero aún no, deseaba darle el golpe más severo posible... ¿Pero cómo?¿De qué manera?

Tzubaky le arrojó una bola de papel con un mensaje.

—"¿Qué te pasa últimamente?"

—"¿Cómo, no te entiendo?"

—"Kikyo, estas gor-dí-si-ma... deja ya de comer tanto cuando sales por ahí... ¿Tienes algún tipo de depresión o qué?"

—"Jajaja que raro tú con cosas raras"

—"¿Pero... no estarás... ya sabes... comiendo por... antojos?"

Kikyo leyó la hoja de papel por lo menos unas tres veces mientras en su cara se manifestaba una expresión de desconcierto. Tzubaky sonrió levemente, a lo mejor, había dado en la tecla... si no se equivocaba, ella e Inuyasha ya habían pasado a otro plano desde hacía casi medio mes... había muchas posibilidades de que su amiga estuviera esperando un niño si es que sus sospechas eran ciertas... y seguramente lo eran...

—¿¡Qué Kikyo qué...!?— exclamó Kagura con un grito ahogado en medio del pasillo en donde se lo había contado.

—Shh!!— Tzubaky la escudriñó con ojos maliciosos, lo había dicho demasiado alto y varias personas se habían volteado a mirarla con curiosidad... — Tampoco es para gritarlo, Kagura... Pero si, todo parece indicar que Kikyo tiene un hijo de Inuyasha.

Su amiga de ojos pardos y cabello negro atado en un delicado rodete frunció el seño, aún no podía comprender lo que oía, Tzubaky estaba irremediablemente loca... Kikyo era demasiado joven como para eso.

—¿No me crees?— preguntó.— ¿Cómo explicas la panza de Kikyo? Se nota que ha engordado un poco en estas semanas que ha compartido con Inuyasha, además la pobre se la pasa comiendo pero dice que no tiene hambre a veces... ¿Qué crees que significa? Kikyo esta EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA.

—No puedo creerlo... —susurró Kagura apretando los puños de rabia.— ¿Kikyo... con un pequeño bebé...? Es una desgraciada... solo hace eso para retener a Inuyasha... que desdichada es... Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo ama realmente...

Tzubaky sonrió de lado.

—Kikyo va a caer... —comentó mientras sus ojos negros relucían de emoción.— He visto como lo usa a Inuyasha, pero ahora él parece muy distraído pensando en otras cosas, se le nota en la cara que a pesar de todo le aburre estar con ella...

—¿Y qué deberíamos hacer?

—Hay que adelantar su ruptura, no me equivoco que Inuyasha piensa en eso, pero no sabe como hacerlo, tal vez: nosotras lo ayudaremos a adelantarlo.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Kagura.

—Observa y aprende...

Tzubaky comenzó una escena dramática en un dos por tres; Cada persona que estaba a su alrededor se volteó para mirarla llorar (aunque era falsamente) mientras gritaba.

—¡Haa... que tragedia...! ¡Mi dulce amiga está esperando un bebé... un bebé que marcará para siempre su noviazgo...!¡Un bebé de Inuyasha!

Aquellos estudiantes que habían sido capas de oír a Tzubaky exhalaron gritos ahogados y el barullo entre ellos comenzó a crecer hasta que casi nada fue audible. Kikyo tenía 16 años, era muy joven para tener un título maternal; El trabajo de Tzubaky estaba hecho.

—¿¡Kikyo Akawa, la de primer año!?

—¡Pero es muy joven!

—¿Es de aquel apuesto chico de tercero?

—¡Imposible!

Kagura tomó a su amiga del codo y la acercó a ella hecha una furia.

—¿¡Pero eres estúpida!? ¡Si Inuyasha llega a enterarse no la dejará jamás!

La de ojos negros rió con estridencia.

—La estúpida eres tú, Kagura... esto hundirá a Kikyo en lo mas hondo... ya entenderás por qué te lo digo...

* * *

—¡Esto es serio, Miroku!— gritó su novia escandalizada.—¡NO PUEDE SABERLO!¡VA A DESTROZARLA!!!

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa, Sango!— Gritó Miroku para que lo oyera por sobre los de ella.— ¡Nunca se lo he preguntado!

—¡Hazlo cuanto antes...!¡O mátalo a golpes sino!

—Sango...— su novio la contempló con ojos llenos de súplica.— Cálmate...

—¡ELLA ES MI AMIGA Y ESTABA COMENZANDO A CURARSE!¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!?¡SI EL ROMPIMIENTO LA DESTROZÓ Y MÁS AUN SABER QUE A LOS POCOS SEGUNDOS LA HABÍA REMPLAZADO...! ¡¡¡IMAGINATE LO QUE LE HARÁ ESTO!!!

—Si, si lo entiendo... pero no hay la necesidad de matarlo por eso...— intentó justificarlo mientras la tomaba por los hombros suavemente.— Cálmate por favor...

Sango pareció ceder un poco de sus nervios y lo abrazó para buscar su contención.

—La adoro como si fuera mi inseparable hermana... odio que sufra tanto por el desgraciado de tu amigo... Inuyasha ni siquiera pensó en ella...

Miroku estaba a punto de desmentirla, de contarle lo mucho que Inuyasha pensaba en Kagome últimamente, cuanto la extrañaba, pero ya no serviría de nada decírselo, sería para empeorar la situación...

—Buenas tardes.— saludó una tercera voz.

La chica alzó la vista a él, furibunda. Sus ojos parecieron disminuir su tamaño al examinarlo.

—¡INUYASHAAAAA!

Él observó como Sango se soltaba de su novio y se arrojaba sobre él para golpearle el pecho, parecía furiosa por algo... jamás la había visto así ¿¡Pero que bicho le había picado!? Siempre que se encontraban, ella lo ignoraba completamente... ¿Pero ahora...?

—¡DESGRACIADO, MAL NACIDO, INÚTIL, RENCOROSO... NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A KAGOME!!!!

Inuyasha la sujetó por los puños para retenerla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué le pasa a Kagome?— preguntó preocupado.

—¿¡Y ahora la llamas por su nombre!?— le gritó.— ¿Ahora, cuando antes ni siquiera querías que la nombraran?

—¡Dime, Sango!

—¡No te interesa lo que a ella le pase... eres un desgraciado...!

—Para Sango... —rogó Miroku sujetándola por los hombros para separarla de Inuyasha, pero ella estaba firmemente agarrada del uniforme de este, como si quisiera desgarrarle la carne.

—¿Pero qué hice ahora?

—¡TODA LA ESCUELA LO ESTA COMENTANDO; KIKYO AHORA TIENE UN BEBÉ!

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron inmensamente por el susto y la sorpresa. Soltó a Sango y dio unos pasos atrás, su corazón latía alocado... Hay dios... no podía estar pasando... ¿¡Qué Kikyo qué!? Rogaba haber escuchado mal...

Reposó la espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol, sin ser incapaz de pensar con claridad lo que Sango le había gritado... ¿Toda la escuela estaba... con eso? Alzó los ojos al cielo... ¿Por qué razón Kami Sama lo torturaba tanto? ¿Ahora que iba a ser..? ¿Cómo demonios iba a...? Volvió la vista casi helada a Sango.

—¿Kagome lo sabe?— preguntó en un susurro.

—Aún no.— repuso cortante.— Pero no falta para que lo sepa... cuando salga de su clase de Inglés seguro que alguien se lo dirá...

—¡Tengo que pararla!— exclamó despegando su espalda del árbol y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el interior del Instituto.

Miroku volvió a abrazar a Sango que se mantenía escrutando como Inuyasha parecía correr por salvar su vida...¿Lo hacía por Kagome?¿Lo había escuchado bien? A lo mejor si le seguía interesando después de todo...

* * *

Caminó a grandes zancadas por los pasillos buscándola. Su mirada taladraba a cada persona que se atrevía a murmurar algo relacionado con el "embarazo" de Kikyo. No podía permitirse semejante cosa... y si Kagome se enteraba de eso justamente ahora... lo odiaría en lo más profundo; no tenía ni la más mínima duda de ello.

La encontró caminado junto a su grupete de amigas.

—Contigo quería hablar... —le dijo tomándola por la muñeca. Su voz había sonado con un tono bastante gutural lo que produjo que ella lo mirara con un poco de susto.

Se encaminaron hacia un pasillo medianamente desierto donde ella lo enfrentó con la mirada. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas intentando parecer desafiante también.

—No había razón para sacarme así.

—Si que la hay.— repuso cortante.— Voy a ir al punto, así que escúchame.

—Espero que no estés enojado... — inquirió tomando su brazo en enganchándolo con el suyo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.— Demos un paseo, a lo mejor solo estas estresado.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado, pero con malicia.

—Ya no quiero saber más nada contigo.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente, articulando palabra por palabra con una tinte severo de frialdad. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en ella, amenazadores, por si se atrevía a armar una escenita de caprichos en aquel mismo lugar.

Kikyo soltó su brazo lentamente, sus manos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo... todo ocurría tal y como lo había sospechado y su sonrisa se desvaneció pasando a ser una mueca de desagrado... pero no podía dejarla... era intolerante... no había razón...

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó con tono mordaz.

Él sonrió de lado con gesto burlón.

—Ya no quiero saber nada contigo, me canse de alguna manera, creo que se debe a que no soporto tus caprichitos ni tu comportamiento conmigo como si fueras una niña con muñeca cara: siempre estas alardeando y exhibiéndome como un trofeo, no soy un trofeo. Odio que por tu culpa estos malditos rumores estén circulando y me pongan en peores problemas cada vez. Ya no me importa nada de ti; Terminamos.

Vislumbró su rostro en Shock antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a grandes zancadas. Pero antes de doblar el pasillo, una de las amigas de Kikyo se interpuso en su camino y todos levantaron las miradas a ellos al escuchar como alzaba un poco la voz.

—¿Acabas de dejar a Kikyo?— preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida.— ¿Que hay se su hijo?

—Feh! No puedo tener un hijo con ella, nunca tuvimos nada. Son puros chismes baratos.— pasó a aquella chica de ojos oscuros y salió de allí.

Todas aquellas caras seguían sorprendidas también ahora que había desmentido. Era la primera vez (oficialmente) que sentía tanto desprecio por una mujer. Y eso que solo habían salido tres semanas... Al menos pudo divertirse con ella por un corto tiempo. En el fondo siempre había sabido que él y Kikyo no durarían mucho tiempo...

—¿Cortaron?

—¿Con Kikyo? ¿la que tenía a su hijo?

—¡No es su hijo!¡Creo que nunca estuvo embarazada!

—Si, acaban de cortar...

Ahora ya no le interesaban los rumores, nunca le habían interesado del todo para ser sincero. Jamás le había importado lo que los demás pensaran de él, siempre había pensado igual... solo había una excepción cuando había conocido a Kagome, ella había sido la única chica que se había mostrado interesada en él, pero no como hombre, sino como amigo, como compañero...

Mientras seguía caminando, todas las miradas seguían clavadas en él, muy confundidas y curiosas... todas... todas...

...hasta la de ella...

Aquellos ojos castaños lo contemplaban de una forma diferente esa vez, era muy diferente a las demás... era asombro, si, de eso estaba seguro. Pero también timidez, pena y... nerviosismo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas... ¿Acaso estaría recordando cuando la había llamado, la noche anterior? Si estómago de encogió.

Kagome permaneció parada frente a él con unos cuantos libros contra su pecho, parecía que iba bastante apurada también. Ahora solo podía apreciarla como una estatua... ¿cuánto hacía que no la veía? Ahora que se había acordado, estaba tomando la ruta que durante esas semanas había evitado tomar... temía cruzársela... y ahora, finalmente, volvía a verla a la cara. Estaba aún mucho más hermosa que antes, su cabello podría decirse que estaba más largo y brilloso y habría crecido un poco más de estatura, aunque no tanto como Sango.

Ya no podía oír a los demás, era como si todos sus sentidos estuvieran puestos en Kagome de alguna manera. Frunció levemente el ceño ¿Pero qué hacia? Sus pies habían dejado de moverse desde que la había visto, recién se había dado cuenta, ahora permanecía tan estático como ella con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte como si intentara salir de su pecho... era el momento... podía hacerlo... podía decírselo...

—Inu... Yasha... — pronunció su nombre lentamente, con timidez...

¿Por qué?¿Y ahora que diablos hacía? Había vuelto a ponerse en marcha y había desviado sus ojos de ella hasta un punto alejado. Pasó por su lado sin volver a mirarla mientras pronunciaba un nombre de una de las chicas que lo miraba en la otra punta del pasillo que no supo cómo había adivinado. ¿Qué hacía? Ni siquiera él lo sabía...¿Acaso su ego seguía herido y deseaba evadirla? ¿Este había ganado su lucha interna sin darse cuenta?

Aquella chica que respondía al nombre de Tzubaky (que recordaba que no hacía mucho habían hablado, creía que tal vez se trataba de una de las amigas de Kikyo) lo contempló con una sonrisa radiante.

Kagome parpadeó confundida al verlo pasar junto a su lado como si ella no estuviera ahí... ¿Seguía enojado? ¿La seguía odiando? Agachó la cabeza, era una estúpida, ahora ya lo había puesto en conclusión: Inuyasha no era quién la había llamado... podría jurar que era su voz aquella... pero parecía no serla... el Inuyasha que era ahora no se atrevería ni a pensar en llamarla. Siempre la había evadido y eso lo había notado... tomando otras nuevas rutas... reuniéndose en lugares totalmente alejado de los demás con unos amigos o con Kikyo... desapareciendo como si no existiera en aquel instituto... como si fuera solo una sombra para ella...

Se mordió el labio, que estúpida había sido pretendiendo que tenía una esperanza... que intentaba disculparse sin saber como... Inuyasha había cambiado... Se tragó sus penas, ya se había lamentado y había llorado mucho por él... ya no más. Hacía tiempo que había asimilado que su vida en aquel instituto se había transformado en un infierno... y que Inuyasha era su Demonio.

Ya no era una niña para seguir llorando... en unos meses ya iba a cumplir 16 años y no podía permitirse seguir siendo un bebé llorón. Se volteó hacia él y lo enfrentó.

—¡YA NO NECESITO QUE ME ESQUIVES PARA DEMOSTRARME QUE ME DESPRECIAS!¡AHORA SE COMO VIVIR MEJOR SIN TÍ!

No obtuvo respuesta, Tzubaky, la amiga de Kikyo, tampoco argumentó nada. Todo era un silencio sepulcral ¿En qué se había metido? Parecía una payasa en aquel lugar repleto de estudiantes. Volvió a voltear y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el final del pasillo y se perdió en su bifurcación, más hubiera preferido perderse en la nada, para toda la eternidad.

Dejando atrás el tumulto, pasó por salón de Música donde vio a Rin tras la ventanilla de la puerta tocar el piano de espaldas a ella. Era raro verla tocar el piano ... por lo que sabía, su padre le había enseñado antes de fallecer en un accidente junto a su mujer, la madre de Rin.. siempre pensó que no lo hacía seguido porque ese acto le recordaba a ellos, pero sabía que cuando la veía tocar no significaba nada bueno... estaba triste cuando lo hacía, la mayoría de sus canciones eran algo melancólicas, pero no podía descartar que tocaba muy bonito.

Se metió al salón en silencio sin que la oyera para escuchar la canción, hasta cantaba... la canción era hermosa... a pesar de ser triste... realmente preciosa.

—"_Las palabras que he soñado siempre, dulces palabras que quiero darte; Y no puedo dormir, necesito decirte... Te necesito... Cuando estamos juntos me siento bien; Y cuando me alejo caigo en depresión, pero me dices que no tienes secretos para mi. Tus ojos son tan brillantes, no puedo dejarlos de mirar. Al despedirnos me susurraste... "Niña, confía en mi, te extrañaré cuando no estés aquí, y no debes preguntarlo, sabes por quién vivo, Y sabes que moriría por tenerte. Quisiera quedarme contigo, de alguna manera te demuestro que eres mi cielo. Siempre estaré a tu lado... Y ahora nos volveremos a separar... "_— comenzó a tocar un poco mas acelerado, una pausa instrumental que luego volvió a hacerse lenta_._— _Algunas noches lloro antes de dormir, ahora estas conmigo, compartes mis sueños... Nunca pensé que se sentía... Nunca pensé en lo que es una vida sin ti..."_

Dejó de tocar y se mantuvo sentada en el banco sin decir ni una palabra. De alguna manera, esa canción la había emocionado mucho, hasta había llorado en silencio, pero ahora que veía a su amiga tan triste se preocupó bastante ¿Por qué motivo estaba así?

—Rin...

—Se fue, Kagome... —susurró con voz ahogada.— Sesshomaru ya no está.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!!!

Aca les dejo el capitulo 29, bastante largo, no? Jajaja estaba inspirada :p además de que no quería cortarlo, creo que puse mas de la mitad del capitulo 30 en este, es que me pico el bichito de la bondad y no les quise cortar... si hubiese cortado hubiese sido en la parte que Inu se enteraba que supuestamente iba a ser padre... muy joven para eso aún no?? Al final no paso nada con Kikyo, ella solo mentía para hacer sentir mal a Kagome (le gusta verla sufrir). Además comía para aprovechar la fortuna de Inuyasha de alguna manera jajajaj se tiene bien merecido que la halla dejado y que las amigas la hallan traicionado n.n (Ha, y Tzubaky es el nombre de la vieja que aparece al principio del fic, la que le lee el futuro a Kagome. La Tzubaky amiga de Kikyo sería algo así como su nieta pero no nombro la relación entre ellas.)

Inuyasha ahora ya esta empezando a sentir culpa por como trato a Kagome pero no sabe como disculparse, bien expresado ya y además, eso que hizo cuando la vio no fue a propósito, ya lo verán más adelante.

Sesshomaru desapareció, espero que ya se imaginen la razón, en el próximo capitulo Rin le cuenta a Kagome todo lo que paso y como sabe sobre Sesshomaru (acuérdense q hasta ahora ella no lo conocía oficialmente).

Ha, y la canción que toca Rin en el piano es YOU de Evanescence, es una canción bastante linda y cambié ciertas partes para que se adaptara a lo que le paso a Rin (y además para que Kagome también se sienta identificada).

Creo que por hoy escribí demasiado... necesito vacaciones :p jajajaja

Gracias por todos sus reviews... ya superamos los 210... no esperaba tanto, anuncio que este fic es el primero que hago OFICIAL jajaj los anteriores (un par que borre y otro que se me borro no cuentan porque no estaban bien hechos para mi criterio).

Saludos a todos!! Es especial a Yami!! Muchas gracias por ser mi editora!! Agradézcanle a ella también que me da muchas ideas para seguir el fic cuando me agarra la crisis de autor desinspirado .

P.D.: Por ahora Suky to Ienai se queda en el capitulo 1 como de muestra, lo continuaré CUANDO TERMINE ÁNGELUZ que no le queda ya mucho.

SALUDOS!!! NS VEMOS EN EL CAPI 30!!!

BELLE!!


	30. La despedida de Sesshomaru

Capítulo 30: La despedida de Sesshomaru

_"Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sillón color crema donde se desplomó. Estaba terriblemente agotada. Fue un dia bastante duro..._

_Abrió los ojos y exhaló un suspiro, realmente necesitaba un descanso... un tiempo de ocio... un novio... Sus amigas ya habían tenido uno, bueno, Sango salía con Miroku y Kagome... bueno, Kagome no quería saber nada acerca de chicos, su relación con Inuyasha la había dejado destrozada a un punto en el cuál ella misma había aceptado que ya no creía en los hombres ni en el amor... pero entre ella y Sango estaban haciendo lo posible por curarla, y algo habían logrado._

_Solo quedaba ella, libre, aún no se había fijado en ningún chico que le interesara realmente... habían varios que había conocido, pero entre ellos solo se destacaba Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango por un año con el que solo tenía una muy buena amistad, pero más de eso no esperaba que llegaran..._

_Suspiró y giró la cabeza para contemplar como Kaede, su nana desde que sus padres habían fallecido hacía ya años, tejía pacíficamente con unas agujas de coser lo que parecía una bufanda bastante bonita y colorida. Luego volvió la vista a sus piernas y cerró los ojos para tomar una pequeña siesta y despejarse la mente un momento de tantas preocupaciones._

_Se encontraba en un amplio claro en un bosque, era completamente acogedor. Parecía estar recostada de panza entre las margaritas y recogiendo varias de ellas, armando un ramo. Iba a regalárselo a alguien muy querido, a alguien que se preocupaba siempre por ella y que la había salvado de la muerte varias veces._

_Sus manitos eran muy pequeñas por lo que recordaba... su cara también, incluso le faltaban varios dientes de leche... ¿Tendría acaso unos 10 años o menos? Vestía una pequeña Yukata anaranjada con cuadros amarillos claros. Sonrió ampliamente, una pequeña niña juntando margaritas... que sueño tan placentero..._

_De repente, comenzó a oir unos pasos provenientes de algún lugar del claro, pero no se asustó de ello, sino que se sentó y rió feliz imaginándose de quien se trataba. Una persona vestida de blanco, un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, bastante lacio e impecable, su yukata era blanca también al igual que su estola peluda. Era un Youkai, pero era su amado Youkai... ¿Qué era exactamente un Youkai?¿y por qué sentia quererlo tanto?_

—_¡Señor Sesshomaru!— Aquel nombre le parecía conocido, si, lo había oido en algún lugar antes. Lo estaba llamando con un gran respeto por lo que se veía. Se puso de pié y corrió hacia él eufórica con el ramo de margaritas entre las manos._

—_Pequeña Rin..._

_El hombre se encorvó un poco y le acarició la cabeza exhibiendo una sonrisa dulce, su gran mano estaba culminada de garras de animal que no la asustaban en lo más mínimo, sino que le hacían cosquillas al enredarse en su coronilla. Su voz era suave y a la vez autoritaria, pero tenía un tinte amable que solo usaba con ella._

_La niña le entregó el ramo de margaritas al hombre que la resibió sin ninguna queja, sinó que se acuclilló hasta alcanzar su altura. Pudo contemplar sus ojos dorados e intensos que ya había visto en otra persona... ¿No era Inuyasha el que tenía ese color de ojos tan peculiar?_

—_¿Podemos hablar?— preguntó ahora borrando su sonrisa, estaba serio ahora._

—_Si, claro._

—_Bueno... tengo que confesarte que... — sus ojos se entornaron.— Ya no podré estar a tu lado por mucho más tiempo... _

_El alma de la niña calló a sus pies._

—_¿Por qué?— preguntó desilusionada, su carita mostraba una tristeza incomparable y no entendía por qué ¿Tanto apreciaba a ese hombre como para sentir aquella sensación de tristeza y abandono? _

—_Viajaré a un lugar muy peligroso... al que no me puedes acompañar.—agregó al instante en que la vio abrir la boca para replicar.— es muy probable que nunca regrese... tal vez muera... es lo más seguro, Rin._

_Ella lo contempló con infinita pena y desentendimiento ¿por qué se sentía así? Sentía la necesidad de querer llorar ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué sentía ese infinito amor por él? Jamás en su vida había amado tanto a alguien... pero nunca lo había visto, sin embargo, se arrojó a sus brazos que él correspondió y la estrujo contra su pecho._

—_No puedo detenerlo... Señor... le deseo que al menos regrese con vida... usted es muy fuerte y se que sobrevivirá._

—_Haré lo posible.— dijo. Luego se separó de ella y besó su frente con delicadeza.— Pero debes prometerme que te cuidarás de todo... que seguirás adelante con tu vida aunque yo no esté._

—_Si, lo prometo... —aseguró enjugándose las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos marrones.— recuerde que haga lo que haga, siempre estaré para esperarlo._

_Vio su sonrisa por última vez antes de que su sueño se aclarara anunciando el final. Cuando se dio cuenta de que podía abrir los ojos, ya estaba despertando._

_Giró la cabeza, aturdida, hacia todas direcciones; Su nana ya había parado de tejer y ahora parecía encontrarse en la cocina preparando la cena por el ruido de hoyas que provenía de esta. Parecía ser de noche ya puyes las persianas de su recién mudado departamento permanecían bajas._

—_Que sueño tan raro... —susurró por lo bajo.— Pero conozco a ese hombre... Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru... me suena..._

—_Adiós, Rin.— alguien le había hablado, pero no supo de donde, más bien parecía provenir de su cabeza."_

—¿Y ahí te diste cuenta de que era tu ángel?

—Si... —Rin agachó la mirada.— Me siento terriblemente mal... tu historia cuando... tu ángel se fue al Infieno parece repetirse con la mía de alguna manera... Pero en mi caso, no tengo ni la menor idea de en donde pudo ir Sesshomaru...

Kagome también estaba terriblemente apenada y asustada... ¿Irse sin avisar a donde? ¡Qué acto tan imprudente de su parte! ¿Qué acaso no tenía idea de que se preocuparían?

—Dijo que no podría sobrevivir... — le recordó Rin.

—No tengo ni la menor idea... —garantizó Kagome.— Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Ai sobre esto, seguro de que ella saca conclusiones en un dos por tres.

La chica asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Se dirigieron al patio a buscar a Sango que seguramente estaría reunida con Miroku, no cabía la menor duda de ello. Corrieron por los pasillos y llegaron lo más rápido posible hasta ellos que los contemplaban con la pregunta reflejada en sus ojos.

Sango entornó los ojos al ver a Kagome, parecía tener una expreción dentro de todo normal a pesar de aquello que se decía sobre Kikyo e Inuyasha... ¿Acaso no lo había oido aún?¿O no le había dado importancia?¿E Inuyasha que le había dicho al ir a buscarla?

Las chicas pararon para recuperar el aliento.

—Kag...

Su amiga de ojos café alzó la mirada a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tu... —se mordió el labio insegura de preguntarlo o no.— hablaste con... "Él".... ya sabes a quién me refiero...

La expresión de su amiga cambió repentinamente, pudo notar que primero se sorprendía y luego agachaba la mirada sin atreverse a contestar absolutamente nada. Tal vez o habían hablado, o había oído los rumores... o algo peor...

—Si... lo sé... —admitió sin mirarla.— No quiero hablar de eso.

—¡Ha... pero...!

—Sango... —Miroku negó con la cabeza asegurándole que no había caso que siguiera preguntando.

Su novia suspiró resignada.

—Bien, a lo que veníamos... —Rin juntó ambas manos en señal de plegaria.— ¿Kag?

Su amiga asintió. Luego alzó la vista a Ai que le devolvió el gesto, desconcertada.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—S-si claro.— aseguro él ángel con un tono raro en su voz.

—¿A quién le habla?— preguntó Miroku a su novia en un susurro.

—No te interesa.

Las dos amigas y el ángel se dirigieron a un punto apartado del patio dejando a la pareja lejos de ellas. Ai parecía nerviosa, ya no exhibía aquella sonrisa tan maternal que usaba siempre. Supuso que Rin también podía verla pues se había quedado fascinada contemplándola.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de en donde está Sesshomaru?— comenzó Kagome.

—Ha... bueno... yo no...

—Tu sabes algo, Ai, no lo niegues.—Kagome frunció el seño.— Necesitamos saberlo, no puedes dejarnos así de preocupadas a Rin y a mi. Por lo que parece, él podría estar en peligro de muerte y tú cubriéndolo...

La mujer agachó la mirada, derrotada, es verdad, no tenía caso ocultarles nada ya... Después de todo, algún día iban a enterarse, o algo por el estilo... además... no había seguridad de que Sesshomaru volviera...

—Esta bien... se los diré, pero no quiero que lo odien por esto ni que hagan ninguna locura... —advirtió.

Ambas chicas asintieron al hunismo.

"—_Sesshomaru... —ella entornó los ojos, no iba a permitírselo, no podía... era inoportuno e irresponsable de su parte hacerlo... ¿En qué cabeza cabía semejante barbaridad?_

—_Estoy decidido, no me harás cambiar de parecer por más que me rogues.— interrumpió cruzándose de brazos, tomando su postura de superioridad._

—_¿No piensas en lo que podría pasarte?_

—_Eso es un riesgo más... ¿Pero quién va a matarme? Me temen._

—_¿Y Naraku?¿Estas seguro de que también te teme?_

_Sesshomaru frunció aún más el seño y no respondió nada. Ai suspiró y su expreción de dureza cambió a una de dolor, no podía hacerlo, era muy arriesgado, no se lo iba a permitir, ni aunque quisiera convencerla de que era lo adecuando._

— _¿Pero no hay otra manera?_

—_No._

—_¿Vas a dejar a Rin y a Kagome?_

—_Se que puedes ocuparte de ellas por mi._

—_Pero..._

—_Y no le digas nada a Kagome, que sea un secreto. No deseo que se proocupe en vano._

—_¿¡Preocupase en vano!?¿¡Acaso esto es en vano!?¡Es muy cerio, Sesshomaru!— exclamó escandalizada.— ¿¡Y si te matan!? ¿¡En qué cosas estás pensando!?_

_El ángel de cabello negro suspiró aunque no volvió a responder, ella lo fulminó con la mirada, sabía que a pesar de todo, no iba a seguir sus consejos ni sus plegarias, ni nada. No había caso con él, era duro de atar... quisquilloso.. igual que su hermano menor._

—_¿Pero por qué es tan importante hacer esto?— le preguntó._

_Sesshomaru primero alzó los ojos al techo demostrando lo colado que estaba, luego sonrió a medias._

—_Ya te lo dije, lo hago por Kagome... es su deseo... _

—_¿Qué sientes por... ella...?— preguntón mirándolo con atención.— ¿Lo haces por amor?_

_Él negó con la cabeza._

—_Lo hago porque descubrí que a lo mejor, el afecto que le tengo es porque ella me recuerda a la Rin que yo conocía._

—_Haa... te refieres a..._

—_Exacto. La Rin que ahora protejo ni siquiera sabe quien soy exactamente. Además, aún es una niña... Kagome me recuerda más a la Rin anterior, la del Sengoku, tal vez porque tendrá algún parecido con ella, o porque es un poco mayor a la Rin actual._

_Ai pareció meditar sus palabras rotundamente, luego optó por mirarlo con atención otra vez._

—_¿Lo haces porque ves a una Rin mayor, además de todo, en Kagome? ¿O es que sientes algo tan fuerte por Kagome que intentas disimularlo creyendo que es por Rin?_

—_Bah, eres un ángel bastante patético, Ai.— repuso secamente._

—_¿Acaso me equivoco?¿Es que no estas sintiendo nada por la protegida de tu hermano?_

—_¡YA BASTA!— Bramó furioso, sus ojos dorados destellaban el peligro en ellos.— ¡Todo lo que dices es un puro invento, yo no siento amor por nadie en este mundo, y aunque así fuera...!_

_Apretó los dientes, estaba a punto de contradecirse a si mismo con sus propias palabras. La mujer le dirigió una rápida mirada a Sango que descansaba tranquilamente en su cama. Aún no creía lo que su compañero le contaba, era sumamente imposible, además le sumaba sus sospechas acerca de lo que Sesshomaru setía por Kagome..._

—_De igual manera, Sesshomaru... —Repuso seria.— No diré esto para perjudicarte, solo te advierto, si es que al menos sientes algún cariño "especial por ella", que si ella lo supiera, tal vez se preocupe más de lo debido, ya la conoces, porque tu e Inuyasha comparten la misma sangre. Si decidiera estar contigo, al poco tiempo tal vez comience a pensar que lo hace porque le recuerdas a Inuyasha... _

_Su compañero bufó molesto por el monólogo, parecía reacio al asunto._

—_De igual manera, yo no siento nada por ella, no me tomes como un idiota._

—_Ya lo se._

—_¿Entonces?_

—_Supongamos que... no es Kagome por quien sientes eso... sino porque, como dijiste, en ella ves a alguien más. A alguien a quien crees con que jamás tendrás esa relación que tienes con Kagome; a Rin. _

—_En parte, pero nunca sucederá. Soy un ángel, ella una humana, mi protegida. Fin de la historia._

_Dicho esto, desapareció dejando a Ai con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

—_... sabes mejor que yo que ese amor no es imposible..." _

Suspiró y miró a ambas chicas con una expresión consternada. Sabía que había cometido una falta el dejarlo marchar y no decírselos a tiempo, pero había hecho una promesa que en ese momento iba a romper...

—Dijo que quería cumplirte tu pedido, Kag... —suspiró.— aquel que pediste.

La chica la miró sin entender, incapaz de recordar bien a que se refería exactamente ¿Qué le había pedido un deseo a Sesshomaru?¿En qué momento? Y si así hubiese sido... ¿Qué podría haberle pedido como para que él arriesgara su vida para cumplirlo?

—¿Tienes alguna idea?— preguntó Rin.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al ángel ansiando que la ayudara a recordar si es que lo había olvidado...

—Pediste liberarte de Bankotsu, por lo que me contó.

Golpeó el puño de su mano contra la palma de la otra mientras recordaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía una expresión de terror en su cara... Era verdad, ella misma le había pedido a Sesshomaru eso, pero había sido aquella noche en la cuál estaba más por el lado de los sueños que el real... lo había pedido casi sin pensar ni mucho menos imaginarse que él tendría las intenciones de cumplírselo...

—¿Bankotsu?— Rin estaba completamente desorientada.—¿De que hablan? ¿Quién es?

—Este... es muy largo de explicar... —confesó Kagome nerviosa; Luego volvió a Ai.— Tu lo sabes ya ¿no?

El ángel asintió.

—No te culpo de querer mantenerlo en secreto. Por eso es que tu y...

—Si... —interrumpió sabiendo que Ai estaba intentando hablar acerca de Inuyasha.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada.— volvió a quejarse la chica de cabello rebelde dando una patada en el suelo.— ¿En que lugar precisamente está Sesshomaru?

—En el Infierno.— respondió el ángel automáticamente.

La expresión de desconcierto de Kagome empeoró notablemente. Estaba Shockeada, incapaz de comprender lo que ella había dicho... ¿Acaso se había ido al infierno...? Se habían cruzado varios lugares de los cuales se podría encontrara pero...

—¿¡Y qué hace allí!?— la primera en reaccionar fue Rin.

Ai negó con la cabeza, demostrando que no estaba segura de ello. Rin la contempló asustada, sabía que temía por Sesshomaru, de eso no cabía duda... a lo mejor todo lo que había soñado había influido mucho en eso.

—A lo mejor... —Kagome frunció el seño con levedad.— Planea un método para liberarme de Bankotsu... dijo que podría morir ¿no?

—Creo que menciono a Naraku también.— Apuntó Ai.— ¿Planea enfrentársele?

—Es lo más seguro... —Rin suspiró.— Es un cabeza dura... ¿No hay manera de hacerlo regresar?¿De comunicarse con él? ¿De pedirle que vuelva?

—Es muy arriesgado, Rin. Primero habría que ir hasta allá de alguna manera que desconozco... y segundo, sería tener que hacerse paso entre los Demonios de allá... Ahora entiendo lo que decía Sesshomaru de que no era seguro de que saliera con vida de allá...

—Entonces solo debo esperar a un milagro...

Rin agachó la cabeza tristemente y se marchó de allí a paso lento, tal vez demasiado lento, o era que el propio cargo de conciencia que tenía Kagome por ser ella la raíz del asunto la hacía ver las consecuencias de un modo mas doloroso.

* * *

Ese lugar era irremediablemente helado, no había comparación... era un frío superiór al que poseía de la Tierra, un frío Infernal.

Alzó la mano y sostuvo entre sus dedos una finísima hebra de su cabello, antes negro, ahora comenzaba a aclararse hasta tomar un tono plateado brillante. A lo mejor, aún siendo un ángel, la atmósfera de ese lugar influía en su aspecto físico como si fuera un demonio más del montón, aunque en parte era mejor, necesitaría sus habilidades ya perdidas para enfrentarse a los problemas que ahora tendría por delante.

Caminó a grandes zancadas por el lugar arrastrando la punta de sus alas tras sí. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, más de un Youkai había intentado abalanzársele, aunque no había tenido oportunidad ni de tocarlo, tan solo con dirigirle aquella mirada que sería tal vez más helada que el mismo Infierno o con un simple amago con su brazo ya los tenía lejos. Sonrió, todo era como pensaba; Le temían.

Llegó hasta donde terminaba aquel sendero, en donde una figura permanecía extrañamente parada, sin mirarlo a diferencia de los demás, dándole la espalda.

—Naraku, necesito hablar.— Su voz sonó dura, autoritaria.

El Demonio se volteó hacia él con plenitud hasta escrutarlo con sus ojos rojos, típicos en él. Era como se lo imaginaba, el tipo de "líder" que aquellos Youkais considerarían al saber que podría acabarlos sin mucho esfuerzo. Parecía algún tipo de Demonio todopoderoso con aquella sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Su armadura feudal parecía bastante resistente y le daba mucho más volumen a su cuerpo haciéndolo parecer más grande... Hasta debía ser algún tipo de mutante con aquellos miembros en su espalda, algún tipo de tentáculos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó en su cara hasta demostrarle una expresión un poco más macabra de lo que ya era.

—Es inusual ver a un ángel acá.

Sesshomaru sonrió a medias, no tenía todo el día, así que preferiría ir al punto de una buena vez.

—Como te imaginarás, hace meses que aquel Demonio llamado Bankotsu ya no está en este lugar.

Naraku lo fulminó con la mirada por unos eternos instantes antes de responder.

—Si, lo se.

—Está preso en el corazón de una humana.

—La protegida de Inuyasha, si no me equivoco...— argumentó expectante.— ¿Y qué hay con eso, exactamente?

—Vengo a exigirte que liberes el corazón de esa humana.

El Demonio asintió lentamente, repasando sus palabras. Sabía que su pedido no iba a ser fácil de cumplir, sobretodo si Naraku lo obligaba a hacer un pacto o algo por el estilo a cambio de eso... Pero estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que sea a cambio de conseguir lo que quería.

Finalmente vio a Naraku sonreír.

—¿Me ves cara de secretario o qué?— preguntó burlón.— No hago negocios con ángeles.

—¿Cómo?— Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.— ¿Entonces no piensas cooperar?

—Bah, tus asuntos no me favorecen en nada. Bankotsu no me importa en lo más mínimo, solo era un esbirro mas.

—Ya veo... Entonces voy a tener que forzarte a ayudarme.

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente.

—¿Quieres matarme, acaso?— preguntó Naraku pareciendo sorprendido.

—Ja. Si es posible, eso haré.

—Si es que no mueres primero...

Naraku estiró sus brazos y todos los Demonios se apartaron automáticamente de allí, Sesshomaru los escrutó con la mirada atenta, sabía que debía estar alerta ante aquella reacción de los Youkais, algo iba a suceder. El Demonio frente a él liberó una cantidad inmensa de veneno a su alrededor, él se cubrió parte de la cara con el dorso de la manga de su túnica blanca.

—¿Piensas defenderte con eso?— Preguntó en medio de risas.— Mi veneno entra por los ojos y la piel.

Se retractó rápidamente hasta perder contacto con aquel veneno purpúreo. Parecía haberlo afectado levemente pues comenzaba a marearse. Por lo menos, ahora había recuperado mayormente sus habilidades de siempre.

Vio como Naraku creaba rápidamente una lanza con sus propios huesos que nació de su brazo y se dirigía hacia él con rapidez. Su manó buscó automáticamente una de las espadas que solía tener en épocas de antaño, se sorprendió sobremanera al encontrarla otra vez allí. Pero no se detuvo a pensar cómo había reaparecido, sino que la desfundó y detuvo el ataque de Naraku con ella.

—No vas a ganar... —susurró el Demonio.

Sesshomaru abrió inmensamente los ojos cuando sintió como el otro brazo de Naraku se prolongaba hasta formar un hueso blanco y puntiagudo que atravesó su pecho sin pena alguna.

Si tenía suerte, al menos moriría sin sentir mucho dolor... Pero aquello era irreal, aunque no iba a quejarse en lo más mínimo.

Tokiyin no le serviría de nada si la usaba como escudo contra Naraku. Necesitaba su otra espada.

Recordó claramente las palabras de su padre en ese momento, en el cuál Tenseiga se le había sido entregada:

—_Se que sabrás utilizarla correctamente, Tenseiga tiene la habilidad de matar a seres que no son de este mundo.— repuso su padre entregándole una delgada y bien cuidada espada._

Sonrió a medias, sin saber por qué, había conservado esa espada no para utilizarla, sino porque le recordaba a su padre. Pero ahora iba a llegar el momento en que pondría a prueva sus metodologías, iba a probar que tan efectiva podía ser Tenseiga.

Con el brazo que le quedaba libre, volvió a dirigirlo esperanzado de encontrar su espada en su cintura, como antes había sucedido con Tokiyin. Y en efecto, allí estaba.

—¿No piensas atacar?— Se mofó Naraku.— Apenas puedes moverte por el veneno.

Claro que apenas podía, su brazo izquierdo era el único que le respondía al menos. Desfundó la espada e intentó cortar a Naraku por la mitad. No estaba seguro de los resultados, Tenseiga era una espada que no cortaba, una espada sin filo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su enemigo había caído al suelo cortado por la mitad, él lo escrutó sorprendido, Parecía que a diferencia de Tokiyin, la espada que había mandado a forjar, Tenseiga podía acabar con los muertos... Perfecto...

Naraku volvió a unirse con su cuerpo, sus ojos destellaban odio por el daño que él le había hecho.

—Se acabó el juego... —argumentó seriamente.— Esta vez vas a morir enserio...

Sesshomaru guardó a Tokiyin y se dispuso a atacar con Tenseiga, después de todo, debía aceptar que cuando saliera de eso— si es que vivía, claro— le agradecería a su padre, en su propia tumba.

Esta vez, su enemigo parecía más descontrolado, ya no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo y de su victoria como antes, ahora parecía nervioso, y eso era una grán ventaja; sus ataques apenas lo rozaban. Algunos Youkais se habían metido en la pelea, pero sin embargo habían tenido un mal final; por lo que solo estaban luchando ellos dos solos, con la victoria asegurada.

—Cuando mueras, mi pedido será cumplido.— se mofó.— Las reglas de Inframundo: Si quieres algo, paga con sangre.

Dicho esto volvió a atacarlo, acertando en su corazón. Los ojos de Naraku estaban desorbitados ¿Cómo es que había perdido ante un ángel? ¿Cómo era posible? Sonrió con malicia; Pero después de todo...si era borrado de aquella vida definitivamente, se encargaría de llevárselo consigo...

El Demonio estiró sus brazos y tomó por los hombros , clavándole las garras, al de ojos dorados que gimió levemente por el dolor y el ardor que le producía. Volvía a estar inmovilizado.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Este veneno que ahora recorre tu cuerpo va a matarte lentamente, Sesshomaru... —Naraku rió.— Vas a morir en minutos, es el veneno más letal que posee mi cuerpo.

—¡Cállate!

Empujó la espada enterrándola aún más en el cuerpo de su enemigo. Este tan solo exhibió una leve sonrisa antes de aflojar el agarre de sus hombros y desvanecerse lentamente en una densa nube de veneno.

Se tambaleó lentamente, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza a horrores. Los presentes volvieron a acercársele, amenazadores aprovechando que estaba débil. Pero no iba a dejarles esa oportunidad, no iba a permitirles el placer de matarlo...

* * *

Se removió en el sillón, totalmente perturbada. No podía concentrarse en los estudios en esos momentos, su mente no se lo permitía ;y eso que se había retirado más temprano a la escuela para eso exactamente... y hasta esos momentos, no le había quedado nada en la cabeza. Solo pensaba en lo que podría sucederle a su ángel en aquel Infierno... ¿Y si ahora... había muerto? Ai y Kagome podrían haberlo afirmado por tan solo ver sus caras de desconsuelo... ¿Y ahora que iba a suceder?

Dejó los libros a un lado y se recostó a lo largo del sillón mirando el techo. A Sesshomaru lo había conocido el mismo día en que lo había perdido... Ahora podía entender medianamente el sueño, ella y Sesshomaru tenían un lazo, un lazo que nunca había sentido, un lazo que ahora sentía profundamente ahora que él ya no estaba.

Kaede ya se había ido a dormir su siesta hacia como dos horas, el departamento permanecía iluminado solo por la luz de la sala de estar, en donde estaba en esos momentos, tumbada sin saber que hacer ahora.

Algo se manifestó en aquella habitación, en la misma en la que ella estaba, que la sobresaltó. Por unos momentos había creído sentir... Alzó la cabeza por sobre el respaldo del sillón, levemente. Hasta quedar completamente sorprendida por lo que allí veía: Un hombre de cabello largo y negro, vestido con una túnica blanca y del cuál le nacían dos alas de su espalda ya bastante maltratadas; Todo su cuerpo parecía maltratado, con unas graves heridas en él... por su cara, se denotaba que estaba grave.

Exhaló un grito ahogado al ver como el extraño se tambaleaba mareado y caía de rodillas al suelo, luchando por no desmayarse. Dio un salto del sillón de inmediato y corrió a su encuentro, se agachó hasta él y lo sostuvo por los hombros.

—¿¡Se encuentra bien!?— preguntó asustada.

El hombre entreabrió los ojos, donde resplandecieron de un color dorado intenso ante la luz. En ese momento, lo reconoció por aquella mirada, esos ojos autoritarios pero dulces a la vez siempre que la miraba, aunque en esos momentos parecieran confundidos.

—Rin...— la llamó apenas, casi delirando.

—¿¡S-Sesshomaru!?—exclamó zarandeándolo un poco, terriblemente asustada por su estado, parecía ya no reaccionar...—¡SESSHOMARU!!!

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

Acá les dejo el Trigésimo capítulo de Ángelus. A partir de acá se viene los CAPÍTULOS DEFINITIVOS!!! n.n de eso no hay duda alguna!!!

Hasta ahora no tuve tiempo para escribir, tardé más de lo esperado y lo lamento, pero las pruebas finales me tienen muy ocupada y sigo hasta la semana que viene que por suerte se terminan para la Primera semana de Diciembre, ruego que las clases acaben ya... no se ustedes...

Acá esta el final de Naraku, también debo pedir perdón si no esta muy bien descrito o no hay mucho trama, pero es que tampoco estaba muy inspirada... gomen!!!

Les adelanto un poco del próximo capitulo: Se viene mucho sobre la historia de Sesshomaru y la "Rin pasada" de la que le contó a Ai( también hay mucho romance en el capi, de eso no hay duda, espero no decepcionarlas), Se descubre un secreto muy grande que Kikyo ha estado ocultando y hay que ver que pasa con Bankotsu de ahora en adelante, también con Kagome e Inuyasha, si finalmente se decide a redondear la situación (Como verán, en este capi ni apareció).

También quiero comentar que desde hace tiempo estuve pensando en crear un Lemon, va, no creo Lemon, sino un Lime aunque estoy en duda aún, ustedes decidan si quieren Lime o no, si no, no lo agrego jajaja, hay veces que llego a momentos de crisis sin saber que hacer. 'n.n

Bueno, por ahora eso es todo, quiero agradecer a quienes se interesan por leer y dejarme comentarios, es un esfuerzo que valoro mucho de su parte. Que tengan mucha suerte estos últimos días de clases!


	31. Nuevos caminos

Capítulo 31: Nuevos Senderos

—¡No se muera por favor...!—rogó hipando por lo bajo.— Por Kami... no se muera... abra los ojos...

Lo había conducido hasta el sillón que antes ella ocupaba; El estado de su ángel parecía delicado. Sus hombros parecían perforados como si se hubiera clavado algo sumamente filoso, las heridas eran profundas... y a su alrededor la piel tomaba un color violáceo... Podría jurar que se había envenenado... ¿Pero cómo curarlo? Ni siquiera podía llevarlo a un hospital.

Trajo unos paños de agua fría y limpió la herida con ellos, al menos quería ayudar en algo... de alguna manera quería serle útil. Dejó uno de los paños sobre su frente mientras lo observaba detenidamente. El Sesshomaru de su sueño poseía el cabello blanco ¿Por qué él, siendo el mismo, lo tenía de otro color? ¿Iba a poder preguntárselo algún día?¿Iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo y preguntar muchas otras cosas más?

Sus ojos estaban empañados ¿Por qué sentía aquella pena infinita?¿Cómo si un ser querido se estuviera muriendo cuando a su ángel apenas lo conocía...? Tal vez se debía a aquel lazo, aquel sueño que había tenido él que le aclaraba medianamente sus dudas.

La mano del hombre se movió ligeramente, la chica alzó la cabeza, ahora su cara estaba iluminada... había recobrado el conocimiento... Él abrió los ojos otra vez, levemente, y los dejó clavados en el techo, hasta lo que dedujo, que su vista se aclarase. Luego los dirigió a ella con la pregunta formulada en sus ojos. A lo mejor, había estado tan mareado cuando llegó allí que ni cuenta se había dado de que ella podía verlo.

—Rin... —volvió a llamarla, esta vez con duda.— ¿Qué...?

—Ya está bien... ¿No?— preguntó esperanzada juntando sus manos sobre su pecho, como rogando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Sesshomaru frunció el seño y asintió, no muy convencido. Vio como la chica reía ligeramente y parpadeaba varias veces intentando disimular que sus ojos brillaran por producto de las lágrimas.

—Puedes verme...— se dijo apenas, ni siquiera su voz poseía fuerza alguna. — Creo que estaba demasiado mareado...

Intentó sentarse, su cuerpo seguía entumecido, efecto del veneno. Pero no iba a dejarse cuidar como si fuese un débil humano. Podía cuidarse por sí solo, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

—¡No se levante!— le imploró inclinándose hacia él.

—No necesito tus cuidados.— sugirió secamente.— Apártate.

—No.— posó ambas manos sobre su pecho para retenerlo.— Esta muy mal, no puede hacerse el fuerte todo el tiempo.

Sesshomaru no contestó, sino que la escrutó con aquella mirada fría y de superioridad, aunque no logró intimidarla, ella parecía decidida. Finalmente suspiró con pesadez y volvió a recostarse, murmurando algo inintelegible por lo bajo.

La chica bajó la vista hasta sus manos que seguían fijas sobre su pecho y las retractó rápidamente, algo abochornada, aunque su ángel no dijo absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera cuando intentó volver a limpiar sus heridas, sino que se mantuvo contemplando el techo como si este le interesara verdaderamente.

—¿Por qué me estas ayudando?— preguntó.

—Bueno... es que... siento que debo hacerlo.

—¿Lo sientes?— sus ojos volvieron a ella.

—Ajá.— afirmó, decidida mientras volvía a mojar el paño.— Además, usted necesita de mi ayuda. Si no lo hubiese atendido, seguramente habría muerto en unos instantes.

El ángel volvió a hacer silencio. Esta vez fue Rin la que habló.

—¿Cómo se hizo eso?

—Cerré unas cuentas pendientes. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Aja... — no iba a delatar a Ai haciéndole saber que estaba al tanto de todo.— De verdad... que finalmente le agradezco a Kami que este bien...

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se dirigieron a ella rápidamente, esta vez lograron intimidarla un poco, pues parecía turbada.

—¿Te preocupaste?

—Bastante.— admitió agachando la cabeza.— Desde que se marchó no dejé de pensar en donde estaba, en qué podría pasarle... o si había muerto... debo admitir que me sentí muy preocupada por usted, señor.

Fue extraño, pues no se animaba a alzar la mirada, aunque al escuchar un pequeño "gracias" de labios ajenos, lo contempló son la pregunta en sus ojos, en toda la conversación había permanecido frío con ella, aunque ahora su expresión parecía más dulcificada que antes, hasta le sonreía con levedad.

* * *

Suspiró y volvió a dejar la vista fija en el pizarron, sin entender realmente de que se trataba lo que estaba escrito en él. Sango no estaba con ella en aquel lugar tampoco, se habían separado cada una a un aula diferente... además, Rin se había retirado más temprano para estudiar un poco más; Estar sola era un completo aburrimiento.

La campana sonó liberándola de aquel martirio. Se dedicó a guardar sus cosas en silencio mientras los demás se preocupaban por salir de allí a trompicones. Se puso de pié y se encaminó a la puerta, pero no terminó de salir cuando chocó con alguien más corpulento. Por efecto del empujón, tropezó con sus propios pies y calló hacia atrás.

La persona con la que había chocado reaccionó al instante y la sujetó por la muñeca, atrayéndola a él para ponerla de pie nuevamente, lo que resultó con éxito pues en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a él, tal vez demasiado cerca.

Exhaló un grito ahogado, se separó de su cercanía demasiado rápido y se soltó de su mano que sujetaba su muñeca, ahora como si fuera de porcelana. Su labio temblaba ligeramente por la sorpresa, solo frunció el seño intentando parecer molesta.

El de ojos dorados solo agachó la mirada, incapaz de verla directamente a la cara.

—Solo te estaba... —se explicó.

—¡Acá estoy!

Una chica de cabello largo y negro, de cara alargada como una serpiente, se acercó a él sonriéndole felizmente. Kagome solo volvió a dar unos pasos hacia atrás para dejarle espacio a la pareja.

—Se que me buscabas.— Tzubaky besó su mejilla.— Muchísimas gracias.

—Maldita perra traidora...

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la chica que había hablado. Kikyo se encaminó hacia su amiga a paso rápido y la sujetó por la coronilla, alejándola de Inuyasha.

—¿¡Pero que te pasa!?— chilló Tzubaky caminando hacia donde Kikyo la guiaba.

—¡Ya se que inventaste todo para que él me dejara!

Tzubaky se soltó de Kikyo y se acomodó el cabello mientras la escrutaba como si quisiera comérsela con la mirada. Kagome las miró sorprendida, sin palabras para decir ¿Se estaban peleando por... ? Lo único que sirvió ese acto fue molestarla aún más, Inuyasha no tenía derecho a hacer eso. Lentamente todos los terceros fueron dejando la sala. Hasta ella se marchó hecha una furia, pasó por el lado de su ángel echando chispas por sus ojos levemente tomando aquel color rojo.

—Ka... —la llamó volteándose hacia ella.

Pero no hubo caso, no iba a escucharlo sea lo que sea que intentaba decirle. Ya era el colmo ¿Ahora le hablaba, cuando la oportunidad ya había pasado y la había rechazado dejándola como una pequeña escoria para él? No tenía perdón.

Se dirigió a su próxima clase, no había nadie aún ya que todos estaban en el patio. Dejó sus cosas sobre su pupitre y se sentó a esperar a que la campana sonara otra vez. No veía la hora de acabar con ese día tan aburrido...

Quien entró tras ella cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para que nadie más entrara. Kagome alzó la cabeza a la chica de ojos café y cabello castaño.

—¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó secamente.— ¿Terminaste de torturar a Tsubaky?

—Tu también tienes la culpa de mi rompimiento con Inuyasha, eres una intrusa.— le dijo con aquella voz de superioridad, caminando lentamente hacia ella de forma amenazadora.— ¿Por qué tenias que existir, Higurashi?

Kagome se puso de pié rápidamente.

—No tengo la culpa de eso.

—Por supuesto que si. Si no existieras, Inuyasha jamás se hubiese fijado en ti desde un comienzo, tampoco se hubiera pasado horas pensando en tu horrible cara mientras salía conmigo... ¿Cómo crees que me cae todo esto?

La chica alzó una ceja.

—Estas loca, Kikyo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Inuyasha, ya no quiero saber más nada con él.

—Claro que no. Pero él si quiere, lo notas en su forma de mirarte, en como intenta volver a hablarte.— Se paró frente a ella.— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Si no existieras, esto no pasaría!

Le dio una abofeteada que resonó por todo el salón desierto. Había volteado su cara dejándola marcada con su mano, ardiéndole. Se tocó su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, hecha una furia, ahora sus ojos estaban al rojo vivo, no había derecho...

—¿¡QUE HACES, ESTÁS LOCA!?

Kagome le sujetó las muñecas evitando que volviera a pegarle ¿En donde había quedado la Kikyo altiva, delicada y popular?¿Qué era ahora?¿Y qué le sucedía ahora a ella misma, de donde había sacado aquel rencor tan grande por Kikyo en tan pocos segundos?

—¡Perra, no mereces vivir!— chilló Kikyo intentando soltarse.

A medida que los segundos transcurrían en su forcejeo, Kagome iba perdiendo lentamente aquélla impotencia, y hasta sentía como sus ojos dejaban de arder, dándole paso a un mareo incompensable.

Kikyo la derribó en unos instantes, dejándola sentada en el suelo. Ella la contempló esta vez asustada; la luz que había brotado aquella vez en la mansión, volvía a salir de su cuerpo posándose a su lado y tomando la forma del Demonio que encerraba en su interior. Este, una vez tomado su forma, se dirigió a Kikyo que lo miró aterrada ahora.

—Esta es la última vez que volverás a verme— le dijo exhibiendo una pequeña sonrisa.—, Protegida...

—¿¡Protegida!?— exclamó Kagome.

Kikyo frunció el seño demostrando que ese termino no le había gustado en lo más mínimo. Volvió a dar unos pasos atrás.

—Claro ¿Qué no lo sabias, Kagome?— Bankotsu se dirigió a Kikyo, acorralándola como la última vez.— Hace años, Naraku y yo hicimos un pacto, él me realizaba el deseo que yo quería de ser un ángel, a cambio, yo debía enviar un ángel al infierno en cuanto pudiera. Por esa razón me había empeñado en Inuyasha.

—¿Inuyasha?— esta vez fue Kikyo la que lo interrumpió.— ¿Inuyasha era... igual a ti...?

—No cambies de tema,— la evadió como un rugido.— La cuestión es que ella fue nombrada como mi protegida, llegó un día en el cuál ella había sido capas de verme y me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie. Confié en ella.

La chica llegó a tocar la pared con su espalda, otra vez acorralada, llena de terror. Bankotsu llegó ante ella y acarició levemente su cara, con la punta de sus dedos, ella cerró los ojos, asqueada.

—Esto concuerda mucho con tu historia con Inuyasha, Kagome. Ella y yo iniciamos un romance secreto. Pero ella me usó por un tiempo y cuando se cansó de mi, me delató y volví otra vez al Infierno. Ahora vengo a vengarme por eso, maldita traidora.

Bankotsu bajó sus manos hasta su cuello, donde volvió a cerrarlas en torno a este. Ella volvió a ponerse morada por la falta de aire, Kagome estaba en Shock, ahora comprendía por qué también había intentado matarla cuando la vio por primera vez... ¿Pero qué podía hacer? En primer lugar, no podía defender a Kikyo cuando ella misma había sido la que se había ganado el odio de su ángel traicionándolo...

¿Qué hacer...? Definitivamente no podía dejar a Kikyo morir... Intentó separarlos, pero sus piernas no le respondían, apenas podía levantarse del suelo.

—¡Basta!— gritó.

Pero tampoco hubo caso... ¿Que iba a hacer...? ¿¡Qué iba a hacer!?

En ese momento, la puesta se abrió con un estrépito. Aquel chico altivo de cabello negro alborotado y ojos ámbar con el que se había cruzado minutos atrás apareció por ella y se dirigió rápidamente a separar a Kikyo y a Bankotsu como lo había hecho la última vez.

Kikyo, como antes, comenzó a toser y a recuperar el aire, alzó los ojos llorosos a Inuyasha, mayormente aparentando lástima.

—Inuya... sha... por favor...

—Cállate de una vez.— bramó este, dándole la espalda.— Escuché todo claramente, tu también me mentiste cuando dijiste que no lo conocías, te hiciste la víctima todo este tiempo cuando en realidad tú eras la que realmente estropeó todo.

Kagome se cubrió la boca con una mano, no otra vez, no por favor... Otra vez se repetía lo que había ocurrido... todo estaba cada vez peor... Pero para sorpresa de la chica, Inuyasha solo le sonrió a Bankotsu.

—Ya puedes irte.

Este lo miró sin entender.

—Sesshomaru mató a Naraku, Kagome ya no debe custodiarte más. Ai me lo contó. Desaparecerás en unos segundos, ya nada te aferra a esta vida.

Kagome también lo miró sin entender ¿Qué ya era libre?¿Qué Bankotsu iba a irse? Pero como...

...Sesshomaru... había...

Así que... el ángel de Rin lo había logrado... finalmente había cumplido su deceso. Sonrió agradecida, pero al mismo tiempo, se preguntó infinitamente que era ahora de él... ¿Seguiría con vida? Rogó porque se encontrara bien... En parte, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, tal vez saltando de felicidad por la noticia, preocupación por Sesshomaru y susto por la aparición de Inuyasha a la vez.

En efecto, Bankotsu volvió a brillar con aquella luz pura, pero esta en vez de encogerse convirtiéndolo en su esencia, iba evaporándose de a poco, este se contempló las manos sorprendido. Pero también sonrió, burlonamente, pero a la vez feliz.

—Al menos esa perra ya sufrió bastante...

—Me encararé yo de ella.— garantizó Inuyasha.

—Debo agradecerte, príncipe. No me lo esperaba... y cuídate las espaldas, porque en algún momento en otra vida, nos volveremos a ver.

El Demonio desapareció ante la vista de todos, Inuyasha observó la cara turbada de Kagome, y cuando esta le devolvió la mirada, le sonrió levemente, demostrándole que todo estaba bien, aunque luego pareció que no había entendido el mensaje pues salió corriendo de allí, totalmente confundida, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara ni una vez mas.

La vio marcharse, ahora él era quien estaba dolido por su indiferencia. Kikyo se recuperó y se acercó hasta él volviendo a aparentar ser la víctima.

—Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, Kikyo.

—¿Y cómo sabes lo que si tiene perdón? ¿Acaso el que Higurashi te halla mentido y te halla ocultado su mayor secreto tiene perdón?— preguntó desquiciada.

—A diferencia de lo que ella hizo, lo tuyo no tiene comparación.

—No puedes dejarme así como la mala de la historia.

—Tú misma te forjaste ese papel.

—¡Eres un descarado! Yo también se tu secreto, se que eres el ángel de Higurashi y puedo decírselo a quien quiera.— lo amenazó.

Inuyasha solo rió ante su ignorancia.

—Pues hazlo, dudo que alguien te crea, o que te tomen en serio, parecerás más loca de lo que ya eres.— Luego de eso, se fue de allí, dejándola sola.

* * *

Alzó la mirada a su ángel otra vez, asegurándose de que siguiera allí con ella, que no rompiera su promesa de quedarse, al menos, para que pudiera cuidar de sus heridas. Le había costado hacerlo razonar para llegar a eso, pero al final, había tenido éxito; De igual manera, en el fondo, sus principales intenciones también eran seguir teniéndolo presente para ella, su compañía la calmaba sobremanera de lo asustada y preocupada que había estado a lo largo del día.

Sesshomaru era un ángel. Por lo que suponía, él había muerto para llegar a eso, tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo había llegado a morir... por qué todo era como era...

—S-señor... —preguntó en un susurro.

Instantáneamente, él la miró con la pregunta formulada en sus ojos.

—Dime.

—He... quisiera preguntarle... por cuanto ha pasado para llegar a lo que ahora es... —se explicó.— quisiera saber que... que se sintió para usted morir.

El ángel primero la escrutó con desentendimiento, todo parecía que no iba a responderle por su expresión tan serena. O tal vez desconfiada. Aunque luego optó por sonreírle levemente.

—Es... es algo así como un sueño, como dormir eternamente—explicó entornando los ojos, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.— Sin embargo, existen muchas maneras de morir… Las muertes normales pueden ser sin dolor, puedes pasar al sueño eterno casi sin darte cuenta...Ese fue mi caso... pero…supongo que lo peor, es morir odiando.

Rin lo contempló sin entender.

— ¿Odiando?

— Si cometes faltas graves a lo largo de tu vida, mueres y vas al infierno. Pero también, cuando mueres odiando profundamente—Sesshomaru observó como la muchacha lo contemplaba expectante, como si escucharlo a el fuera lo más importante del mundo para ella— Sin…amar, ni ser amado por nadie…

—Entonces... usted amo mucho a alguien ¿no? Porque es un ángel ahora, supongo.— Inquirió algo intimidada por su mirada.

El hombre bajó la vista turbado, sin estar seguro por completo de lo que iba a decirle. Aunque la mirada atenta de Rin lo instó a seguir.

En aquel tiempo yo…yo conocí…— carraspeó.— a una niña pequeña que había perdido a su familia… De alguna manera, yo… Ella quiso quedarse conmigo…me acompañaba fielmente y mientras crecía... me... me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran mas que un simple cariño.— Sus ojos parecieron tornarse un poco más fríos.— Y Ella también sentía lo mismo por mí…con el tiempo…no nos fue difícil estar juntos, en realidad, pero…

Rin entreabrió los labios para preguntar si había pasado algo malo, pero no tenía palabras para expresarlo. Sino que dejó que continuase. Intuía que era demasiado duro decirlo.

—Ella... murió joven por una extraña enfermedad, y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla esa vez... Cuando... murió... yo me... decidí a acompañarla… Y así fue, hasta que renació y nos separamos... Fue por eso que yo me convertí en un ángel para estar cerca de ella al menos, aunque llegaron momentos en los que pensé que ya no era posible estar a su lado…

— ¿Y... y pudo volver a... a verla?— preguntó, esperanzada. — ¿Hablaron aunque sea, al menos? — mmm…Si... la veo siempre, hasta si, he hablado con ella. Sabe que existo y es más, estoy hablando con ella ahora mismo.

Rin se irguió en su lugar sin perder contacto con aquellos ojos que ahora la miraban con suma atención. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta violencia que rogó porque su ángel no lo oyera, ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso estar tan absorta ante él.

—¿Q-qué quiere decir c-con eso?— preguntó absorta.

—Quiero decir, que tú eres esa chica.

Esperaba que le respondiera algo, pero sabía de antemano que no iba a ser así. Sino que permanecía boquiabierta, sin ni siquiera atreverse a comprenderlo. Esperó unos segundos a que mostrara una señal de hablar, pero siguió sin ser así. Suspiró y se puso de pié; Rin levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Q-que va a...?

—Ya sabes toda la verdad, no tengo nada más que decirte.

—¡P-pero...!— ella también se puso de pié.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pero qué? No espero una respuesta, Rin. —argumentó con sequedad.— ya sabía que iba a ser así, hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieses sabido.

La chica se mordió el labio por unos momentos. Luego, en un intento de que no la dejara, se dispuso a confesar parte de la verdad.

—¿Por qué cree que me he comportado tan amable y cuidadosa con usted?— preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, a esos ojos tan fríos y calculadores.— ¿Por qué piensa que nunca me he fijado en nadie más?

Sesshomaru no contestó.

—Es el destino entonces ¿No?— preguntó alzando la vista a él.— Desde siempre ha sido así. Ahora lo entiendo, yo soy aquella niña que soñé, aquella pequeña niña que lo amaba. La que me transmitió lo que de verdad sentía. Sin saberlo siempre he... he sentido algo especial...

—No tienes que sentir lo que no quieres.— repuso con sequedad sin mirarla.

—Pero lo siento.— admitió sonriendo levemente.— De verdad, a lo mejor, no tiene nada que ver con ser la reencarnación de aquella niña.

Él se acercó un poco a ella, Rin no era tan baja de estatura, por lo que no hizo falta que ella se pusiera en puntitas de pié. Solo alcanzó a posar su frente contra la suya mientras clababa los ojos dorados en los de ella, en los cuales la hacían sentirse perdida en ellos.

Rin cerró los ojos y se acercó más, pero él se separó un poco y suspiró.

—Eres muy pequeña para mí ¿sabes?

—Usted dijo que había esperado a que ella creciera.— le sonrió.

—Soy tu ángel.— dijo para agregarle más problemas al asunto.

—Inuyasha es humano.

—¿Serías capas de... hacer el Ángelus por mi?

—No hay duda de ello.— Rin se separó por completo y le volvió a sonreír radiante ante un desconcertado Sesshomaru.

**CONTINUARÁ**

-Hola otra vez!! Acá otro sábado con capi ;) creo que todos las viernes es cuando tengo más tiempo de escribir, por eso subo los capis el sábado jajaja tengan esa esperanza

-Espero haberlas satisfecho con este capi, bueno, no iba a dejar que Sesshomaru y Rin se besaran, imaginen que Sesshomaru al menos aparentaría unos 21 años o más ¿Pero cuanto tiene en realidad? :p Así que ambos decidieron esperar a que Rin creciera. Por otro lado, Kagome ya esta libre pero para ella las cosas van cada vez peor a pesar de todo (eso es lo que piensa) por lo que piensa tomar decisiones bastante complicadas que van a poner el punto final a la historia dentro de poco.

-Si no me equivoco, a la historia le quedan de 2 a 4 capis como máximo.

-El prox. capi también es uno definitivo y muy romántico. No aseguro para cuando se viene el Lime porque aún no lo se... ha, y gracias por sus reviews si que son muchos jajaja los leo a todos y cada uno de ellos. No tengo palabras para agradecerle su empeño.

-Creo que eso es todo, me despido hasta el sábado que viene!!!


	32. Reconociendo el error

Capitulo 32: Reconociendo el error

_(Flash back)_

"—_¡Ya no lo soporto!—exclamó.— ¡Quiero irme de ese lugar!_

—_Cálmate hija por favor..._

—_¡No quiero por favor!¡Desde que llegué a ese Instituto no paran de pasarme desastres!— hundió en rostro en el pecho de su madre.—¡Quiero irme por favor!_

_La Señora Higurashi la contempló con pena. Luego separó a su hija tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente para que se tranquilizara. Ni bien Kagome había llegado de la escuela, se había arrojado a sus brazos llorando desconsolada._

—_¿Y a dónde vas a ir?_

—_Yo... quiero... lejos... irme lejos. —respondió.— A un lugar... lejos de todos... quiero estar sola por un tiempo... quiero ir a... un Internado... te lo ruego..._

—_¿Lejos de todos?— preguntó con suspicacia.— ¿O solo de Inuyasha?_

_Kagome sonrió levemente en señal de culpabilidad, la había descubierto. Su madre la abrazó._

—_Si eso es lo que quieres... —besó su coronilla con ternura.— ¿Pero estas segura de que quieres a un Internado? Hay otras escuelas a las que puedes ir y..._

_La de ojos castaños negó con la cabeza._

—_A un Internado, quiero alejarme de todo lo que me recuerde a él. Lejos.— repuso esta vez, decidida."_

_(Flash Back)_

Sus ojos se entumecieron por unos instantes, sabía que lo que hacía era una completa locura, pero a pesar de todo, lo hacía para no tener que volver a verlo a la cara otra vez. Sentía como si muriera por dentro cada vez que debía contemplar aquellos ojos que la habían mirado con tanta dureza y frialdad aquella vez que los habían dejado marcados por toda la tortuosa eternidad en su mente.

Respiró hondo y dejó su bolso a sus pies, acarrearlo hasta la estación de tren había sido bastante tortuoso. No había avisado a nadie de su "escapada" ya que no deseaba que fueran a detenerla en aquel momento. Ya era demasiado difícil marcharse sin un adiós ¿Pero se habrían percatado Rin y Sango de su ausencia? Seguramente si, pero cuando se enteraran de la verdad, sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

Ya era suficientemente raro que Kagome hubiera faltado y sin siquiera avisar... Le habían mandado bastantes mensajes a su celular, pero no habían obtenido ninguna respuesta. Ambas se preguntaron donde estaría, y que le habría pasado para faltar en un dia tan lindo.

La preceptora que llegaba todas las mañanas comenzó a tomar lista uno por uno, a lo cual todos respondían con un presente... aunque al llegar al apellido Higurashi, ni siquiera lo nombró. Sino que lo pasó por alto.

—Hem... señora... —Rin alzó la mano para llamar su atención.

La mujer la escrutó bajo sus anteojos de lectura, parando de tomar lista.

—¿Si?

—No nombró a Higurashi...— le recordó.

—Ha... si... es cierto... —admitió volviendo a la lista. Luego de unos segundos alzó la vista de nuevo a Rin.— Pero Higurashi ya no pertenece a esta institución.

Rin y Sango la contemplaron como si estuviera realmente loca.

—¿Cómo que no?— preguntó Sango.

—Higurashi pedió el pase a otra escuela ayer por la tarde.— aseguró acomodando sus anteojos.— Ya debe de estar tomando el tren hacia su nuevo internado si no me equivoco.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pié inmediatamente, como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera invadido su columna. Gritaron a coro pidiendo una explicación, aunque la preceptora no supo responderles absolutamente nada.

El profesor pidió calma a ambas que se miraban mutuamente, pálidas, sin iquiera creer en lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Esa era la causa de su aucensia y de que no quisiera responderle a sus llamadas o mensajes? Se mantuvieron hablando notoriamente bajo, crendo millones de preguntas entre ellas, aunque casi ninguna de ellas poseía una respuesta que pudieran sacar, aunque la principal... ¿Por qué escapar así de todos, tan cobardemente...?

—¿Qué sucede, Sanguito?— preguntó Miroku cuando divisó a su novia totalmente shockeada, de algún modo, su expresión era de consternación.

—Recién nos enteramos que... —miró detenidamente a Rin que también poseía aquella cara de tristeza.— Kagome... está yéndose a un internado, muy lejos de acá... sin siquiera habernos avisado...

—¿¡Qué Kagome qué!?—preguntó Miroku, escandalizado.—¿P-pero por qué?

La de cabello castaño solo negó con la cabeza demostrándole que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Miroku la contempló turbado.

—Nosotras no sabemos absolutamente nada.— agregó Rin.— Creemos que la tomó de un día para el otro, ayer estaba bastante bien la última vez que la vimos.

—¿Cuándo se marchó?

—La preceptora dice que está el tren llega esta tarde, como en unos 10 minutos.— respondió Sango.

—¡Hay que hacer algo!— exclamó Miroku tomando a su novia por la muñeca.

—¿P-pero qué?— intentó preguntar ella mientras era conducida por el patio, tras su novio.

Miroku parecía sobresaltado, aunque a la vez enojado por algo al ver su seño fruncido y sus ojos tomando aquel tinte más oscuro.

—¡Hay que avisarle de esto a Inuyasha!

—¿¡Qué qué!?

Sango se soltó de su agarre, sin pensar en seguir sus pasos. No iba a hacerlo, definitivamente. Tenía la leve sospecha de que una de las razones por las que Kagome se había marchado así era por la causa de aquel chico, a lo mejor había pasado algo de lo cuál no se había enterado el día anterior.

La segunda amiga llegó tras ellos, indagada en por qué habían parado.

—¡A Inuyasha no le deben incumbir estos temas!— se opuso.—¡El debe tener toda la culpa!¡Apuesto a que sí!

—¡No, no es así!— lo defendió.— ¡Inuyasha ha estado semanas pensando en una forma para que Kagome lo perdone!¡En ningún momento ha dejado de pensar en ella! Si se entera de esto seguramente podrá detenerla, estoy seguro que Inuyasha es el único capas de hacerlo.

Sango se quedó helada ante sus palabras, incapaz de asimilar lo que decía. Era imposible para ella pensar que Inuyasha, aquel chico quisquilloso que había abandonado a Kagome sin siquiera saber ellas exactamente el asunto, pensara tanto tiempo en ella, en una manera de remendar su error. Creía imposible aquel asunto, él era orgulloso... no cabía posibilidad de eso ¿Sería capas de rebajarse a pedir disculpas, superando su orgullo? No... Miroku debía estar mintiendo.

—Miroku... ¿Estás seguro de eso?— preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Claro. Confía en mí.

En efecto, cuando estuvieron frente a él, este los contempló con la duda en sus ojos, aunque intuía con levedad alguna señal de mal augurio.

—¿Qué...?— comenzó a preguntar.

—Inuyasha, esto es urgente.— Se apresuró Miroku.— Kagome piensa irse de la ciudad ahora mismo. Si no haces algo, vas a perderla para siempre ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

El de ojos dorados lo miró turbado, con la misma expresión que cada uno de ellos había puesto al enterarse de aquella mala noticia, aunque la suya era peor. Bajó la vista y encrispó los puños, incapaz de asimilarlo... ¿Se iba? Por su culpa ¿Verdad?¿Por lo que había sucedido el día anterior?

—¿Dónde esta?— preguntó automáticamente, decidido.

—En la estación de tren.— esta vez fue Sango quién habló.— Si no te apuras no la vas a alcanzar. Sale en menos de 10 minutos.

—Tiempo suficiente.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr en dirección hacia el muro que limitaba los jardines del Instituto y los escaló con facilidad hasta saltar hasta el otro lado, a la velocidad de una bala.

Eso era imposible, lo último que ahora quería era perderla, no podía dejar que eso sucedida... no ahora ¿¡Pero por qué había sido tan estúpido!? ¿Por qué motivo no se había disculpado antes? Ahora pasaba por un momento crucial... si no era ahora, no sería nunca y las consecuencias serían que se fuera para siempre, quien sabe a donde...

La estación estaba lejos de allí, a más de medio kilómetro si no se equivocaba. Tomó infinitos atajos para llegar lo más rápido posible; Eso requería hasta cruzar las calles casi esquivando a la gran mayoría de autos que obligaba a los conductores que pararan y le gritaran cosas. Varias veces llegó a tropezar, pero ahora ya no había tiempo ni para detenerse a caerse.

De alguna manera, el pensamiento de no perderla lo instaba a seguir. Debía disculparse con ella para que no se fuera, rogarle que regresara, que no lo abandonara... sabía que su dolor no tendría cura, pero seguramente, él era el único que podría curarla.

* * *

Sus ojos se dirigieron, expectantes, hacia el infinito andén. Aquella estación no estaba tan poblada como se imaginaba a esas horas de la tarde. El viento mecía su cabello, despiadado, haciendo su situación aún más dolorosa, de algún modo. De cualquier manera, todo lo que le recordara a aquel lugar la hacía sentirse peor... lograría la paz si se alejaba de allí algunos días... meses o años quizás.

Milagrosamente, el tren se hizo visible y arribó a la estación. Suspiró de alivio al verlo llegar, sus miedo habían tomado un color más claro, casi invisible al ver las puertas abrirse frente a ella instándola a entrar.

Se agachó hasta tomar su bolso y se lo acomodó sobre su hombro. Finalmente... viviría en paz, sin volver a pensar en él, en quien tanto había amado y de alguna manera, ahora hacía de su vida un infierno...

Dio un paso, dispuesta a entrar... un paso más cerca...

—¡¡¡KAGOMEEEEE!!!

Volteó automáticamente hacia la dirección en la cuál había sido llamada. Allí se encontraba, su tortura; la razón por la cuál deseaba escapar de todo. Ahogó un grito... justo cuando creía que finalmente se libraría de todo... él llegaba y oscurecía su recién comenzada a aclarar felicidad.

Inuyasha la miraba de una manera extraña, unos ojos que ya no reflejaban rencor ni desprecio... sino que ahora permanecían suplicantes bajo una expresión que demostraba

Infinita tristeza. Lo contempló boquiabierta... esto no podía sucederle...

—Por favor no...— rogó desde la cima de las escaleras que bajaban a la estación.— No te vallas...

Dio un paso atrás, aterrorizada ¿Por qué?¿Por qué ir a ese lugar?¿Cómo se había enterado?¿Y por qué había ido?¿Acaso deseaba hacérselo más difícil de lo que ya era? Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, haciéndole saber lo confundida y dolida que se encontraba. Inuyasha no podía jugar así con su vida, como si nada... como si valiera poco ¿Qué no pensaba en sus sentimientos, en como se sentiría?

Inuyasha dio un paso adelante y comenzó a bajar los escalones uno por uno, sin sacar sus ojos de los suyos. Por nada del mundo se reusaría a perderla, no de nuevo. Llegó hasta posarse frente a ella, a una aterrada Kagome que lo miraba como si fuera su peor pesadilla, y es que a lo mejor si lo era.

—Sabes que eres importante para mí.— entornó sus ojos, aún tristes.— No quiero que te vallas de mi vida, por favor, no lo hagas.

—Inuyasha... —frunció levemente el seño, aunque aún no lograba salir de su asombro.— Yo... yo no puedo...

El tren comenzó a ponerse en marcha, anunciando que estaba a punto de irse de la estación. Kagome giró la cabeza hasta este, luego dio unos pasos hacia él, intentando, de alguna manera, escapar de la precensia de Inuyasha e irse de una buena vez. Ya no podía soportarlo... ¿La estaba usando? ¿Y si se quedaba que sucedería? Seguramente todo sería como siempre... no, no podía aceptarlo...

Él tomó su muñeca para que no se fuera, volvió a contemplarla con aquellos ojos suplicantes. Pero parecía no importarle o no asimilarlo, ella parecía tán confundida... volvió a dirigirle aquellos ojos castaños llenos de confución.

—Te lo pido... no te vallas...—repitió.— Eres lo único que tengo, Kagome... ya no deseo perderte. Entiende que yo...

—¡Déjame por favor!— exclamó soltándose de su agarre con rapidez y ullendo de de allí tranpasando las puertas del tren que se cerraron tras su espalda.

Volvío a llamarla, pero igual que antes, no hubo caso... el tren comenzó a circular por los rieles, alejándose lentamente de la estación arrebatándole la vista de este y la esperanza que había llegado a poseer minutos anteriores... a lo mejor, antes estaba un poco más tranquilo, pues sabía que podría disculparse cuando finalmente venciera a su ego; Tendría todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ahora, había malgastado todo ese tiempo ¿Cómo había sido posible?¿¡Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido!?

Su puño firmemente cerrado comenzó a dolerle, algo pinchaba la palma de su mano. La abrió y ante esta relució una delicada muñequera con las inciales "KeI". La contempló con algo de nostalgia ¿Cúanto había pasado desde aquel día, en que se la había regalado? Tan lejano... como ella ahora de su vida...

—¡Inuyasha!

Volteó hasta las personas que lo llamaba, los pasos de 3 pares de piés se acercaron a él corriendo.

—¿Y Kagome?— preguntó Rin extrañada.

Inuyasha no respondió, solo volvió a mirar los rieles del andén con nostalgia.

—N-no me digas que... —La voz de Sango se quebró levemente.—no... no llegaste a tiempo...

—Si, llegué a tiempo.— anunció el chico de ojos dorados.— Pero ella se fue. No quiso escucharme...

Miroku se acercó a su lado y posó una mano en su hombro, a amodo de contención. Según por como iban las cosas, sabía que Inuyasha había perdido a lo que más quería, lo conocía bien. Se imaginaba lo doloroso que sería haberla perdido sin antes tener tiempo de disculparse con ella.

—No puedo dejar que se valla así como así como una cobarde...— gruñó entre dientes.— ¿¡Es que no tiene un poco de cordura!?¡Es una chiquilla quisquillosa!

Todos lo contemplaron con sorpresa. Que cambiante que era su humor, primero estaba bastante depresivo... ahora comenzaba el enojo.

—Sango.— ladró el de ojos dorados.

—¿Si?— la chica dio un respingo, sobresaltada.

—¿A dónde fue Kagome?

—A... al Internado que esta en las afueras... —anunció ella.— Espera... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a ir a buscarla.

Los tres ahogaron un grito.

—¿¡Pero como piesas ir!?—preguntó Miroku.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente, demostrándoles que tenía todo planeado ya.

—Pues tomaré el siguiente tren hacia allá.

* * *

Pegó su frente contra la ventilla. No podía estar pasando aquello, ahora más que nunca podía tener su voz y su figura presentes, recordaba cada una de sus expresiones y sus palabras... "_Por favor no... No te vallas... Sabes que eres importante para mí.— entornó sus ojos, aún tristes.— No quiero que te vallas de mi vida, por favor, no lo hagas. Te lo pido... no te vallas... Eres lo único que tengo, Kagome... ya no deseo perderte. Entiende que yo..." _¿Acaso le estaba rogando para que se quedara? Y ella no había querido escucharlo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, a lo mejor... a lo mejor Inuyasha había intentado disculparse...

Rió con un poco de amargura, no, no lo creía posible. Era demaciado orgulloso como para "caer tan bajo"... De igual manera, debería de dejar de pensar en eso; Comenzaría una nueva vida ahora, lejos de todos... lejos de Inuyasha...

Aquel lugar parecía bastante acojedor, un típico Instituto femenino, sin chicos que la distrajeran o la obligaran a recordar malos momentos. Había sido resivida con bastantes atenciones, estaba a gusto, no podía evitar asimilarlo. Por suerte, su habitación no era compartida por lo que tenía espacio para ella sola, una cama a gusto, un guardarropa espacioso y un escritorio. No había televición, aunque no era problema, no acostumbraba a mirarla tan seguido. Le habían dicho que podría regresar esa tarde tras finalizar las clases siguientes para visitar a su madre, como solían hacer todos los viernes hasta terminados los fines de semana, aunque había rechazado la propuesta. No pensaba volver por un largo tiempo... preferiría ser la única que se quedara allí, no había problemas en eso.

En efecto, era la única allí aquella noche. A escepción de otras pocas de otros años, pero estaba sola.

Se recostó en su cama a repasar los temas que habían visto durante esos días, no eran muy diferentes a los suyos. Hacer amigas había sido un poco dificil, todas la creían "la nueva" y "la misteriosa", tampoco se había querido acercar a ningun grupo. A lo mejor sería más conveniente estar sola.

Se quedaba dormida concorde las horas trancurrían, ya a la madrugada, apagó las luces y se procuró a descansar y olvidar todos sus problemas. Al menos, sus sueños le darían un poco de paz, eso pensaba y rogaba.

* * *

Alzó la vista a aquella construcción bastante bien hecha para impedirle entrar. Pero despues de todo, no era tan malo, la escuela estaba casi vacía a esas horas por ser fin de semana. Sabía perfectamente esas reglas, y sabía que ella aún seguiría allí, la conocía bien.

Entró por los jardines como un gato silencioso. La luz que provenía de una de las habitaciones le dio a entender que estaba en aquel lugar, y que aún no se había dormido. Esperó a que la apagara—al menos media hora despues— y luego de eso se dispuso a llegar hasta su cuarto, que ya había hecho una que otra vez. Kagome estaba ya dormida, su pequeño rostro ángelical parecía ajeno a sus miedos.

No pudo evitar sonreír con levedad al verla. Se acercó hasta su cama, se sentó a su lado y besó su frente con delicadeza.

Ella abrió los ojos con pereza, lo escrutó por unos instantes, perdida en aquellos ojos dorados tan brillantes. En aquella sonrisa cálida que le otorgaba, en aquel rostro que jamás olvidaría mientras siguiera viva.

Se sentó rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora ¿¡Qué hacía él ahí!? Su respiración se hizo irregular, gran susto se había llevado por su culpa... ¿Es que nunca estaría en paz?¿Jamás podría sacarlo de su mente?

Inuyasha suspiró.

—¿Por qué me dejaste?— preguntó, volviendo a poseer aquella expreción de dolor al recordarlo.— Te había rogado que te quedaras.

_Mírame por favor,  
aquí estoy con mi dolor. _

Kagome negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—N-no quiero saber más nada contigo. N-no quiero que me sigas torturando... ¡Con tan solo verte me haces sentirme terriblemente culpable! Quiero terminar con esa vida, ya no la soporto...

—Pero...

—¡Ya no quiero verte nunca más, por eso huí!

_ella dio un paso atrás  
un adiós y no queda mas..._

—Kagome... yo... de verdad que nunca me imaginé que serías capás de... de huír así... —se explicó.— Si lo hubiera sabido estoy seguro de que no hubiera esperado tánto para... para poder disculparme contigo... No quería que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

Ella alzó la vista, turbada.

—¿D-disculparte conmigo?– preguntó.— Nunca quisiste hacerlo... ¡Si hubieses querido disculparte por algo no te hubieras paseado con otras chicas frente a mí!¿Cómo crees que me calló eso? ¿Crees que me sentí feliz?

_  
Bella, bella al amanecer  
solo para mi.  
Bella, belleza de mujer. _

Agachó un poco la cabeza, sabía que tenía razón en lo que le decía... sabía que había estado mal.

—Solo era para poder olvidarte y vengarme de alguna manera.— admitió.— Poco significaban para mi, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que... que tan solo salía con ellas porque solo quería ponerte celosa. Muy en el fondo no sabía como disculparme, por eso quería que tú lo hicieras.

Kagome entornó los ojos.

—Eres un cobarde.

—Lo se.— respuso, riendo.— despues de eso, entendí que no había ninguna que se te comparara. Eres única.

_  
Ella todo me lo dio  
deseando estar al pie  
fue mi verso y mi papel.  
fue mi amiga y fue mi amor._

La vió ruborizarce levemente ¿Cúanto hacía que no la veía hacerlo? Se acercó un poco, aunque en unos segundos ella ya se había alejado, temerosa.

Él suspiró resignado.

—Me equivoqué al tratarte de esa manera. Me siento muy culpable, perderte es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado.

Kagome no respondió.

—Ya no se como hacertelo entender...— agregó ella.— ya no quiero volver... estoy bien en este lugar. No me harás cambiár de parecer.

_  
Conocía mi interior  
como bola de cristal  
me alejo de todo mal.  
me dio su corazón.  
_

—Todos quieren que vuelvas, no solo yo.

—Diles que no volveré aunque me obligues.— lo retó.— Quiero sacarte de mi cabeza...

Pareció haberlo impactado, pues frunció levemente el seño, dolido por sus palabras.

—Te lastimé y lo entiendo. Estubo mal tratarte de esa manera ¡Estaba muy confundido tambien! —rió con amargura.— No todos los dias resives una noticia como la de tu secreto.

Kagome se mordió el labio irritada.

—Pero el asunto es que ahora ya no tienes por qué preocuparte.—continuó.— Bankotsu ya no está, todo terminó.

Ella volvió a despegar su mirada de la suya, esquiva.

Inuyasha volvió a hacercarse a ella, esta vez un poco más desquiciado por su comportamiento. La tomó de los hombros y la obligó a que lo mirara a la cara.

—¿¡Vine hasta acá solo para pedirte perdón y así me tratas!? Parece como si apenas me escucharas.

—Cuando una relación se marchita, es imposible que vuelva a florecer... —fuñe todo lo que ella respondió, sin mirarlo a los ojos aún.

_Me dejo la soledad  
a pleno sol, eterno mal.  
Si la vez alguna vez  
dile que yo la sigo amando. _

—¡Déja de decir semejantes estúpideces!

Soltó sus hombros y cruzó sus brazos tras su espalda, acercando su pecho al suyo. No podía aceptar su rechazo, la amaba demaciado como para permitirse olvidarla... aún llegando a estar furioso con ella, jamás la había olvidado.

—Aún te sigo amando... ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?— susurró.

_  
Bella, bella al amanecer  
aquí estoy tan mal, tan solo.  
Bella, belleza de mujer._

Volvió a embargarlo aquel dulce aroma que desprendía, aquel aroma a fresas. Todo de ella que conocía de antaño volvía a sus recuerdos con aún más intencidad. En ningún momento había olvidado absolutamente ningún detalle de ella. Era... simplemente perfecta, anciaba estar con ella para toda la eternidad, varias veces se lo había prometido...

_  
Ella todo me lo dio  
deseando estar al pie  
fue mi verso y mi papel.  
fue mi amiga y fue mi amor._

_Conocía mi interior  
como bola de cristal  
me alejo de todo mal.  
me dio su corazón._

—Inu...yasha... —sus manos temblaron levemente, insegura hacerca de corresponder su abrazo o quedarse estática, como estaba.

—Prometo ya jamás volver a molestarme contigo, jamás volver a dejarte otra vez.— su voz ahora era dulce, embriagadora.— Esta vez lo digo de verdad... solo déjame demostrarte que puedo ser capás de cumplirlo.

La chica gimió por la bajo y lo abrazó, si aquello llegaba a ser un sueño, deseaba que por favor nunca terminara. No podía creer que... que finalemente le había demostrado con tanta sinceridad lo que sentía.

—¿Me perdonas?— preguntó el de ojos dorados.

—S-si.

Lo escuchó reir casi en silencio, se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos; Esta vez, brillaban con intencidad, con suma felicidad. Se mantuvo perdida en ellos hasta que despertó de su ensueño al sentir su boca sobre la sulla, posesiva, pero suave a la vez. Una sencación que no sería capás de describir con palabras, solo sabía que con aquello que sentía podía sentir otra vez sus latidos desbocados, su corazón volvía a querer tenerlo para siempre. No le importaba por cuanto tiempo, solo sabía que lo amaría por siempre.

_  
Bella, bella al amanecer,  
quiero que vuelva a mi.  
bella, belleza de mujer._

Creía jamás haber besado a ninguna de las demás con aquella impotencia, no recordaba haber sentido que su corazón estallara dentro de su pecho con tan solo besar a una mujer, todo eso solo ocurría con ella, con nadie más... Podía vivir y morir por ella, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Kagome se separó y se dejó caér en la cama, exausta. Apenas podía contener la respiración y su corazón dentro de su pecho. Su compañero la observó detenidamente, con aquellos ojos dulces, recostó ambos codos a ambos lados de ella y volvió a besarla, parecía una vez que había vuelto a probar sus labios, no podía saciarce de ellos. Como si fuera un veneno embriagador.

_  
Ella todo me lo dio  
deseando estar al pie  
fue mi verso y mi papel.  
Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor  
conocía mi interior  
como bola de cristal  
me alejo de todo mal.  
medio su corazón..._

—¿Entonces... esto es un... retorno?— preguntó ella tras separse.

—Eso creo.— Inuyasha dejó un besó corto en su mejilla.— Si quieres.

Kagome asintió con levedad, sonriéndole de una manera radiente.

—Hacía mucho que... no te veía sonreír así... —admitió.—¿Tanto mal llegué a hacerte?

La sonrisa de la chica se borró con rapidez.

—En parte... todo influía... todos las burlas... los rumores... —su voz tembló por unos instantes. Lo miró con detenimiento, anciando encontrar una respuesta sincera a lo que pensaba preguntar.— Kikyo me dijo que... que ustedes habían... habían estado juntos...

Inuyasha, que había permanecido recostado a su lado, afirmó la cabeza con su mano para poder verla mejor. Apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Kagome mientras le brindaba una leve sonrisa.

—¿Fuiste capás de creerle?— preguntó.— Kikyo es una vil mentirosa, Kagome. Puedes esperar cualquier cosa de ella. Creeme, lo digo de experiencia.

Recordó como habían comenzado los rumores hacerca de que ella estaba envarazada sin siquiera una mísera explicación. Era una maldita embaucadora ¿Así que durante todo aquel tiempo había estado acumulando las torturas de Kagome?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, complacida y se abrazó más a su cuerpo y recostando la cabeza en su pecho. Las manos de él bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a su cintura, en ese instante, fue embargada por un escalofrío repentino y se separó de él, asustada y de un color carmesí hasta la raíz del pelo.

—L-lo siento.— susurró turbado.— No quería...

Kagome posó un dedo sobre sus labios, sellándolos.

—¿Acaso quieres...?— preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sujetó su mano, alejándolo se sus labios y negó con la cabeza instantaneamoente.

—No si no quieres.— se apresuró a responder.

Ella solo volvió a sonreír, ampliando la extraña coloración de sus mejillas y volvió a dirigirse a sus labios para besarlo a lo que su compañero correspondió levemente atónito por su repentina reacción.

_  
Ella todo me lo dio  
deseando estar al pie  
fue mi verso y mi papel.  
Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor  
conocía mi interior  
como bola de cristal  
me alejo de todo mal.  
medio su corazón...  
Mírame..._

**CONTINUARÁ!!!**

* * *

-¡Por fín acabe con el capítulo! Lamente haberme retrasado jajaja es que no había tenido tiempo para terminarlo antes u__u, lo importante es que no me retrasé tanto. :p

-La canción se llama "Bella" de Ricky Martin, es muy linda y la elejí porque la letra me hizo acordar mucho a esta linda parejita, si la repasan detenidamente también se van a dar cuenta ;) sigue la situación (especialmente la de Inuyasha) y parte de lo que pasaron juntos.

-Espero que este capi les halla gustado, espero que me halla salido bien y perdonen las faltas ortográficas...

-Finalmente la relación entre ellos volvió a florecer n.n y a este fic ya no le quedan temas para contar, solo un par o dos mas o menos. El lime viene en el siguiente capi jejeje con eso les ruego que me tengan muchísima paciensia... es mucho para mi Y_Y pero espero que me salga medianamente (Ojo, no pienso poner detalles sobre lo que ocurre en la escena o__o solo tengo 14 años XD y algunas de ustedes menos, a lo mejor las (y me) traumaria... aunque no creo, pero decearía tomar precausiones n.n además de que este fic es de categoria "T" asi que tenganlo en cuenta jajaja.

-Creo que ya es demaciado. Igual, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejarme reviews ;) les agradesco muchísimo a todas y cada una de ustedes!!!

¡Nos vemos!


	33. Vida

Capítulo 33:Vida

¿Cómo es que su mente ya no era poseedora de su cuerpo? Se sentía como si nadara, llevada por la corriente. Ya no tenía los pensamientos en aquel lugar, es como si solo estuviera puesta en la persona que en aquel momento la besaba de aquella forma tan frenética y apasionada. Nunca había sentido su corazón tan acelerado, no como aquella vez, aquella experiencia tan única por la que estaba pasando. Nunca se había imaginado como sería ni con quién seria, pero ahora sabía que era completamente agradable dejarse llevar por sus "locas" sensaciones y lo mejor de todo, con quien compartiría su vida para toda la eternidad, porque no le importaba ya entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. No habría nadie más, jamás.

Lo único que solo se cruzaba por su mente era lo mucho que lo amaba, nada más. No podía ya negar sus sentimientos hacia él, eran demasiado grandes por cada segundo que pasaba, demasiado irresistibles.

El chico separó su boca de la suya y la contempló con sus ojos brillantes. Aquellos ojos dorados y únicos en él que lograban envolverla en cada momento haciéndola perderse en medio de aquel mar.

—Te amo.— susurró suavemente, con una media sonrisa.

Kagome le sonrió también, demostrándole que sentía lo mismo, o tal vez mucho más. Volvió a ser besada con aquel frenesí, como nunca en su vida había sido besada, pero esta vez, aquellos dulces y embriagadores besos que bajaban por su cuello eran como un veneno que la recorría lentamente, hasta llegar a hacerle creer que iba a perder la cordura por culpa de ellos, aunque no dijo nada y dejó que su compañero continuará.

A lo mejor, si era bastante placentero y a la vez excitante tener a Inuyasha tan cerca de su cuerpo, tal vez demasiado para parecer algo común. Todas y cada una de aquellas sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez eran, de alguna manera, satisfactorias. No podía encontrar algún error en ello.

—Espera.— Kagome intentó sentarse al sentir que aquello ya llegaba demasiado lejos.— No podemos...

Inuyasha volvió a mirarla, esta vez estaba serio.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó volviendo a acercarse a sus labios.— Estabas segura hace unos segundos.

—Bueno... —su voz estaba agitada y hasta enrojeció de vergüenza.—Yo...

—¿Tienes miedo de que te lastime o algo?—preguntó, completamente serio.— Sabes que nunca haría eso.

Kagome no dijo absolutamente nada, sino que bajó un poco la mirada, turbada.

—Puedes confiar en mí.— Le sonrió otra vez y le dejó un corto beso en los labios.— Lo último que volveré a hacer será lastimarte en cualquier sentido. Siempre seré suave contigo.

La chica correspondió a su beso, agradecida esta vez.

Sus besos volvieron a ser frenéticos, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y luego volvieron a sus labios al mismo tiempo que ella contenía la respiración, nerviosa, intentando demostrarle tal vez, que todo estaba bien.

Se separó un poco para exhalar un grito, aunque fue ahogado otra vez por sus besos. Comenzaba a ver las estrellas tras sus párpados fuertemente cerrados por el dolor. Todos aquellos pensamientos agradables se borraron instantáneamente, comenzó a llorar en silencio por causa de aquel repentino dolor que crecía cada vez más.

Una mano se posó en su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente y borrando sus lagrimas. Abrió levemente los ojos para verlo sonreírle con ternura.

—Te amo.— repitió.

Ella no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándolo con aquellos ojos vidriosos, aunque lentamente sintió el dolor desvanecerse, dejando paso a aquella agradable sensación otra vez.

—Yo... también te amo... —le respondió.

Inuyasha rió con levedad.

—Hace mucho que no te oigo decirlo.

Kagome lo abrasó al cuello y fue ella quien esta vez lo besó con aquella pasión tan frenética. De cualquier manera, no podría dejar de amarlo, por más que volviera a dejarla, o que su corazón dejara de latir en algún momento, siempre lo amaría.

Luego de unos minutos, el chico juntó su frente con la suya, estaba sudando, al igual que ella. Era imposible de describir la sensación de calma que ahora sentía tenerlo otra vez junto a ella, a su lado. Lentamente su corazón agitado volvía a su ritmo normal a cada minuto que pasaba. Había caído poco a poco en un ensueño cada vez mayor. Llegó a recostar su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, sintiendo sus latidos y su respiración tan agitada como la suya. Él la sujetó por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo y a sintió otra vez su dulce aroma, tan embriagador.

—Supongo que... volverás a tu casa... ahora ¿No?— preguntó Inuyasha en un débil susurro.

—No se... no lo creo... ya pedí el pase a esta escuela... por lo menos deberé quedarme un tiempo más...

Inuyasha suspiró.

—¿Cuánto?

—No se... unos meses al menos.

—¿¡No puedo estar ni siquiera una hora sin verte y quieres que me aleje meses de ti!?— se escandalizó.

Ella solo rió con levedad y besó su mejilla.

—Mañana llamaré a mi mamá y le preguntaré. Pensará que soy una loca pero... seguro que me dejará volver.

Pareció estar conforme porque quitó aquella expresión endurecida y volvió a acomodarse mejor a su lado.

* * *

Durante todo el fin de semana no había tenido noticia alguna sobre ninguno de ellos dos. Ahora contemplaba la entrada del Instituto mordiéndose las uñas ¿Habría Inuyasha conseguido hablar con Kagome?¿La habría hecho reflexionar? Estaba más que nerviosa, ansiaba saber todas las noticias que él le traería... claro, si llegaba. Rin y Miroku fueron los primeros en llegar a su lado, y por sus expresiones de preocupación, se notaba que pensaban y querían lo mismo que ella.

Sus respiraciones se detuvieron, ansiosos, al ver llegar a un joven de cabello negro a trabes de la puerta de entrada. Parecía de lo más distraído, apenas los miró al entrar, solo alzó un poco la mano para saludar y siguió su camino.

Rin y Sango intercambiaron miradas inquisidoras pero Miroku sujetó a Inuyasha del hombro y lo obligó a que los mirara.

—¿Y?— preguntó el de ojos azul oscuro.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que "qué"?— Miroku frunció el seño.— ¿Encontraste a Kagome o no?

El de ojos dorados asintió.

—¿Y?— repitió, impaciente su amigo.

—Y nada ¿Qué quieres que diga?— preguntó Inuyasha.— No va a volver. Dice que ahora ya está en aquel lugar y no puede dejarlo de un día para el otro.

Todos los presentes lo contemplaron con pena, no podían creerlo seguramente. Inuyasha intentó disimular los pensamientos que en aquellos momentos cruzaban por su cabeza. Había pasado un fin de Semana como ninguno, poblado de risas y de diverción con la persona que más amaba en aquel mundo.

Una chica que acababa de entrar al lugar se acercó a Sango y la miró con ojos extrañados.

—¿Qué sucede, Sango?

La chica negó con la cabeza son decir nada, sin mirarla siquiera.

—¿Estás triste porque Kagome ya no está con ustedes?— preguntó la chica. Inuyasha comenzaba a tentarse de risa, una pequeña mueca apareció en la comisura de sus labios y tubo que cubrirse la boca para disimular un poco.

Sango ignoró al de ojos dorados y suspiró.

—Es verdad... —se volteó lentamente para mirar a la chica.— Kagome no... ¿¡Kagome!?

La chica de cabello negro le sonrió radiante, en efecto, ella había estado allí todo el tiempo sin que su mejor amiga la viera. Sango y Rin la abrazaron al tenerla otra vez a su lado, exhalando un grito de alegría.

—¡Estás de vuelta!—exclamó Sango.—¡Qué bueno!

—¡Te extrañamos mucho, Kag!—dijo Rin.— ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

Kagome se separó de ellas, exhibiendo una sonrisa algo culpable.

—Es una historia muy larga, luego se las cuento.

—¿Todo?— preguntó Sango frunciendo el seño.— ¿Inclusive la manera en la que Inuyasha te arrastró hasta acá?

—Él no me arrastró. Yo quise volver.— admitió su amiga, aún sonriente.

—Ho... que romántico... ¿Te convenció, verdad?—preguntó Rin con los ojos brillantes.— Luego nos contarás cada detalle.

—¿C-cada detalle?

La sonrisa de Kagome se borró al instante, al iguál que la de Inuyasha. Ambos intercambiaron miradas efusivas, habían quedado de acuerdo en que nadie lo sabría, ninguno de los dos iba a contar el "pequeño paso" que habían dado en su relación.

—¿Por qué esa cara?— Preguntó Miroku mirandolos a uno y luego al otro. Luego de eso, entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.— ¿Ustedes no...?

Ambos jóvenes contuvieron la respiración al hunismo, como si sus mentes pensaran absolutamente igual, y es que de alguna manera, estaban conectados.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Miroku?— le preguntó Rin sin entender.

El chico hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia, a lo mejor solo deliraba. Era muy imposible lo que estaba pensando... ¡Pero que lejos llegaba su imaginación! Necesitaría algún psiquiatra si seguía pensando tan morbosamente.

En aquel momento, sonó la campana. Todos instantáneante levantaron la vista al oírla, Kagome sonrió levemente, estaba feliz de haber vuelto, ahora todos sus temores se habían disipado. Podría volver a vivir en paz, junto a quién amaba locamente.

Miroku y Rin se marcharon, Inuyasha y Kagome mantuvieron unos cuantos segundos sin sacar la vista el uno del otro, como si los ojos del otro los hipnotizara de una manera sumamente especial.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?— inquirió Sango alzando una ceja.— ¿Acaso... todo está arreglado entre ustedes...?

Inuyasha asintió, seguro de sí mismo, rodeó los hombros de Kagome con un brazo y besó su coronilla. La chica solo agachó un poco la vista, levemente ruborizada.

—Ya veo... Pero esta vez no quiero más peleas sin sentido ¿Me oiste, Inuyasha?— preguntó la de cabello castaño.

—Si, igualmente... no creo que eso suceda.— respondió él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sango volvió a alzar una ceja, aquellos dos parecían demasiado unidos ahora... ¿Qué había sucedido en aquel internado, en donde se habían encontrado? Seguramente, Inuyasha había realizado una gran actuación para hacer reflexionar a la cabezota de su amiga... pero a lo mejor no tanto, ya que una chica enamorada como Kagome cedería al instante por él ¿No?

—Están... muy raros los dos...— opinó.— ¿Qué tanto pasó en aquel lugar?

Ambos la miraron estupefactos, luego los vio enrojecer, cada uno por su parte. Miraron a ambos lados diferentes... —"demasiado obvio"—pensó.

—Kagomeeeeee... Inuyashaaaaaa —los regañó.

—¿Q-qué... sucede?— preguntó la chica, intimidada.

Sango ahogó un grito, creía ya estar a punto de revelar...

—¿¡No me digan que ustedes dos me esconden algo!?¿Acaso...?

—Sango.— la calló la voz autoritaria de Inuyasha, estaba completamente serio ahora, todo rastro de turbación se había borrado de su rostro dejando paso a una expreción endurecida.

Ella volteó rápidamente para contemplar a una chica de cabello negro y ojos café parada justamente detrás de ella, examinándolos a los tres con atención, más bién, fulminándolos con sus ojos.

—Así que... has vuelto con... "ella"— canturreó con voz poco agradable.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos.

—¿Algún problema con eso, Kikyo?

La recién llegada encrespó las manos en puño, incapaz de decir nada. Aunque cuando estaba punto de separar sus labios para replicar, una figura más alta se posó a su lado y llamó su atención con un débil carraspeo. Ella giró la cabeza hasta contemplar al director del establecimiento, mirándola con una expresión de dureza en su rostro.

—Necesito hablar con usted, señorita Akawa.— repuso el director, seriamente.

Kikyo alzó una ceja, inquiriendo sobre qué tema quería hablar y lo siguió. Instantáneamente, Inuyasha soltó a Kagome y se dirigió tras ellos disimuladamente, gustoso por saber si se llevaría una buena reprimienda. La condujo hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta tras sí, él optó por permanecer allí, recostando la espalda contra la pared, junto a la puerta, para disimular mientras escuchaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno... me han llegado noticias acerca de lo que ocurre dentro de este instituto... rumores... conversaciones... todo lo que circula en este colegio llega a mis oídos.— hizo una pausa.— Me han dicho que usted, señorita, ha hecho difundir varios chismes, algunos bastante... poco delicados para una señorita como usted, no se si me entenderá. También he oído que ha ocasionado varias peleas con otras jovencitas por un chico de tercer año. Como se debe imaginar, usted es una fuente de "revuelo" en este establecimiento, por ese motivo, debo pedirle que se retire de esta escuela.

—¿Q-que quiere decir con eso?— la voz de la chica tembló levemente.

—Usted queda expulsada de esta institución por armar tanto alboroto.

—¿¡Qué!?¡Usted no puede expulsarme!— se escandalizó

—Si que puedo, y lo haré, es más. Ya he avisado del asunto en su casa. Que tenga buenas tardes.

La puerta se abrió e Inuyasha dio un respingo, pareciendo que pasaba disimuladamente por allí, el director lo miró con algo de desconfianza, pero luego volvió la vista al frente y se perdió por el pasillo.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, en efecto, Kikyo parecía totalmente Shockeada. Ni siquiera una sonrisa burlona fue capas de cruzarse por su cara, no se había imaginado que sería expulsada... pero pensándolo bien, a lo mejor no era tan malo después de todo. Se librarían de ella, no habrían más problemas...

Suspiró, a lo mejor, todos sus problemas estaban a punto de acabar... solo quedaba la pesada de Sango, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que ni siquiera ella sabría toda la verdad.

—Desgraciada metiche... —refunfuñó por lo bajo.

* * *

La mujer se acercó a su hija y besó su mejilla mientras le brindaba una leve sonrisa.

—Pásala muy bien, Kagome. Tráeme algún recuerdo de allá.— Luego miró al novio de su hija.— Cuídala mucho.

La chica asintió, felizmente y miró a su novio que estaba a su lado que también asintió. Ambos se subieron al auto e Inuyasha se puso sus anteojos de sol, preparado para marcharse. Prendió el motor que comenzó a rugir, aquel auto que le habían regalado al cumplir los 18 si que había sido un buen regalo... un hermoso descapotable negro, impecable, regalo de sus padres.

—¿Lista, princesa?—le preguntó mirándola bajo sus anteojos de sol.

—Lista.— aseguró abrochando su cinturón.

Se dirigían por la carretera rumbo a la cabaña frente al lago que los padres de Inuyasha habían comprado hacía tiempo, las vacaciones deinvierno si que eran reconfortables, les habían dado permiso para viajar hasta allí y más sobretodo ahora que Inuyasha había cumplido la mayoría de edad, podía ir a donde quisiera en su nuevo auto, hasta habían ido a varios lugares de la ciudad juntos.

—Realmente se siente bien, nunca viaje solo a ninguna parte.— aseguró el chico dejando que la corriente desordenara su negro cabello.— Y es mucho mejor contigo a mi lado.

Kagome solo rió ante su comentario.

—Tienes razón. Ahora ya no hay más de que preocuparse ¿No?

—Solo me queda una cosa más por hacer en mi vida, y creo que mi lista estará completa. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero, pero sobretodo, una buena vida y a la chica que siempre amaré.

—¿Y qué te hace falta?— inquirió la chica, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Una familia propia.

La chica volvió a enrojecer levemente. A pesar de ya habérselo mencionado muchas veces, no paraba de sentir aquella sensación de vergüenza... sería que no estaba acostumbrada del todo a que quisiera vivir con ella, a lo mejor, no podía imaginarse que ella también ya tenía todo lo que más deseaba en su vida. A lo mejor, Inuyasha tenía razón, solo le faltaba una familia propia y su vida estaría completa.

Alzó la vista al de ojos dorados y se lo encontró contemplándola también.

—Mejor mira al frente.—garantizó con una leve sonrisa.

Inuyasha asintió y volvió su vista al parabrisas. Aunque su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente. En esos pocos segundos, Kagome también miró al frente y divisó un auto gris descarrilado que se venía hacia ellos, totalmente descontrolado. Inuyasha intentó esquivarlo girando el volante lo máximo que pudo, pero sin embargo, el costado del auto gris golpeó el frente del suyo. El impacto que recibieron por parte del auto gris los hizo dar varias vueltas hasta que también se descarrilaron y atravesaron la barrera que separaba la ruta con la bajada empinada al campo abierto.

Inuyasha llegó a soltar el volante y a quitarse el cinturón que lo mantenía sujeto firmemente al asiento para abrazar a su novia, para que no recibiera tanto daño mientras el vehículo seguía su bajada de lo más violenta cuesta abajo.

Cuando logró abrir un poco los ojos, pudo darse cuenta de que el peligro ya había pasado, se encontraba sobre el césped que despedía aquel aroma a campo fresco. También había un ligero aroma a humo, su vista apenas podía divisar algo, pero de lo que estaba segura era que sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y algunos músculos agarrotados, su cabeza le dolía a horrores, hasta sentía el gusto de la sangre tibia en su boca. Luego de unos minutos, su vista se hizo más clara y pudo divisar el lugar de donde provenía el humo: el descapotable negro de Inuyasha... estaba destrozado no muy lejos de donde ella estaba... Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente al pensar en el dueño de aquel auto... ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

Intentó alzar la cabeza un poco, y aunque requirió de muchísimo esfuerzo y dolor, pudo alzarla unos centímetros para poder encontrarlo, no estaba segura, pero no muy lejos del auto, había un cuerpo que también había sido despedido de él, su cabello negro estaba ahora gris por el polvo y también podía ver hilos de sangre recorrer su cuerpo.

Intentó llamarlo, su voz hacía que le dolieran hasta los pulmones, pero por más que intentara llamarlo, no obtenía respuesta, su cuerpo seguía inmóvil... inconsciente, o algo peor.

Intentó levantarse para llegar a él, pero era imposible. No respondían sus piernas tampoco, pero no iba a dejarlo así, solo... al menos, quería acompañarlo... Se arrastró lentamente hasta él, enterrando las uñas en la tierra e impulsándose con sus manos hasta que llegó a su lado.

Creyó que su corazón se pararía al verlo de aquella manera, su brazo tenía una extraña posición, lo que supuso estaría quebrado, pero sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos... Sus pupilas doradas se centraron en ella. Intentó mover sus labios, de los cuales apenas salieron las palabras.

—Ka...gome... ¿es...tás bien?

La chica asintió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... parecía sin vida, estaba pálido y con aquella mirada que comenzaba a tornarse casi perdida...

Inuyasha hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, aunque solo le salió una mueca dolorosa, estiró su brazo sano y acarició su mejilla.

—Per... dóname... Es mi... culpa...

—¡No... no es así. No tienes la culpa!— a pesar de todo, podía hablar mejor que él.

Rió apenas, con una risa amarga. Luego de eso, cerró sus ojos y su mano volvió a caér al suelo.

—Inu...yasha... —volvió a llamarlo.— ¿Inuyasha?

No hubo respuesta, quien alguna ves había sido su ángel ya ni siquiera parecía respirar. Kagome apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir derramando lágrimas, no podía ser capás de asimilar lo que había ocurrido... hacía solo unos minutos estaba felices, en unas vacaciones de invierno perfectas...

El sueño se apoderó de su mente, no supo a ciencia cierta durante cuando tiempo se había mantenido a su lado, lamentándose por él. Solo supo que si nadie los ayudaba, lo único que esperaba era la muerte... no podía moverse, seguramente, si Inuyasha ya no seguía con vida, ella ya no tendría razón para seguir viviendo.

-**Continuará-**

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, este capi es en parte, uno de los más dramáticos de todos. El próximo es el final.

Disculpen si el Lime no es lo que esperaban n.n pero ya les había dicho que no soy experta en esto, es más, este es mi primer lime.

En la ultima parte, en la del accidente, ya habían pasado varias semanas, cerca de un mes. Recuerden que ya se encuentran en vacaciones de invierno, Inuyasha ya cumplió la mayoría de edad y Kagome aún tiene solo 15 años. El accidente ocurre por un auto mal conducido, no es ningún contrabando ni ningún asunto arreglado.

Perdonen por el retraso del fic, me costó mucho hacer este capítulo jajjaja entiéndanme :p.

Me despido, hasta el último capi. Espero que hasta acá lo hallan disfrutado, porque en el próximo realmente espero no decepcionarlas con el final que ya he pensado.


	34. Luz

Capítulo 34: Luz

Movió a un lado y a otro la cabeza, producto del dolor intenso. Sus oídos estaban retumbando en su cerebro, lo que producía que el dolor se agravara más en su cabeza; Aunque ahora no sabía donde estaba, no sentía aquel aroma a humo, ni a polvo. Tampoco estaba bocabajo recostada en la dura tierra como recordaba haber sentido hacía poco, sino que se encontraba en una cómoda cama —por lo que se imagino— rodeada de unos aparatos que producían un irritante pitido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pudo ver una sala blanca, algo borrosa, pero no parecía su habitación ni nada que ella conociera. Alguien a su lado pareció ponerse de pié y acercarse a ella.

—¿Kagome?— su voz era masculina y levemente conocida, su tono riguroso le dio a entender que se trataba de Sesshomaru.

Intentó verlo, pero la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas y apenas podía centrar la vista en el ángel que la miraba algo asustado, pero había una leve expresión de alivio en su cara. Alivio porque ella se encontraba bien.

—¿Qué...?— preguntó apenas moviendo los labios.— ¿Dónde... estoy?

—En el hospital.— le anunció.— Tuviste un accidente de auto hace casi un día y medio.

—¿Accidente?— inquirió, anonadada por la noticia.

La cabeza le dolía aún más al intentar de recordar algo, pero solo se hacían presentes en su cabeza leves recuerdos como el humo y la dura tierra... ¿Pero había sufrido un accidente? Ya ni lo recordaba.

Vio a Sesshomaru asentir levemente con la cabeza.

—Cuando iban en aquel auto, se estrellaron con uno que venía fuera de control, creo que el conductor estaba ebrio. Él murió al instante en el choque.

Kagome lo contempló por unos momentos repasando mentalmente todo lo que le decía. Era verdad... ella estaba viajando a algún lugar... y había chocada con otro auto, pero... no estaba muerta, se había salvado. Pero había alguien que la ayudó a sobrevivir, alguien que se jugó por protegerla, era quien conducía aquel auto... Recordaba que él había quedado en un estado muy delicado... y había perdido el conocimiento muy rápido... ¿Pero quién era esa persona?

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando sus pensamientos de lado. Era un hombre vestido con una bata blanca y una libreta en sus manos. Este le sonrió plenamente al verla.

—Ha... señorita, parece que ha despertado finalmente.— Se sentó a su lado, al contrario del lugar en donde estaba Sesshomaru.— Ha estado varias horas inconsciente, es una suerte que siga con viva después de ese choque... Ha sufrido varias lesiones, pero creo que no es tanto problema.

—¿Cuáles?— preguntó Kagome mirándolo con atención.

El hombre le echó un vistazo a su libreta mientras arrugaba el seño con levedad.

—Un fuete golpe en la cabeza, por lo que puede llegar a dolerle por unos días y le cueste recordar algunas cosas, pero tranquila, hágalo de a poco y trate de no sufrir muchos disgustos ni forzar la vista. También se reportaron desgarramientos en las piernas, pero eso se curará en pocas semanas si trata de permanecer en cama. Eso es todo, parece que tuvo mucha suerte. Usted y sus dos compañeros.

La chica frunció el seño. Sabía que solo había un chico que la acompañaba en aquel lugar, no recordaba que hubiera alguien más...

—No, solo me acompañaba alguien... un chico.— aclaró.

El médico la miró con una gran sorpresa, luego comenzó a reír con algo de euforia. Kagome lo escrutó como si estuviera loco.

—Hooo... veo que no lo sabía... Claro, aún no ha presentado formas de saberlo, parece.— Su cántica voz la estaba irritando ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?— preguntó ella.

—Señorita, cuando estábamos examinándola le hicimos un test de sangre. Tenía cosas que nos llamó la atención, por eso le hicimos un test más.

Sacó de la libreta un planilla y se la entrego. Ella la tomó en sus manos y alcanzó a leer el título, lo único que pudo alcanzar a leer sus ojos. Sesshomaru se irguió para leerlo también, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que podía juntar ceja con ceja, parecía algo incómodo y molesto.

—¿Un test de embarazo?— inquirió, volviendo su vista al médico, dudosa.

—Dio positivo. Está embarazada hace poco más de un mes y medio. Por un milagro, ese bebé no recibió daño alguno.

Su cara de extrañeza cambió a una de desconcierto... no podía estar pasando eso, no creía en sus palabras, Sesshomaru se enderezó con aquella misma expresión de desconcierto, sus ojos dorados se dirigieron instantáneamente a Kagome que seguía mirando al médico como si estuviera loco.

Su corazón latía alocado por la noticia, pero lo que decía eran demasiado... fantasioso... si ella nunca... nunca había buscado un bebé... nunca había...

Bajó la vista hasta sus sábanas blancas y las estrujó entre sus manos, desquiciada ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Sabía que había algo de lo que se había estado olvidando, alguien a quien debía recordar pero le era imposible... Si tan solo su mente no fallara en su memoria tendría la certeza de que sabría todo con más claridad y no estaría tan confundida... sabría si realmente esperaba un bebé de... de...

—¿De Inuyasha...?— susurraron sus labios, casi sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

Sus manos aflojaron las mantas, ahora si lo recordaba. Él era quién la acompañaba en aquel accidente, quien se había jugado la vida y la había puesto en peligro para protegerla... a ella y a su hijo...

(Flash Back)

_Creyó que su corazón se pararía al verlo de aquella manera, su brazo tenía una extraña posición, lo que supuso estaría quebrado, pero sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos... Sus pupilas doradas se centraron en ella. Intentó mover sus labios, de los cuales apenas salieron las palabras._

—_Ka...gome... ¿Es...tás bien?_

_La chica asintió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... parecía sin vida, estaba pálido y con aquella mirada que comenzaba a tornarse casi perdida... _

_Inuyasha hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, aunque solo le salió una mueca dolorosa, estiró su brazo sano y acarició su mejilla._

—_Per... dóname... Es mi... culpa... _

—_¡No... no es así. No tienes la culpa!— a pesar de todo, podía hablar mejor que él._

_Rió apenas, con una risa amarga. Luego de eso, cerró sus ojos y su mano volvió a caér al suelo._

—_Inu...yasha... —volvió a llamarlo.— ¿Inuyasha?_

_No hubo respuesta, quien alguna ves había sido su ángel ya ni siquiera parecía respirar._

(Fin del Flash Back)

—¿¡Dónde está!?— exclamó ella en un hilo de voz, ahora tenía en su mente la imagen de su ángel sucumbiendo, al borde de la muerte... pidiéndole perdón por su mala conducción antes de... de...— ¿¡Dónde está Inuyasha!?

—En terapia Intensiva.— respondieron el médico y Sesshomaru al hunismo, seriamente.

La chica miró primero a uno y luego a otro, con sus ojos brillando, esperanzados. Su corazón también le dolía de palpitar tan rápido al recibir tantas preocupaciones y alegrías juntas.

—¿Sigue vivo?

El médico asintió.

—Se encuentra en un estado muy delicado. Aún no ha logrado despertar, tiene un brazo quebrado por lo que tuvimos que enyesarlo, recibió mucho más daño que usted señorita.— su cara se tornó seria.— Sufrió cortes graves con el vidrio del auto, hubiera muerto desangrado de no ser que llegamos a tiempo. También recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte media de su columna, es muy grave eso.

—¿Cómo de grave?

—Cave la posibilidad de que despierte. Pero no le aseguro que vuelva a caminar, el golpe fue muy grave, podría quedar paralítico por el resto de su vida. Aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta que secuelas le deparan... Espere ¿Qué hace?

El médico se puso de pié al ver a la chica quitarse todos los cables que la conectaban a aquellas máquinas de pitidos molestos y salir de la cama con una gran agilidad.

—¡No pienso quedarme en este lugar a esperar, no voy a dejar a Inuyasha allá solo!— exclamó enfrentándolo.

—No, recuerde que sufrió un accidente y que debe descansar... piense en su bebé... ¿No lo hará por él?— la tomó ligeramente del codo para impedirle irse.

Kagome miró con ojos llorosos a Sesshomaru que aún permanecía levemente en Shock, este le devolvió la mirada, sabía que quería que lo ayudara. Que la cubriera...

—Por favor... —le rogó.

Este asintió, para su alivio y obligó al médico a soltarla al apartarlo, luego de que Kagome pasara por la puerta, él la cerró y la mantuvo firmemente cerrada para que el médico no pudiera abrirla y pedir que la regresaran. Kagome debía estar con quien amaba, era libre de elegir, aún si ese alguien se trataba de su mismo hermano.

Cada paso que daba le dolía como nunca había sentido dolor alguno. Sus piernas estaban acalambradas y se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque se sostenía de las paredes. Por suerte el hospital no estaba tan poblado, por lo que nadie la vio dirigirse agoniosamente hasta la sala de terapias intensivas.

Su corazón, que hasta ese momento había latido con una violencia infinita, ahora permanecía casi parado, helado al ver a aquel quien una vez había sido su ángel en aquel estado. Se acercó rápidamente a él, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cara demostraba una expresión serena, parecía un niño dormido, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. Tenía una venda que surcaba su frente, un yeso en su brazo derecho y un cuello ortopédico. Estaba conectado a más artefactos que ella, podía cerciorarse de que estaba vivo por el marcapasos a su lado que marcaba un ritmo pausado, casi con un tiempo infinito por cada latido.

Se acercó un poco más y acarició su mejilla, marcada por un moretón azulado.

—Inuyasha... —susurró sonriendo levemente. Hubo un prolongado silencio, él seguia dormido, ni siquiera creía que la escucharía, pero no importaba. Tenía mucho que decirle y mucho que contarle ahora...— Hemos pasado por tanto juntos... que ahora me duele verte en ese estado, sin saber si puedo seguir teniéndote conmigo, parece como si los momentos que pasamos juntos volaron igual de rápido que como el tiempo... —suspiró.— ahora que te veo así... es como si fuera más lento, y más doloroso... ¿Pero sabes? Necesito que vuelvas... NECESITAMOS que vuelvas...yo y nuestro bebé.— su sonrisa creció un poco más, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago, llevo una mano a este y lo acarició levemente.— Siempre me dijiste que querías tener una familia ¿No? Ya la tienes, debes despertar, tienes que recuperarte para poder disfrutarla... no nos dejes solos ahora que más te necesitamos...

Su voz se quebró al final, mordió su labio que había comenzado a temblar, él iba a estar bien ¿No? Iba a despertar... los días volverían a ser tan alegres como antes, a lo mejor mucho más...

Se inclinó a él y besó sus labios, sabía igual que siempre, solo que ahora estaban un poco más fríos que antes.

—Te amo mucho, mi ángel.— volvió a sonreírle, dejando que las lágrimas a las que ya se había acostumbrado rodaran por sus mejillas y cayeran accidentalmente en las de Inuyasha, extrañamente parecía como si él también llorara.

* * *

"—_Ya pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas sin tener muchas noticias... Mamá vino a verme, estaba feliz de encontrarme sana y salva. Creo que nunca la vi llorar tanto como esa vez... Sango, Miroku, Ai, Sesshomaru y Rin también se veían preocupados y a la vez desilusionados por el estado de Inuyasha y las pocas noticias que llegaban sobre su salud. Mamá me insistió en que volviera a casa cuando me dieron el alta, pero yo quise quedarme con Inuyasha, por nada del mundo iba a dejarlo solo. Cuando le conté a mama sobre el bebé, creí que se enojaría conmigo o que diría cosas que pensé que diría... pero me sorprendió mucho pues me abrazó como una madre a su hija, estaba eufórica y volví a verla llorar, pero de alegría, algo parecido ocurrió con los demás, aunque es extraño ver a una chica de casi 16 años en mi estado de dulce espera, pero a mi no me importa, amo lo que siento y amo sentir una vida dentro de mi, una vida mía y de Inuyasha que cada día crece un poco más y me hace más feliz, en parte, este bebé me consuela del estado de preocupación que siento por su padre,Inuyasha, a veces siento que él también puede sentir como yo me siento y por eso trata de animarme... es algo que solo una madre puede describir sobre su hijo. Aún no se que nombre le pondré, si es niña me gustaría que se llamara Izayoi, como la dulce madre de Inuyasha, o Ai, como el ángel de Sango... pero prefiero discutir eso con Inuyasha algún día, primero quisiera poder contarle todo esto... solo espero tener la oportunidad..."_

Kagome cerró el diario y lo guardó en su bolso. Volvió la vista a un Inuyasha dormido que no daba más señales de vida que no fueran los débiles latidos de su corazón en el marcapasos. Había llegado a llorar y rezar por él cada noche, para que se componiera, por nada del mundo quería perderlo.

Su vientre ya comenzaba a sobresalir, demostrando que una pequeña criatura vivía en su interior, amaba sentirlo siempre con ella, no estaba sola. Alzó la vista al reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared, ya eran las tres de la mañana, sería mejor dormir un poco, sus ojos ya le pesaban bastante. Se acomodó recostando la cabeza sobre sus brazos alrededor en la punta de la cama de Inuyasha y cerró los ojos tras un prolongado suspiro.

Una mano se movió lentamente a su lado hasta alcanzar la suya y sujetarla con suavidad hasta entrelazarla con sus dedos. Ella abrió los ojos con rapidez y alzó su cabeza al chico que reposaba a su lado que seguía con aquella expresión serena al estar profundamente dormido, llegó a desilusionarse, pero luego bajó la vista hasta sus manos entrelazadas... si no mal se equivocaba, Inuyasha había sujetado la suya... ¿Se habría despertado unos pocos segundos? Su corazón latía desbocado... a lo mejor... a lo mejor se estaba recuperando...

Sonrió abiertamente y se dispuso a ponerse de pié para avisar a la enfermera, pero no pudo levantarse de allí, la mano que sujetaba la suya no la dejaba ir, se había aferrado con más fuerza. Inuyasha frunció el seño levemente antes de abrir apenas sus ojos dorados, después de más de dos semanas cerrados.

Observó a la chica a trabes de sus pestañas, parecía confundido y sin saber exactamente en donde se encontraba. Sus ojos enfocaron a una desconcertada Kagome que lo miraba como si se tratara de un fantasma.

—¿Kagome...? —sus labios se movieron lentamente, como si le costara hacerlo.— No te... vallas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, emocionada, y volvió a acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado para estar a la misma altura. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, no cabía en sí de la alegría que sentía... tantas veces que había creído que lo había perdido... que jamás volvería a tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él...

—Estas bien... —susurró en un hilo de voz.— Inuyasha...

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve... dormido...?— preguntó.

—Mucho.— respondió.— Demasiado para mí.

Inuyasha sonrió con burla, cara de ella se iluminó, estaba irremediablemente feliz de verlo despertar, extrañaba cada uno de sus gestos... cada una de sus palabras y de su ser.

—Gracias por... mantenerme atado a este mundo.

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó la chica.

—Durante todo este tiempo estaba dormido, pero podía escucharte siempre que me hablabas. Gracias a ti fue que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para seguir escuchando tu voz cada día.

—¿Siempre escuchabas... todo lo que te decía... ?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, sonrojándose aún más cuando el chico asintió. Habían tantas cosas que le había dicho... le había hablado de cómo se sentía cada día que pasaba con su bebé... le había hablado mucho sobre él... —Osea que sabes también... sobre...

Él le sonrió plenamente, aufórico.

—Por supuesto, y estoy muy feliz por eso... no sabes como me sentí al saberlo, aunque me costó entenderlo. No recordaba absolutamente nada. Pero por fin tengo todo lo que deseo... tu y ese bebé son lo mejor que me podría suceder en la vida.

Kagome rió eufórica y se acercó para besarlo, Inuyasha correspondió a sus besos dulces, aunque gimió de dolor cuando tuvo que moverse un poco para profundizar aquel beso. Kagome se separó de él con rapidez, asustada.

—Perdón, yo... —se cubrió la boca con una mano.— Me había olvidado de tu estado... estás muy grave, no puedes moverte.

Inuyasha frunció el seño y bufó.

—No me siento tan mal... —gruñó.— podría correr un maratón ahora. Saber que los dos están bien es lo único que me importa.

—Pero... Inuyasha...— Kagome lo miró con infinita pena.— el médico dijo que... no había posibilidad de que... pudieras volver a caminar...

—Feh! Claro que puedo.

Kagome ahogó un grito cuando lo vió intentando sentarse. Él se enderezó un poco en la cama, por su expreció parecía que le costaba y le dolía mucho aquel acto, pero en ningún momento se rindió. Sinó que luchó contra ello y logró sentarce y acomodarse, fiél a sus impulsos. Le sonrió a la chica, como todo un ganador mientras se sacaba aquel molesto cuello ortopédico con su mano izquierda.

—Esto es pura basura. Estoy bien.— gruñó arrojando el objeto lejos de él.— Mañana me pueden dar el alta.

Ella lo escrutó con sorpresa, aún no cabía en sí del asombro, Inuyasha podía sorprenderlo aún en los momentos menos esperados... El chico examinó su brazo derecho por unos instantes y suspiro, seguramente eso no se lo podría quitar tan facilmente como el cuello.

—Ya quiero volver a casaaaaaa... —rezongó enojado.— Tengo muchas cosas que hacer que quedarme aquí acostado.

—¿Cómo qué?— preguntó Kagome, sentándose a su lado.

—Uff... varias... —sus ojos dorados se clavaron en ella con expectación.— dime... ¿Cómo esta mi auto?

—Destrozado.— respondió ella, automáticamente con voz amarga.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Tendré que comprarme otro... no estaban tan caros.

—¿¡A eso le llamas barato!?—se sobresaltó Kagome.—¡Ese auto salió una fortuna!

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—No para mi. Es algo que puedo alcanzar fácilmente.— Inuyasha alzó su mano sana y comenzó a contar con sus dedos por cada cosa que nombraba.— Bueno... el auto, la escuela, el hospital, el casamiento, la casa y el bebé. Bah, No es tanto.

La chica lo miró por un momento, con el seño levemente fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas?

Inuyasha la miró como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Es todo lo que tengo que pagar y lo que puedo alcanzar fácilmente.— rió por lo bajo mientras repetía.— El auto, no está tan caro, así que puedo comprarme otro. La escuela la pago todos los meses, el hospital en donde estamos ahora, creo que me cobraran algo caro, el casamiento que tendremos, la casa que compraré para los tres y los gastos del bebé. No tendrás que poner absolutamente nada del dinero.

Su corazón latió violentamente al oír las últimas tres cosas, no pudo evitar sonreírle con felicidad y emoción. Inuyasha estaba hablando seriamente, estaba pensando en su bebé... en el de ambos, lo tenía en sus planes del futuro, como siempre había pensado... Había unos momentos el los que él había permanecido inconsciente, en los cuales ella creyó que él no reconocería al su bebé, llegó a temer que los abandonara a ambos...

—¿Por qué estas llorando?— preguntó él, preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se robó los ojos levemente.

—Solo... me siento feliz porque... de verdad quieres al bebé... tanto como yo...

—¿Pensabas que no iba a quererlo?

Kagome le sonrió con culpa.

—Siempre tan ingenua... —susurró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.— Yo los amo ¿Por qué no iba a quererlo? En parte, ese bebé también me ayudó a sobrevivir.

Él se sentó al borde de la cama y se quitó las sábanas, la chica lo miró con susto... no estaría pensando en...

—¡No lo hagas!— exclamó.

—Feh! Puedo caminar, no me siento inválido.

No escuchó sus replicas, sino que dio un salto hasta posar sus piés en el suelo. Dio un par de pasos sujetado al borde de la camilla, cuando se soltó de esta, solo fue capás de dar un solo paso antes de tropezarse con sus pies. Kagome lo sostuvo del pecho para que no se cayera, estaba asustada, pero él volvió a erguirse con facilidad y le sonrió triunfal antes de abrazarla.

—¿Ves que estoy bien?— le dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de su dulce aroma.— No vuelvas a preocuparte tanto. Y quiero que te cuides mucho a partir de ahora, recuerda que ahora llevas a alguien muy importante para ambos.

Ella asintió, feliz. Ya ansiaba volver a encontrarse rodeada por sus brazos, era muy reconfortante, al igual que sentir su dulce voz cuidándola, como siempre había sido desde niña.

—Cásate conmigo.— le pidió él tras un silencio.— Quiero que ese niño tenga una familia propia, prometo nunca abandonarlos. No hay necesidad de que trabajes por nosotros, sabes que es más que suficiente con el lugar en la empresa que mi padre piensa darme. Ese niño será un pequeño consentido.

—Claro que quiero.— susurró ella. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba feliz, no había ya mas nada que pudiera desear... sus sueños ya estaban cumplidos, finalmente todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado le había entregado sus frutos... al final podría ser feliz.— No necesito pensarlo...

Inuyasha se separó de ella un poco, sus ojos brillaron intensamente al verla. Optó por volver a besarla, un beso que juraba amarla por siempre, esta vez, sin nadie que arruinara sus vidas.

* * *

Sus ojos dorados e impacientes se dirigieron al cielo nocturno, surcado de nuves grices de las cuales caía densa nieve invernal. Frunció el seño, no podía ser que tuviera que esperar tanto, no iba a poder dormir... él debía llegar YA, despues de todo, había sido bueno durante todo el año, no había molestado a nadie, ni había hecho enojar mucho a sus padres como para no resivir nada, se había esforzado al máximo para conseguirlo.

—Mami!!— llamó con su pequeña voz cantina, volviendo sus ojos a la mujer que acababa de entrar a la sala con un budín en sus manos. Esta lo miró con sorpresa mientras él hacía pequeños pucheros.— ¿Cuánto falta?

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños, siempre amables, dejó el budín sobre la gran mesa bien decorada, con adornos rojos y dorados, y contempló a su pequeño hijo con ternura.

—Ya te lo dije, Kotenshi, cuando llega, llegará.—repitió.— Apenas acaba de oscurecer, dale tiempo.

El pequeño niño bufó desquiciado dando una patada en el suelo, su madre lo observó alzando una ceja, por unos segundos había olvidado ser un niño bueno... Solo optó por sonreirle con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Por qué no miras un poco la televición, así te distraes un poco?

—Feh!

—Kotenshi... —lo regañó su madre.— sabes que no debes contestarme así, es muy altanero.

—¡Pero papá siempre lo hace!— respondió el niño.

—Inuyasha es Inuyasha, tu eres alguien diferente.

—De acuerdo...

Kotenshi suspiró y caminó al otro lado de la sala arrastrando los pies. Le dio una mirada lastímera al gran árbol navideño que rozaba el techo, adornado perfectamente para la ocación, pero estaba vacío, no había ni siquiera un pequeño paquete a sus pies.

—Mamá... ¿Fui un buen niño este año?

—Claro que si ¿Por qué lo dudas?— Kagome se arrodilló a su lado y despeinó su negro cabello mientras le sonreía.

El niño negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su madre con felicidad, ella lo alzó en brazos. Aveces disfrutaba volver a tenerlo junto a ella como cuando era un pequeño bebé, no podía creer que ya habían pasado 5 años desde que su pequeño ángel había nacido.

—Te quiero mucho, mami.— le dijo el niño mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre.

—Yo también. —le respondió Kagome. Luego, lo dejó en el suelo, donde esté le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr hacia la cosina.

Alguien en la puerta de la cocina detubo al niño, volviendo a alzarlo en brazos. Kotenshi comenzó a reir al encontrarse sobre los hombros de su padre, a una altura donde podría llegar a tocar la estrella del árbol si solo estiraba un poco más los dedos hacia este.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Inuyasha alzando la vista al niño para mirarlo sobre su cabeza.— ¿Demaciado entusiasmado como para esperar hasta medianoche?¿Qué le has pedido a Santa?

Kotenshi asintió mientras sonreía.

—Bueno... un auto, de esos grandes que vimos en la juguetería, papá. Una computadora para mi solo, muchos juguetes, un perro y una hermanita.

La sonrisa de su madre se borró al instante.

—Eso es nuevo.— inquirió Kagome.— Nunca habías pedido una hermana.

—¿Qué hay del hijo de Sango, Shippo?— preguntó Inuyasha.— ¿No es como un hermano?

Su hijo negó con la cabeza.

—Shippo es muy pequeño y muy llorón para mi gusto, papá. Yo solo quiero una hermana menor.

Inuyasha le sonrió plénamente.

—Ya pensaremos en algo, pero no creo que Santa pueda traerte una hermana.

—Seguro que no.— repuso el niño tras una pequeña risa inoscente.

La chica solo agachó un poco la mirada, turbada. Padre e hijo, del mismo color de ojos, la miraron con sorpresa, aún más cuando ella, presa de las miradas de ellos, comenzó a tomar un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede, princesa?— preguntó su esposo, algo preocupado.

—No, yo... no es nada.

—Siempre dices que no es nada, pero siempre pasa algo.—repuso él.— ¿Qué es?

Kagome comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su delantal, nerviosa. Su pequeño secreto ya estaba arruinado, pero no había por que ponerse tan nerviosa ¿No? Ya había pasado una vez, no era tan dificil de decirlo...

—B-bueno... yo... pensaba desircelos a medianoche como posible novedad pero... bueno... este...

Su esposo bufó, impaciente.

—Deja de dar tantas vueltas, Kagome.

—No me... no me he sentido muy bien ultimamente.— agregó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.— fui al médico hace una semana, tu no sabías nada por supuesto... este...

—¡Mami!— ahora era el niño el impaciente, de tan solo pensar que su madre se había estado sintiendo mal había comenzado a preocuparlo, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a estrujar los mechones de cabello de su padre de los que se mantenía sujeto.

Su madre suspiró y alzó los ojos para mirarlos primero a uno y luego a otro.

—El médico dijo que no sabe a ciencia sierta lo que tengo, que puede ser tanto muy probable como que no, pero dijo que por los sintomas que presento, puede caber la posibilidad de que Kotenshi si pueda tener un hermanito.

Ambos, padre e hijo, la contemplaron con extrañeza, definitivamente su hijo no había entendido completamente el tema, por lo que este observó la expresión de su padre para cesciorarce de lo que pensaba. Lo vió lentamente cambiar de una expreción de desconcierto, a una de euforia absuluta. Lo bajó de sus hombros y se dispuso a abrazar a su madre mientras ella reía levemente con felicidad, al igual que su padre.

—No puedo creerlo ¡Es sorprendente!¡Tendrías que habermelo dicho antes!— Kotenshi frunció el seño, levemente azqueado al ver a sus padres besarce una y otra vez con un corto beso por cada palabra.

Su madre solo le sonrió con culpa.

—Quería decircelos para navidad. Pero como justamente sacaron el tema... bueno... sabes que no soy buena para guardar secretos.

Inuyasha asintió, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo en lo mismo. Luego volvió la cabeza a su pequeño hijo de 5 años, que raramente ahora parecía desilucionado.

—¿Qué sucede, Kotenshi?— le preguntó.

—Si mami va a tener un hermanito mio ¿Ya no voy a ser el unico niño?¿Ya no me van a dar tanta atención como antes?

—¡Pero si hasta hace unos momentos pedías un hermano!— repuso Kagome, sintiendo pena por él.

—Si pero... no creía que justamente se me cumpliera en el momento...

Inuyasha se dirigió a su hijo y volvió a alzarlo en brazos.

—Yo nunca te voy a dejar de querer, tu mamá tampoco. Que tengas un hermano no significa que dejamos de jugar contigo, es más, cuando estemos ocupados, tu podrás jugar con él y él contigo. Jugaremos los cuatro juntos, nadie se quedará olvidado.— le guiñó un ojo.

—Siempre vas a ser nuestro hijo y siempre te vamos a querer, no importa que.— agregó Kagome.

Kotenshi abrasó a su padre y a su madre, por un momento lo había embargado la inseguiridad, pero ahora estaba contento. Tener un pequeño hermano o hermana no iba a ser triste, iba a cuidarlo mucho. Finalmente, se bajó de los brazos de sus padres y besó a su hermano dentro de su mamá.

—¿Vamos a comer? ¡Ya quiero que sea medianoche!— exclamó sonriente.

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas, pensar que a esa altura de la vida, ya tenían todo lo que deseaban, y mucho más. Todo por lo que habían pasado les había dado su recompensa, siempre habían luchado en contra de lo que los demás le impedían para lograrlo, habían descubierto que ninguna barrera podía impedirles nada si es que se lo proponían, porque si no hubiese sido asi, en ese momento, nunca hubieran tenido una familia como era en esa misma noche.

**FIN**

* * *

Quiero desir que m gusto mucho hacer este fic, es el mas largo q hice hasta ahora y el primero q considero como a uno. n.n

Les agradezco mucho q lo hallan seguido hasta el final, tambien agradesco sus reviews en pro y contra d algunos temas :p jajajaja y disculpes por las 1001 faltas d ortografia jejeje. Pero lo importante es que les halla interesado como para seguirlo capi tras capi, eso es muy bueno, lo que pienso yo.

Espero tambien q les halla gustado el cierre, tampoco soy muy buena en los finales de los fics jajaja para mi, siempre me gustaria que la historia fuera eterna. A esas alturas, sango y miroku ya habian tenido un bebe que le pusieron Shippo, Rin ya estaría a punto d alcanzar edad suficiente para "regresar" a Sesshomaru. Inuyasha y Kagome viven felizmente como siempre habían deseado, el nombre de su hijo, Kotenshi, significa algo asi como angelito o pequeño angel.

Creo q es todo lo q tenia q desir, gracias a todas las q siempre estubieron n.n les agradesco muchisimo por todo.

Mi sig. fic lo empesaré en la semana, supongo q para el prox. finde ya lo tendre.

Hasta siempre!!!!

Aiko Hitomi n.n


End file.
